MAGNOLIA
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Las casualidades no existen. No nacemos con un hogar, lo construimos, no son sus paredes y sus artefactos domesticos, son las personas a tu alrededor los que lo hacen posible. Esta es la historia de dos desconocidos, de dos mundos que luchan para formar uno a pesar de sus grandes diferencias.
1. Chapter 1

Agotador. Así había sido el día, miré al cielo con la esperanza de que fuera algo parecido a salir de un estanque, para respirar un poco el azul oscuro lleno de puntitos brillantes, entonces sonreí y mi mente me repitió que todo estaría mejor luego de un buen baño y la cena, con relación a la comida se me hizo agua la boca, mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que no me extrañaba para nada sentir tanta ansiedad, sabía muy bien que si comía algo pesado no podría dormir, perfecto, necesitaba algunas horas para leer sobre tres nuevos tratamientos de las cinco enfermedades más comunes en los niños menores de ocho años, parpadee y volví a mirar hacia la calle, era una ciudad noctambula bastante activa, no quería llegar a el departamento, al pensar en el lugar puse los ojos en blanco lo cual pasaba casi siempre últimamente con más regularidad, no sé en qué estaba pensando al querer ser un poco más independiente y salirme de la residencia estudiantil, pero ya me sentí lo suficientemente mayor para vivir entre los más jóvenes, tampoco me agradaba vivir allí parecía una celda de castigo de alguna prisión, me arrebuje en mi abrigo Vinotinto y abrazando los libros camine unas calles más en donde sabía que abría el restaurante de Miguel hasta tarde, se me volvió a hacer agua la boca imaginándome el pollo en braza crujiente con salsa y bollos aliñados que eran su especialidad y por demás la mía, y si, era altamente grasoso y las únicas suficientes calorías de mi día, así que para aliviar mi conciencia también ordenaría ensalada de vegetales en lugar de las papas fritas que si lo pensaba mucho podría caer en su tentación cualquier otro día. Entré al lugar con el sonido de la campañilla y me dirigí a la barra sin mirar a nadie más, con una sonrisa Miguel un hombretón de origen latino me saludo desde un extremo a gritos y sin preguntarme solicitó mi orden, no me sorprendió, era martes y los martes tomo la ensalada, lo que si me dio tiempo fue de fruncir el ceño y analizar lo planificada que se estaba volviendo mi vida, lo rutinaria que la había impuesto, inmediatamente extrañe mi hogar, en donde podía correr sin pensar el lugar al que debía ir ni la hora en la que debía regresar, libre en aquel espacio lleno de vegetación y aire puro, muy lejos de la ciudad, pero ya no era más aquella niña, había decidido ser quien era eso me hacía sentir un poco de orgullo, irme a otra ciudad a forjar mi carrera a pesar de que sabía que debía estar sola al ponerle toda mi atención, suspiré y Betty la hija de Miguel me puso delante una malteada de chocolate que me hizo olvidar cualquier síntoma de añoranza o pre-depresión. Para mi distracción a un lado estaba sentado un hombre bastante guapo, mi mente gritó que aún tenía ojos mara más que los libros y los pacientes además de muy buen gusto, su aspecto era lo que más me gustaba, chaqueta de cuero, cabello castaño, ojos claros y… un cigarro en la mano. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre busco ese tipo de hombre con aspecto de maleante?. Una vez le pregunte a la Dra. Jedkins por esta patología y con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir me contesto que de hecho mi cerebro tenía la necesidad de rescatar con amor, por ello me enamoraba de casos perdidos, no tiene cura más que la de asumir que me gustan problemáticos, y ese hombre lo parecía con solo un vistazo, miré al frente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no más individuos extraños para mí, necesitaba concentrarme en mis estudios, gracias a Dios que la cena pesada llego a tiempo, el hombre me miraba de soslayo con una sonrisita burlona, volví por enésima vez esa noche a poner los ojos en blanco y miré el suculento pollo en lugar del suculento hombre, internamente reí de mi chiste y sin esperarlo él habló

\- ¡Una futura médico comiendo todo eso a estas horas! ¿Qué diría su profesor de nutrición? – _se echó a reír mientras calaba del cigarro, dedujo aquello por mis libros obviamente_

\- Pues él no está aquí, sin embargo, sí un fumador en potencia que arruinará mi cena y mis pulmones – _ni siquiera lo miré, apostaría por que aquella sonrisa era de las que bajaban las…. medias_

\- Lo siento – _y al decirlo sonó casi como una caricia, logré ver como apagaba el mal en el cenicero sin dejar de mirarme_ – debo irme… Candy – al decir mi nombre sentí como lo saboreaba en su paladar

Se levantó del taburete y escuché el sonido de la campanilla, mi mirada estaba perdida en un punto analizando como sabría mi nombre, busque a mi alrededor y no estaba escrito en ningún lado, en cuanto gire a la puerta con asombro lo vi subirse a una camioneta enorme la cual debí pasar por alto como a aquel tipo que creí no conocer de nada. Caminé a casa pensando en donde habría visto antes a ese y de donde podría conocerme, sonó mi teléfono sacándome del recurrente pensamiento el mensaje de texto era de Gisell, allí voy de nuevo ojos en blanco

* Party Pre-Cumpleaños de mi Baby justo ahora!, no faltes, ¡vamos! Se que no faltarás

Lo guardé con un suspiro de resignación esperando que nadie asistiera a eso, mire la hora en la pantalla 7:45pm y sonreí, no tendría que irme a casa aun, de fondo de pantalla estaba Pony´s Hill justo lo que me traía un poco de paz, Agradecí a Dios por la existencia de las bibliotecas nocturnas y ya estaba empezando a hacerme efecto la vigorizante cena, a el fumador potencial podría olvidarlo como el resto del mundo mientras estudiaba. A las 11:33pm se encendió la pantalla de mi teléfono y su sonido armónico fue más estimulante que su vibración en la mesa, me estiré y restregué mi rostro, Gisell de nuevo,

* ¿En dónde estás? hay alguien que quiere conocerte

NO, No, y no, el error más grande sería caer de lleno en aquella trampa, a la vagancia, el descuido de mi generación en fiestas, alcohol y sexo, me dejé caer encima del libro enorme que tenía en frente y gimotee, debía conseguir cambiar de vivienda cuanto antes, era un joven ser humano, esas tentaciones a mi edad eran normales y provocaban tanto como las papas fritas, pero tenía una meta fija, había estudiado sin parar desde lo 16 y no podía ceder. Mientras subía en el ascensor me mire en el espejo, ojeras, ojos rojos, cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, sin maquillaje se me notaban más las pecas, resoplé y el sonido de que mi viaje de ascenso había llegado a su fin me hizo pensar en resignarme, saqué el juego de llaves de mi bolsillo, aunque no eran necesarias ninguna de ellas el escándalo llegó hasta mi antes de que pudiera decidir en abrir algo, gente en el pasillo bebía de un vaso de plástico rojo y me miraba como bicho de laboratorio, ¡claro! En exceso lo parecía, llevaba mis libros y cara de pocos amigos, algunos me saludaron animados y les devolví el saludo sin sonrisas, dentro la música era detestable, no me explicaba como los vecinos soportaban aquello, de hecho no lo soportaban, en la mañana estarían mirándome como si fuera la culpable, en la mañana tenía que trabajar mucho más temprano que los fiesteros del lugar, me abrí paso hasta Gisell aquello debía acabar a una hora razonable, eran las 12.15pm, me recibió con el alcohol evidentemente ya fluyendo por su sistema, le brillaban los ojos y no paraba de reír de cualquier tontería, estaba sentada encima de un tipo que… no era su novio, o el que yo creía que era su novio, ¿baby? Seguro habrán terminado, no le duraban ni dos quincenas este era otro baby, aunque mi mirada decía en voz alta que estaba loca ella la ignoró por completo, de la forma más educada que pude la desenrede de los brazos de quien creía era baby nuevo "el cumpleañero" para llevarla hasta mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta el ruido se aisló lo suficiente para que por lo menos me escuchara

\- no puedo creer que hagas esto en Martes Gisell tenemos un trato, mañana debo levantarme temprano para trabajar ¿en que estabas pensando?

\- ¡Viste con tus propios ojos en que! – rió como loca tambaleándose – esssta como quiere

\- ¡Y dónde quieres tú! El problema es que ya nos han puesto advertencias por todo el edificio, han hecho reuniones sobre nosotras y… si no te interesa tu vida menos a mí - estaba uy molesta y me cruce de brazos para hacerle entender cuanto, aun así, ella no se inmuto y seguía tomándolo como un chiste - pero por lo que más quieras ¡ten piedad!

\- Esa cara… ese estrés se te quitará cuando lo conozcas, si no tuviera a mi baby le daría toda mi atención – me miro con la risita picara y reprimí poner mis ojos de nuevo en blanco

\- No quiero conocer a nadie Gis ve afuera y apaga ese trasto, despide a todos esos y acuéstate con baby harán menos ruido y podré dormir unas horas aceptables

\- Afff Candy, ¿de verdad quieres dormir? – me tomó de la mano y abrió de nuevo el ruido tamborileante arrastrándome hasta la sala

El lugar no era tan grande y toda esa gente hacia sin lugar a dudas que me sintiera asfixiada, sería mejor cederle esto y luego convencerla de acabar con aquello, aunque sea por ese día, era martes! Y estaba segura de que los vecinos estarían propinando mentalmente palabras insultantes para las inquilinas y yo era una de ellas, al fin se detuvo y le habló a un tipo que para mi sorpresa esta vez si conocía, o más bien no, pero él a mi sí. El sujeto potencialmente fumador y rebelde me miro con la misma sonrisa y en realidad era muy guapo, apreté los labios, y repetí mi mantra "No a los problemáticos" pero mis ojos se pasearon por sus jeans desgastados y su camisa oscura, me ofreció un trago, luego dijo que era muy malo beber aquello después de todo lo que comí, me sonroje y pensé en salir de escena, le encantaba reír a costa de mis pecas y mi evidente mal humor, intente escapar de su mirada varias veces pero no resultó; aquel tipo fue mi perdición, una total y completa distracción, subí más veces a su camioneta negra que al subterráneo que me llevaba a la universidad y un día cuando estaba más enganchada a su sonrisa petulante y a sus jugarretas de chico malo simplemente decidió irse, sin más romperme el corazón, no explicó por qué, y yo que me entregaba sin más tampoco quise preguntar porque en el fondo sabia la respuesta, aunque pasé tres semanas llorando y retrasé 4 materias en dos meses, no fue culpa de Gisell mi patología es innegable, su carácter rebelde y su continua arrogancia "problemáticos", a pesar de saberlo me lancé de lleno a él. Un día lo vi por casualidad abrazado a una rubia preciosa, creo que también tenía su propia patología, que mundo loco, el mismo que me permitió con el tiempo renacer mejor, como siempre dejar atrás a las personas que llegaba a querer era más habitual en mi vida de lo que quería, debía buscar otro lugar con menos… tentaciones y centrarme en lo que realmente quería. Ya estaba avanzado mi tercer año en medicina, fue un año largo, con un técnico en enfermería mi vida había tenido más efecto con otras tentaciones, la música era relajante, clásica y no ruidosa, el alcohol era absoluto y no lo bebía, si bien no era una santa y probé también esos "placeres" prefería mi carrera sobre todo, a los 15 años y gracias a mis madres salí de mi hogar para estudiar y de allí no he parado, media jornada en el hospital con mi kimono blanco y media jornada académica en la que conseguí una beca semi-completa, no podía parar, pero si buscar un cambio en ese momento en el que me sentía tan cansada y aquel séptimo piso de Gis no estaba ayudándome.

Salí con desesperación a buscar departamento preferiblemente sola aunque su costo superara mis expectativas mi paz no tenía precio, o más bien si, en cuanto me di cuenta de que era tan elevado que suspendería mis idas a el restaurant de Miguel, eso no, tendría que cocinar y en eso sabía que era… deficiente, con compañeros quizá y se ajustaban bien a el bolsillo, pero repetir las mismas condiciones de Gis era lo más probable, no quería regresar a la casi celda, tenía que conseguir algo. Entonces a mi tercer día de búsqueda intensa casi me rendí, tenía mi teléfono con batería baja, ¿cómo conseguiría algo sin conexión?, patee el suelo y me recosté de un farol, eran las 2:05pm y el bip bip dejo en negro la pantalla, plan D, buscar en un periódico, me pareció de lo más arcaico, pero quizá conseguiría a gente más decente. Me senté en un banco del parque y nada, los precios eran exorbitantes, peor que mi búsqueda por internet, deje caer con cansancio mi cabeza y gimotee de nuevo, una señora, más bien una mujer joven que podría tener mi edad estaba con su hija, se sentó junto a mí y sin pedirle opinión me la dio diciéndome que ningún hombre valía mi abatimiento, todos eran iguales, pensé que al parecer mi generación solo tenía problemas de amores el resto los padres lo solucionaban, yo no contaba con ellos así que quizá los míos eran un poco peores estando sola, la miré y le sonreí a la niña explicando que mi problema era que no conseguía un buen lugar de alquiler, entonces como si la hubiese enviado mi ángel de la guarda ella sugirió uno en donde vivía su abuela, pensé en un edificio viejo, sin ruido, flores y materos por doquier, aislado, perfecto

Llegar hasta allá según las indicaciones que me dio fue parecido a un laberinto, pero al fin llegué, en letras grandes el edificio MAGNOLIA abría una posibilidad, estaba en una buena zona, podía tomar el tren hacia el hospital y la facultad sin problema, no parecía viejo, en lugar de ello muy bonito y al entrar había un vigilante de seguridad, pensé de inmediato ¡demonios! Debía costar más que cualquiera, pero al fin entre ya que estaba y pregunte por algún alquiler, el señor amablemente me dijo que casualmente la semana anterior pusieron un aviso y que debía llamar a un número, me dio una tarjeta muy bonita con el logotipo de uno de los bancos más importantes del país y a nivel internacional... un águila de alas extendidas en relieve que hizo que la acariciara, que más podía pensar que evidentemente ese departamento estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, así se me debió notar porque el vigilante me extendió el teléfono de su uso y me sonrió dándome ánimo, que extraño era, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me pasaran esas cosas, siempre había alguien que en mi momento más desesperado aparecía y hacia magia, aunque ninguno se quedaba mucho junto a mí, era como una especie de don y a la vez una conjura o yo era demasiado dramática al respecto, marqué al teléfono con la negatividad en mente y al cuarto timbre un hombre atendió

\- Señor George Johnson mi nombre es Candice White y estoy en el edificio Magnolia por el departamento en alquiler, ¿podría ser tan amable de quitarme las esperanzas con su precio?

\- _Del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos no se escuchó ruido, estuve tentada de repetir la frase cuando una voz gruesa y a la vez suave hablo despacio_ – Señorita me gustaría entrevistarla quizá tengamos tiempo esta tarde ¿podría dejarme su número telefónico para que mi secretaria le confirme la hora y el lugar?

Casi me quedo muda, ¿entrevistarme?, para todos los colmos estaba sin batería y si la entrevista comenzaba allí con aquel despiste… de igual forma ese departamento con todas aquellas formalidades debía de ser sumamente costoso, en cualquier caso debí colgar pero decidí enfrentarme a lo que sea, la señorita Pony siempre dijo que debemos arriesgar para ganar, así que le conté de la mejor manera que sabía que mi teléfono estaba muerto, que estaba realmente lejos de ese banco y como él no podía reprogramar decidió de la forma más amable ir hasta el edificio, debía esperarlo, como no tenía nada que hacer de todos modos era estar allí o seguir buscando en la nada, accedí, pase las siguientes dos horas en el precioso parque con un lago que había enfrente, siempre había tiempo de ponerme a estudiar, siempre llevaba encima algún libro y ese era un buen momento, dejé dicho a Milton (el simpático señor vigilante) que estaría allí. Suspiré profundamente y pedí con todo mi corazón un milagro que guiara mi camino hacia lo que realmente estaba destinado para mí.

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo... nuevamente estoy aqui con otra adaptacion a la historia de Mizuki llevando a sus personajes principales por la modernidad. espero me acompalen como siempre por el romance que me inspira siempre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Su voz sonaba exactamente igual que por teléfono cuando pronunció mi nombre, al girarme y ver de pie junto a mí a un señor de traje muy elegante y serio casi doy un brinco, pero opte por sonreírle además de tontamente saludarle con la mano, me levanté y tome la suya con demasiada emoción, él solo levanto la ceja a mi efusivo y torpe saludo, no sonrió, era alto, erguido y debía tener unos 50 años su cabello ya era de un gris oscuro, su bigote perfectamente cortado aún era azabache, en su juventud debió ser realmente atractivo porque aun su porte era imponente, mi instinto decidió que se veía bastante bien y saludable, no podía evitar examinarlo como si fuera uno más de mis pacientes cuando era él quien venía a estudiarme, debí parecerle una chiquilla atolondrada. La dichosa entrevista evidentemente comenzó mal, tenía el aspecto de un importante ejecutivo de mundo, ni hablar de cuanto me costaría ese departamento, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que le hacía perder su tiempo y el mío. No me dio tiempo de pensar demasiado y me guió sin palabra alguna nuevamente al edificio, después de saludar a el portero como si lo conociera de toda una vida continuamos por las escaleras amplias de granito hablando de los metros cuadrados y las normativas que en general eran las que necesitaba con Gis, nada de música a todo volumen, nada de amigos, nada de ruido. Subimos un par de pisos, el edificio era más ancho que alto así que no eran necesarios los ascensores, pensé que era mejor no verme en ningún espejo por tanto tiempo y me recordó mi aspecto deportivo ese día, llevaba toda la pinta para salir a correr y era precisamente lo que quería hacer delante de aquel señor estaba fuera de lugar, puse los ojos en blanco a su espalda mientras trataba de hilar lo que había dicho sobre las mascotas, no tenía ninguna, el pasillo igual de amplio que todo era precioso y solo habían tres puertas a lo que supuse que eran tres departamentos, al final un vitral de piso a techo le daba luz natural, con una llave abrió la puerta y ante mí la luz de los ventanales fue lo primero que capturó mi visión, si pudiera describir el sitio en una palabra sería "Vacío", aunque había muebles preciosos y una mesa redonda en el salón, a mi izquierda la cocina con una espectacular isla y a mi derecha al fondo unas puertas que debían ser las habitaciones, el lugar parecía desierto, sin vida ni color, algo triste, por lo menos eso sentí al entrar, a pesar de ello era fantástico. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa no sin antes hacerme sentir incomoda con esos modales de caballeros de antaño y de la carpeta que llevaba sacó una hoja, me sentí realmente en una entrevista para ocupar algún puesto y aun no me decía el precio de aquel… miré a mi alrededor y de nuevo el ventanal capto mi atención, era el último piso y por ella se veía el parque y el lago, una hermosura, el señor Johnson estaba diciendo algo que no logré procesar y con vergüenza por mi despistado comportamiento lo miré fijamente en silencio.

\- Le pregunté a qué se dedica señorita

\- ¡Ah! Yo... soy enfermera en el Hospital Greenville y estudiante de Medicina en… tercer año

 _\- Escribió algo mientras preguntó_ \- ¿Sus padres en donde viven, tiene hermanos?

\- No, o tal vez sí, nunca lo sabré soy huérfana – _lo dije de manera natural, pero levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, quizá pensaba lo que ya yo llevaba rato haciendo, no podría pagar ese departamento sola_

\- Es mayor de edad por supuesto, ¿pero tuvo tutores? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguna familia adoptiva?

\- Bueno… - _tendría que contar la misma historia que en las otras grandes entrevistas de mi vida_ – Mis tutoras legales hasta mi mayoría de edad fueron las hermanas rectoras del orfanato local en California Casa Hogar Pony´s Hill, le puedo traer mi hoja de vida – _sonreí por la ironía, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa así que terminé con una mueca_

\- … disculpe, pero ¿qué edad tiene?

\- Cumpliré 24 – _volvió a levantar una ceja sin sonrisa mientras mi pie tamborileaba sin sonido en la alfombra, me ponía nerviosa aquel señor así que decidí soltar mi defensa_ – escuche señor Johnson, he estado buscando un lugar decente en el que pueda estudiar y descansar un poco sin que las hermandades o mis compañeros de piso me distraigan, es muy importante para mí avanzar en esto para titularme, dentro de dos meses comienzo con mi cuarto año, puede que el último antes de hacer mi residencia y mi especialización si todo sale bien, tengo una beca de estudio y trabajo, pero no puedo pagar una elevada suma aunque lo valga, no sé si estemos perdiendo el tiempo y lo haya hecho venir…

\- La distribución de mi tiempo es asunto mío señorita – _y sentí como si el padre que nunca tuve estuviese enfrente_ \- ¿cuánto puede pagar?

\- ¿¡Que!? – _aún estaba asombrada no era la pregunta normal para un alquiler, anonadada volvió a preguntar y respondí con sinceridad era poco para lo que debía costar aquello_

\- Muy bien, he entrevistado a un total de 6 aspirantes con usted 7 en unos días y ninguno me ha dado razones para dejar que ocupe este sitio, no es lo que vale al verlo, es importante para mí, tiene un valor sentimental, todos me dieron la impresión que no lo cuidarían como se debe, todos menos usted, si no tiene inconveniente de firmar el arrendamiento yo acepto lo que ofrece

Que día más extraño, ¿ese hombre me decía que aceptaba lo que pudiera pagarle?, no sabía que responder aunque él parecía leer mi mente y sacarme de las confusiones a las que me sometía, parecía una especie de sueño alterno en donde todo de pronto cuando iba mal afortunadamente se pone bien, extendió frente a mí las formas y la cuenta en donde debía de depositar la renta, parpadee tantas veces que tuve que controlar mi euforia, aquello era cierto, sentía como mi vida podía cambiar a partir de ese acuerdo, todo estaría bien, me mostró el resto del lugar, y sí, rentaba todo el sitio para mi sola se me hacía enorme, pero tenía una excepción, una puerta, una de las dos habitaciones que tenía estaba cerrada con llave y me prohibió abrirla sin decir por qué, el resto podía hacer lo que quisiera, me sugirió hasta que podía darle color si quería solo que debía cuidarlo, estaba tan feliz que para mí era lo de menos, casi no estaría allí, y si estaba sería clavada en algún libro, eso él lo suponía, le deje mis datos completos y aunque le sonreí como tonta al despedirme tan solo me dedico una inclinación de esas de caballeros de armadura y se fue en un lujoso auto negro con chofer. Me quede un buen rato parada en el umbral del departamento tratando de creerme lo sucedido, imaginando cómo de alguna forma trasformaría ese lugar en mi hogar, mi refugio. Sentí un escalofrío y suspiré, era un nuevo comienzo.

Una semana después estaba girando en el salón, en el Magnolia, una ventana enorme que daba a un lago y una paz absoluta, llenaría mi soledad con libros y mi tan preciada música clásica apenas audible, abrí mi laptop esa primera noche en mi propio espacio y establecí contacto con mis madres, prácticamente estaba brincando en la silla necesitaba mostrarles todo, ambas aparecieron sonrientes en la pantalla bastante cerca, aun no dominaban esa clase de tecnología, hasta les hable de la puerta secreta y las cortinas que compraría, estaban tan emocionadas como yo, no tardaron en hacerme saber lo extraño que les parecía el precio y decidieron exigirme el número del señor Johnson, siempre me enternecía que a pesar de tener un montón de niños por quien velar y yo ya era mayorcita para cuidarme sola actuaban como lo que eran, mi única familia, les di su número con la condición de que no me avergonzaran frente a él haciéndole pensar que aún era una niña, quizá ni lo llamarían, pero era bueno que supieran esas cosas solo por si acaso.

Utilice mi mes de vacaciones académicas antes del próximo semestre para arreglar el triste vacío del departamento, compre cortinas nuevas no demasiado llamativas pero si con un color azul precioso, me hacía ilusión pensar en el cielo y el mar antes de abrirlas y descubrir el lago, coloque algunos jarrones y flores, pase todo un día de un lado a otro moviendo muebles, aunque tenía de todo aquel lugar compre cosas que me parecían necesarias y por primera vez me sentí bien, sentí aquel sitio un verdadero hogar después de el de mi niñez, suspire al ver que el espacio ya no era tan triste, de hecho era más bonito, me detuve frente a la puerta misteriosa del señor Johnson y me pregunte si ocultaba algo aterrador tras ella o simplemente era la habitación de alguien que vivió allí, imaginé un montón de posibilidades que para ser sincera eran un poco fatalistas, lo deje por la paz y continué con mi labor de transformación. La idea de Gis de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida era indiscutible y tampoco la llevaría a conocerlo, era un peligro en potencia, así que invente cualquier excusa; un mes más tarde era totalmente mío, conocía a los vecinos, todos señores de tercera edad era razonable que ese edificio fuera tan silencioso y ordenado, a comparación con los lugares en donde había vivido toda mi vida lleno de gente joven y ruido me parecía que podría parecerse un poco al hospital, era el lugar en donde debía estar aunque honestamente me hacía falta un poco de desorden y para eso tenia a Gis, ir a visitarla en mi antigua residencia era un caos completo aunque no fuera en las noches de fiesta. Seguí mi rutina de ir a cenar los martes, jueves y viernes al restaurant de Miguel, los lunes, miércoles y en fin de semana puede que pidiera a domicilio o alguna cosa resolvía en el hospital, luego tomaba el tren a casa. Suspiré, mi hogar... Después de tres meses mas no había visto al señor Johnson ni una vez, le depositaba puntualmente, eso sí, su secretaria me enviaba el recibo por correo y simplemente se olvidó de mí, era tan misterioso que de vez en cuando me encontraba mirando la puerta secreta, llegué a la conclusión que quizá su padre o madre habían vivido allí y quería conservar su recuerdo, sentía que era un buen hombre lo que hizo conmigo fue para ayudarme desinteresadamente, debía cuidar el sitio con tanto cariño como él quería que lo hiciera. Mi horario se hizo más intenso cuando me anunciaron un ascenso asistiendo a un médico quirúrgico, me emocionaba pensar en el área que finalmente elegiría cuando me titulara, la cirugía tenía diferentes ramas, me gustaba la idea de la oncología o cardiología, aun no me decidía y tenía tiempo para ello, serian dos años más de especialización y lo valían, en el hospital valoraban mi trabajo, pero también tenían en cuenta mis estudios, así que todo quedo cuadrado con algunos turnos de noche, prácticamente solo estaría de paso en el Magnolia, eso me entristeció, aunque si podía hacer esta asistencia por esos meses lo tomarían en cuenta para mis prácticas en el área que escoja.

Llegaba a casa a oscuras, una noche apenas encendí la luz estaba tan cansada y no había cenado sino un puré a media tarde de esos que no sabían a nada, la comida del hospital era realmente mala o yo demasiado glotona, abrí la nevera y solo tenía una jarra de agua, debía hacer las compras, aunque no sabía con qué tiempo, vivir sola también tenía sus desventajas, ¿debería plantearme pagar a alguien?, ¡ni que fuera millonaria!, gimotee como solo yo sabía hacerlo y no mire ni a los lados, me daría un baño y a la cama, apague la luz encerrándome en mi habitación, eran las 9:00pm según mi teléfono, lo puse a cargar y me tire en la cama, enseguida caí desmayada.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma sonó y me desperté a la carrera, había dormido bastante, siete horas que deberían reestablecerme, aun no salía el sol, me estiré y bostece parpadeando para terminar de despertar, cuando me dirigí a la cocina sin acordarme que no había nada en el refri volví a abrirlo, no había cenado moría del hambre, más bien aquello fue acto reflejo, juro que pensé que estaba loca, estaba repleto, ¿o es que acaso había hecho las compras y no me acordaba?, mi momento de confusión quedo interrumpido por la alarma de mi teléfono, abrí y cerré varias veces tratando de convencerme que no estaba loca, pero llegaría tarde a relevar el turno, así que me decidí por una pera del montón de frutas, fruncí el ceño y tomé mis cosas para salir lo más rápido que pude. En los pocos momentos que tuve para pensar tonterías durante la mañana seguía preguntándome si mis niveles de estrés estaban tan altos como para alucinar, ya sea en la noche cuando no había nada o en la madrugada cuando había de todo, entre la universidad y el hospital me quitaron ese pensamiento de la cabeza tenía muchas cosas más en las que poner toda mi atención. Llegué por la tarde y corrí a la nevera, seguía llena, fruncí el ceño de nuevo en el silencio absoluto del departamento y me respondí que no había puesto nada de eso allí, ¿y si había sido el señor Johnson? ¿O envió a alguien quizá para hacerlo? Estaba a punto de creer en la magia, de todas formas tenía más hambre que ganas de soñar así que prepare algo rápido y espantoso alguien parecido a mi debía cocinar en la cafetería del hospital, revise algunas cosas en la laptop y prepare algunos libros tenía que irme a clases, deje todo sobre mi cama y la taza en la que bebí jugo sobre la isla de la cocina, como todo en mi vida salí a la carrera salude a unos amables vecinos en el pasillo y me di al tren, mi clase comenzaba a las cinco.

Entré por fin a dormir lo único que quería era a mi cama, ni siquiera me di la tarea de encender la luz fui directamente a donde añoraba, gracias al cielo no tendría un turno que cubrir si no hasta la noche, lo que me dejaba la mañana para estudiar y descansar un poco. Cuando me levanté me hice mi especial cola desordenada estaba oscuro aunque mi celular marcaba las 8:00am parecía madrugada, llovía mucho, hacía frío y me puse mi sudadera favorita de la universidad, me coloque las medias más gruesas que tenía suspirando de alivio y comí algo de cereal mientras abría en la mesa todos mis textos, luego llamaría al señor Johnson para agradecerle la comida y por supuesto pagar por ella; el día era espantoso, llovía a cántaros, la lluvia a pesar de parecer deprimente me encantaba así que abrí las cortinas con las ventanas cerradas para apreciarla de vez en cuando, "lluvia de abril coro sutil" canté mientras el espanto de trueno retumbaba en el vidrio, no sé qué me llevo a mirar la isla y a mi mente llegó el vaso que había dejado la tarde anterior, ya no estaba, era muy extraño que no estuviese cuando recordaba específicamente que lo había dejado abandonado, algo definitivamente estaba pasando, pensé inmediatamente en fantasmas, no creo en ellos, la señorita Pony siempre dice que en lo único que hay que creer es en Dios, quizá él esté poniendo comida en mi nevera y lavando mis vasos, reí de mi chiste pero inmediatamente me puse seria, no era cosa de juego, entonces miré a mi alrededor todo parecía en orden, con el silencio sepulcral del Magnolia y aquellos truenos inclementes estaba empezando a asustarme, mi mirada se paseó por cada detalle que quizá adormilada y cansada habría pasado por alto, una maleta estaba en la esquina, ¡Aja! Eso no era mío, me pasó por la cabeza una bomba, obviamente no tenía por qué ser así, pero definitivamente alguien la había dejado, habían entrado y salido de un lugar en donde vivía sola pudieron haberme matado... yo misma estaba asustándome, la realidad era aterradora, volví a mirar la maleta y me levanté, tenía que averiguar que era o explotar en el intento.

* * *

 **Año nuevo y nueva narrativa, espero seguir trayendoles una buena lectura y seguir aprendiendo en el proceso. Feliz Fin de Semana, la proxima subire otro CAPÍTULO**


	3. Chapter 3

Me lleve las manos a mi rostro y lo restregué para quitarme esas extrañas ideas de la mente, definitivamente alguien había entrado y si dejó aquello volvería, pensé unos minutos inundándome de ideas y si era un ser peligroso debía tener defensa, no tenía con que defenderme así que tomé una hermosa jirafa de cerámica que compre en el mercado, media unos 40 cm con ella podría...¡no sé!, sentir que tenía algo de apoyo, me acerque poco a poco a esa maleta aferrando a mi jirafa por el cuello como si de allí fuese a salir algún animal salvaje y cuando estuve suficientemente cerca un trueno hizo parpadear las luces, propiné un grito que solo escuche yo, pero me aceleró el corazón, estaba muy nerviosa así que decidí salir a buscar ayuda hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, si bien la señora Denisse no escuchaba nada, era bastante avispada a pesar de sus cataratas, prácticamente corrí hasta allá y como cual película de terror toque la puerta con el corazón en la garganta como si me persiguiera un monstruo, las luces parpadearon por última vez y se apagaron en totalidad dejando aquel pasillo en penumbra, exagero, estaba empezando a aclarar pero yo veía todo oscuro, solo Dios sabe lo asustada que estaba cuando la señora abrió la puerta con lentitud y una vela en mano, ¡qué horror! ¿qué hacía con un velón tan terrorífico como aquel?, casi no me salieron las palabras, tragué grueso y pregunte si había visto a alguien entrar a el departamento a lo que contesto que no y me invito a pasar, estuve tentada de quedarme con ella y llamar a la policía, pero me había dejado el teléfono, sabía muy bien que la señora Denisse no usaba esa tecnología, su hijo Thomas que venía de visita de vez en cuando se resignó a que debía ser a la antigua con ella…, no había electricidad y aún tenía la jirafa aferrada en la mano, la señora rió diciéndome como si fuera su nieta más pequeña que no tuviera miedo, el edificio es viejo y la planta se apaga cuando llueve así, podía encender las luces de emergencia que estaban en la cocina, según ella estaba punto de hacerlo cuando miro moverse la campanilla de la puerta y más rápido era tomar la vela, ¡jamás había visto esas luces y eso que revise todo!, todo menos la puerta secreta, lo más probable es que las mías estuviesen allí, me despedí con una sonrisa y las gracias, mi plan mientras caminaba casi corriendo por el pasillo era llamar a la policía o a los bomberos, era muy exagerado podría abrir la maleta y ver que contenía de una vez, en la puerta fruncí el ceño y me di valor

Los truenos parecían un rugido, no estaba menos asustada cuando cerré con llave y me senté en el sofá con mi teléfono y a un lado mi protectora jirafa, entonces escuché unos pasos en la puerta, la manilla comenzó a girar, el corazón me subió de nuevo a la garganta y aferré como pude a el cuello de mi amiga de cerámica, un intento de abrir, ¡estaba intentando abrir!, ¿cómo es que Milton dejó pasar a un extraño?, pensé que quizá le había hecho algo, me imagine todo un desastre fatal con relación a un delincuente que estaba justo en mi puerta, primero lo golpearía y lo dejaría tendido inconsciente y luego llamaría a la policía estaba segura que era un ladrón, me hice la valiente, a Candice White ningún ladrón la atacaría saliéndose con la suya, escuchaba sus llaves, ¿por qué tenía llaves? ¿seria el señor Johnson? Dudaba mucho y mi cabeza era un revoltijo entre el miedo y las dudas, pero era imposible con lo formal que era me llamaría, me acerqué hasta la puerta colocándome de espaldas a la pared con la intención de cumplir al pie de la letra mi plan cuando traspasara ese umbral, al fin la puerta se abrió y un enorme espectro entró como un fantasma cubierto de una capucha negra chorreando agua, sin pensarlo me lance sobre él, fue más rápido y en lugar de darle en la parte lateral de la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente como era mi plan terminé golpeándolo en el hombro con mi jirafa que se partió en dos abandonándome, él hizo un sonido de dolor y decía cosas en un dialecto extraño mientras trataba de sujetarme, yo estaba desesperada, ni siquiera pude gritar del susto, no podría esperar que alguien me escuchara así que comencé a tratar de golpear con mis manos para defenderme, cuando pude emitir palabra también le decía cosas, había retomado mi valor, no quise entender razones hasta que escuche su voz en mi idioma

\- Por favor si va a matarme antes deme un juicio juro que no he sido tan malo en mi vida – _sonaba entre divertida y preocupada, algo dulce que me hizo parar y lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos_

Se quito la capucha húmeda de la cabeza revelando a un hombre más aterrador, además de que era considerablemente más grande que yo en estatura era un tipo hosco en apariencia con una barba que le cubría la mitad del rostro, me asusté más si es que se podía, tenía que zafarme, pero intuyó un nuevo ataque sujetándome de las manos para evitar que siguiera mi inexperta y torpe defensa, se acercó mucho a mi, a mi rostro, comencé a respirar muy rápido, no iba como imaginaba, ese monstruo iba a... ¡qué se yo!

\- ¿qué quiere? ¿Quién es usted? - _pregunté con titubeo cerrando los ojos con fuerza_

\- Podría preguntar lo mismo está en mi casa

\- _¿Su casa?, mi susto pasó de inmediato al enfado y lo miré frunciendo el ceño_ \- Está equivocado esta es mía y usted no debería estar aquí

\- Ya veo tenemos mucho en común – _me sonrió, algo hizo esa pequeña mueca que pasé del miedo a la curiosidad_

\- El señor Johnson me alquilo este sitio

\- ¡George! - _rió_ \- ¡claro que lo hizo!, voy a soltarte, pero ya no me lastimes creo que me rompiste algo pequeña - _y con la frase otra mueca pero de dolor_

\- _Relampagueó y pude ver su mirada ya no parecía tan malo, todo podía tener una explicación después de todo, es más estaba preocupada por haberle hecho daño, ¿le rompí algo? No, no... al ver mi calma me soltó poco a poco aunque estaba prevenido_ – discúlpeme es el dueño real de este departamento? – _respondió un si susurrado prolongándolo como un fantasma, estaba jugando conmigo_

Se quitó el enorme abrigo y lo colgó, como una sombra lo vi ir a la cocina estaba totalmente inmóvil aun junto a la puerta más asombrada que asustada, se agacho en una esquina y apretó algo que encendió unas luces blancas que si no alumbraban bien eran aceptables, mirarlo a la luz era otra cosa, aunque me seguía dando miedo su aspecto, parecía salido de cualquier selva aunque ya dudaba que fuera peligroso, si quería hacerme daño lo hubiese hecho con facilidad

\- ¿Te sigo dando miedo pequeña? - _y me sonrió de nuevo_

\- Casi muero del susto, ¿acaso es algún naufrago o intento de Tarzán?

\- _Su risa inundó el espacio y me hizo sonreír internamente a pesar del momento aterrador que tuvo lugar unos minutos antes_ – casi, hice un viaje muy largo estaba en tierras altas, hace un frío horrible en invierno yo siento mucho mi aspecto, ¿debería quitarme la barba? – _se la restregó de arriba abajo sin perder la sonrisa, era como de un ermitaño que escondía casi en totalidad su rostro, no sabía que pensar a menos que fuera lo lógico, paso mucho tiempo en el frío, el cuerpo produce mas cabello y vello como sistema de autoprotección_

\- Debería.. – _me pareció que su acento era más del Reino unido, había algo extraño de ese hombre, por un lado, me inspiraba confianza y por el otro me asustaba_ \- debería llamar al señor Johnson - _busque mi teléfono en la isla, pero él me siguió_

\- No, aun no por favor, no sabe que estoy aquí y quizá piense que no volvería jamás, mira no me quedaré mucho solo… necesito un tiempo, no me importa que esté aquí

Lo dijo con cierta tristeza y pensé que podría ayudar por el momento no hacer nada, deje el teléfono y me acerque esa historia tenía que saberla, tenía que saber que había detrás de todo ese comportamiento extraño

\- Contésteme señor ¿quién es usted y por qué se esconde del señor Johnson, es su pariente, su hermano?

\- Bien llego el momento de las presentaciones – _me extendió la mano y la acepte aun titubeante_ – soy Albert, no me estoy escondiendo estoy alargando mi estadía fuera del radio del señor Johnson y... podría más bien ser su hijo

\- ¡Es su hijo! - _exclame sorprendida_

\- ¡Vamos! no soy tan viejo – _y de nuevo rió, yo solo arquee mis cejas a mí me parecía un fugitivo_

\- Por lo que me doy cuenta señorita usted juzga muy mal a las personas

\- Eso no lo sabe, y soy Candice para usted señor Albert alias el náufrago Tarzán – _me paso por un lado y se sentó en mi lugar favorito señalando para que me sentara en el sofá frente a el_

\- Si me permites explicarte un poco mejor – _ni me moví del sitio_ \- He pasado algunos años fuera si no te importa que me quede en mi departamento solo serán unos días, George lo mantuvo por que le hice prometer que lo cuidaría _– miró al rededor con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba con comodidad en mi especial puff azul_ \- me gusta como está ahora parece menos gris de lo que recuerdo

\- De nada, ¿pero, cómo sé que es quien dice? Esto es muy extraño y..

\- Ya.. Parece muy extraño pero no sería nada malo aunque… Quizá a tus padres seguro no le parece que vivas con un extraño o a tu novio, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, sé que no vale mucho por ser un total desconocido, pero soy de la vieja escuela y no me gusta mentir – _me cruce de brazos y lo miré incrédula_ – está bien, tengo una prueba – _saco de su bolsillo su cartera y de ella un papel, cuando me acerqué tomándola constaté que era una fotografía en donde el señor Johnson aunque no sonreía lo abrazaba con cariño, estaban en algún sitio con mucho frío y nieve_

\- Ni uno ni lo otro, a mí me parece que usted está loco, entra aquí y... ¿se quedó a dormir anoche? - _lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par_

\- Si, dos noches para ser preciso, en mi habitación.. Sospeché que George había alquilado el lugar, pero a un chico, todo es… azul y no es normal que una mujer viva sin comida en el refrigerador, ¿no sabías de mí? ¿George no te lo dijo? – _me miró con extrañeza_

\- Debió de dejar alguna nota o algo o esperar a que llegara

\- No me molesté en dejar notas o cazarte, porque nunca estuviste por lo menos consciente mientras estuve por aquí, eres bastante ocupada y yo tengo cosas que hacer, además mi sitio sigue igual a como lo deje, tengo la llave – _señaló la puerta secreta_ \- preferí coincidir contigo y explicarte, aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba… Señorita, me he llevado la sorpresa más interesante, no esperaba esto de George no suele rodearse de damas tan jóvenes - _levantó una ceja y yo resoplé_ \- me extraña mucho que no le dijera y lo que contenía esa puerta

\- ¡Bah! Lo sabía, usted es el hijo del señor Johnson desaparecido o evidentemente fugado - _lo señalé con la fotografía en mano sentándome al fin frente a él_

\- Ves mucha televisión – _contesto con sorna quitándome la foto para guardarla nuevamente con cuidado_

\- No veo televisión tengo mucho que estudiar...

\- Por cierto, no comes nada bien, hagamos un trato, me quedare y cocinare para ambos, estas delgada, no podrías defenderte de mí aunque hubieses querido, la nevera solo tenía agua y si estudias medicina como vi en algunos libros por allí deberías tratar de no quemar tantas neuronas al llenarte de grasa por las noches y comer quien sabe que porquerías en la calle

\- _Estaba perpleja ¿qué podía contestar a aquello? ¿Pero este hombre... que se creía?_ \- ¡vale! Touche ¿es vegetariano señor Albert?

\- ¡Por Favor no! Pero sé que es lo que necesita la mente y el cuerpo para funcionar de manera adecuada, lo único que te pido a cambio es que no le digas nada a George – _me miro por unos segundos y recordé que le había hecho daño_

\- Déjeme ver que hice en su hombro, lo siento mucho pero fue su culpa, aparecer así no es humano ni sensato

\- Si, lo siento mucho… Además ¿Estas calificada para tratar heridas graves? - _más sarcasmo.. ¿o hablaba en serio?_

\- Soy enfermera titulada y ya en mi avanzado estudio médico me permiten ciertas incursiones, hasta cirugías menores, quizá deba tomar puntos a su herida o amputar todo el brazo – _levante la barbilla con orgullo poniendo los ojos en blanco_

\- ¡Eso si es sorprendente! - _se puso de pie riendo y se quitó el sweater mientras buscaba mi caja especial de primeros auxilios en mi habitación, era especial ya que la había hecho hacía años con una caja de zapatos_

Con remordimiento me acerqué a su hombro y tenía un hematoma considerable más un pequeño rasguño que no necesitaba sutura, bueno yo había perdido a mi jirafa, apliqué un ungüento y me di cuenta de que llevaba cicatrices en la espalda, los brazos y el pecho, notó mi revisión completa y lo miré fundiendo el ceño, se había hecho mucho daño antes, pero bromeó diciendo que cuando fue Tarzán debió caer de varias lianas, eso me pareció gracioso, pero no vio ni una sonrisa en mí, no se saldría con la suya tendría que contarme más si quería vivir en el mismo sitio que yo, así que me senté con los brazos cruzados frente a él y con la mirada le exigí respuestas que no me dio aunque pasamos un rato conversando, tenía poder de convencimiento y mucha palabra envolvente, podía cambiar el tema y girar el sentido de las cosas para cuando me daba cuenta ya era tarde y para ser honesta no sé qué me pasó, me dio por hablar, sin preguntarme cosas le respondía, le conté sobre el contrato de renta, la universidad, el hospital, mis gustos, mi rutina, como llegue allí y no solo me veía cuando comenzaba a parlotear como una cotorra, me prestaba atención y eso era lo que hacía que yo hablara demás, se sentía muy bien que alguien te escuchara en serio y sin juzgar, a él solo pude sacarle que era un aficionado viajero, hacía años que lo hacía y deportista extremo no la confirmación de que era hijo del señor Johnson o que era de él, cuando regresó la luz ya teníamos un trato de convivencia y me caía mucho mejor, quizá tenía razón que a primeras juzgaba mal, dudé. Me puse a estudiar y él fue a la cocina entre la presentación y la larga conversación el tiempo paso sin darme cuenta eran las 11:00am me prometió cocinar algo genial y pasó por mi mente que quizá su especialidad era Chef, pero me quito la idea de la cabeza cuándo mencionó que sus negocios podrían esperar, quería resarcir los daños psicológicos que me causó su inesperada llegada y silenciosa estadía, lo que si me di cuenta era de sus modales y su forma de ser, no era de cualquier sitio para pasar años de vacaciones, estaba segura de que tenía mucho dinero, no me importaba en lo absoluto si era un príncipe o un Zar y tampoco me incomodaría en casa, pasaba más tiempo en el hospital, el lugar era suyo.

Convivir unos días con el señor Albert no parecía del todo descabellado estuvo dos noches quedándose en él magnolia y no había sino llenado el refrigerador y ordenado cada desorden que hacía, no era tan malo después de todo y era mayor, lo que significaba que no habrían fiestas, casi mejor así no estaría tan sola, sonreí y lo mire de reojo mientras se movía en la cocina, la vida tiene extrañas formas de traer gente a tu entorno, quería creer que era una buena persona se le veía en sus ojos, cuando sonreía con ellos y unas pequeñas líneas se formaban en la comisura que denotaban como si hubiese vivido varias vidas, aunque se veía saludable y animado percibía cierto cansancio, su vida no habría sido tan sencilla si su cuerpo había sufrido tanto, una vez escuché a Gis sobre un ensayo a cerca de las personas que realizan deportes extremos arriesgando su vida, psicológicamente buscaban llenar vacíos con excesos, sentir adrenalina para sentirse vivos o para ocultar sentimientos fuertes, no juzgo tan mal como cree, solo fue la primera impresión.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues me parece que hay un trato y dos locos en un departamento jajaja. Saludos a todas como siempre gracias por leer me alegra estar de vuelta**


	4. Chapter 4

Se venía la temporada de exámenes para mí, unos días del señor Albert se convirtieron en unas semanas, a lo que yo definí como el mejor compañero que había tenido jamás, a pesar de que nos veíamos de a ratos fueron las semanas más increíbles desde que "alguien" cocinaba para mí, aunque suene egoísta yo cumplí con mi parte del trato y no le avise al señor Johnson, lo que me extrañaba era que nadie más en el edificio le dijera, en varias ocasiones lo sorprendí de lejos con algunos de mis abuelos vecinos charlando de forma muy familiar, hasta Milton le daba uno de esos abrazos largos que se dan con infinito cariño, me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado allí viviendo antes si todos ellos eran mayores, hasta él parecía del club cuando se reunían todos, deje de darle vueltas a las razones que tendría para esconderse me encogí de hombros y no pensé más en ello mi mente estaba ocupada en totalidad, además era divertido, los días en los que hacíamos la limpieza eran los mejores, no había mucho que hacer porque el señor obsesivo mantenía todo en orden era yo el desastre, así que podíamos pasear en el parque, hablar por horas, reír, contar historias y finalmente sólo hacernos compañía mientras nuestros pensamientos revoloteaban en las miles de cosas por hacer, él se conectaba con su laptop en un mundo de números y yo pensaba lo cómodo que era su trabajo mientras leía y transcribía algún ensayo, era relajante trabajar al aire libre. Buscaba su consejo muchas veces en las que necesitaba una segunda opinión sobre mis actos y él siempre daba con la mejor respuesta, después de escucharlo hablar sabía qué hacer, no me imponía su opinión sólo abría opciones para que escogiera la que creía conveniente. Dos veces lo acompañe de compras y fue una fiesta, no dejaba que pagara ni que llevara chatarra, aunque al final le suplicaba y terminaba por sonreírme y acceder. Hubo días en los que iba por mí a la universidad cuando se hacía muy tarde, estaba acostumbrada, pero él decía que no podía imaginarme caminando sola por la calle a oscuras expuesta a todos los peligros y prefería ir por mi o me esperaba en algún sitio para volver juntos al Magnolia en tren. Los días en que pasé enterrada en libros estuvo al pendiente de mi, si comía, si estaba agotada, por las mañanas me servía jugos de frutas con combinaciones que no quería preguntar qué al final sabían bien además me mantenían con energía, él nutriciónista del hospital estaría feliz con él de asistente. Una vez nos propusimos ver una película, dispusimos todo como un cine en el salón, con palomitas de maíz y mi chatarra favorita, nuestros ratos libres desde hacía rato que los pasábamos juntos, está demás decir que era como un premio para mí por haber superado exitosamente las pruebas, aquella película no era tan mala, de hecho era muy popular, pero a mitad de ella me quede dormida apoyada sobre su hombro, lo siguiente que supe era que al despertar tenía una manta, seguía sobre su hombro y él también se había dormido sentado a mi lado, me acurruqué de nuevo con una sonrisa y cerré los ojos no quería despertarlo, fue gracioso porque nos reímos por días de aquello. Me parecía que el señor no tenía familia y yo dejé de frecuentar a todos, incluyendo a Gis para estar con él, no es que me lo pidiera nunca, lo prefería, no querría estar en otro lugar ni con otras personas, nos convertimos en un equipo y no lo habíamos planeado así, nada de aquello era planeado, pero me hacía bastante feliz, aquella paz, su compañía.

El señor Albert me envió un mensaje de texto como si estuviese espiando mis pensamientos advirtiéndome de no comer ningún refrito y que cenaríamos a las ocho, y yo que soñaba con romper la dieta sana, ya conocía hasta mi horario, no me sentía asfixiada de hecho me hacía tanto bien que llegue a creer que al fin alguien más se preocupaba realmente por mi, que existía como persona además de sentir como si la extensión de la Hermana María estuviera en casa, si, estaba rindiendo mejor y había ganado algunos gramos, cocinaba muy bien y yo era feliz de que lo hiciera, amaba comer más no cocinar a pesar de que varias veces fui su sucheff y no lo hacía nada mal. Aquel día era único, mi cumpleaños número 24, todos me habían felicitado durante el día, en el hospital el área de enfermeras me regaló un delicioso pastel y el señor Albert había hecho algo especial para mí, pensé que no estaba tan sola después de todo, entré feliz al Magnolia esperando verlo, pero cuando mire alrededor no estaba, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a el refrigerador en donde había una nota con mi nombre

\- No comas nada hasta que llegue – _con una carita feliz_

Al girarme la mesa estaba adornada y servida con platillos que se veían estupendos dispuestos en un precioso mantel y flores blancas en el centro, me acerqué como anonadada y las toque con ternura, eran preciosas de pétalos redondos y un amarillo intenso en el centro, había vino blanco enfriándose, me hizo sonreir ampliamente, era completamente emocionante, si debía tener alguna referencia parecía como antaño en Navidad en el hogar, pero para dos, me pregunté por un segundo si así se sentiría tener un hogar propio, jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mi, solo para mí, quizá él habría tenido un hogar, una esposa, padres, hermanos, quizá era diestro en estas cosas, muchas veces vi la añoranza en sus ojos, aunque jamás me atreví a preguntar, llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos y podíamos hablar de todo, todo menos del pasado, él no me contaba y decidí que tampoco lo haría, no fue algo acordado estaba entre líneas, para nosotros dejaban de existir los problemas más allá mientras estábamos riendo juntos, estaba muy consciente de que llenábamos el vacío de nuestra pequeña soledad, era como refugiarnos en un mundo más tranquilo y aparte, el Magnolia ahora era un refugio con compañía y algo frágil de tiempo contado que no queríamos romper con los problemas externos.

¿No comer hasta que llegue?, Como si pudiera hacerlo, aunque me moría por probar todo lo que había en la mesa, de hecho tomé una lechuga, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se abrió la puerta aunque no por completo y se asomó un osito marrón, sonreí, y él con una voz infantil movía al osito deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a la enfermera más enojona que ha conocido, en palabras generales me encantó, me pareció tan tierno que hiciera payasadas como esas que en mi rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, luego abrió la puerta y sentí como mi sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció, se acercó a mí, me entrego el osito inclinándose para darme un beso en la frente y un abrazo que sentí de pronto como si uniera partes rotas en mi corazón, la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca en todo ese tiempo, disfrute por un minuto de esa sensación luego dijo algo que no entendí, mi cara debía de ser un enorme signo de interrogación porque me aclaró que había dicho en mi idioma "Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña" no le pregunté qué idioma era el que profería tantas veces aunque supuse que era Ruso igual no entendería palabra, no le quitaba la vista de encima, pensé, ¿qué demonios ha pasado con su barba? O creo que lo dije en voz alta porque rió

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el señor Albert? – _pregunté totalmente en serio con los ojos de par en par_

\- Quería quitarme lo de señor, la señora Denisse esta sorda, pero no me reconoció de nada eso era bastante alarmante, ¡que te parece!, ¿ahora puedes llamarme solo Albert? – _me miro entrecerrando los ojos_

\- Puedo llamarte muñeco y sacarte de paseo – _eso sólo pasó por mi mente ni loca le diría algo así, ¿además por qué estaba pensando algo así?, me aclare la garganta_ –¡vaya cambio!, si me apareces así en la calle de pronto me quedaría sin palabras, quiero decir que le daría la razón a la señora Denisse no te reconocería

\- A ti no te aparecería de pronto es un peligro para mi integridad física, ¿comemos antes de que se enfríe? Estas pálida y ya comiste una lechuga

\- _Sacudí mi cabeza para que reaccionaran mis pensamientos mas inteligentes y me senté frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo_ \- ¿Como quiere que esté señor? si hasta ayer para mí era un abuelo barbudo y extraño, hoy podrías ser mi… Hermano – _y fue la primera palabra estúpida que se me ocurrió no podía pensar de ninguna forma inteligente con esa sonrisa frente a mi_

\- Un Abuelo? – _su risa inundó el espacio, me encantaba que riera así_ – si, puede que aún conserve lo de abuelo además me parece mejor tu idea, ¿puedes presentarme alguna linda enfermera del hospital hermanita?

Y eso no me apeteció para nada, en mi mente había una batalla extraña por definir este cambio drástico, ¿con quien en realidad había estado compartiendo todo este tiempo?, yo decidí que era un señor por respeto, por mantener la distancia frente a alguien del que no conocía nada, pero pensándolo con frialdad su manera de ser era siempre muy jovial, me sentía cómoda pasando el tiempo con él, me convencí de que era un abuelo por no ver lo que realmente era y terminará por… Resoplé audiblemente y también decidí en ese mismo instante que lo de hermanita no me convencía, así que opté por sacarle la lengua de forma infantil a su sarcasmo

\- ¿Qué edad tienes… Albert? – _lo miré con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada en advertencia, para que no mintiera o sacara algún otro tema, lo cual hizo preguntándome por la mía_ – sabes que 24 te lo dije

\- ¡Ya no soy señor! – _junto las manos en una cómica representación de oración_ – Amen

\- ¿¡Por favor!? – _y fue una súplica él no paraba de sonreír al parecer era chistosa mi reacción o mi cara, quizá ambas, era un libro abierto_

\- Ya crucé los 30 – _tomo un bocado y me guiñó el ojo lo que me dejo sin pensamientos_ – hace pocos años – _¡y allí está! el toque mágico para dejar como siempre la información a medias, no tenía remedio así que puse los ojos en blanco y me reí_

\- No puedes por nada del mundo ser mi abuelo, ni mi hermano tengo los suficientes en América como para agregar otro – _me excusé_ – y no te gustarían mis compañeras, ahora que has rejuvenecido mágicamente no podrás acompañarme al hospital, te lo prohibo Albert – _lo señalé con el cubierto sin poder evitar reprimir una sonrisa divertida y rió sin más comentarios_

Comimos entre conversaciones del día y yo me concentré en mi comida, necesitaba sacarme una foto suya para poder detallarlo sin que tratara de buscar respuestas a unas preguntas que no quería formular. Sentía que tenía a otra persona enfrente, pero cuando lo miraba volvía a tener a el señor Albert, mejor se hubiese quedado barbudo. Al rato conversábamos al fin entre risas como siempre, le contaba cómo fue mi décimo cumpleaños y como me había ganado una cicatriz en mi rodilla que hizo que quisiera ser enfermera, ese día no solo yo había salido herida de la travesura, también algunos de mis hermanitos del hogar, trepar tan alto ese árbol no era una profesión de ayuda, le mostré la prueba del delito de resbalar por la colina y la delineó como si quisiera borrarla, lento y con cariño, fue un momento que quise detener en el tiempo y quizá lo logré por unos segundos hasta que mi laptop sonó con una vídeo llamada entrante, salte como resorte porqué sabía que eran mis madres y abrí de inmediato con una sonrisa, las felicitaciones se hicieron sentir en todos los rincones con los niños incluidos, me hizo muy feliz, las salude con tanta euforia que cuando preguntaron cómo estuvo mi día preferí mostrarles a el antiguo señor Albert de quien les había hablado, pero nunca presentado, a él no se le notó en nada la sorpresa y saludo a la pantalla diciendo que era un placer conocerlas al fin con su sonrisa habitual, jamás había visto sonrojarse a la hermana María, pero los pixeles y la distancia no me privaron de esto, les conté de la cena y de mi osito marrón mientras Albert les aseguraba que me cuidaba con una formalidad increíble, era tarde noche y se despidió de las tres disculpándose, de mí con otro beso de cumpleaños en mi frente que ya me estaba gustando, tenía que madrugar por sus "negocios" los que no sabía exactamente que eran. Después del cumpleaños general me preguntaron quién era y sin pensar mucho les respondí "sólo Albert ya se los dije vive conmigo" después de decirlo sonó bastante comprometedor, la señorita Pony se llevó a los niños a la cama y la hermana María se encerró en la dirección con una cara que conocía muy bien, iba a reprenderme a forma de consejo

\- Bueno… No conmigo, quiero decir, aquí…. Justo a mi lado… No en mi cama.. - _chasquee la lengua_

Una mala situación y no hacía más que empeorarla no podía contarles la verdad, les parecería sospechoso y llamarían al señor Johnson acabando con la estadía de mi huésped ya poco menos secreto, suspiré profundo tratando de idear un plan con la cual librarme pero la hermana se acercó demasiado a la pantalla

\- Candice, necesito que me expliques como es que vives con un hombre que apenas conocemos y es tan… Joven, creí entender que era el señor dueño del lugar que se quedaría unos días, imagine un anciano – _no sé si era retórica porque no me dejo responder cuando comenzó a formular más preguntas_ – ¿además cuando lo conociste?, ¿hace cuánto están saliendo?, y quiero que me digas si va en serio, ¿tus estudios como quedan en esto?, y por lo que más quieras ya tuvimos esta conversación debes cuidarte, ¿el señor Johnson está al tanto?

\- Hermana María no estamos saliendo vive aquí, pero duerme en otra habitación yo… nunca dije que era un anciano

\- ¿Estas mintiéndome Señorita?, le llamabas señor Albert, Candice es un pecado terrible, debes de estar enamorada de él, no es un jovencito que digamos, pero es un muchacho guapo y tú no eres más una niña, esta vez debe ser en serio para vivir con él, parece que llevarán años conociéndose - _se puso una mano en la cien y negó con la cabeza, imaginé que rezaría por mi esa noche con más ahínco_ \- sé que ya eres mayor y sabes lo que haces, pero siempre vamos a velar por ti y tanto Pony como yo queremos tu felicidad si está a su lado lo entenderemos aunque no compartamos estas idas modernas de vivir como un matrimonio sin casarse, ante Dios es un pecado

\- _¿Qué podía decirle? La única cosa que encajaría sin perjudicar a nadie, la señorita Pony se sentó a su lado mirándome sin palabras, bajé la voz y susurré al micrófono una excusa_ – se preocupa por mí, y saben bien que se cuidarme solo diré que lo he llegado a querer mucho, adoro que esté aquí conmigo, me hace sentir protegida, no se, más feliz – _puse los ojos en blanco mentalmente tragando esas palabras que para ser honesta salieron de corazón y aunque no quedaron del todo tranquilas se conformaron bastante con la respuesta porque no preguntaron nada más, o eso creía_

Cuando me fui a dormir realmente no dormía miraba el techo preguntándome cuando me había enredado tanto, "vivir como un matrimonio…", no vivíamos así, no quería que llamaran por buscar más respuestas al señor Johnson, la hermana María me dio la sensación que quedo en veremos pero la señorita Pony es más severa en ese aspecto, no había dicho mentiras, Albert se había convertido en un amigo especial, el mejor que jamás haya tenido, me escuchaba y me ayudaba además de acompañarme, no vivíamos como un matrimonio, miré al techo con el ceño fruncido y me cruce de brazos, ante la idea empecé a plantearme una imagen general de cómo podría verse desde otra perspectiva… pensé en como lo verían las personas que sabían lo mismo que mis madres, en el edificio Milton y la señora Denisse no lo verían de aquel modo, ¿o si?, las imágenes de ellos sonriéndome más que antes y guiñándome un ojo de vez en cuando no me parecieron extrañas hasta ese momento, nunca dije nada en el hospital, ni mi entorno lo sabía, mucho menos Gis, no le conté a nadie del señor Albert aunque su única petición había sido no decirle a el señor Jhonson, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?, en el fondo tenía una vaga idea, cuando estábamos los dos en el parque, no andábamos de manos ni muy juntos, pero las personas podrían vernos como una pareja, quizá nos veíamos así cuando me ponía su chaqueta o iba por mí a la universidad, o cuando me enganchaba a su brazo en el tres y cansada me recostaba en su hombro y es que en que lógica estaba escrita que un hombre y una mujer podían vivir sólos, juntos, sin ser familia y no ser algo más, era una completa despistada, si pensaban que entre nosotros había algo… Si era así.. Además él no me veía de otra forma que no fuera como una… Hermanita a la que debía cuidar, como si fuera una niña que necesitara de un padre, frunci en ceño y me giré con molestia, ¿y como lo veía yo? ¿Si Albert y yo viviéramos realmente así sin darnos cuenta?... Entonces… como práctica era una horrible pareja, y sería una esposa terrible, reí por ello, la hermana se equivocaba y arreglarlo con ellas sería sencillo, cuando se marchara les diría que todo acabó, los demás que también tenían esas ideas lo asumirían con el tiempo, entonces pensé, cuando él se marchara estaría sola otra vez, no quería que se fuera, ya no, quizá hace semanas pero justo en este momento no, me había hecho a la idea de que estaba allí, no me importaba qué pensara la gente y asumiría mi culpa frente al señor Johnson con tal de que se quedara, adoraba llegar y que me sonriera preguntándome sobre mi día, que comiéramos juntos, mirarlo leer en el sofá o simplemente leer sus notas sobre el refrigerador, me gire hacia la pared que dividía nuestras habitaciones y suspiré, me hacía sentir… acompañada.

* * *

Feliz inicio de semana, esta tratare de subir mas capitulos... supongo que la confusion es mas que normales, muy ironico, jajajaja. Abrazos a todas


	5. Chapter 5

Para mediados de junio estaba lista para mis vacaciones en el hospital, era mi último día de trabajo y había pasado con éxito la segunda temporada de exámenes, estaba feliz y en la única persona que pensé en compartir todo aquello era Albert, hacía un par de semanas que casi ni nos veíamos, estaba totalmente entregada al estudio y a mi trabajo, seguía estando al pendiente de mí y antes me dijo algo que me tenía dando vueltas a cada rato en la cabeza, _"me he quedado más de lo que tenía pensado porque no quiero que vuelvas a tus malos hábitos en la comida, en especial ahora que estás por concluir un ciclo, quiero ser de apoyo para ti, pero lo más probable sea que tenga que irme de un momento a otro"_ ¿se había quedado por mí? Ojalá, podría ser mitad excusa o totalmente cierto y como quien adopta una mascota se le arruga el corazón al pensar en dejarlo sin nadie que le de los mismos cuidados, aunque siempre estaba esperando que un día ya no estuviese y se fuera tal cual como había llegado tenía la convicción que se despidiera al menos y me escribiera desde donde estuviese, entonces cuando él llegaba o lo veía en casa internamente me llenaba de alivio, no sé cómo fue que se volvió necesario, tal vez solo quería sentir por una vez que más allá de hacerlo por mí quisiera quedarse por él, eso probablemente no sucedería, por lo menos teníamos el tiempo que pasamos juntos compartiendo, eso no se podría borrar. Entré al super de la esquina por unos chocolates para aquietarme los pensamientos y celebrar, me los merecía por ser tan buena estudiante y para mi sorpresa él estaba allí, sonreí como por instinto y descargué mi felicidad abrazándolo, esos abrazos se habían vuelto más habituales

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría pequeña? - _me devolvió el abrazo y no tuve cabeza de responder, solo quería quedarme justo en donde estaba por unos segundos robados más_

\- ¡Es oficial Albert estoy de vacaciones! - _entonces pude ver a la cajera poner cara de sorpresa_ – pagaré todo esto y... – _tomé 3 cajas enormes de chocolates juntándolas con el resto de las cosas que Albert tenía en la caja_

\- Ni de chiste señorita – _devolvió una de las cajas a el mostrador y me giré con mi mejor sonrisa falsa_

\- Lo pagaré y no quiero discusiones - _dije entre dientes, parecía no escucharme y ella le recibió el dinero por lo que me pareció mucho rato_

La mujer me sonrió por cortesía y él dejó que le coqueteara tan evidentemente, mencioné que teníamos que irnos, pero tenía la impresión de que no me prestó la mínima atención, entre ellos las miraditas extrañas y sonrisitas no me pasaron desapercibidas, mi día de pronto se arruinó pase de la felicidad a la incómoda rabia, en un segundo estaba de muy mal humor, ella se despidió coqueta y Albert la llamo por su nombre, hasta allí mantuve la paciencia, ¿estaba pintada o que?, lo tome del brazo para que avanzara tratando de ubicar que era lo que tanto me molestaba, tal vez que devolviera mi tercera caja de chocolate o que coqueteara a esa chica sin prestarme atención a lo que decía, estaba furiosa y lo sabía, caminamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio yo trataba de caminar mucho más rápido y adelante quería llegar al Magnolia, no pensaba hablarle así que empezó a jugar con mi oreja

\- ¡Vamos Candy! era demasiado chocolate y te lo comerás sin respirar en menos de media hora

\- Es mi asunto, quizá prefieras quedarte con la cajera, Emma – _enfaticé su nombre_ \- mientras me atraganto con ellos

\- !Oh, Oh! Ella es bonita ¿la conoces? – _susurró en mi oído_

\- ¿¡La conoces tú!? - _me giré de pronto en seco preguntando con enfado y me di cuenta que me estaba saliendo de control_

\- ¿Estas celosa? – _me miro con las cejas enarcadas y resoplé siguiendo mi camino, no pensaba responder a semejante tontería, no celo a nadie_

Subimos y tome mi caja de la bolsa dejándome caer en mi lugar favorito sin mirarlo, lo sentí acercarse y decirme entre risas que parecía una niña malcriada, lo miré y juro que quería cruzarlo con la mirada, era la primera vez que él me producía esa clase de sentimiento, mi cara estaba roja estaba segura, eso resumía todo y quizá tenía razón estaba comportándome como una niña me fastidiaba enormemente que me lo dijera, nunca discutíamos, de hecho era yo la única que estaba enfadada en ese instante y quería que él lo estuviese aunque sea una vez, pero a él señor Albert nada parecía nunca enfadarlo, más bien parecía divertirse con ello, mordí mi chocolate y le di toda mi atención tratando de pensar en otra cosa, no pensar demasiado y calmarme un poco

\- No sé por qué estas tan molesta, lamento haber colaborado para cambiar tu feliz primer día de vacaciones, ¿puede que esto se deba a que estés en tus días del mes?

\- _Me giré con los ojos abiertos de par en par lentamente como película de terror y lo atravesé al fin con la mirada_ – ¿ahora eres mi calendario menstrual? No te necesito para eso hay aplicaciones y cada vez que hablas empeoras las cosas, deberías regresar al súper – _me cruce de brazos mordiendo un trozo enorme_

\- Lo siento – _su risa me encantaba pero en ese preciso momento prefería no verla ni escucharla_ \- es que te ves adorable tan enfadada, era una simple broma pequeña, he descubierto que eres bastante celosa – _reía y más me hacía enfadar porque no estaba de ninguna manera posible celosa de alguna mujer que le coqueteara, ¿por que debía estarlo? Albert no era de mi propiedad, todo lo que estaba diciendo para mí era síntoma de molestia, pero lo canalice en una sola cosa estaba al borde de explotar_

\- No sé que te hace pensar eso, me molesta que pagaras cuando te dije que lo haría yo, no tomas en cuenta lo que quiero – _balbuceé mientras masticaba más chocolate_

\- Querías el chocolate y lo tienes – _¿que quería decir con eso?_

\- _Rezongué y pateé el suelo repetidas veces explotando al fin con impotencia_ – actúas como mi padre Albert y no quiero a estas alturas de mi vida uno, debiste llegar hacia 15 años atrás – _con esas palabras me sentí liberada y a él se le borró la sonrisa divertida_

\- Me hubiera gustado mucho señorita, te fue bastante bien sin mí ahora eres una excelente profesional - _resoplé no tenía caso seguir discutiéndole cuando era imposible averiguar si hablaba en serio o jugaba_ \- pero puedo reivindicarme hacerte enfadar y llegar 15 años tarde te tengo una sorpresa – _puse los ojos en blanco_ \- sé que no tienes muchos amigos o casi ninguno y tampoco has vivido ciertas cosas, así que tengo boletos para un concierto entre las sinfónicas más populares, algunos músicos chelistas, violinistas y otros – _miro su teléfono mientras me hablaba_ \- aquí dice que son jóvenes y combinan la música clásica con ritmos más actuales - _me miró confirmando que tenía mi atención_ – es un fin de semana completo en Florida – _ladeó la cabeza sonriéndome,no puede ser, iba a convencerme_ \- ya estás de mejor humor? - _y como no estarlo si me sonreía con una disculpa nada disimulada en una mueca, ya estaba aprendiendo por mucho a conocer algunas expresiones, no mentía con esos ojos tan azules y tan claros fijos en mí o podía ser que la idea de asistir por primera vez a un concierto me animara más de lo que pensaba y el chocolate hizo su efecto tranquilizante_

\- Tu ganas – _dije, pero no le sonreí, sonó de hecho algo triste_

\- _Se puso muy serio y se acercó agachándose junto a mi_ \- Candy, quisiera que vivieras un poco y disfrutaras de otras cosas, y estas pequeñas pausas son exactamente para eso, apuesto que te encerrabas a estudiar antes y está bien, pero he visto cómo te entregas dejando que pasen los años más bonitos de tu vida, el próximo año harás la residencia y las vacaciones no estarán contempladas, no todo es extremo – _tomo mi mano y la besó con ternura_ \- eso lo se ahora

\- Gracias, pero no sabes que será de mí el año próximo porque no estarás – _lo miré fijamente y al fin le sonreí apenas muy forzado, me miró con cierta tristeza a mi reproche_ – Gracias por estar aquí todo este tiempo, conmigo – _estando cerca volvía en mi la calma y a su rostro volvió la sonrisa, acarició mi mejilla, parecía un momento suspendido en el tiempo hasta que lo rompió robándome un poco de chocolate_

Unos días después estaba lista para ir a Florida, prepare mi maleta para ir a la playa de seguro me restablecería mis niveles de ansiedad el sol, la arena y la sal. Aquella mañana temprano al ver la camioneta no pude resistir reír y preguntar si llegaría a salvo a nuestro destino, Albert hacía de todo para no demostrar que detrás de él había mucho dinero o simplemente le gustaban las cosas en extremo sencillas, jamás lo admitió aunque yo estaba convencida y nunca se lo mencioné porque no tenía ninguna importancia, aunque sí me daba mucha curiosidad en el fondo me encantaba el misterio que envolvía nuestra inusual amistad, lo único que parecía tener valor al verlo era un reloj plateado enorme que era sin duda lujoso, el resto de él era tan sencillo como guapo, con esa camisa oscura de botones arremangada hasta sus codos, sus jeans que le quedaban como un guante y esos lentes oscuros me hacían pensar de momento "madre mía" me repetía mi nuevo mantra "mejor no pensar demasiado, concéntrate", él parecía emocionado de subirse y conducir por horas ese plan era según el más relajante que subir a una avion, cuando subí definitivamente me quede sin palabras, su interior era otra cosa estaba diseñada para ser un cómodo compañero de viaje, la historia de la dichosa camioneta salida de la última moda de los años 80 era muy interesante, su padre la había comprado para repararla juntos, cosa que no llegó a suceder porque trabajaba mucho y el tiempo jamás llegó, mencionó aquello con tristeza, por fuera era una reliquia y había restaurado según él su interior hacia 14 años cuando empezó a viajar, no la veía desde hacía 6 años cuando salió de Carolina y de pronto rejuveneció aún más conduciéndola, como si regresara a sus… 20. Decidí no interrumpir su historia por si al fin me revelaba un poco más sobre él y su contagiosa euforia nostálgica dejó que sus palabras fluyeran, había viajado por todo el mundo y cuando digo todo, es todo, de punta a punta, había estudiado Economía y otras maestrías en el área algunas en América pero la mayoría había sido en Inglaterra, el idioma que creí era Ruso en realidad era Gaélico un dialecto tradicional de sus raíces y obligatorio de aprender desde pequeño, se movía en la bolsa desde que tenía uso de razón, sus padres ya no vivían y su única hermana murió de un aneurisma a los 37 años, su familia directa y cercana era una tía y tres sobrinos, le gustaba la soledad más que las fiestas, incursionó en todos los deportes extremos desde que era adolescente pero su amor por el motocross le propinó fracturas y marcas por todo el cuerpo, muchas veces hasta pasaba un mes entero en el hospital, no dijo por qué lo dejó, hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño antes de seguir hablando y mencionó que debería poner alguna música, hasta allí la información que para mí era mucho y poco para el tiempo que habíamos compartido, creo que él también sintió que hablo demás, aún así habían un montón de cosas que quería saber y no me atreví a preguntar, le dije que estaba bien mirando por la ventana tratando de procesar toda la información de golpe y encajar al divertido, dulce y precavido Albert con el rebelde viajero extremo que no temía al peligro, algo debió pasarle, algo realmente malo, trataba de imaginarme qué cuando lo que decía hizo que me girara

\- Sé lo que estás pensando Candy la vida suele ser algo… cambiante, pero es una sola y hay que vivirla con cada latido, yo viví y la vivo al máximo como si… Durara un segundo, solo que ahora.. Más pausada y aunque no lo creas lo único que quisiera es ser libre

\- ¿Libre? Cuando has viajado por doquier y hecho lo que has querido?

\- ¿Crees que lo he tenido todo? – _su voz por primera vez sonaba endurecida_

\- No sé casi nada de ti pero estoy convencida de que a pesar de que aún tienes todo para buscar ser feliz te sientes vacío – _miré las preciosas montañas ya en Georgia y suspiré audiblemente_ – como el departamento en el Magnolia cuando llegué

Hubo un silencio extraño después de aquello, no supe porque lo dije siquiera solo salió de mí, estaba a medida que avanzaba el camino liberando cargas de estrés, espewraba que él hiciera lo mismo, me recosté de la puerta y el aire me desordenaba los mechones de cabello que escapaban a mi moño, por un rato largo no hablo más y yo deje que el silencio y el sonido de los autos pasar llenara nuestro espacio, no era incómodo porque su presencia era más reconfortante y creí haberle dado que pensar, mientras yo… _"no pensaba demasiado"_.

¡Florida y sus palmeras! Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente aunque las playas de Carolina eran bonitas nada como aquel lugar, a mi compañero de viaje no le debieron parecer nada del otro mundo pues había visto hermosuras por doquier, pero para mí era la visión perfecta, era la primera vez que las veía en vivo, sin una pantalla en medio, cuando llegamos estaba poniéndose el sol y paró en un boulevard en donde comimos y vimos como el cielo se pintaba de naranjas, nos quedaríamos en una posada por esa noche antes de continuar con el viaje. Albert dijo que esos conciertos al aire libre solían ser desastrosos y que al lugar donde íbamos el único desastre sería la gente, habría mucha, al parecer detestaba los lugares llenos de gente y no entendía por qué. Debíamos entrar con la camioneta a un estacionamiento si queríamos evitar caminar más de lo necesario hasta la playa, por supuesto lo tenía todo cubierto, nos entregaron un brazalete de plástico y para mi sorpresa podíamos disfrutar de cada cosa en el lugar, estaba compuesto de manera ordenada aunque de hecho sí había mucha gente, podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos sin pagar y pasear de punta a punta por la playa que de por sí era privada con yates anclados, a medida que avanzaba con emoción por el sitio me di cuenta que era un hábitat de ricos en donde pensabas automáticamente _"esto es vida"_ le mire con los ojos entrecerrados y solo tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros y sonreír, aunque quería al final no hice ningún comentario. El espacio era un terreno de grama enorme, un club, habían sectores de duchas privadas con tiendas de comidas y bebidas, para llegar a la playa había que caminar un rato y yo estaba dispuesta a conocer todo en detalle así que entré al tocador más cercano que me pareció precioso y me prepare para pasar un día único, me solté el cabello y lo alborote, me encantaban mis rizos que me llegaban hasta mitad de la espalda, lástima que siempre debía tenerlos atados, ya sea por no perder el tiempo peinándome o por el trabajo, me puse al fin el pequeño biquini precioso que había comprado hacía dos años y que no tuve oportunidad de utilizar, me permití ser la joven que era con un short corto y una camisa holgada sin mangas que rezaba _"hot girl"_ me pinte los labios de rosa brillante, me llené de bloqueador y me colgué mis lentes oscuros, al verme me sentí bien, como si hubiese estado escondida por mucho tiempo en un armario, me tire un beso diciéndome mentalmente _"muñeca"_ y sonreí con diversión, estaba preparada para dejar tensiones y disfrutar al máximo, como… si durara unos segundos.

Cuando salí él me estaba esperando y me miró sin expresión alguna, parecía que quería decirme algo que finalmente no dijo, le sonreí tomándolo del brazo y avanzando por el camino estaba muy emocionada por aquel lugar hermoso, el sol ya estaba en el punto exacto esa mañana como para combinarse perfectamente con el agua, me dijo algo sobre mi cabello y que me llevaría a la playa, tomo mi mano preguntándome si me sentía bien, yo le respondí que era imposible no estarlo en ese lugar y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la playa, preciosa, clara, de ensueño, susurró que le gustaria grabar mi expresión en ese instante, lo miré sonreír, pero como siempre distraje mi mente con todo a mi alrededor, con el olor del mar y sin más nos adentramos hacia la playa, me quité las sandalias al pisar la arena enterrando los pies en su cálido y relajante tacto, sería un fin de semana increíble.

* * *

 **Será que alguien entiende a este par? yo creo que viven en una burbuja muy aparte y solo falta algun detonante. Saludos a todas me da gusto leer como sus imaginaciones esta tambien volando. Hasta el proximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nos sentamos en una tumbona preciosa y frente a mí el mar, nada me quitaría la sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba simplemente feliz

• Puede que este loca pero esto no hay quien lo resista – _sé que parecía una niña pero qué haría recostada allí cuando el mar con ese impresionante azul me llamaba_

• ¿Sabe nadar señorita? – _preguntó con una sonrisa irónica_

• No, no aprendí, pero quiero intentarlo ahora de todas formas hay un montón de baywatch no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿no es cierto?– _me hizo otra de sus muecas que para mí tenían significado ambiguo y me quite la ropa dejándola tirada, encima mis anteojos, cuando lo mire ya no sonreía, yo aproveché para regalarle la mejor de las mías hacía rato que se comportaba muy extraño_ – Hasta luego señor Albert

Me di la tarea de disfrutar el mar, tibio y refrescante al mismo tiempo, miré el cielo sin nubes que me hizo sonreír era una delicia estar allí, no me adentré más aunque estuve tentada, nadar no era más difícil que fingir que no sabía hacerlo, de pequeña la señorita Pony nos llevaba al lago, además llevaba años viviendo en Carolina, solo fue una minúscula mentira para preocuparlo a propósito sabía que me estaba vigilando, las pocas personas a mi alrededor no duraban tanto tiempo en el agua todas estaban en tumbonas, ¿que sentido tenia ir a la playa y estar todo el rato sin entrar en ella?. Cuando regrese a su lado chorreando agua me tendió una toalla y me pregunto si me estaba divirtiendo, no podía ver sus ojos detrás de los anteojos oscuros pero por su tono de voz no estaban sonriendo, le contesté que sí y cuando me senté me coloqué mis visores de sol extremo sacándole la lengua divertida. Estaba disfrutando de una bebida cuando unos chicos extremadamente guapos como salidos de una revista me saludaron al pasar, en acto reflejo y como atontada les respondí el saludo, entonces me miraron como cazadores con sonrisas amplias y guiños descarados, no me habían mirado así hacía mucho tiempo y eso me hizo sentir atractiva, sexy, les sonreí de esa forma coqueta que había aprendido a los 16 y se sentaron con un grupo un poco más allá sin dejar de mirarme, escuché la voz de Albert decirme que me había ganado unos pseudo admiradores, lo mire con extrañeza y resopló diciéndome simplemente que no eran para mí, sostuvo que esos eran unos casanovas y por nada dejaría que se acercaran ni a un metro, me baje los anteojos hasta la nariz y alce las cejas recordándole que no era mi padre, puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté de la cómoda tumbona

• ¿Contéstame algo... - _pregunte sin mirarlo_ – ¿como sabes que no me convienen?

• Creo que has tenido demasiado de aprovechados, al parecer repites conductas con idiotas - _respondió y por el rabillo del ojo pude constatar que no me miraba hacia algo con su teléfono que era más importante que disfrutar el mar_

• ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Nunca te he dicho nada

• No hace falta, eres inteligente, bonita y soltera, eso define a los hombres como idiotas – _alce las cejas_

• ¿No crees que la tonta soy yo por elegir los que menos me convienen?

• Seguramente no los eliges conscientemente, ellos hacen de ti su necesidad, tu solo te conformas con tratar de cambiarlos y si ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de hacerte feliz no valían la pena

• ¡Que halagador!, creo, ¿y tu por que no estas casado por ejemplo? O quizá si lo estés, tengas hijos y un hogar – _me removí en mi sitio_ – debí preguntar esto hace mucho pero.. ¿Eres casado?

• No tengo anillo – _me miro por un instante sin más respuesta_

• _Fruncí el ceño_ – muchos no lo llevan, eso no quiere decir que no tengan un compromiso, dijiste que no eras libre

• La verdad, es que muy joven para ello – _sonrío dejando el teléfono a un lado para mirarme seguro se dio cuenta que no me parecía un chiste_ – está bien, sólo una vez considere el matrimonio y ella... ya no está, luego creí que lo mas prudente era no hacerle eso a ninguna mujer, soy inestable, no paso mucho en ningún sitio, tengo muchas responsabilidades, tener algo así sería… Como no tenerlo y no quiero. ¿Quieres preguntar otra cosa? - _entonces giró su atención al mar y yo me acomodé para preguntar_

• ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué no te casaste?

• Murió, hace muchos años – _y fue toda su respuesta, tan fría que me dejo helada, obviamente no hablaría más_

Tome su mano y la acaricie a modo de consuelo susurrando un lo siento, me sonrió y fije la mirada en las olas, salir juntos del Magnolia había de alguna forma abierto una ventana del misterioso señor Albert, que me contara cosas sobre su pasado significó mucho para mí. No pensaría demasiado y dejaría que el sonido de las olas me anestesiara. Me quede dormida total y profundamente, sentí como que habían sido horas al despertar en menos de una, mi compañero estaba con una laptop seguramente moviéndose en números mientras mascaba un chicle, decidí estirarme y sentarme frente a él

• ¿Puede dejar de trabajar por un par de días señor?

• _Su mueca apareció de nuevo, ya sabía que no le gustaba lo de señor y a mí me gustaba fastidiarle_ – ¿descansaste?

• Lo suficiente como para seguir paseando por este maravilloso lugar, ¿me acompañas? – _intente manipularlo con una mueca suplicante de cachorrito que funcionó_

• _Cerró el aparato y apartó un mechón de mi frente_ – pero te vistes, aunque no cubra tanto eso que te pusiste, te compraré un vestido largo y ancho

• ¿De abuelita? Podríamos ser dos abuelos divertidos

Su risa resonó y la mía no se hizo esperar, asintió cubriéndose más con aquel gorro de los Yankees al parecer no quería ser descubierto, sonreí, no me lo dijo nunca pero cada que salía del Magnolia llevaba sus anteojos oscuros y se cubría bastante, siempre he sospechado que se esconde y tal vez el señor Johnson estaría contratando investigadores, jamás pensé que podría haber cometido un delito, confiaba en un no tan desconocido del que no sabía ni su apellido, solo que era el dueño del lugar que rente, era un buen hombre, amable, divertido y caballeroso.

Caminamos mientras me hacía reír con un montón de historias sobre las experiencias más extrañas que tuvo en las costas, fue una mañana grandiosa, almorzamos en una de las enormes tiendas sin parar de reír, siempre había algo de que hablar, nos divertíamos con cualquier detalle. Cuando nos separamos estaba en un spa en donde me hicieron de todo, él estaría seguramente con su laptop justo donde me dijo que estaría, prácticamente me dejó allí guiñándome el ojo diciendo que tenía que comunicarse con su gente, en pocas palabras trabajar un poco, lo entendía bien la que vacacionaba a era yo él solo tenía libertad de moverse. Al salir del sitio me sentía otra, olía a coco y frutas tropicales por tantas lociones que me habían aplicado, estaba relajada y feliz, suspire y frente a mi de pronto apareció uno de los guapos pseudo admiradores sonriente, si no era un actor de televisión se le parecía, se presentó besando mi mano y comenzó a describirme la posición que tenía en el mundo, con todo su dinero tal vez creyó me deslumbraría como a tantas otras a las que le había dirigido su discurso, elogió mi vestido playero naranja y consideró mis pecas encantadoras, su coqueteo me resultaba atractivo y yo necesitaba no sé por qué sentirme hermosa para alguien, estaba ya embelesándome con su evidente labia mientras reprimía una sonrisa, en realidad quería saber hasta dónde llegaría, generalmente todo terminaba en alguna propuesta, quizá le diría que si o le daría mi número para quedar si algún día visitaba Carolina, pensaba en mis opciones cuando de pronto sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda, no tuve necesidad de girarme para ver quién era conocía su voz, me preguntó si estaba lista y al despedirme de la guapura él también lo hizo, no habría propuesta prácticamente corto toda posibilidad, iba en serio lo de no dejar que se me acercaran ahora actuaba como mi hermano mayor, puse los ojos en blanco y lo dejé estar.

Mas tarde tome una deliciosa bebida tropical a base de alcohol que ofrecieron, tenía frutas dulces, Albert también tomaba alguna mas seca, estaba la tarima delante con un montón de luces en la parte baja de una colina que hacía de grada, nos sentaríamos en el suelo y se me hacía emocionante, casi quería gritar, él traía un par de mantas y un edredón, bromeó diciendo que quizá dormiría con un violín y una flauta de fondo, encontramos un lugar privilegiado y extendimos el edredón, cuando se sentó a mi lado fue el momento en que recordé que debía hacer fotos habría perdido todo un día sin retratar momentos y debía recuperarlo por demás, así comenzó una carpeta que se fue llenando mientras caía la noche junto a la música. El concierto fue hermoso y mágico, el lugar se llenó por completo y las luces de colores alumbraban por doquier, los instrumentos, los músicos, la combinación, las rapsodias y sinfonías hacían que mi corazón saltara de emoción, tocaron algunas de mis favoritas y los grave en vídeo, uno que también aparecimos saludando y riendo, Albert no durmió, de hecho dijo que era precioso y le gustaba el ritmo moderno, noté que las personas iban preparados y recordé que nos quedaríamos a dormir al aire libre, de noche no hacía frío además de que era verano el clima tropical era ideal, pero la brisa era suficiente como para erizar el cuerpo, me enrollé en una manta y él me abrazo, a las 10:00pm se retiraron los músicos con muchos aplausos y quedaron luces con una música suave de fondo que llenó el espacio de tranquilidad, a las 11:00pm anunciaron un manto estrellado y apagaron casi todas las luces, al mirar a mi lado él se había recostado al igual que la mayoría de los presentes a nuestro alrededor, mirando el cielo, me hice a su lado y las estrellas fueron una visión más que perfecta, sonreí y murmuré

• ¡Dios esto es hermoso!, el mejor día de mi vida

• El mejor día de tu vida no ha llegado. Puedes decir que es un día que recordaras por el resto de los maravillosos días que estás por vivir

• Y gracias a ti – _conteste_ – gracias Albert, no se como pagarte todo esto

• Ya lo haces – _fue su única respuesta y me pareció que no hacía lo suficiente_ – ¿Quieres dormir mas cómoda? en el edificio hay habitaciones

• No, quiero dormir junto al mar

Fue así como nos trasladamos a la playa, había pequeñas fogatas en la orilla, nosotros nos instalamos en una pequeña media carpa abierta en donde pude observar con pocas luces el movimiento del agua, las estrellas se veían más brillantes y yo me sentía en éxtasis. Me describía en susurros formas en el cielo contándome historias de mitologías y mi día terminó, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, sentí que me colocaba otra manta encima, con él me sentía segura, protegida, confiaba ciegamente y soñé con un azul tan bonito que me arrullaba el corazón.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba, abrir los ojos y mirar el mar era toda una poesía, me levante y me senté justo en la orilla, el cielo aclarándose desde el costado junto al sonido de las olas y olor a salitre era una combinación delirante, vería el amanecer, me quedé absorta pensando en todo y en nada a la vez cuando él se sentó a mi lado dándome los buenos días, abrazaba mis rodillas y el viento era bastante fuerte, me giré para mirarlo y le sonreí con ternura, después de unos segundos en los que sólo me miro preguntó si dormí bien, asentí preguntándome por que no podía dejar de mirarlo, o que por lo menos dejara él de mirarme como lo hacía, sin decir nada, como si tratara de leerme a través de mis ojos, me entregó un termo con cuidado y dijo que estaba caliente, era chocolate, no era habitual a esa hora en su régimen dietista, mi sonrisa se amplió y la suya también, sólo nos quedamos allí mirando el océano, sin palabras en nuestra cómoda compañía, me recosté de su hombro sin permiso y agradecí por mucho más que el chocolate, volvió a rechazar mi agradecimiento diciendo que lo hacía con cariño, cariño, me llenaba el corazón solo con eso

A media mañana nos pusimos en marcha, de vuelta a casa, en el camino miraba como el mar se despedía y no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad, estaba convencida de que Albert se iría pronto y por eso hacia todo aquello, de repente no quería volver, después de toda esa felicidad me llené de tristeza al pensar que eso era una despedida, lo sentía, así que lo hice detenerse para según yo despedirme del mar y lo hizo en un mirador, me baje de la camioneta caminando hasta la orilla, a un lado oculto por la maleza había un letrero con un clavadista, sonreí mirando abajo y me convencí que saltar seria toda una aventura, miré atrás y él estaba apoyado de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas a la altura del tobillo mirándome con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño, tal vez pensaba que no era capaz de tomar riesgos, que su vida y la mía eran muy distintas, por ello me llevo a un club en donde se aseguró que estuviera bien en todo momento, me proteje como si fuera de cristal, él era un excursionista experto, me lo había dicho, aún así no me llevó a excursiones extremas, el poco más de par de meses que pasó en el Magnolia me trató como su hermanita dulce a la que debía cuidar, si regresábamos sería igual hasta el día en que se marchara y no volviera, yo no terminaba de encajar esa idea y su recuerdo sobre mí sería siempre ese, volví sobre mis pasos deteniéndome frente a él con determinación

• ¿Qué piensas de mí?

• ¿De qué hablas? - _lo miré y repetí la pregunta_ – ¿Sobre qué?

• ¿Crees que soy una niña? ¿Una a la que sentiste que debías ayudar? ¿Realmente podrías verme como tu hermanita?

• ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - _se quitó los anteojos oscuros alzando las cejas e inmediatamente sonrió acunando mi rostro_ \- eres adorable

• ¿Adorable? - _sentí en una palabra indignación, ¡adorable¡ ¿Adorable?, como una chiquilla_ \- Entiendo... - _retrocedí dos pasos tratando de pensar demasiado rompiendo así mi nuevo mantra_

• ¿Qué quieres escuchar? - _suspiró profundamente, dejo de sonreír y metió sus manos en los bolsillos_

• En este momento nada

Estaba tan abrumada que lo único que pensé en ese instante fue en hacer algo, quería demostrarle que no era una niña y que detestaba que me tratara así, miré hacia el mar y decidí que quizá lo hacía por que nunca había salido más allá de mi zona de confort, porque no me arriesgaba demasiado, porque no había vivido tantas cosas, así que era el momento de demostrarle y demostrarme que podía hacer, era el momento de vivir al máximo, me saque el vestido, aun llevaba mi traje de baño y camine hacia el borde del risco, escuche su voz detrás de mí pero no le preste atención y salté, con la convicción de la aventura, grité, con las mariposas en mi estómago, fue un momento de emoción como si por un instante pudiera volar. Al hundirme deje que volviera la calma y decidí quedarme en el abrazo del mar lo más que pudiera, escuche como el agua se revolvía y unos brazos me rodearon sacándome a la superficie, al aire, abrí los ojos respirando hondamente y lo miré

• No vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca, ¿entiendes? - _jamas lo había visto así, estaba molesto conmigo o preocupado, quizá ambos, al fin más que serenidad_

• ¿Hacerte qué? - _le grite alejándolo de mi, quizá necesitábamos explotar o hacer que el lo hiciera para que descargara sus verdaderos sentimientos yo quería las respuestas de las preguntas en el aire, esas a las que prefería no pensar_

• Asustarme de este modo, ¿acaso crees que puedes jugar con tu vida? - _me miró yo no sabía que responderle, había mucho que no entendía, restregó su rostro y me atrajo abrazándome con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo_ – prométeme que no volverás a hacer una tontería como esta

Allí va de nuevo, un hombre que arriesgaba todo pensaba que saltar de un risco de clavadistas al mar era una tontería, no era una tonta, lo aparté nuevamente, estaba aún más furiosa, nadé hasta la orilla y cuando salí del agua subí la colina en donde estaba la camioneta, no había nada que hiciera pensar a ese hombre que yo era más que adorable y frágil, me seguía y lo escuche decirme que era una pequeña mentirosa que sabía nadar, le dije que sabía muchas más cosas pero a él no le importaba ver más allá, entonces dio la estocada, la gota que reboso mi capacidad, _"solo eres una dulce jovencita que tiene mucho que aprender"_ , giré y lo miré fijamente, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido quizá de rabia o de impotencia, ambas inclusive, quería llorar, pero no era de las que lloraba si no de las que explotaba en el acto, explotaría por los dos después de todo

• ¿Y tú? te crees un hombre que ha vivido de todo cuando en el fondo no eres más que un niño que necesita afecto y tiene miedo – _se paró en seco sin sonreírme y yo me acerqué sosteniéndole la mirada ambos chorreando agua con el sol a un costado_ – ¿que pasa contigo? Firmé un contrato de arrendamiento no una adopción, no soy tu hija, no soy tu hermana, no tienes que ver conmigo y elegiste tenerme lástima porque estoy sola, tú decidiste estar solo, a mí la vida no me dejo elegir más que lo que quería hacer de mi persona, ¿sientes lástima por ello? ¿Crees que soy una muñeca o una flor?

• No... Claro que no… ¿lástima?

• ¿¡Entonces qué!? ¿Soy tan poco para que me mires y demasiado para que otros lo hagan?

• Candy por favor….

• ¿No? ¿Entonces soy el objeto de tu altruismo? ¿Tu obra de caridad? ¿Temes lastimarme como seguramente lo has hecho con todas las personas que pasan por tu vida? Apuesto a que el señor Johnson está muy preocupado por ti mientras te escondes. Llegue hasta aquí sin nadie y puedo hacerlo sola, puedo decidir si quiero que me lastimen ya me he levantado antes Albert – _resoplé_ – mírame y dime qué ves por favor – _dije casi en susurro cuando me acerqué a él_

• _Me miraba en silencio, inexpresivo, soltó el aire y se acercó un paso más_ – creo que eres valiente y…

No me importó nada, tampoco lo deje terminar la frase, basta de formalismos, mucho menos quería escuchar más excusas porque él me dejaría pronto, era lo que me carcomía desde hacía tiempo, me coloqué de puntitas sin pensar demasiado esta vez en serio, me colgué de su cuello y lo besé, solo fue el roce de nuestros labios que duró lo que creo que fue eterno, él no me aparto y con los ojos cerrados disfrute por mucho lo que sabía que en realidad duraría un instante, se iría de todos modos, cuando volví a mirarlo con el poco valor que me quedaba ninguno podía decir nada, entonces yo me sentí verdaderamente como una tonta, me cuestioné el hecho de hacer algo así y aparté la mirada, estaba muy aturdida y avergonzada

• Escúchame Candy creo que…

• Será mejor que no me lo digas, no hace falta ya lo sé, por favor discúlpame y… Olvida todo esto – _sonreí mirando al horizonte mientras mis ojos se empañaban_ – leí que la adrenalina extrema puede llevarnos a estados de confusión, lo siento Albert

• ¿Podemos hablar de esto? – _buscaba mi mirada y yo quería que se abriera la tierra_

• de verdad lo siento mucho, sería mejor que lleguemos a casa antes de que siga haciendo más… Tonterías, tenías razón, te pido por favor no necesitamos una charla – _camine rápido, me coloqué el vestido y subí cerrando la puerta de la camioneta además de la conversación que el seguramente tenía en mente_

No volvería a mirar su rostro, quería demostrar que no era una niña pero me comportaba como una, durante el camino no quise hablar, le seguía dando vueltas a mi impulsiva acción desesperada y patética, él accedió a mi petición tampoco dijo nada y por primera vez el silencio entre nosotros fue incomodo, había sido toda culpa mía el haber terminado tan mal aquel maravilloso fin de semana, el poner en riesgo nuestra amistad.

* * *

 _ **acciones y reacciones... Que podría pasar? Vendrán las consecuencias.. Feliz fin de semana a todas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Llegamos de noche, me despedí enseguida sin mirarlo alegando que el viaje era agotador deseándole buenas noches, sentía todo el tiempo su mirada acusadora, me pidió que descansara no sin antes decirme que debíamos hablar en algún momento. Cuando entré en mi habitación fui dejando mi ropa tirada con molestia metiendome directamente a la ducha a ver si se me quitaba lo tonta, mientras el agua hacia su efecto me restregué el rostro y gimotee, yo no quería hablar, no quería que me recordara lo ilusa que era y… al llegar un poco de calma me pregunte por enésima vez en esa noche la razón por la cual había hecho eso, él me gustaba a pesar de ser mi amigo, siempre me gustó, como el señor Albert, como solo Albert, con el gran misterio que era y con sus detalles, su sonrisa, sus ojos, como se preocupaba por mí, lo que era a su lado y su comida, sonreí, podía disfrazarlo como quisiera, negarme a mí y a todos que había más que ese cariño de amigos, ¿y que más daba? Él ya no estaría en mi vida, volvería a su mundo que era desconocido para mi y me olvidaría, me permití recordar su boca, sabía a menta, toque mis labios cerrando los ojos para repetir en mi mente lo que sin duda había sido un divino error, no era como los demás, no era un problemático aunque si un desconocido, era sencillo y dulce, junto a él quería ser mejor, su simple presencia me alentaba en mis días más terribles y en los mejores solo quería estar cerca, era… Era inalcanzable definitivamente me rompería el corazón quererlo de ese modo. Abrace el osito marrón y en la oscuridad de mi habitación le dije que no se preocupara, podía ser la mejor amiga del mundo y convencerme de que no tenía ningún tipo de futuro hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente y salí de mi habitación fui a la cocina a prepararme un café, realmente el viaje me había pasado factura y la mañana de aquel lunes estaba avanzada, mis clases comenzaban luego de las celebraciones del 4 de julio lo que siempre me dejaba un par de semanas para atar en Chicago; resultó que el café estaba listo, lo calenté un poco y me serví, fue entonces que me fijé en la nota de la nevera

 _\- Puedes comer lo que quieras, lo siento sé que me excedí en sobreprotegerte, regresaré por la tarde. Albert_

Él y las notas de papel, podría haberme enviado un mensaje de texto o una nota de voz, aun así lo que me molestaba no era eso si no que dejara de preocuparle o que a pesar de que me comporté como lo hice era el que se disculpaba, aunque precisamente fueron las palabras que le dije las que tenían consecuencias, no era lo que hacía era la forma, resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrugue la nota tirándola a la basura tendría que aclararme primero, esa mañana solo tome tostadas con mi café, pensé en ocupar mi mente, ponerme a hacer algo de provecho y prepararme para la gran charla la enfrentaría con el mejor humor posible, busque mi teléfono y abrí la carpeta de fotos de Florida, era inevitable sonreír mirándolas, hacíamos más payasadas que otra cosa, nos reíamos mucho, reflejaba lo divertido y diferente que era estando juntos no sé por qué querría cambiar eso, éramos amigos y así estábamos bien, una foto en especial me encantó, él sonreía mirándome con diversión y yo sacaba la lengua a la cámara, de fondo el mar, decidí descargarlas en mi laptop y enviarle algunas a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, esa la que tanto me gustaba se quedaría de fondo, sacudí la cabeza y determine que no perdería a el mejor amigo que he tenido por un ataque de, de… Malcriadez. Suspiré y decidí hacer algo para disculparme formalmente, lo único que sabía hacer bien, un pastel de chocolate y fresas, se me hizo agua la boca imaginándomelo hacía tiempo que no me ponía en esas prácticas pero esa situación lo valía, trace todo un plan de disculpa en donde al final todo volvía a ser como antes, busqué en los estantes dándome cuenta que necesitaba ir a la tienda, estando allá compre lo suficiente para ponerme a trabajar y la cajera me sonrió preguntándome por mi hermano, reprimí soltarle cualquier mala palabra sonriendo y contestando de la manera más amable que estaba trabajando, no conforme con esto Emma insistió enviándole conmigo su saludo, yo acelere la compra solo diciendo que sería un gusto mientras pensaba que no sucedería en esta vida, ¿qué clase de amiga era? Me encogí de hombros respondiéndome que era la que él mismo me enseñó, ella no era para él, lo estaba protegiendo.

Tarareando sinfonías hice todo el rato ameno y el olor a chocolate impregnaba el departamento, pensé en hacer dos, así podría llevarle a la señora Denisse a Milton y a los demás, finalmente hice dos y media, el computador sonó con una vídeo llamada, la Hermana María apareció y observe como reprendía por la ventana a uno de los niños para que no se ensuciara con el barro, sonreí, ella jamás cambiaría, al saludarme su sonrisa se amplió y noto enseguida lo que el sol había causado en mi rostro, en realidad estaba sonrosada jamás tendría un bronceado decente.

\- Vi las fotografías y los vídeos de Florida, ¡ahh Candy! es precioso y tú te veías muy feliz, se nota que estás feliz y ya quiero conocer en persona a Albert

\- _Mi sonrisa se desvaneció_ – Él trabaja mucho y… Dudo que pueda ir

\- ¿Como es posible? siempre vienes en vacaciones y asumo que él te acompañará – _frunció el ceño y yo trataba de no mentir, era el pecado que me costaba siempre más penitencia_

\- Se lo diré, pero no prometo nada

\- Está bien, noté que él también parece quererte mucho, hacen una bonita y feliz pareja, Pony está en el pueblo me aseguraré que vea las fotos y oraremos juntas por qué su relación siempre encuentre la felicidad, recuerda que la comunicación y la honestidad siempre son el mejor condimento, no te guardes molestias ni te quiero, conversar de la mejor manera con honestidad siempre

\- Gracias hermana María, trataremos – irónico … Una bonita y feliz pareja de amigos

\- Traten de venir juntos nos encantará tenerlos aquí – _levantó la vista y se salió de pantalla estaba llamando a alguien_ \- lo siento hija debo atender esto, que Dios te bendiga siempre, nos vemos pronto

Cuando cerré el portátil me deje caer sobre el gimoteando, repitiéndome que eso me costaría mucha penitencia, si tenía una conversación pendiente con Albert era simplemente para que me dijera en pocas palabras que no podíamos jamás pasar de una amistad, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea con muchas excusas que era lo mejor para los dos y por nada quería perderlo como amigo, busque un libro, serví un trozo inmenso de pastel y un vaso de leche, con eso pasaría tanta tensión emocional, saboree esa delicia y me dije que estaba segura que si pudiera cocinar como hago pasteles de chocolate mi profesión sería otra, me colgué los audífonos perdiéndome en la lectura y llenándome de migajas, no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado inmersa en la ciencia médica, solo sentí que desprendió mis audífonos de mis oídos y me sobresalté

\- ¿Esta tan alta esa música que no me escuchas?

\- No te sentí llegar, más bien hola… - _me levanté de la silla y sacudí cada migaja que traía encima, alguna otra me las comí_

\- _Sonrió_ – dije que no sabía qué hacías pasteles

\- Lo hice para ti en agradecimiento y para disculparme por... por lo de ayer

\- Mmmm si… ¿Y… eso almorzaste?

\- Bueno… - _se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa que me puso nerviosa_

\- Todavía tienes migajas – _con su dedo las quito suavemente de la comisura de mis labios_ – aquí

\- _Me miró y no podía decidir de qué forma cuando era tan inexpresivo, a veces, pero mi corazón no paraba, debía hacer algo para dejar de mirarlo como tonta, usar mi plan elaborado para que todo volviera a la normalidad, me aclare la garganta_ – pues me quedan muy bien tendrías que aprovechar antes de que la coma todas cuando… Cuando no mires

Sin embargo me miraba haciendo que el corazón me llegara a la garganta, me aparté bastante llevando mi vaso vacío de leche a la cocina mientras le contaba que había pasado el día en el horno y que había repartido pastel a todo el Magnolia, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras me ocupaba de distraerme pero no estaba ayudándome, jamás lograría que todo fuera como antes, alce la mirada cuando se me acercó en la cocina sonriéndome apenas.

\- Te ves muy bonita con ese tono que te dio Florida y me gusta tu cabello así, suelto – _toco mi cabello jugando con un mechón y yo estaba tensa, inmóvil_ \- también me gustan mucho tus ojos cuando me miran así

- _¿¡Que!? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Parpadee para creerme lo que escuchaba o quizá estaba soñando, lo mire sonriendo nerviosa y me aleje de él, ese extraño que estaba segura no era el Albert que conocía hasta ayer o creía conocer_ – bien tú lo pediste – _bromeé_ – me sentaré a comer un trozo contigo, no tienes por qué presionar

- _Serví para ambos sentándome en el taburete y él se sentó a mi lado probando el pastel yo intentaba hablar mientras tanto de cualquier asunto que nos llevara a la camaradería de siempre_ – es... el más delicioso que he comido, ¿sabes que me gustan mucho las fresas princesa?

\- _Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré "princesa" algo estaba pasando y no me di cuenta, ¿quería castigarme de alguna forma? ¿Y este cambio que era?_ – me… Alegra…

\- _Su mirada no se apartaba de mí y concluí que definitivamente estaba castigándome, por qué tenía que ser tan… Tan indescifrable_ – pasa algo? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras en lugar de que me mires de este modo

\- ¿De que modo?

\- Como si fuera un extraño

\- Tú estás extraño - _recordé a la hermana María y nuestra conversación de la tarde, suspiré, siempre nos tuvimos confianza y quería que dejara de jugar no era muy hábil para saber cuando hablaba en serio_ – ¿que te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Si estás jugando termina ahora

\- ¿No es como quieres que te trate? ...- _tomó mi mano lenta, suavemente y la entrelazo con la suya con ternura_ – siendo honesto también me gusta mas y no estoy jugando

\- Quiero… que seas tú, no que hagas lo que quiera o lo que crees que quiero.. si tú no quieres… No hagas esto – _estaba más que confundida mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora no me dejaba pensar con claridad_ \- además no sé por qué lo haces, ya entendí, no volverá a suceder … Albert, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y… - _beso mi mano y me sonrió, me dejo sin argumentos_

\- ¿Crees que no te miro?, ¿que he pasado de cada oportunidad que he tenido para admirarte? Pues No, te miro y te admiro desde el primer momento, es absurdo, después de todo yo soy solo un hombre ¿y que hombre no te vería? No estoy ciego

\- ¿Quieres explicarme a que estamos jugando? - _y estaba paralizada, con los nervios de punta al preguntar algo así, sus palabras chocaban en mi cabeza porque no esperaba de ninguna forma esta reacción, esto debía ser un universo paralelo, algún sueño_

\- Candy… - _sujetó mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara_ \- ayer me dijiste muchas cosas que me hicieron pensar y si hice algo que te hiciera creer que para mí eras sólo una niña discúlpame, cuando llegué aquí y me di cuenta de que estabas sola, que habías logrado cosas maravillosas por ti misma prácticamente toda tu vida sentí que tal vez podría ofrecerte… compañía, te respeto mucho, es la verdad, siempre supe que no me necesitabas, pero había algo que me hacía quedarme, tu ternura, la forma en la que determinas lo que quieres, cuando llegas aquí con esa sonrisa … aún eres muy joven y yo quería por lo menos ayudarte, quizá cuidarte,… juro que solo tenía la inmensa necesidad de cuidar de ti, ayer te enfadaste mucho conmigo por ello – _trate de disculparme y simplemente no salían las palabras, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente que me despejó los pensamientos_ \- sé que desahogándote dijiste solo verdades, creí que era yo el que debía enseñarte y solo he estado aprendiendo de ti todo este tiempo – _sonrío de forma irónica_ \- siempre lo he tenido todo sintiéndome infeliz tenías razón y tú… eras feliz con tu mala alimentación y tu rutina en soledad, aceptaste vivir con lo que Dios designó para ti y trabajar duro por tus sueños– _acaricio mi rostro_ – haces que quiera ser sólo Albert, yo te necesite mucho más ¿me perdonas por ser... Otro idiota?

¡Ay Dios! Con eso quién podría ser fuerte y decir que no, no Albert, no te perdono porque haces que sienta todo esto que ya es inútil contener, no te perdono por qué ahora cómo lograría ser tu amiga y nada más, si había caído en cuenta que quería todo, en ese instante lo único que me provocaba era abrazarlo y besar su… ¡demonios! estaba mirando su boca, y él se dio cuenta trataba de concentrarme, ser formal

– no tengo nada que perdonarte también he aprendido mucho de ti y… me alegra haber tenido tanta suerte de rentar en él Magnolia y… conocerte

\- _Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior acunando mi rostro_ – yo tuve más suerte ¿Sabes que no puedo quedarme? – _asentí_ – y… ¿Que no puedo ofrecerte nada más? – _él se acercaba más y yo estaba atontada_

\- ¿Sabes que no soy una niña? – _asintió_ – ¿y que no te ataré a nada porque sé que no eres… libre? – _acaricie su cabello, necesitaba que me besara de una vez_

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? - _preguntó con un roce en mi boca_ – no te enamores de mí, por favor – _concluyó en susurros y mientras lo decía no le encontraba sentido_

\- Lo que tuvimos aquí jamás podemos cambiarlo – _susurre dejando un pequeño beso en su boca_ – dejemos de jugar – _lo miré por un par de segundos sin palabras_ \- ¿de esto se trata no es cierto? Vivir al máximo, aunque dure solo un momento

Deje que me besara y no estaba en mis planes que la conversación que teníamos pendiente terminara de ese modo, de hecho, Albert jamás estuvo en mis planes ni yo en los suyos, esta vez el beso fue intenso y profundo, sentí un escalofrío desde la punta de mis pies hasta donde se unían nuestras bocas, sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda y ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, fue denso, efusivo, y ninguno quería parar, perdí el sentido del tiempo, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura y escuche su respiración agitarse, ¿que mas necesitaba?, estaba claro que no queríamos ni pensar, aun así se detuvo en un momento y me miro de la forma mas penetrante, una de esas miradas que te cortan la respiración y te dejan con sensación de mareo, una mirada llena de fuego, el mismo que yo sentía, para ser honesta era más que eso se preocupaba por mi haciéndolo como nunca nadie me había mirado y siempre deseé, lo supe, había algo que no era habitual así que le hice la pregunta que llevaba atravesada en el pecho, me contestó con cierta angustia _"dos días"_ , llevaba dos meses viviendo en el Magnolia y yo tenia dos días, el tiempo se me escurrió entre los dedos y todo dejo de importar, de la pasión descontrolada a la que había estado acostumbrada eso era totalmente nuevo, deje que me acariciara con ternura, que tomara todo de mi, quería que lo tuviera todo, pero también tenía por primera vez la necesidad imperiosa de asegurarme que yo también lo tendría, quería tenerlo, en volandas llegamos hasta la única parte del departamento que no conocía, no supe de nada mas que su cuerpo sobre el mío, su boca, sus ojos, y la sensación de que estaba en algún lugar del cielo, como si siempre estuve incompleta y encontrara lo que había perdido llenándome por completo, fue distinto, distinto a todo lo que creí saber y lo que conocía, si que tenia mucho que aprender y ese arte mágico que ese hombre empleaba para hacerme sentir en el aire, como en un sueño perfecto era una de ellas, no se cuanto tiempo pasó me abandone entre sus brazos, pero estaba segura que había sido la experiencia mas espiritual que había experimentado, para mí fue mucho más, no hubo sitio de mi cuerpo que no fuese suyo, ¿que clase de cosas había estado haciendo antes?, si, había besado otras bocas y había acariciado otros cuerpos pero era la primera vez que perdía por completo mi cabeza, que disfrutaba cada segundo, que mi alma dejo de pertenecerme y eso era simplemente por que sabía que lo iba a perder, cerré los ojos y me abrace a su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban, lo bese con ternura, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y la suya se apago de inmediato, trato de alejarse de mi pero lo retuve, lo mire a los ojos y los suyos se quedaron anclados a los míos, por unos segundos pareció que entre nosotros hubo más, un sentimiento extraño y fuerte algo que nos pareció increíble como si no fuese la primera vez, o eso sentí, cerró los ojos con fuerza, acariciando su nariz susurre que todo estaría bien porque sentí de pronto su miedo, miedo a que fuera más y ninguno quería eso, más porque nos despediríamos muy pronto, el tenía su vida planeada y yo la mía, no era un camino que podríamos transitar juntos, por las persianas podía ver aun la luz muy tenue, claramente la tarde había caído, entrelazó su mano con la mía y esperaba que dijera cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo, entonces me dio oportunidad de mirar a mi alrededor a poca luz, trofeos, medallas, cascos, fotografías y posters, una en especial, con unas motos en un terreno, estaba con una mujer muy bonita abrazando un casco, ambos con un uniforme azul y las motos de fondo, levante el rostro para verla mejor, eran jóvenes y felices

\- Amanda – _escuche decirme_ – Le gustaba vivir igual que yo, no nos importaba el peligro, hace muchos años que ocurrió

\- _Acaricie su pecho a modo de consuelo_ – ¿y tu aun así seguiste arriesgándote?

\- Por un tiempo, no pude superar su muerte yo… intente de muchas formas desafiar a Dios por habérmela quitado, le hice daño a mi familia ellos aun estaban con vida y yo sentía que todo había muerto con ella

\- _Me gire y lo mire a los ojos_ – ¿por ellos lo dejaste?

\- Por Anthony mi sobrino, tenia que darle el ejemplo y no supe hacerlo, al parecer la velocidad es algo de familia él opto por las carreras de autos, le prohibí que corriera en uno de mis peores momentos y fue como decirle que no dejara de acelerar a fondo, sufrió un accidente y… la pasamos muy mal… era mas que un deporte peligroso, un modo de vida que convertía los errores en desgracias, comencé a viajar, me aleje de todos, les hacía daño estando cerca y me hacía daño.

\- Albert, la vida es un regalo, hay personas que no tienen tanta suerte de tenerla por mucho tiempo, de tener salud, lo sabes, he visto familias destrozadas por una enfermedad, la angustia de perder a un ser querido, he sentido su dolor incontables veces, pero ante ello están unidas, tu estas bien de salud – _sonreí_ \- debes estar con ellos, verlos crecer sin pensar que algún día los perderás, que si sucede no estaba en tus manos y no podrás soportarlo... hay algo más cierto?

\- Hay mucho más Candy pero no pienso involucrarte, eso pasó hace mucho – _con ternura delinee su rostro y le sonreí_

– Lo que necesitas es tenerlos cerca, a los que aun están y apuesto que ellos quisieran tenerte también, por lo menos de vez en cuando

\- Eso quisiera, tal vez encuentre el modo para verlos sin que nadie note que estoy, por ahora – _su voz sonó triste_

\- ¿Nadie? – _como si nada me sonrió y luego me besó profundamente con un abrazo, hasta ese punto llegó la información y nuestro íntimo encuentro_

Llevaba puesta su camisa cuando cenamos, era muy noche, me valí de muchas artimañas para comer pizza, dado que no había comido nada bien ese día accedió a regañadientes, me di cuenta que podía convencerlo más rápido si se acompañaba de algún puchero y de un beso, sus ojos al fin me miraban, me veían como en el fondo desee desde siempre, compartíamos sonrisas y la comida en nuestras bocas, lo miraba sonreír y ser el hombre que aunque se negara seguía siendo joven. Seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre y a la vez todo había cambiado entre nosotros, comíamos los restos de la pizza sentados encima de la alfombra mientras sonaba la radio, él estaba abrazándome por la espalda y me atreví a preguntar

\- Me niego a creer que todas las cosas que dije estando molesta hicieran este cambio en ti, ¿por que ahora? Dime la verdad Albert, ¿Por qué ahora que te vas?

\- ¿Es una pregunta trampa? – _contestó mientras besaba mi cuello_

\- No, pero perdimos el tiempo

\- El tiempo no se pierde, se invierte, mal o bien pero es lo que sucede, yo invertí el mío mirando como llegabas a casa tan cansada que no podías ni hablar, y por la mañana salías con una sonrisa animada para comerte al mundo y lo hacías

\- Estas dándome evasivas – _rió abrazándome más fuerte_

\- No lo sé, creo que no fue hasta que quisiste más de mi – _resoplé -_ vamos princesa tú eres una… - _y sé que se pensó mejor como terminaría esa frase por qué me giré mirándolo con una advertencia_ \- eres joven y yo...

\- ¿Un viejo? ¿Uno de treinta y tantos?

\- Miro el reloj en su muñeca, estoy a dos horas de mis 35, si, soy mayor para ti – _y sonrió con tanta ternura que no sabía si enfadarme o sonreírle de vuelta_

\- _Me levanté y coloque mis manos en mi cintura frente a él, decidí enfadarme_ – te diré solo dos cosas, la primera es que no eres ningún viejo, al principio con toda esa barba y ese parloteo extraño pude considerarlo, ¿¡por favor Albert en que mundo vives!? Eres once años mayor ¿y eso que? No tienes ni edad para ser mi padre y no son muchos, en segundo lugar esto de que tu cumpleaños es mañana no me parece gracioso… - _me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hasta que termine a horcajadas sobre él_

\- Vivo en un mundo en donde las… Mujeres jóvenes prefieren a chicos jóvenes, rebeldes e inseguros, tú eres preciosa, inteligente y dulce ¿por qué querrías a alguien como yo en tu vida? Y… tengo mi propio pastel de cumpleaños, una delicia de chocolate y fresas, no te mentiría jamás

\- Solo ocultarías cosas que es más cómodo – _beso mi nariz_ – te puedo decir que haría contigo en mi vida – _sonreí_ – eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, tú hacías que me levantara con esa sonrisa en las mañanas, Gracias señor Albert por su compañía, por invertir su tiempo en hacer que quisiera ser mejor – _le dije mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la enorme camisa que llevaba y me acariciaba lentamente_

\- Invertiré mejor mi tiempo justo ahora Candice – _busco mi boca pero yo me aparté haciendo que me mirara_

\- Solo si me revelas otro de tus secretos – _sonrío con diversión_ – el señor Johnson…

\- Era el esposo de mi hermana, como un hermano para mí, estoy en medio de algo que George desaprueba pero es necesario, se supone que no debería estar aquí y es por eso que debo irme. ¿Entiendes?

\- No, pero no voy a pedirte explicación y es demasiado tarde para reprochártelo – enrede mis dedos en su cabello – invertiríamos mal nuestro tiempo – le sonreí con picardía y besé su boca, todo lo demás dejó de tener relevancia, la noche se nos hizo corta.

* * *

 _ **Feliz inicio de semana a todas, les cuento algunas cositas... esta semana voy a publicar a diario como en los viejos tiempos y sobre la historia hay mucho detras de Albert... quien de ustedes entiende a ese hombre? jajajaja tal vez el problema no sea el pasado sino el presente, abrazos como siempre me hacen sonreir sus mensajes me motivana escribir.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Puede que no esté bien tener lo efímero y desbordar tanta pasión por algo que no será, en cierta forma evitar poner sentimientos es más difícil que razonar que no tiene sentido, cuando abrí los ojos en mi habitación me dije que todo estaría normal, como si nada, me convencí de que podría dejarlo en sueños, él no estaba en mi cama y por un minuto de locura creí que todo había sido eso… un sueño que pareció muy real y por lo tanto debía recordarlo continuando con mi vida, tome una ducha caliente y al cerrar los ojos mis sentidos repetían una y otra vez la noche anterior, no, no era sólo un simple sueño. Me puse unos jeans y abotone mi camisa verde agua de mangas cortas, me mire al espejo secando con una toalla mi cabello y algo en mi había cambiado, mis ojeras seguían allí, mi cabello estaba húmedo y despeinado como siempre, mis pecas se notaban muchísimo más con el tono rosado que ahora tendría por unos días, suspire y decidí peinarme, tratando de notar la diferencia, dejé mi cabello suelto porque así le gustaba a él, sonreí y lo noté, ese brillo en mis ojos cada que lo pensaba, los cerré gimoteando internamente y me repetí que solo tendría un día, uno solo, no más, desaparecería de mi vida tal cual como cuando llegó, apreté los labios y deje escapar el aire, cuando me mire de nuevo sonreí con un suspiro, esto así yo lo quise y supe desde siempre cual sería el resultado, entonces viviría al máximo mi último día con Albert, con una amplia sonrisa me senté en la cama amarrando mis botas montañeras marrones, era su cumpleaños así que no sería yo quien lo arruinara

Al salir de mi habitación me dedico una sonrisa enorme desde la cocina, me acerqué y lo abrace con cariño deseándole un feliz día aunque recordaba haberlo hecho de madrugada varias veces, me devolvió el abrazo y metió en mi boca un Sandwich diciéndome que era tarde dejando un beso en mi frente

\- Será mejor que comas princesa y que te comas todo – _tome un sorbo de un batido de un montón de proteínas_ \- haremos muchas cosas hoy – _mastique lo que era más vegetal que pan mirándolo con la cejas arqueadas mientras reprimía sin éxito una sonrisa_ – quise decir que… te espero en el estacionamiento ¿está bien? – _miró el reloj abriendo la puerta para salir_ – 10 minutos Candy

\- ¡Si señor! – _se quedó mirándome unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y resopló dejándome sola, le encantaba que le dijera señor, aproveche el corto tiempo y revise mi teléfono mientras comía, Gis me había dejado un montón de mensajes, no le respondí_

Crucé el estacionamiento subterráneo y me detuve frente a él casi con la boca abierta, estaba de pie detrás de una moto enorme, negra con rojo como esas que usan los motoristas que visten de cuero con el cuerpo tatuado, la verdad era preciosa, eso más la forma en la que sonreía y como usaba esa chaqueta roja que combinaba tan bien con su amiga de dos ruedas, tenía dibujada la imagen de un león a un costado, ¡oh si! Un día de aventura, subió a ella encendiéndola sonando como uno, con un rugido fiero… cuando me miró pude reconocer a ese joven rebelde, ya me lo había dicho y lo evidencie en su habitación amaba las motos, ya fueran pequeñas y ágiles como la del motocross o grandes y estruendosas como esa, me tendió un casco y subí tras él en un asiento que me pareció bastante alto, colocó mis manos alrededor de su cintura y antes de colocarse el casco giro a mirarme cerrando el visor diciendo que me aferrara fuerte. Sentí como que volaba, pasaba los autos y lo único que escuchaba eran los rugidos, no cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de aquello, la adrenalina se sentía en cada parte como si nunca bastara la velocidad, lo que más disfrute fue abrazarlo, apoyarme sobre su espalda descansando en su hombro y tener aquella experiencia a su lado, compartir la sensación solo los dos. Unos 20 minutos después llegamos a un sitio, un hangar bastante grande rodeado de tierra que parecía una chatarrería abandonada, bajó del monstruo, luego de quitarse el casco me quito el mío y me besó, simplemente así. Mire el lugar sin palabras y me hice una cola alta en el cabello, no estaba preparada para lo que sea que tenia en mente, pero sabiendo lo que le gustaba podria ser cualquier cosa extrema, tomándome de la mano caminamos al interior del lugar, no estaba abandonado, un par de hombres vestidos de mecánico lo saludaron con un abrazo muy familiar, uno de ellos lo prolongó muchísimo más que el otro y me miraron ampliando una sonrisa, él mencionó que no quería perder el tiempo con ellos a modo de broma o eso parecía y le entregaron las llaves de un Jeep, noté que en la parte de atrás estaba enrollada una lona grande y habían otras cosas pero no tuve tiempo ni de mirar, arrancó del sitio sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera de los amables caballeros y comenzamos a subir una montaña, estaba sin palabras, todo sucedía deprisa, no quería ni hablar, tenía ambas manos aferradas a él agarradero mientras me movía de un lado a otro al compás del terreno, sentí su mano en mi rodilla

\- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- ¿Lo está? – _rió_

\- Lo siento, ¿te estoy asustando? – _me miró y abrí los ojos de par en par_

\- ¿Como crees? Ya sabía que estabas loco, ¿podrías mirar al Frente? - _paró de pronto en aquella pendiente se quitó los lentes oscuros y me besó profundamente, algo que confieso aceleró mi corazón mucho y a la vez relajo la zozobra que comenzaba a presionarme, cuando me miro susurró despacio en mi boca_

\- Volaras conmigo, sólo confía en mí

\- Confió en ti como en nadie más Aladdin - _entonces su risa resonó tan bonita, todo en el era maravilloso, adoraba hacerlo reír_

Llegamos a la cima de la montaña y la vista era preciosa, de un lado la ciudad, del otro montañas verdes, sacó la lona pidiendome que lo ayudara. Lo que pareció un trabajo complicado fue realmente rápido todo estaba preparado cuando me ató correas por todas partes, eso ya me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, se ató unas similares y nos engancho a la lona, me puso un pequeño casco abrazándome por la espalda verificando todo y me susurró al oído _"estas lista"_ ¿lista para saltar?, ¿volar?, ¿para dejarte ir? Creo que leyó mis pensamientos porque me dijo que solo debía correr y saltar como en aquel risco, eso hice sintiendo las mismas mariposas en mi estomago aunque esa vez no me hundí en el agua, por el contrario me elevé alto como si para el aire no pesáramos nada, me pregunté si así se sentirán los pájaros al volar, libres, ajenos a cualquier banalidad terrestre, como si no importara el ayer o el mañana simplemente ese momento en el que planeaban sobre el viento, al principio sentí miedo de caer pero un minuto después extendí mis brazos y mire a mi alrededor, por ese momento también sería un pájaro, me recosté de su pecho y beso mi cuello maniobrando con unas manijas, Carolina se veía tan pequeña y las montañas no parecían tan altas, el mar a la distancia era un charco alargado, en mi cabeza sonaba una canción. Mientras vivía ese momento no pensé, deje que todo fluyera, la sensación de felicidad era plena, pasó por un par de montañas elevándose aún más y luego de unos diez minutos quizá aterrizamos en la montaña, pensé que el paseo había acabado, me ayudó a quitarme la silla y yo estaba en un alto estado de adrenalina, las piernas me temblaban así que lo drené caminando en círculo, luego en línea recta mientras parloteaba sobre lo increíble que era por lo que pareció mucho rato; no supe cuando se acercó y me abrazo pero al hacerlo deje de hablar y lo sentí reír

\- Eres adorable - _me susurró al oído cuando me quito el casco_

Adorable como una niña fue lo que pensé, siempre había pensado inmediatamente eso, pero ya no sentía que me mirara como una, entonces… Quizá era yo la que creía que me trataba como una cuando solo le parecía.. ¿Dulce?. Miré a mi alrededor y el Jeep no estaba, de hecho no era la misma montaña

\- ¿Como volveremos al jeep y que hacemos aquí?

\- En esta montaña hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, pero antes debes ayudarme con la lona dejemos todo listo para regresar entre los dos es más rápido – _miro su reloj y al cielo con una sonrisa_ – no sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve pero el día es favorable

Tomándome de la mano me llevó al otro lado de la preciosa montaña y nos acercamos a un lugar empedrado, me hice mi habitual moño desordenado sonriendo porque tuve que escalar entre piedras enormes, fue toda una aventura, hasta que por fin llegamos a una abertura, era una cueva que según él decía era de hacía millones de años, antes que existiera la ciudad, no era muy profunda pero si oscura, iba preparado para cruzarla, yo estaba emocionada, un pasadizo nos llevó a otra montaña por la cual después de subir una empinada colina pudimos ver otro paisaje, estaba el mar a lo lejos y se respiraba aire puro, de una montaña bajaba un riachuelo que hacía cascadas pequeñas en su camino, me quedé allí de píe admirada por tanta belleza paralizada por lo maravillosa que era la naturaleza y lo bien que se sentía estar alejada del ruido, cuando gire él estaba sentado en la grama mirándome, le sonreí y se dejó caer completamente, me acerqué recostándome a su lado con un suspiro, él se volvió para abrazarme

\- Cada que cumplo años desde hace más de quince tengo una tradición – _me atrajo más cerca hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cuello_ – debo hacer algo nuevo y extremo

\- Estoy segura de que has hecho esto por lo mínimo cien veces, ¿desde cuando no vienes aquí?

\- Unos 6 años… Y puede que no llegue a tanto pero si, tienes razón

\- ¿Que hiciste el año pasado? - _acaricie su cabello mientras me hablaba con los ojos cerrados_

\- Escale una montaña celta en tierras altas hacia un frío del demonio, me llevó tres días llegar a la cima, otro año viaje a África, el siguiente a China y así…

\- Se ha roto entonces tu tradición? No hay nada nuevo y extremo hoy en Carolina del Sur

\- _Alzó el rostro y me miró sonriéndome_ – si lo hay, tú eres eso nuevo y extremo, no tienes idea cuanto

Fruncí el ceño, no tenía nada de extremo, quizá me pareció que como juguete nuevo tenía más cabida, mi mente solo ponía excusas para no sentirme especial, aquello no duraría dijera lo que dijera, me senté a su lado mientras él miraba el cielo, no quería pensar en las razones por las que no se quedaba conmigo, dijo que no era libre y por primera vez repare en que podía ser un espía o trabajar para el gobierno, trataba de evitar esos pensamientos que me comprometían aún más, en el fondo quería pedirle que no se marchara y que me contara sobre él, a la vez me daba miedo saber todas esas respuestas, no sé en qué estaría pensando pero parecía abstraído del mundo, tampoco quería seguir insistiendo preguntándole sobre su vida, con cada cosa nueva al final de todo dolería más, igual me dejaría, me miró con seriedad preguntándome si no me importaba que durmiera unos minutos, bromeó con que la edad le pesaba y una niña con cara de ángel no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche, me acerqué besándolo justamente en medio de los ojos y murmuró que no me fuera sin él, reí, ¿a donde iría sin él? ¿A dónde se iría sin mi?. Cuando su respiración se acompasó trate de no hacer ruido y camine por los alrededores, había mucho más allá un saman grandísimo, cada rama parecía un árbol e imaginé cuantos años había vivido para vigilar el valle a sus pies, lo primero que caló en mi cabeza fue subirlo, como cuando era realmente una niña, trepar alto. Mis pensamientos se quedaron realmente cortos cuando puse un pie en su corteza no pude parar mi agilidad seguía intacta, mire al suelo y estaba a uno dos piso de distancia, me senté en su enorme rama sujetándome mientras balanceaba mis pies en el aire, frente a mí el mar se confundía con el cielo en el horizonte. Trataba de encajar como esos días habían significado tanto para mí, cuando salí del horfanatos me propuse madurar y cada adversidad en mi camino hizo de mi una mujer pero en el fondo Albert tenía razón siempre me sentí sola, y vivía probándome y a todos que podía hacerlo, que era lo suficientemente grande para velar por mí misma, nadie más nunca había cuidado de mi a parte de las hermanas y ellas siempre tuvieron uno más pequeño por quien velar y desde los siete yo también empecé a cuidar de ellos, me sentía tan diferente, además siempre había vivido acompañada solo de los 8 meses que llevaba en el Magnolia 6 había vivido sola, me gustaba, todo iba bien, nada cambió hasta que él apareció, para bien o para mal su compañía fue importante, luego rayó casi en lo necesaria y después… Después se convirtió en el motor, un aliciente, de desconocido a compañero, de compañero a amigo y de amigo a amante en tan corto tiempo, con su reloj costoso marcaba los minutos que se nos terminaban y no me arrepentía de nada, así fuese una locura, giro mi mundo, sin saberlo me dio lo que no sabía que necesitaba y que ahora siento que no podrá ofrecerme nadie más, lo más probable es que con el tiempo sea solo un grato recuerdo. Me recosté de la gruesa rama sin temor a caer, era aún toda una experta, cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré, a mí cuarto año le quedaban un par de meses más unas últimas pruebas, me titularía en medicina y comenzaría mi residencia, en emergencias, sabía muy bien que mi vida estaría dentro del hospital por un par de años cuanto mínimo sino toda mi vida, nunca pensé en un hogar propio fue lo que elegí y no contemplaba más. Pensé en Albert, Albert del que no sabía ni su apellido, con poca familia cercana, con una vida de aventuras, con una mirada triste. Tal vez no ha podido superar a su prometida, o tal vez huye de algún problema del que nadie podía ayudarle, o solo quería permanecer siempre inestable y libre, me pregunté qué podía hacer para hacerle un poco feliz, para devolverle algo de lo que había logrado en mi, tenía la necesidad de agradecerle no por algo tangible, sino un pedacito de alegría para que cuando pensara en mí fuese sinónimo de alguna sonrisa, no quería que me dejara como solo un recuerdo.

Lo escuché llamarme y abrí los ojos incorporándome ni siquiera fui consiente del tiempo que pase divagando en mis pensamientos, estaba abajo mirándome con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Se supone que eres un gato? ¿Como subiste allí? estás muy alto

\- ¿Alto? – _qué ironía_ \- ¿Por qué no sube señor quisquilloso? Es seguro se lo prometo – _sonrío y quitándose la chaqueta subió con cuidado, llegó caminando por una rama por debajo a la que yo estaba sentada y me rodeó con sus brazos_ – ¿descansaste?

\- Lo suficiente como para seguirte hasta aquí – _me guiñó el ojo, fue inevitable besarlo y abrazarlo soñando con que no lo soltaría jamás, encima de ese árbol me daba la sensación de magia que siempre tenía a su lado_ – Deberíamos irnos ahora - _miró su reloj, ¿por qué simplemente no se detenía?_

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - _Lo mire y acaricie su rostro_

\- Motocross – _sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, me hicieron sonreír_

\- Me gustaría mucho verte correr, pero... ¿no lo habías dejado?

\- Hace años que no participo en campeonatos es solo una práctica, ¡Vamos! Si tu fuiste tan valiente hoy yo también puedo - _Asentí_

Bajamos en vuelo de vuelta al Jeep y la bajada de la montaña era peor que la subida, se despidió de los mecánicos con un abrazo que duró mucho más, escuche cuando uno de ellos le dijo que no debería perderse por tantos años y que su familia espera poder abrazarlo también, se supone que apreciaba a esa gente, y se suponía que estaba en contacto con su familia pero al parecer no era físico y tenían años sin verse no podía esperar que regresara pronto. Fuimos directamente a un sitio que no estaba tan alejado, para entrar debía tener una membrecía que el aún conservaba, _"Club Transnacional de Motocross CTM"_ dejamos la enorme moto en un estacionamiento techado y dos pasos después se detuvo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Si no quieres hacer esto…

\- No… Es que, no suelo ser tan… Imprudente – _lo mire con una sonrisa_

\- Es tu cumpleaños Albert, has lo que tu corazón quiere

Con una mueca me tomo de la mano y avanzamos, sentía la tensión en sus dedos, había algo más. El lugar era mas grande de lo que pensaba, era martes así que no habría tanta gente, entramos a un sitio en donde almorzaríamos y para mi sorpresa la comida era exactamente balanceada como esos dos meses Albert me acostumbro, ahora sabia por qué, el deporte requería de una disciplina alimenticia, exigía mucho mas que habilidad y destreza, aunque no hacía deporte en mi trabajo ni en mis estudios requería de mi mucha energía mental y física, se relajó mucho mientras contaba todo lo que tuvo que aprender para practicarlo, su pasión comenzó en Reino Unido y asistió a muchas competiciones antes del accidente que termino con la vida de Amanda, imaginé como se sentiría perder a alguien así, en un accidente tan drástico, simplemente yo no podría con ello, jamás lo superaría, él juraba que había quedado atrás pero yo sentía que su miedo no provenía en entregarse y amar a alguien más reemplazando el recuerdo de Amanda, sino de perder nuevamente a un ser amado.

Estaba en las gradas con dos enormes televisores en donde se dividían varias cámaras que permitían ver el circuito completo, a mi alrededor estaban unas pocas personas mientras yo tomaba una merengada Albert había ido a colocarse el uniforme, estaba muy emocionada, al cabo de un rato una moto apareció frente a mi, no lo hubiese reconocido si no hubiera levantado el visor, de cualquier forma se veía totalmente sexy con aquel overol rojo blanco y azul, tenía unas botas, guantes y el enorme casco rojos, de cerca pude ver todo el arsenal de protectores que llevaba y antes de despedirse apretó mi mano. Desde mi asiento podía ver a donde estaba, cuando dio el primer salto el corazón se me aceleró debía de ir muy rápido para saltar una montaña de ese modo, la primera vuelta completa tenía mas de 15 saltos, había mucha tierra y polvo alrededor, hacía piruetas en el aire y yo estaba tensa, había visto montones de accidentados en moto y no era algo que podía apartar de mi mente mientras miraba aquel deporte extremo en primera fila. Estaba concentrada en las pantallas cuando una mujer se sentó a mi lado sonriente, me pareció que en aquel mundo de hombres quizá se sintiera mejor a mi lado, no le di importancia.

\- Disculpa si te incomodo mi esposo está en la arena hoy - _señalo la pantalla_ \- tiene un campeonato a finales de año, ¿el tuyo también?

\- No, quiero decir que no es mi esposo, es... Un amigo – _sonreí_

\- Entiendo... - _divagó un poco_ – bueno lo vi cuando se paró a saludarte, ¡sabes! Creo que lo conozco. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Albert – _ella abrió los ojos y miro la pantalla_

\- ¿Albert? ¿Albert qué? - _pregunto frunciendo el ceño y ojalá yo lo supiera, pero eso era información que no tenía así que me encogí de hombros_ – ¡Vaya! hubiera jurado que... que era otra persona, es que llevo muchos años en esto y los conozco casi a todos

\- No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo este deporte de cerca – _ambas miramos la pantalla y observamos las vueltas y piruetas. Al finalizar ella volvió a dirigirse a mi_ – te molestaría si lo conozco, ¡es excelente! Se nota que no es un novato

- _La verdad es que no tendría por qué molestarme y si resulta que lo conoce entonces sabía mucho más que yo_ \- Como guste – _me sonrió y caminamos hasta el otro extremo de las gradas_

Se acerco a nosotras aun con el casco puesto y me sujetó de la mano con fuerza atrayéndome hasta él, no podía verle el rostro, pero no era habitual esa forma, con descortesía me alejo de la mujer y al girarse levanto el visor y me dijo que avanzara a su lado, no sabía que decirle a ella, así que invente una excusa de que estaba exhausto y que sería una próxima vez con una disculpa. ni una palabra, casi corría detrás de él que me arrastraba por detrás de las gradas hasta el edificio, dentro caminamos por unos pasillos y entró en una de las salas con una llave, al fin se quitó el casco y lo que pensé que sería un rostro de felicidad era más bien uno de preocupación, me pregunto que había hablado con esa mujer sin darme siquiera una explicación, yo le conté las únicas palabras que cruzamos y lo observe sentarse en el sofá del lugar resoplando, no le dije nada, solo lo mire esperando que dijera algo al respecto de todo ese extraño asunto

\- Es una periodista Candy

Se levantó y me dijo que lo esperara justo allí, iría a las duchas, decidí no mencionar que no tenía manera de saber que era periodista y que si lo era no le veía ningún problema, aunque pensaba de todo, se quedó mirándome unos segundos y en lugar de hablar salió de la habitación, tiempo que me dio para crearme cualquier cantidad de historias, no solo se estaba escondiendo entonces del señor Johnson sino del mundo, además de tener casi la certeza de que su nombre no era Albert, por un momento quise salir corriendo del lugar, ¿como se me ocurrió crearme toda una fantasía?, vivir todo ese tiempo con un total extraño, en cualquier caso ya estaba hecho. Quizá era un corredor famoso del deporte y por eso tanto misterio, aún vivía con ese hombre y lo había hecho por más de dos meses, era totalmente descabellado seguir imaginando historias a su alrededor hasta el siguiente día cuando se iría para nunca más volver, ¿que sentido tenía entonces en ese preciso instante dudar y armar conjeturas de alguien que saldría de mi vida?, alguien que en todo ese tiempo no quiso que supiera nada de la suya, ¿que sentido tenía todo aquello?, lo nuestro era rescatarnos sin preguntas, solo hacernos compañía, luego cambió apenas el día anterior así lo acepté y así sería por las horas que nos quedaran.

Para cuando volví a verlo de nuevo su rostro era otro, me sonreía y llevaba los anteojos oscuros, se acercó abrazándome con ternura pidiéndome disculpas, después de ello sólo dijo que olvidara eso y nos fuéramos a casa, a casa... como si fuera de los dos para siempre, esos breves momentos en los que podía sentir que era mío me hacían olvidar el resto en los que estaba segura que era parte de un sueño del cual despertaría pronto. Salimos del lugar y miraba de un lado a otro como un perseguido, dudaba que hubiese hecho algo malo, pero se comportaba de esa forma que me ponía nerviosa, intente tomarle la mano y la retiró rápido, tomaba distancia aunque caminaba a mi lado, sentí como si fuera simplemente un adorno, pensé que quizá no quería que lo reconocieran y lo vincularan conmigo, la curiosidad que sentía había aumentado considerablemente, si era un famoso de esos de revista era lógico que no dejaría que una simple enfermera apareciera en su vida, me cruce de brazos y camine unos pasos detrás mientras trataba de encajar piezas. De pronto se detuvo y girándose hacia mi intentó decirme algo, algo que evidentemente le resultaba difícil, así que quise evitarle el rato sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estaba bien que deberíamos apurarnos para llegar _"a casa"_ antes de que anochezca, se quitó los anteojos oscuros y se acercó acariciando mi rostro, besando mi frente me susurró que lo sentía mucho, pero que era un paranoico, aparté un mechón de su frente y le respondí que estaba bien, entrelazo su mano con la mía y terminamos el pequeño trecho hacia la gran moto, aunque la verdad era que Albert me desconcertaba tanto como me atraía, algo evidentemente no estaba bien.

* * *

 ** _Holaaa aqui hay gato encerrado, sera cierto que es un famoso? por que se esconderia del mundo? es el señor todo misterio. Saludos y hasta mañana nos seguimos leyendo_**


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin cuando llegamos el cielo estaba oscureciendo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que esa sería la última noche que Albert pasaría en el Magnolia, me entristecía y aunque trataba de disimularlo sé que él se daba cuenta, sacó su llave y jugueteo con ella en su mano, entonces decidió no abrir, me tomo por sorpresa besándome contra la pared con tanta pasión que me erizo la piel, dejé que sus manos me tocaran y despertaran todas las sensaciones exquisitas que me producía, ¿era la despedida? De ser así quería que fuera eterna, pero eso no sucedió, unos pasos en el pasillo interrumpieron de golpe el momento

\- ¡Ya era hora! – _la señora Denisse nos sonreía mientras se acercaba desde el otro lado del pasillo_ – Niños les tengo un regalo, ¿Recuerdas jovencito de lo que hablamos para la terraza? – _se dirigió a Albert con una enorme sonrisa_ – está listo – _le entregó una llave y nos miró_ \- espero que lo disfruten

No dejo que dijéramos palabra alguna se encerró en su departamento sin más, justo en medio del pasillo había una puerta y aunque me pregunté antes que abría jamás me imaginé que sobre el último piso del edificio había una enorme terraza, la vista al aire libre era preciosa, el lago, el parque, el cielo de un tono lapislázuli y el aire fresco. Albert encendió un interruptor alumbrándo el espacio con pequeñas luces de colores, era un pequeño oasis de flores con piedras y una fuente pequeña, las tumbonas eran lujosas a simple vista cómodas, estaba adornado de una forma tan bonita que solo me hizo sonreír, encendió una pequeña paila en el centro que daba la sensación de tener una hoguera, luego se acercó abrazándome de esa forma que me hacía suspirar

\- ¿Es preciosa no crees?

\- Si, el Magnolia tiene tantos secretos como tú

\- No tantos - _besó suavemente mis labios –_ ¿sabes por qué se llama este edificio Magnolia? Su dueño, un viejo amargado lo restauró e instaló aquí a algunos ex empleados jubilados

\- ¿De verdad? Es decir que Milton y la señora Denisse…

\- No quisieron regalías Milton mencionó una vez que moriría si no trabajaba, y la señora Denisse es la viuda del que fue su Jardinero, su hijo se encarga ahora y es decorador hace estas maravillas, en total son 6, por ello es que están todos aquí, fueron leales trabajadores de toda una vida

\- ¿Y ese señor amargado aún vive? – _me recosté de su pecho en un abrazo_ – no era tan malo si hizo esto para ellos

\- Ya no, yo no dije que fuera malo, solo un amargado, egocéntrico y malcriado – _resonó su risa preciosa_ \- buscó un lugar para alejarse de todo lo que lo agobiaba y al final lo encontró aquí, junto a los suyos, sus ex empleados fueron los únicos que llegaron a conocerlo bien, a apreciar más que su legado, mucho más que su enorme familia, se mantenía aquí oculto con su amargura, no quería ver a nadie ni a su familia que trato de que volviera con una gran cantidad de artimañas que no servían de nada

\- ¿Estaba sólo entonces?

\- Se sentía así que no era lo mismo, su amargura alejo a casi todos

\- No era feliz, por ello era un amargado Albert

\- Y una prueba de que el dinero no da la felicidad, entre más, más es la falsedad alrededor – _lo miré y devolvió la mirada con ternura_

\- ¿Por ello tú prefieres fingir que no lo tienes?

\- No lo finjo nada bien, se me hace cuesta arriba vivir con lo justo no estoy acostumbrado a algo así, pero trato de vivir con mucho menos suntuosidad y debo decir que es más divertido y real

\- Dime algo, ¿aprendiste de ese viejo amargado? ¿Tú eres feliz?

\- _Desvío la mirada a su alrededor y sonriéndome acaricio mi nariz_ \- en este momento si. Él también lo fue, en donde vivía antes cuando era más feliz habían muchísimas Flores – _tomo mi mano y me llevó hacia unas blancas que no había visto nunca, habían muchas de ellas_ – son Magnolias, sus favoritas y decidió plantarlas en todas sus propiedades, todo lo que ama está rodeado de estas flores, mirarlas le recordaba la vida, cuando todo era más sencillo y también era la única forma que tenía sentirse tranquilo estando a solas, siendo él mismo, admirarlas por un rato lo ayudaba, se sentía en casa otra vez

\- ¿Era tu abuelo? - _Rió_

\- El tío abuelo, una parte importante de mi vida que… se fue – _frunció el ceño y giro la conversación como siempre quizá le era doloroso recordarlo_ \- ¿te quedarás conmigo esta noche a ver las estrellas?

\- Tú te quedaste conmigo a verlas junto al mar – _su mano subió por mi espalda hasta mi cuello y deje de pensar con claridad, lo miré por largo rato_

\- No te enamores de mí Candy, no soy tan fácil – _era la segunda vez que me lo decía_

\- Siempre voy a querer a el señor Albert, ese eres tú y no puedes pedirme eso, a menos que me digas que mañana me olvidaras para siempre y cómo lo harás, seguiré tu receta

\- Es una tarea que no sé cómo llevarla a cabo pero tengo la certeza de que tú sabrás hacerlo con el tiempo, prométemelo

\- Serás el más hermoso de mis recuerdos en él Magnolia, lo prometo – _beso mi frente y me abrazó_

Esa noche hicimos un picnic en la terraza, nos reíamos haciendo malvaviscos y mirando las fotos que había logrado tomar con mi móvil, menos de las que hubiese preferido, pero había sido un día largo, ajetreado y perfecto muy a pesar del incidente con la supuesta periodista, terminamos en la tumbona mirando el parque enrollados en un edredón, dejamos de hablar y ese silencio cómodo se instaló en el espacio del cual solo las pequeñas llamas hacían ruido, estaba abrazándome a mi espalda, tomo mi mano rozándola con su pulgar de forma tierna y suspiré internamente, lo extrañaría demasiado quizá él estaba pensando lo mismo

\- Suceden cosas inexplicables y otras que no queremos explicar por muchas razones, ambas nos envolvieron estos días y no quiero que pienses que de algún modo te usé

\- No pienso eso

\- No debes, simplemente porque si solo fuera Albert yo...

\- ¿Quién eres entonces?

\- Puede que simplemente un niño que necesita afecto y tiene miedo – _las mismas palabras que iniciaron todo aquello, beso mi mejilla_ \- en realidad soy un hombre que ha hecho su vida solo y no tengo otra manera de vivir, no puedo o no quiero poder mi mundo es.. Complicado

\- Está bien, me gusta Albert

\- ¿Me escribirás? Quizá en algún momento podamos hablar seguiremos siendo amigos...

\- No – _y lo dije con convicción, aunque sonaba y se sentía doloroso_ \- No voy a escribirte, no voy a buscarte ¿tendria sentido?, si quieres que te olvide… Además no quieres que me enamore de ti, entonces de qué serviría algo así cuando no tienes otra manera de vivir y no volverás ¿cierto?

\- No, no lo sé

\- _Suspiré y susurre para ambos lo que pensaba_ \- Todo lo nuestro queda aquí Albert, en el Magnolia, puede que con el tiempo también sea para ti parte de los recuerdos pasados de tu habitación

No me respondió, simplemente me abrazo más fuerte y la conversación terminó, ambos sabíamos que era mejor así, cuando se fuera sería algo que quedaría como un sueño. Un sueño fue aquella noche, que curioso que cuando sabes que perderás a alguien al que realmente quieres sin querer entregas más, das con el cuerpo, con el corazón, prestas atención a cada caricia, a cada palabra susurrada, a la textura de su piel, al sabor de su boca, el latido de su corazón y la sonrisa que te dedica inesperadamente, no hay más pensamientos que el de sentir con todo tu ser solo un instante porque quizá no será nunca más. Acariciaba mi cabello mirándome fijamente, bese su barbilla y susurrando en su oído musité lentamente _"no te enamores de mí"_ me sonrió apenas y beso mi frente atrayéndome en un abrazo. Sus ojos cerrados a mi lado fueron lo último que vi de nuestra "despedida" y quería conservar su presencia, el sonido de su voz, la forma en la que me miraba cuando me dijo que jamás me olvidaría y que si la vida volviera a juntarnos... que si nos da una segunda oportunidad... que la próxima vez... y quería creerle, pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que decía, no, no nos volveríamos a ver, lo sentía, lo sabía.

Por la mañana no quise abrir los ojos, aunque desperté hacia minutos mi mente divagaba en un sueño que había hecho realidad y si abría los ojos se acabaría, me di valor y los abrí lentamente queriendo que él estuviese a mi lado, pero ya sabía que no lo encontraría, lo que si estaba eran tres flores blancas con pétalos redondos y grandes, con una nota, me incorpore girando la nota doblada en mis dedos, olí las flores y me eche a llorar.

A las 10:00am en el silencioso Magnolia tomaba mi café sentada en el taburete de la isla, miraba el papel blanco doblado no me sentía tan valiente de pronto leer su adiós, quería creer que entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta, la mire y me dije que era imposible había dejado su llave, ¡que tontería! el departamento era suyo, pero lo dejaba, me dejaba para no volver, me volví hacia la puerta de su habitación mirándola simplemente y al cabo de un minuto me acerque deprisa, si giraba el pomo seguramente estaría cerrado, como su vida para mi, pero no se me quitaba de la cabeza que... tal vez.. Y cuando abrió cerré los ojos como si una punzada me atravesara, camine en lo que me pareció fue un momento eterno hasta el rincón en donde estaban los trofeos y medallas, inhalé profundamente mirando a mi alrededor y me pregunte si estaba segura que quería saber su nombre, si quería enterarme de mas, mire desde arriba en donde una enorme copa sostenía una moto y fui bajando recorriendo cada foto y premio a... otro hombre, un hombre que lo tenía todo, a simple vista su modo de vida se bifurcaba entre el ejecutivo elegante con opulencia y el deportista extremo, miraba los detalles de una vida a plenitud, o eso parecía cuando sonreía con un líquido dorado entre sus manos en una copa de cristal rodeado de gente que daba la impresión que siempre sonreía, me pareció ver a alguien más, ese hombre el que mencionaban los trofeos con letras enormes, William A. Andrew, su verdadero nombre no me decía nada aunque seguro significaba mucho. En un estante otra pila de fotos de hacia años lo mostraba con un grupo de deportistas, a medida que iba pasando diferían los escenarios y los deportes, en la montaña, en el mar, en el cielo, solo me presentaba a alguien que conocía, Albert, era el mismo alegre, haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba, sencillo y dulce, también habían otras con los mismos amigos que poco a poco fueron menos y con la que era su novia en lo que parecían eventos, por ultimo la foto era frente a una mansión, él estaba en el centro con un traje elegante y oscuro, hacia su derecha el señor Johnson estaba al lado de una mujer rubia muy bonita a la que abrazaba y un joven rubio saludaba a la cámara, hacia la izquierda Amanda, una mujer mayor y respingada, su tía quizá, y dos jóvenes risueños, su... familia, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo eso que tenía y no tenía por muchas vueltas del destino, tanto que se alejó de todo y de todos, me pregunté por qué y mire a mi alrededor por última vez, no quería volver a esa habitación llena de más preguntas, cerré por dentro y condene ese lugar, el mismo en donde había sido sólo para mí, ¿como viviría ahora allí con tantos recuerdos?, en mi mente quería cerrar todo en relación a… Mi Albert o William Andrew, chasqueé la lengua limpiándome las lágrimas y corrí hasta mi laptop, solté todo el aire que estaba reteniendo frente a la pantalla, teclee su nombre en el buscador.

Había escuchado que la curiosidad mataba al gato y si no quería saber más desde un principio ¿por que precisamente me había dado por averiguar?, de la lista de noticias con su nombre no me decidía por alguno, que absurdo era investigar a esas alturas a un hombre con el que conviví de todas las formas posibles durante poco más de dos meses.

\- William A. Andrew heredero, magnate, C.E.O del emporio Andrew y el Banco Internacional Industrial, Cuatro veces campeón de motocross en Reino Unido, 35 años, soltero y… ¿Excéntrico?.

El de la foto evidentemente era él con el cabello más corto, de traje y sin sonrisa, otras noticias decían que hacía seis años que no se dejaba ver en Estados Unidos residenciandose en Edimburgo, manejando todos los negocios desde el exilio y le habían perdido la pista desde los escandalosos alborotos públicos en los que se involucraba hacía unos diez años, cuando su prometida Amanda Farris falleció en una competición en motocicleta, sus accidentes en la arena del CTM casi ocasionan su expulsión del deporte había perdido el espíritu ganador que lo caracterizaba y varias veces se le vio envuelto en peleas de bares. Su hermana Rosemary Johnson falleció hacia 7 años de una enfermedad neurológica, su tía y sus sobrinos vivían en la mansión Andrew en.. Carolina del Sur; los mencionaba y había más información de uno de ellos, Anthony Brown único hijo de su hermana con su primer matrimonio sufrió un accidente en una carrera de autos que lo dejo parapléjico hacia 8 años. La información no la leía completa cada que avanzaba era terrible, chismes, peleas callejeras, malas inversiones, reportes policiales y accidentes en moto. Habían fotos que comprobaban todo lo escrito y parecía una película de cadenas desafortunadas. Cerré todo aquello y trate de ordenar mis ideas, todo pasó muy seguido, perdió a su prometida y pasó dos años con un dolor ciego que casi lo mata, su sobrino tiene el accidente y el año siguiente su hermana fallece, pasé largos minutos tratando de hilar, de entender un poco, y al final solo me susurre "se culpa de todo" me lleve las manos al rostro y mis ojos se empañaron, le había gritado hacia solo unos días que temía lastimarme como lastimó a las personas que seguramente pasaron por su vida y … yo era la que lo lastimaba sin saberlo abriendo sus heridas, llore por él y por mí, sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, si tan solo hubiese sabido todo antes… Ya no importaba lo deje marcharse.

Me quede largo rato en silencio con mis pensamientos, si no me hubiese ganado la inmadurez… Hubiese hecho lo posible para que me revelará el verdadero problema del por qué no podía quedarse conmigo, sus palabras exactas fueron que su mundo era complicado y si era la razón quizá yo podía haber elegido… Luchar, pero sin embargo no podía quitarle su libertad, la que le había costado años obtener. Llegue hasta la nota con desesperación y la abrí mientras mis ojos se empañaban sin poder evitarlo

 _Princesa._

 _No sabes cuan difícil es para mi despedirme de esta forma, pero mirarte dormida era mejor que ver en tus ojos la tristeza de una despedida, respetaré tu decisión de no mantener ningún contacto que a la larga sería aun mas difícil, no se si te lo dije en algún momento de estos únicos seis días en los que nos permitimos conocernos más, pero todo este tiempo que pase compartiendo el departamento fue el mas maravilloso que había tenido en años, me enseñaste a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, a vivir simplemente como un pequeño hogar y que una sonrisa alegra más que cualquier detalle, disfruté cada minuto de la tuya, de los hoyuelos que se formaban al hacerlo y de tus ojos, los que no podré sacar de mi mente aunque intente, tienes un hermoso futuro por delante y estoy convencido de que llegaras a ser lo que quieres, mientras tanto quiero que seas feliz y vivas un poco tu juventud, con las cosas de mi habitación.. son solo recuerdos de un pasado que no volverá y me mantenían atado hasta que los liberaste de cierta forma, gracias, gracias por los pequeños grandes momentos en tan corto tiempo, pensaré en ti siempre. Albert_

* * *

El sonido de mi teléfono me sobresalto de pronto en medio del silencio, lo tomé con desesperación queriendo que fuera su voz la que escuchara del otro lado, pero no fue así

\- ¡Señorita! ha desaparecido por varios días, no contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas es un milagro - _le conteste un hola que sonó muy apático mientras limpiaba mi rostro_ – que te sucedió estás enferma o... ¡claro! ¡Enterrada en libros cierto! Cariño necesitas un descanso estas de vacaciones, el año pasado fue igual, ¡levántate ya! vístete que nos vamos a comer a donde Miguel - intente negarme, pero no me dio tregua - te espero en 45min Candice White no hay excusas.

Sonreí a medias, necesitaba hablar con alguien quizá desahogarme y dejar de atormentarme por cosas que pasaron o no, tenía que salir al mundo real. Eestaba sentada sola en una de las mesas encontradas del restaurant ambientado en los 60, me senté frente a ella y me miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Estuviste en la playa? y yo que te creía juiciosa - _rió y yo puse los ojos en blanco_ \- ¿Vamos cuéntame, con quien pecadora?

\- _Pensé mucho en el camino si debería decirle, si contarle sobre Albert serviría de algo, la conocía muy bien y a pesar de sus múltiples conquistas y su manera arrebatada de vivir era una buena amiga, pero Albert era mi secreto_ – con nadie, estuve mucho al sol - _miré por la ventana_

\- Mientes de una forma tan patética que da pena, está bien si no quieres decirme...

\- Ya se acabó Gis, no hay más - _las palabras salieron rápidamente y ella no emitió ninguna, la hija de Miguel llego en ese preciso momento y me saludó animada_

\- ¿Lo de siempre doctoras? - _aun no lo éramos, pero desde siempre nos decía de ese modo, era muy simpática_

\- No, gracias Julia ensalada y... - _por que de pronto tenía que comer balanceado, al demonio todo él ya no estaba y no le importaba que comiera, ya no prepararía ninguna de mis comidas y me escondería el chocolate_ – si, tráeme papas fritas y un buen trozo de pollo en braza con mucha grasa, además de esas bolitas aliñadas y una merengada de chocolate

\- ¡Vaya! parece que llevas días sin comer - _anoto en su libreta_ \- ¡a la orden!

\- ¿Estas molesta? - _pregunto con seriedad Gis mientras ojeaba el menú y ordenaba algo menos ambicioso, me miró profundamente y salió a la luz aquella profesional en la que se estaba convirtiendo, un cambio drástico que me indico que me analizaba_ – Sea lo que sea que pasara con ese hombre no era para ti y si fue es por que así debía ser y era lo mejor para ambos, Candy mereces que te amen con todo, sin ningún tipo de condición ni reservas, todos esos que han llegado hasta ti han sido unos problemáticos en desgracia, no dudo que este último también lo fuera, llenas su corazón con toda esa ternura tuya sin condiciones y luego se van ¿y que te dejan a ti?

Era cierto, pensé, creí de verdad que Albert era distinto, sólo era un rebelde más que... sus palabras de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente.. _"no quiero que pienses que de algún modo te use, porque si fuese simplemente Albert..."_ me sentía confusa, fue tanto lo que cambió en tan poco que aun no tenia tiempo de reaccionar y zanje el tema, quizá antes lo fue por razones muy fuertes, pero ya no, no era así. Me invitó a pasar los días de fiesta en una Villa propiedad de su familia, pero yo me negué, necesitaba irme unos días y ya se lo había prometido a la Hermana Maria, caminé de regreso hacia el Magnolia esa tarde y al entrar a el departamento sentí como un nudo apretaba mi garganta, era el mismo lugar que había redecorado para no verlo tan vacío, pero el vacío se había instalado, me di cuenta que desde hacía mucho entraba a ese lugar con emoción por que sabía que alguien me esperaba o yo lo esperaría, resoplé, fueron solo poco más de dos meses, dos meses en los que se quedó a hacerme compañía, 6 días en los que observamos como nuestra amistad se transformaba en algo más, 3 noches entre sus brazos y ninguna promesa, mis ojos volvieron a añorarlo, pero suspiré profundamente y fui directo hasta mi habitación a hacer mi maleta, me iría a Chicago al día siguiente, necesitaba dejar de pensar, con el montón de tareas por hacer allá podría distraerme y aclararme al mismo tiempo, con el tiempo toda esa experiencia sería una historia más o eso esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

El taxi me llevo directo al aeropuerto, al intentar bajar mi maleta una pareja amablemente me ayudó y abordé a los 30 minutos sin problema, cuando busque en todos mis bolsillos y mi bolso mi teléfono no lo tenía, puse los ojos en blanco y deje caer mi cabeza pensando cuando fue la última vez que lo vi, en el taxi había enviado un mensaje de voz a la señorita Pony diciendo que iba en camino y lo guarde específicamente en mi bolsillo derecho de mi gabán vino tinto, si no lo deje en el taxi entonces... de cualquier forma no lo tenía conmigo, ya estaba padeciendo de mala suerte, primero pierdo la cabeza, pierdo a mi mejor amigo y luego mi teléfono, esperaba que no perdiera más en el trayecto de ida y regreso del hogar, compraría uno nuevo en la ciudad no le di importancia.

Me recibieron como siempre con euforia, los mas chicos y los mas grandes me abrazaron un rato, yo hice lo mismo con mis madres, las abrace como si no las hubiese visto en años y en seguida la hermana maría me dijo que estaba mas repuesta, comentó que seguramente comía mejor, sin duda pregunto por Albert y no supe disimular, asi que solo hubo de mi parte una mueca. Almorzamos todos juntos entre cuentos, chistes y risas, como en los recuerdos de mi infancia, luego las actividades de los niños se reanudaron, y las mías también fue una tarde bastante activa que hizo que dispersara mi mente. Al acostarlos esa noche les leí un par de historias favoritas en el que el protagonista era un oso, apague la luz y salí sin hacer ruido alguno de ellos ya se habían dormido el resto lo haría enseguida, o susurrarían hasta que finalmente los venciera el cansancio como solíamos hacer hace mucho los chicos y yo, sonreí al recordarlos, ahora estaban haciendo su vida y esperaba que fueran felices en donde estuviesen, sabía que Tom era inmensamente feliz con su esposa en Alabama, estaba cansado de extenderme la invitación, aunque nos manteníamos en contacto yo estaba entregada a la medicina, pero la promesa de ir estaba vigente. Iba directo a mi habitación, la misma que siempre estaba reservada para mi desde que salí del hogar próxima a cumplir los dieciséis, pase por el salón y me sobresalté, las dos estaban esperándome abajo sentadas frente a la hoguera, sabia lo que me esperaba y mas me valdría decir todo, de cualquier forma ya lo sospechaban, me conocían demasiado bien me criaron desde que era una bebe.

\- Siéntate Candy, esta es la única hora en que podemos conversar, La hermana María y yo coincidimos en que algo pasó, llegaste días antes de lo previsto y con esos ojos tuyos que no ocultan sentimientos, ¿Que sucedió con Albert? - _directamente sin anestesia_

Les conté todo, desde el principio, también la pequeña mentira de que éramos una pareja, solo éramos amigos aunque al final fuimos más humanos. Al escucharme sonaba bastante irreal, parecía una de esas novelas con historias que a nadie le suceden, estaba conteniéndome para no demostrar cuanto dolía en ese momento, no debía llorar, pero ambas se me acercaron y me dieron un abrazo que al fin resulto liberador, a ellas no podía ocultarles nada

\- Te enamoraste de él aun cuando sabias bien que no duraría, decidiste correr el riesgo y estas son las consecuencias, ¿estas segura que no volverá? - _como siempre la hermana María daba en el clavo_

\- Estoy segura y mientras siga en el Magnolia ni de paso, yo le dejé claro que no lo buscaría ni le escribiría, nos despedimos de verdad

\- Entonces debes reanudar tu vida con el tiempo lo tendrás solo como un grato recuerdo, las casualidades no existen algo bueno debió de surgir para ambos yo podría jurar que se adoraban, pero en los planes de Dios nunca se sabe - _asentí_

El fin de semana le tocaba libre a las maestras y en el hogar se acostumbraba a llevar a los niños al campo abierto, la mente se me despejaba a ratos y lograba sonreír olvidándome un poco de mi vida en otro lugar, me sentía entre mi familia protegida y con tantas actividades para los niños pasó casi sin darme cuenta, el lunes la señorita Pony me sorprendió diciéndome que tenía una llamada en la dirección, fruncí el ceño, ¿quien me llamaría en vacaciones y al hogar...? aún no había comprado un teléfono nuevo, resoplé mientras ella me decía que era el señor Jonhson, en mi se activaron todas las alarmas posibles no sabía que podía ser tan urgente para que me localizara un día antes de las fiestas, caminé con rapidez y atendí de inmediato definitivamente algo había pasado.

\- Candice, sé que se encuentra de vacaciones disculpe, pero no he podido localizarle

\- ¿Sucedió algo? Es que perdí mi teléfono y no he comprado uno nuevo

\- Eso explica todo, sólo quería asegurarme que estaba en Chicago y se encontraba bien – _era una llamada extraña, no hablaba con el señor Johnson desde hacía meses, corrijo, desde la entrevista_ – Si se le ofreciera algo…

\- Estoy bien, pero no me crea tan ingenua, ¿qué ha sucedido?

\- No es algo tan grave como para suspender sus vacaciones, por favor en cuanto regrese necesito que nos reunamos, no es un asunto que pueda hablarlo por este medio, sólo necesito que me llame en cuanto pise el Magnolia

Pensé enseguida que se trataba de Albert, ¿de qué otra cosa? Debió enterarse que pasó dos meses viviendo allí y escondiéndose de él, finalmente. Pero no sería la que revelara nuestro secreto, sentía que de alguna manera eso era lo único que nos quedaba juntos y lo guardaría como un tesoro

\- Así lo haré señor Johnson espero que tenga excelentes fiestas

\- Gracias Candice, usted también y... lo que necesite, lo que sea, espero acuda a mi

Cuando colgué puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer en la silla, ¿Albert le habría puesto al tanto?, ¡Excelente! Me pregunté que tanto le habría contado porque de que otra forma el señor Johnson me llamaría con esa extraña urgencia y seguramente esa reunión era para sacarme el resto de la información, si fuera algo grave me lo hubiese dicho. Pasé el día entero sin pensar en nada haciendo banderillas con los niños y adornando todo, había olvidado por completo comprar el teléfono cuando llegue a la ciudad y pase directo al hogar, ya no podría comprar uno hasta después de las fiestas. Los días que sucedieron me llenaron de risas compartiendo con los míos, había dejado la tensión de lado y exactamente una semana después de haber llegado estaba de mucho mejor humor, estar allí siempre producía es efecto en mí, fui a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y a reemplazar el aparato, no había perdido mas que un caparazón, toda la información y los números estaban respaldados, pase el día saludando a viejos amigos y vecinos, tanto fue el trajín que llegue muy cansada directamente a la cama, lo dejé toda la noche cargando y por la mañana activé mi nueva adquisición. No podía creer la cantidad de mensajes que tenía en espera, Gis, El señor Johnson, y... muchos compañeros de trabajo, estudio y conocidos que jamás me escribían, me senté en un banco para revisar tan exagerada reacción de la gente a unos pocos días sin el teléfono, tuve que parpadear muchas veces mientras leía, hablaban de artículos de un periódico y una revista, de fotografías, de... mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y mis manos a temblar, respiraba muy rápido, mi vista se nubló trataba de entender que era todo aquello, seguían llegando e-mails, mensajes y llamadas perdidas, no sabía qué hacer con tanto ni por dónde empezar a ordenar todo lo que estaba en mis manos, entonces recibí una llamada de alguien que no esperaba, cuando su numero apareció en mi pantalla me dio más razón para preocuparme, contesté aun incrédula

\- ¡Candy! Es increíble que no contestes el teléfono, pero aceptable, ¿en donde estas hermana? – _¡hermana! Si hacia casi un año que no nos veíamos ni hablábamos siempre estaba ocupada, y yo también, resople sin poder pensar con claridad_

\- Estoy bien que...

\- ¿Con William?... créeme que aún no lo salgo de mi asombro que mantengas una relación con el hombre más cotizado de los últimos.. No sé.. veinte años y no me dijeras nada, ¿sabes que yo aún sigo como atontada por uno de sus sobrinos? ¿Casualidad?

\- ¿¡Que!? - _y la verdad estaba muy confusa, no sabía cómo Annie siempre lograba que el cerebro me diera vuelta_ s

\- ¡Por favor! Ya salió a la luz todo, ¿desde cuándo? pero la verdad - _gritoneo en mi oído con emoción_ – no puedo creerlo, es más tenemos que vernos ¡ya! ¿Cuándo regresas a Chicago? O te iras con él a... bueno a cualquier parte del mundo

\- ¡Annie que estás diciendo! No entiendo nada, cálmate un poco y explícame ¿que salió a la luz?

\- Las fotos, su relación clandestina hacía meses todo en un artículo que casi me caigo al suelo cuando lo leí, eres una suertuda y mala hermana

\- ¿Que foto…? _"mi teléfono"_ \- _pensé y resoplé audiblemente_ – envíame todo eso que dices que leíste ahora mismo y por favor no digas cosas que no sabes, tengo que colgar

Los mensajes que recibí era evidentemente la prueba de que Annie no mentía, todos sabían de algo que jamás pasó o en cierta forma no, lo único que no quería que nadie más supiera y se había publicado por mi culpa, cerré los ojos fuertemente y gimotee... Siempre me pasaban cosas estúpidas por mi despiste, ¿cómo se me ocurría guardar todas esas fotos después de enterarme quién era? En mi defensa todo pasó muy rápido y de pronto encajo aquello de esconderse de periodistas, en seguida me llego la información con enlaces a lo publicado.

El artículo de la revista era largo, hablaban de él y su única relación conocida hacia diez años y luego las fotos, algunas de las que tome en Florida, en la montaña y otras en el club de motocross, tres de ellas no las había tomado, fue justo en el momento que me pidió disculpa por portarse tan raro conmigo por la periodista, seguro ella aprovechó bien los perfectos ángulos que no nos dimos cuenta y todo en conjunto lo hacía parecer más real de lo que fue, en las notas decía que era una enfermera estudiante del último año de medicina, mi edad, mi origen y mi nombre, al final colocaba que ninguna mujer debería perder las esperanzas de encontrar al príncipe azul por qué a toda cenicienta le queda la zapatilla de cristal. No sabría expresar lo que sentí, ¿indignación? ¿Rabia? ¿Frustración? Todo encajaba, la llamada del señor Johnson y la euforia de Annie, el montón de mensajes. Deje a un lado el teléfono mirando un punto fijo, todo lo que decía ese artículo era falso, en cierto modo, aunque era cierto de cualquier forma, crearon una historia a partir de unas fotos tomadas en seis días, todo el que me conoce y el que no creería en esas palabras, a mi mente llegaron solo las de Albert diciéndome que prefería estar solo, que no permanecía en un solo lugar, los lugares sencillos y su manera sencilla de vestir, siempre ha estado escondiéndose, recordé los artículos del buscador con todas las cosas terribles que leí, quizá sucedieron o no o exageraron como acababa de comprobar, tal vez por esto no mantenía una relación y estaba lejos de su familia, cada cosa que llevara su nombre era sinonimo de habladurias y su credibilidad estaba en juego mas por lo que habia pasado, los medios jamas olvidan e involucrarme a una vida publica no era para nada agradable pues seguian llamandome y todos tenian la misma reaccion de Annie, deje de contestar porque comence a recibir llamadas de extraños interesados en una entrevista, me pregunte por mucho rato como habrían conseguido toda mi informacion personal. Annie seguía escribiéndome, solo le contesté que estaba en el hogar, inmediatamente respondió, _"nos vemos allá"._ Apague mi telefono

Llegue con cara de pocos amigos, no quería que me vieran así, camine hacia el enorme campo detrás del edificio y subí una pequeña colina, me senté en una roca y grité con todas mis fuerzas, tenía ganas de ahorcar a quien se llevó mi teléfono, pensándolo bien dude mucho que el taxista, al que siempre llamaba para que me llevara lo entregara sin saber nada, los culpables tenían que ser aquella pareja tan amable estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sacar mi teléfono sin que me diera cuenta, caras vemos y corazones no sabemos, me pregunté qué estaría pensando Albert en ese momento, que había sido una tonta quizá, o que jamás debió involucrarse conmigo, siquiera haberse quedado en el Magnolia, tantos años de evitar más chismes acabaron cuando apareció la atolondrada de Candy, patee el suelo gimoteando más que de costumbre, no podía devolver el tiempo.

Cuando Annie llegó al hogar mis madres estaban felices, la muy descarada no pisaba el sitio hacía más de un par de años viviendo en la ciudad, desde los 8 había sido la niña adoptada por una familia de posición y se crió con mimosidad por los Britter, aunque siempre mantuvimos él contacto poco a poco se fue alejando, sus nuevas amistades compartían sus nuevos gustos, aun así la consideraba mi hermana, además un hijo de Pony siempre sería hijo por lo tanto los criados allí éramos hermanos, elegantemente vestida y preciosa como siempre se me acerco y me abrazó con entusiasmo susurrándome que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, entre dientes le devolví el susurro tenía que ser en privado no quería que se enteraran, de momento, pero vi cómo nos miraban, la señorita Pony meneó la cabeza y la arrastre hasta mi habitación

\- Espero que tengas la amabilidad de quedarte a cenar, total viniste en tu auto.

\- Si, si me quedaré hasta mañana si quieres, pero ya suelta todo, ¿en dónde está tu adorado William? ¿Y cómo demonios lo enamoraste? ¿O siquiera diste con el?

\- _Deje escapar el aire y puse los ojos en blanco mi adorado secreto era públic_ o – para empezar Annie Britter no lo enamoré y no sabía que era "William señor mucho dinero y popular" ese artículo es falso

\- ¿Como? ¿Es decir que no tienen nada? – _su cara de sorpresa o decepción era todo un poema_

\- No, y no sé en dónde está, para hacer el cuento corto lo conocí un día y al otro se había ido, no volveré a verlo – _su risa estalló por toda la habitación como si contara alguna clase de chiste_

\- No sigas por allí, ¿es que de verdad crees que voy a tragarme semejante cuento? Las fotografías las tomaste tú y se ven muy bien, enamorados, idílicos en la playa, la montaña y en una práctica de motocross, ¡ah vaya! Esa foto que les tomaron en donde parece decirte cosas románticas, acariciando tu rostro – _suspiró teatralmente_ – ¡y cómo te mira! Como si te adorara, es algo mayor pero esta como para comérselo y no se le notan los años, Archie también tiene los ojos de los Andrew

\- Annie, no sé de qué hablas, evidentemente crees en cuentos de hadas – _trate de minimizar su percepción_

\- Tú deberías creerlos cenicienta – _y volvió a reír, nada de lo que dijera que contrariara esas notas baratas tendría sentido_

\- Escucha, robaron mi teléfono y publicaron esas fotos en las que….

\- ¿Entonces lo admites? ¿Como es él? ¿Arrogante, excéntrico, amargado y odioso tal como comentan?

\- ¡Claro que no! – _fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos_ \- quien dice eso no lo conoce, es dulce, sencillo, alegre, cuando sonríe parece que todo tiene sentido, como si iluminara el espacio

\- ¡Aja! ¿Y esa cara de borrego a muerte es charla periodística? – _volvió a reír y yo a poner los ojos en blanco_

\- ¡Bien! Ya basta An, si pasó aunque no exactamente como describen allí el 80% es imaginación ya no hay nada más, se fue

- _Se puso sería de pronto frunciendo el ceño_ – ¿lo dejaste ir?

\- Si, si lo deje ir y soy una tonta porque no ha pasado un miserable día que no lo extrañe, me distraigo con cosas, pero lo pienso y lo peor de todo es que yo lo quise así, no hice en intento de averiguar nada, lo quise libre y asi lo mantuve fue... fue tan rapido que no me dio tiempo de pensar en algun plan – _desahogue completamente mis sentimientos_ – no me preguntes más Annie porque cada vez me siento peor, por mi culpa publicaron todo eso, solo espero que no le traiga problemas

\- ¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, ya dudaban que siguiera vivo y con esto solo confirma que ha vivido una vida alejada de los medios y que puede rehacerla con la mujer que elija, en este caso a ti, ¿puedes explicarme como pasó?

\- _Deje escapar el aire frustrante y me senté a su lado tomando su mano no volvería a explicarlo simplemente porque era una daga que calaba profunda y tenía que empezar a superar todo ese embrollo_ – no lo conocí con ese nombre, para mí es solo Albert, salimos sin compromiso durante seis días y se acabó

\- _Duro unos segundos en contestarme_ – pues parece que esos seis días bastaron para ambos

Tal vez tenía razón y bastaron solo seis días, pero no era del todo cierto, antes pasamos muchos más hablando, riendo y comiendo juntos fue algo que sin darnos cuenta nos envolvió. Annie prometió volver y a mi teléfono seguían llegando mensajes y llamadas con relación a la publicación no podia prenderlo tenia que cambiar de número, me estaban atormentando o sería mejor decir que me atormentaba lo que él estuviese pensando, al día siguiente llame a el señor Johnson con preocupación

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de borrar eso? De verdad lo siento mucho pero no sabía qué tan peligroso era tener unas… Unas fotografías _\- me sentí culpable_

\- No se preocupe Candice, no podemos borrarlo, lo publicado ya hizo su trabajo, pero podemos tomar acciones

\- Entonces hay forma de.. Repararlo?

\- Si hay una forma… Iré unos días a Chicago si no le molesta podríamos reunirnos allá, hay otras cosas que me gustaría conversar con usted

Acepté aún no tenía intenciones de volver y me quedaba una semana y media de vacaciones, no las pasaría encerrada en el departamento sin hacer nada más en el Magnolia que me recordaba a Albert además el señor Jhonson seguramente tenía una lista de reproches, no sé por qué me hacía sentir siempre como si el padre que nunca tuve quisiera darme un jalón de orejas. Esta vez tal vez lo merecía, nos hubiésemos evitado todo eso si hubiera llamado en cuanto supe que un hombre que no se explicaba bien quién era entro al departamento que me rentaba. Pero también hubiese dejado de vivir las semanas más mágicas que he tenido, estaba entendiendolo mucho mas ahora que no estaba, el pertenecia a un mundo que lo tenia atrapado, era cierto, no era libre.

* * *

 ** _Aqui les dejo este porque ... lo se.. me salte el Miercoles y se pronostica un dia ajetreado entonces pago por adelantado. Leer sus mensajes es emocionante porque precisamente elejí la narrativa en primera persona para que sintieran como ella y vieran por sus ojos, que bueno que lo hacen porque esta chica irá descubriendo muchisimo mas sobre Albert y las preguntas que tienen en mente, Amor? que es el amor si no hay sacrificios. Un Abrazo enorme y feliz fin de semana para todas._**


	11. Chapter 11

Dos días después entre a un enorme edificio y en la puerta una amable mujer me esperaba para guiarme con un formalismo impresionante, ni sonreía ni cruzaba más palabras de las necesarias con nadie, me condujo hasta la planta más alta, en el camino sentía las miradas de hombres y mujeres elegantes que trabajaban en aquel lugar, no hubo a mi paso quien no lo hiciera, ¿de pronto me había vuelto famosa? Mi error era aparecer en unas fotos acompañada de su jefe, al parecer era una hazaña, o un delito, o simplemente ambas. Pasamos directamente a una hermosa y enorme oficina, me pidió con una sonrisa que esperara al señor Johnson ofreciéndome de todo, le agradecí estaba bien o sería mejor decir que estaba muy nerviosa y no me pasaría nada por la garganta, no me quedaba la menor duda de que había leído la publicación me miraba con picardía y se esmeraba en atenderme más allá de lo evidente, me senté en el enorme sofá de cuero en una oficina blanca impoluta que me daba hasta pesar tocar el suelo brillante en el que me reflejaba, por el ventanal de piso a techo se observaba Chicago y era precioso tanto como abrumador, cuando se abrió la puerta me puse de pie como un militar, en lugar de entrar a quien esperaba un hombre rubio se dio paso, ajustó su traje fino y me sonrió acercándose

\- Buen día señorita – _me tendió la mano y cuando se la di para mi sorpresa la giro con delicadeza besándola_ – mi nombre es Archivald Conrwell, sé que espera a el señor Johnson, pero en este momento está… en una reunión privada, será breve y disculpe mi atrevimiento no quería hacerla esperar y mas que nada quería conocerla, mi hermano tenía razón usted es aún más bonita en persona – _su sonrisa perfecta me distrajo del halago_

\- ¿Su hermano? – _pregunté confusa_

\- Stear, dijo que la conoció en Carolina cuando volaron en parapente – _alguno de los dos hombres en overol era entonces su hermano, debió leer mi cara porque sonrió, para ser hermanos era una diferencia del cielo a la tierra_

\- Mi tío no vuela con nadie nunca lo ha hecho, así que Stear quedó bastante impresionado, puede llamarme Archie si gusta

¿Archie? El Archie de Annie, ¿su tío? sonreí y asentí a mi mente también vino la imagen de la fotografía del estante, la de su familia, identifiqué a el hombre del overol y a su hermano en ellas, dos de sus sobrinos, ¿dijo que no había volado con nadie?... Nuevo y extremo… Me pidió que me sentara frente a él sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a hablarme del edificio que era en si una de las principales en Estados Unidos, las otras dos estaban en Carolina y la más importante en Nueva York, su explicación formal del funcionamiento bancario me relajó bastante, era muy educado y amable, se notaba que era un hombre que sabía su trabajo y se movía en el como pez en el agua, explicó que era abogado y contador, lo que hizo que me sintiera en confianza era el hecho de que no hacía preguntas, yo iba con la expectativa de que me rodearan de ellas y había preparado muchas formas para explicarme. Annie tenía razón sus ojos se parecían a los de Albert, pero eran más vivaces, tenían una chispa contagiosa, algo seductor, no me extrañaba nada que suspirara por él

\- ¡Disculpen la tardanza! - _exclamó cuando entró directamente a saludarme_

No había tardado ni diez minutos, evidentemente siempre que era muy puntual, nos levantamos para recibirlo y se acercó sosteniendo mi mano mirándome de forma extraña a los ojos como si pudiera encontrar muchas respuestas en ellos, si las hallaba tenía suerte yo nunca podía saber nada de alguien mirándo así, quizá concluyó que estaba bien su actitud cambió drásticamente al ejecutivo que me hacía entrevistas, aunque esa ocasión era más un asunto muy personal, cuando tomamos asiento yo estaba nerviosa otra vez, el señor Johnson siempre me ponía en ese estado, mucho más en ese instante que debía estar enterando de… mi trato con… Su cuñado?

\- Candice gracias por venir, espero que no haya tenido hasta ahora ningún inconveniente desagradable a causa del artículo, nuestros abogados están a su disposición por eso Archie está aquí y por política tendrá algunos hombres de seguridad al pendiente de usted, no se asuste, están para velar por su seguridad y no notará su presencia

¿Por mi seguridad? ¿Acaso era inseguro ser parte de un artículo que involucrará a William Andrew? Tal vez si considerando lo importante que era, por mi mente solo pasaban preguntas y pensar que sería yo la que daría respuestas… esa situación era bastante inusual, bien! Se trataba de Albert nada podía ser normal, mientras el señor Johnson hablaba se formulaban en mi mente más preguntas una de ellas era ¿por qué trataba esto como un negocio?, ¿no iba a preguntarme si era cierto?, ¡claro! seguro él lo puso al tanto, estaba comenzando a mover mi pie con esa manía ansiosa mientras seguía hablando o leía la cartilla que para mí era una exageración a todas luces, me decía algo acerca de que no podía hacer nada porque las fotos eran mías, que el periódico, las otras redes y fuentes solo replicaron a la revista del cual era Hannah Cárter, la mujer del motocross que lo escribió, pero que no saben quienes estuvieron detrás del robo, el departamento legal de la revista se respalda con que Hannah solo compro a una pareja cualquiera las fotos, ella es responsable de 3 que tomó a hurtadillas en un sitio público, por ello si pagarían la multa esatipulada por hacerlo sin autorización de los fotografiados, el resto afirman no tuvieron nada que ver, llego a ellos casualmente mi teléfono…. Y los vídeos para placer general, ¡ellos lo habían visto! Dios mío mucha gente que ni conozco había tenido acceso a mi privacidad, saber que los hombres sentados frente a mí eran parte de la familia de Albert y que su posición era las de intermediarios legales era bastante incómodo, comentó acerca del respaldo legal y otra opción que cubría una demanda cuando lo interrumpí

\- Disculpe, señor Johnson, esto no es una negociación es algo… Personal y lo único que quiero saber es qué tan grave es esto, asumo que fue culpa mía si debo encargarme puedo hacerlo sola, no quiero causar molestias para Albert… Lo siento – _respiré profundamente_ \- el señor Andrew – _ambos se miraron con sorpresa, el sobrino me sonrió y él se removió con incomodidad evidente en la silla_

\- William está preocupado más bien por usted, esto no es más que una cadena de chismes que acabará cuando no tengan como seguir sustentándolo, puede que lo tomen como una farsa y que surja la duda de que sea él realmente en las fotografías, hace años que no lo fotografían y no venía a América, no tiene gravedad incalculable

\- ¿Él… en donde está? ¿Que piensa de todo esto? ¿Por qué debo tener a su gente cuidándome?

\- Está en Edimburgo de donde no debía salir – _quizá pensó que sus palabras eran muy fuertes para mi entendimiento_ – Candice, William es el patriarca del Clan Andrew además de presidir la compañía y la entidad bancaria más importante de América es muy valioso y todo lo que tenga que ver directamente con su nombre, este… Incidente no es más para él de lo que signifique para usted, quiere que procuremos que no afecte su vida normal, sabemos que no tuvo la culpa así trabajan en prensa, solo lamenta que tenga que pasar percances gracias a su imprudencia – _me sentí culpable aunque no podía saberlo, debí haberlo llamado cuando llegó ese extraño al departamento, aunque no me arrepentía_ \- lo han hecho antes los columnistas desesperados y los editores presionando siempre hacen que ocurran estas cosas, se valen de artimañas para inmiscuirse, solo que fueron astutos al no hacerlo directamente con él sino a través de usted que en palabras de William es peor, no quería causarle estos dolores de cabeza, así que queremos de algún modo… indemnizarla por los daños

\- _Resoplé con fuerza, y reí con ironía_ – ¿indemnizarme?

\- Si, además él fue específico quiere que se quede con el departamento del Magnolia, podemos instaurar la demanda a la revista solo por su parte si esta de acuerdo – _Archie me extendió una carpeta sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio frente a nosotros_ \- los papeles están listos para firmar, en una semana a lo sumo este percance quedará archivado y el departamento estará a su nombre desde este instante - _mencionó sin dejar de sonreírme como si compraran con eso los dos meses que ese hombre estuvo en mi vida, era como "gracias Candy por ser el juguete, ten por tus servicios de entretenimiento en la página de chismes", me estaba conteniendo_

\- El departamento es suyo yo pago un alquiler – _casi dije entre dientes_

\- William es dueño del edificio Candice, allí viven personas que quiere, lo restauró para ellos – a _brí los ojos de par en par… El tío abuelo_ \- la aprecia mucho por ello quiere que tenga su lugar favorito, pero si no lo quiere como un regalo entonces el banco le otorgará un crédito que pueda pagar

Apretaba los dientes porque sentía mi mandíbula rígida, mis ojos se empañaron, además podría considerarme como a sus ex empleados y jubilarme de su vida, o aceptaba o lo aceptaba sin opciones, me colgué mi bolso sin poder contenerme más y me puse de pie ellos también lo hicieron con preocupación, exploté

\- Señor Johnson no quiero volver a escuchar más ofertas de caridad, si quiere venderlo que lo haga sé lo que cuesta y jamás podré pagarlo, nunca fui su empleada, no quiero sus regalos, seguiré pagando el alquiler hasta que se venza el contrato, creo recordar que fue un año y medio ya usted fue muy caritativo desde un principio se lo agradezco y lo haré siempre, me queda muy poco para graduarme, al regresar esta última etapa es bastante absorbente y no tengo cabeza para comenzar a moverme de lugar - _suspire audible y profundamente_ \- esa es la única razón por la que no le devuelvo el contrato en este instante, el señor Andrew no me debe nada, creí... que todo esto de las fotos le afectaba, pero si no es así a mi menos, no soy una artista no impresionare más que a mis conocidos ni le veo lucro a esa payasada, todos ya leyeron el fabuloso cuento de hadas no tiene que preocuparse no diré nada ni daré explicaciones a nadie, nadie más que yo quiere acabar con esta historia, ya no quiero tener que ver con esto ni que me sigan hombres de seguridad, ni con demandas ni con nada que pueda darme como premio de consolación, haré como que nunca pasó si es lo que quiere, que hablen los demás no me importa y que disfruten la historia... se lee mucho más bonita de lo que fue parece que tuvo final feliz - _sonreí con ironia_ \- le agradezco que me recibiera se que es un hombre ocupado, que pase buenas tardes - _me gire a su sobrino que me veía con las cejas arqueadas muy serio_ – adiós Archie me dio gusto conocerte

\- La acompaño…

\- No, ya conozco el camino, gracias

Salí tan rápido que no me detuve a admirar nada, solo quería irme, tirarme a mi cama y llorar un rato, no allí en ese lugar en donde todos tenían los ojos puestos en mi mientras un nudo apretaba mi garganta y no quería ni parpadear para dejar salir lágrimas de frustración, ¡qué humillante!, ¡me sentía tan tonta!, ojalá se reanudarán mis clases y mi vida en el hospital, borrar todo, tal vez algún día lo recuerde como la revista lo escribió y logre quitarme ese momento amargo. Dueño del edificio, dueño del banco quizá también de la montaña y la cueva, pero no de mi vida, en la nota que me dejó me escribió que le había enseñado que una sonrisa era más valiosa, yo solo quería su sonrisa por las mañanas no él departamento en el Magnolia; de cualquier forma las lágrimas ganaron la partida mientras veía el movimiento de la ciudad sentada en el taxi de vuelta a mi hogar. Como podía odiarlo si me dolía así?

Por un tiempo fui el chisme de mis conocidos y de muchos otros sin oficio, la seórita Pony y la Hermana Maria tampoco hicieron mencion de nada, esto debia superarlo sola y con el tiempo, habían terminado con nuestro romance de varios meses al no tener más material como predijo el señor Johnson, si había visto unas personas rondándome como moscas en el hospital, tomaba muchas rutas alternas para llegar a casa y nadie supiera en donde vivia, las mismas rutas extrañas que usaba Albert cuando iba por mí, no podría saber si era la supuesta seguridad o algún periodista mi rutina era fuerte,al poco tiempo se cansaron, mis turnos eran rotativos y estaba segura que muchas veces me perdieron la pista, como prometí no mencione absolutamente nada al respecto, a nadie, no volví a mencionar a Albert, ni negaba ni afirmaba nada con mis conocidos, aunque seguía presente en mis pensamientos, en cada rincón del Magnolia, en el osito marrón en mi cama, en las fotografías, y aunque no quisiera en mi corazón.

Los meses pasaron y una vez aprobada por fin mi fase académica me postulé para el examen de internista que otorgaba becas completas a los mejores estudiantes, estudié muchísimo, como nunca, toda mi energía la dediqué a ello para no pensar, para no sentir y estaba funcionando, mis antecedentes en enfermería y prácticas médicas realizadas el último año validaron todo para el Hospital General de Massachusetts en Boston, se venían los últimos meses del año, yo estaba feliz por tan importante logro para mi carrera, Gis como siempre quería festejarlo como unos de sus parrandas, pero opte por descansar, finalmente estaba mental y físicamente agotada, inverné por tres largos días en casa y cocine como él me había enseñado, además de llenarme de comida chatarra y comer helado en pijama frente al televisor riendo con las películas de comedia son las que me permitía ver, nada de romance ni despecho, dormitaba de a ratos y salía a dar largas caminatas al final de la tarde.

Para mí despedida de Carolina brindamos con un grupo grande de amigos desde la mañana en la playa hasta que en la noche pasamos un rato agradable en un bar, entre risas, bailes, muchos tragos y un montón de gente pude dejar mi mente en blanco, después de todo ese tiempo al fin reía desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era mi estilo, la idea era "vivir al máximo". Cuando llegué casi a media noche Milton me estaba esperando, me miró negando con la cabeza y se acercó para sostenerme con una sonrisa, no estaba tan mal, me erguí y parecía sería al decirle que podía sola, no parecía convencido pero lo persuadí, no fueron tantos tragos el problema radicaba en que no había comido nada bien y estaba agotada, subí con lentitud contando escalones, finalmente apoyada en la puerta había una caja con un enorme moño rojo, me sobresalte al verlo, tenía una tarjeta que decía felicidades no había remitente, entre y dejé el resto de mis cosas tiradas mientras colocaba la caja en la mesa y destapaba el regalo, de el saque, papeles, envolturas y un precioso abrigo de terciopelo, por dentro estaba forrado en piel y cómo me serviría en el frío Boston, era azul, mi color favorito, lo abrace sintiendo su suave textura y al mirar la caja en el fondo estaba la nota, cerré los ojos tratando de contener los latidos de mi corazón.

Siempre pienso en ti princesa. Albert

Por más que traté no pude dejar de añorarlo menos, ni de pensar en que estaría haciendo, en mis ratos libres mi mente siempre volvía a él, me preguntaba si estaría bien, en qué parte del mundo, si se acordaba de mí, si por las noches deseaba que estuviese a su lado tanto como yo, por lo que me daba cuenta solo unas palabras hacían que lo sintiera de nuevo tan cerca como si hubiese sido el día anterior la última vez que lo vi, pensé mucho sobre las palabras del señor Jonhson parecía que cumpliera una condena en Inglaterra, lo justifique pensando que quizá por ello no estaba conmigo pero deseche las esperanzas, no podía aguardarlas cuando entre nosotros quedamos que era una despedida, salí un par de veces con un ex compañero de clases que siempre me insistía, traté, Dios sabe que hice el intento y nada fue igual, no negaré que disfrute su compañía, pero mi corazón ya no era mío solo quería sentir sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo, aparté los pensamientos así nada funcionaría para mí nunca, tenía que superarlo o buscarlo de una vez, me puse el abrigo abrazándome para sentir que era él quien lo hacía, era un suplente bastante vago, pero podía imaginarlo, eso nadie lo sabría ni me quitaría, esa noche me quede dormida y en el sillón con el abrigo puesto y la nota aferrada en mi mano.


	12. Chapter 12

Corría mediados de noviembre cuando fui hasta el banco a dejarle las llaves al señor Johnson, después de todo no cumplí con el año y medio acordado para ello hacían falta unos meses más, me recibió esta vez de inmediato y le conté con emoción que había sido seleccionada para cubrir mi estadía de interna en Massachusetts por sólo un año, le expliqué que eso me reducía pasar un año más de interna y adelantaría mi especialización, parecía complacido de ello cuando me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí y que siempre supo que lo lograría, le agradecí su amabilidad él me había ayudado muchísimo al dejarme quedar en un lugar en el que podía dedicarme de lleno en cómodas cuotas, me llamó algunas veces para preguntarme como estaban mis estudios y hablabamos unos escasos 5 minutos, aunque habia rechazado todas sus ofertas y no volvimos a mencionarlo el señor Jhonson cuidaba de mi, nuestra misión estaba cumplida, pero cuando le extendí las llaves las rechazó.

\- Me temo que no puedo recibirlas Candice – _se puso muy serio de pronto y lo note un poco incómodo_ \- después de la reunión que sostuvimos hace unos meses William simplemente puso el departamento a su nombre, yo le transmití su posición pero me pidió que le dijera que así lo prefiere y que puede hacer lo que crea conveniente con él, no quise decirle nada hasta que llegara la oportunidad, se adelantó un poco – _compuso una mueca_ – puede dejarlo vacío u ocuparlo mientras viva en Carolina del Sur cuando regrese

 _\- Fruncí el ceño_ \- No le pedí nada ¿como puede hacer algo así sin que yo acepte?

\- Es un hombre que consigue lo que quiere, aunque la respuesta sea no – _resopló_ \- busca la manera de protegerla, entiendo que lo tome como ofensa pero él ve las cosas de otra manera, es más simbólico – _lo justificó mientras anotaba mentalmente algo nuevo del señor Andrew, era un testarudo arbitrario, pero no más que yo_

\- Entiendo - _deje de igual forma las llaves en su escritorio_ \- dígale que su habitación está intacta y así permanecerá, puede regresárselo y darle las gracias.

Tenían ambas un llavero que les había comprado en una tienda hacía meses, era una moto las dos colgaban una a cada rueda, las miró y me miró por unos segundos sé que lo entendió, simbólico, le sonreí despidiéndome de la forma más inusual sorprendiéndolo por completo, di la vuelta a su escritorio y lo abracé con un nuevo gracias, salí del edificio pensando en las palabras, si, él tambien estaba cuidándome, pero siempre lejos

Antes de Viajar a Boston pasé unos días en Chicago, no podría volver hasta terminar mi fase, aunque podia quedarme en Boston trabajando queria volver a Carolina, me gustaba la tranquilidad apueblada que ofrecia y el hospital tenia sus puertas siempre abiertas para mi, estaría alejada todo un año. Para despedirme y a modo de celebración Annie preparó una reunión en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, si supiera que el mío era el de Miguel frunciría la boca con desprecio, preferí ceder como siempre a los caprichos de mi hermana, ¡así que debía ponerme un bonito vestido para la ocasión!, gracias al cielo tenía uno o me sometería al armario de Annie Britter, eso ameritaba horas aburridas frente al espejo, recogí mi cabello rizado de una forma que se viera bonito y pinte mis labios, definitivamente me trasformaba el maquillaje en una mujer mucho menos triste y aburrida, sonreí para darme ánimos, sin el las ojeras me hacían parecer un mapache. Llegamos en su precioso auto al lugar y ya había una mesa reservada, si me extraño que ella pareciera más arreglada de lo normal que era algo que creí imposible, entonces me di cuenta que no solo seríamos las dos cuando mire en la dirección que la tenía tan ensimismada, sonreía tanto que se le congelarían los dientes, la razón estaba clara, Archie… cuando nos dirigieron a la mesa él estaba allí junto a una pareja, reconocí a Stear, aunque para ser sincera el traje le quedaba mucho mejor, se ajustó sus anteojos y poniéndose de pie besó mi mano al igual que su hermano me hacían pensar que eran todos unos caballeros, sin duda del otro lado del océano, por su acento y por sus modos, me presentó a su esposa Patricia, una chica tierna y sencilla. Resultó que todos habían estudiado en el mismo colegio de Londres, Stear y Patty como me pidió que la llamara se habían casado hacia un par de años, él era ingeniero mecánico lo que explicaba mucho del lugar en donde se encontraba y el modo, también entendí desde cuando An había soñado con los ojos de Archie, le había conocido un par de novios y un centenar de admiradores pero nunca vi en sus ojos el brillo que le dedicaban a él, no tenía claro si estaban saliendo o eran solo amigos y si nunca vi la diferencia con mi propio amigo en el Magnolia menos la encontraría en los demás, de cualquier forma pasamos la siguiente hora entre cuentos de sus aventuras juntos, me reí muchísimo y la pase muy bien en su compañía, a pesar del lugar en donde estabamos, fueron amables conmigo ninguno menciono siquiera a Albert.

Al día siguiente estuvieron todos en el hogar, compartimos mucho más sin tanta formalidad, nos hicimos amigos, intercambiamos números de teléfono además de fotos y algunos videos en los que cantábamos entre risas con los niños, al fin los amigos de Annie podían ser los míos que fueran familia de él era.., ¿¡casualidad!?

Me despedí un 20 de noviembre y fui directo a mi misión.

Los siguientes tres meses estuvieron llenos de presión, la sala de emergencia era bastante movida, mi trabajo como enfermera era mucho más demandante que como médico pero la responsabilidad no tenía comparación, de un paciente a otro hasta cuatro al mismo tiempo por hora exigía todo de mi, habían muchas emergencias debido a las bajas temperaturas, seguía aprendiendo a diario con cada caso nuevo desde la practica pero mi experiencia como enfermera me ubicaba en un rango más alto que los otros internos, tendía a resolver mucho más rápido y eficazmente, o eso creía el jefe de emergencias cuando asignó mis turnos. Las fiestas navideñas las pase de guardia con mi nueva familia adoptiva, en una nueva ciudad, en el hospital.

A finales de Febrero subió un poco más la temperatura yo ya me estaba congelando gracias al cielo el día amaneció más cálido, aprovechaba mis ratos libres para pasear por el parque todo sin alejarme de los alrededores de mi residencia médica o el hospital, mis contactos con mis madres seguían siendo los mismos pero ahora menos frecuentes estaba bastante ocupada y estaba bien, me permitía poco para pensar en nada más, mi vida personal no existía así que la cubrí con más turnos, poco a poco mi rutina en el hospital se hizo mi vida normal, como antes, como siempre, mis momentos de tensión, emosion y tristeza tenían que ver con mi labor, no había más tiempo que de dormir algunas horas y continuar, era la vida que elegí y la única que conocía. Una mañana a mediados de marzo salí de mi turno después de haber pasado la noche con un par de casos graves para dar un paseo al parque, necesitaba de esos momentos para tener paz y conectarme con la vida fuera del olor a alcohol absoluto, era algo así como conectarme con mi propia existencia, me encantaban los parques, con animalitos y vegetación en donde esa vida era más vibrante, en donde la mente se podía despejar valorando cada detalle que brindaba las creaciones de Dios. Compré en una esquina una bolsa de maní y pasee por el lugar admirándolo, las personas parecían tranquilas, alegres con sus paseos, ya fuera en parejas, a hacer ejercicio o pasear al perro. Me senté en un banco a comer maní en lo que parecía un movimiento lento por un rato, entonces en un grupo de árboles más allá vi una ardilla, me acerque poco a poco para que no escapara y extendí un maní, lo olfateó y de pronto lo tomó llevándoselo rápidamente a la copa de un árbol en donde desapareció, pronto llegó con otras tres a exigirme más, me hizo sonreír ampliamente y entregarles un poco de mi mercancía, yo destroce uno y lo comí mientras trataba de ubicar otra, fue cuando escuche una voz familiar a mi espalda

\- El letrero que está más allá dice que no se debe alimentar a las ardillas, o pronto las tendras a todas rodeandote, aún deben tener en reserva del invierno y eso es comida chatarra es muy salado para ellas

\- Imagino que es un delito, creo que más para las normas del parque que para ellas no me importaria que me rodearan los animales, tal vez podrías conseguirle tu algo más sano, Quizá ya no tengan comida en el refrigerador

\- Después me costará mucho abandonarlas, la verdad es que no me importan las normas del parque, si su bienestar - _giré a mirarlo y fue entonces cuando sentí como si volviera a saltar del risco o de aquella montaña, me miraba sin sonrisa aparente pero sus ojos lo hacían de esa manera tan suya, sentía que no podía respirar cuando se acercó unos pasos_ \- Hola

\- Hola – _fue lo único que pude responder, pensé que jamás volvería a tenerlo tan cerca_

\- _Pasaron unos segundos sin que pudiéramos decir nada más, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dejó escapar el aire audiblemente_ – ¿me acompañas a tomar un café?

\- Esto no es casualidad, ¿cierto?

\- No, te seguí hasta aquí desde el hospital – _tenía una enorme gabán negro elegante, estaba sin esos anteojos oscuros, su cabello estaba más corto, se notaba distinto, era William Andrew frente a mi, observe a mi alrededor y le dedique una mirada interrogante_

\- ¿En tu auto?

\- En un taxi - _asentí y caminamos en silencio sin tocarnos uno al lado del otro_

Supuse que habría regresado esta vez sin esconderse, algún reportero podría fotografiarnos, no sabía que me tenía más nerviosa si el hecho de que publicaran más fantasías sobre nosotros o el hecho de que fuera una fantasía en sí misma, caminamos hasta el final del parque en donde había un pequeño café. Faltaban las palabras o tal vez lo más probable era que sobraban, yo era un manojo de preguntas, pero una de ellas era más fuerte, mi pie tamborileaba el suelo y mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración él meneaba la cucharilla del café mirándome fijamente, sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en mi no podía ocultar nada llego a conocerme bastante bien, sabía que solo bastó un segundo para darme cuenta de que seguía extrañándolo, aun así pensé que podría ocultarlo lo suficiente, tal vez no tuve éxito porque me sonrió de lado y yo tragué seco

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Se supone que estarías en Edimburgo, tierras altas o en Londres o lejos ¡que se yo!

\- Si estuve unos meses y después regrese

tomó un sorbo de su café sin apartar la mirada yo seguía mirando a mi alrededor esperando que alguien se diera cuenta quien era, ¿que trataba de hacer estando allí además de romper por completo nuestro acuerdo? Estaba bastante abrumada con solo tenerlo en frente, mi corazón me estaba ahogando, él no decía nada solo me miraba como esperando que fuera yo quien resolviera sus enigmas, me exasperaba, tenía que decir algo enfocar todos mis sentimientos y dejar de pensar tanto

\- ¿Quieres decir que has estado frecuentando a tu familia? ¿El señor Johnson sabe que estás aquí?

\- De un tiempo a esta parte más que desde hace años, sé que te llevas muy bien con Archie y Stear, Nadie sabe que estoy en Boston, George está al tanto de que estoy en América deja de preocuparte

\- Son amigos de Annie y por ella los conocí, una casualidad - _quise dejar en claro que no había sido gracias a él y que era fortuito_ – ¿estás escondiéndote otra vez?

\- Vi las fotos y los vídeos en el hogar, ellos me hablaron de ti – _no respondió mi pregunta. Exasperante, comenzaba a dirigir todo en un sentido estaba enfadandome_

\- ¿Si? Pues no me extraña ahora nada es privado – _por primera vez apartó la mirada y se removió en su asiento_

\- Candy, siento mucho lo que pasó con ese artículo y también lamento si te ofendí con lo del departamento solo quería asegurarme que estarías bien, quería saberte segura y él Magnolia es lo más parecido a ello, George me contó sobre su trato por tus estudios y que le dejaste las llaves, pero es tuyo

\- El señor Johnson fue muy amable conmigo desde siempre y tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas, quizá elegirme para cuidar el departamento en el Magnolia por casi nada ha sido el gesto de confianza más generoso que alguien me ha ofrecido, pero no doy tanta lástima para que me lo regale, supongo

\- Sé que supo manejarlo mejor que yo y la lástima no está entre todas las cosas que siento por ti, no sé cómo dar cosas sencillas, pero lo estoy intentando - _negué frunciendo el ceño, ¿cosas que siente por mi?_ – ¡si! Lo mismo pensó él con el mismo gesto, te admira, siempre está defendiéndote, aunque no lo creas te aprecia bastante, me advirtió que no te gustaría y no lo escuche, también que te dejara en paz - _no dije ni una palabra note como empezaba a impacientarse_ \- ¿hace mejor de padre que yo pequeña?

\- ¿Ahora es una broma? – _dejé escapar el aire dejándome caer en el asiento_ – rompiste nuestro acuerdo y dejaste para mí un regalo en la puerta del Magnolia, no fue justo

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Ese no es el punto

\- ¡Está bien! Pero vendrías a Boston y en pleno invierno, sabes que no es como en Carolina, no quería que te congelaras aquí

\- _No dije nada por un minuto y sorbí un poco de café_ – me encantó, el azul es mi favorito, pero como pretendías que pasara la página estando siempre presente cuidandome, aunque en realidad estabas a miles de kilómetros, preferiste enviar a tus... agentes de seguridad

\- Lo lamento, por favor trata de entenderme, hay gente muy mala y aprovechada, después de que se publicó hasta tu nombre temía mucho que algo te sucediera y fue mi culpa, desde un principio debí decirte quién era… advertirte, no quería involucrarte y logre que terminaras envuelta también con lo que represento

\- Para mí seguirías siendo Albert - _susurre_

\- Y lo soy…. William Albert Andrew, soy la misma persona, ¿lo sabes verdad? No podía estar cerca aunque quisiera – _parecía preocupado de convencerme de ello_

\- ¿Por qué pusiste el departamento a mi nombre? – _pregunté remarcando cada palabra_

\- Porque quiero que sea tuyo, es mi lugar favorito, me trae paz, gente que quiero vive allí, lo sentía como mi rincón apartado del mundo, luego nos conocimos y… – _paso su mano por su cabello buscando mi mirada, por primera vez encontré en sus ojos desesperación_ – ¿por que te molesta tanto eso? Pensé que el artículo, que robaran tu privacidad era peor

\- Es una clase de regalo que no puedo aceptar

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Es demasiado! Ya sé que te sobran propiedades y que el edificio es tuyo, quizá a ti no te parezca nada o estás acostumbrado a dar esos regalos, pero a mí me parece que compras con él la historia que publicó esa revista, no soy cenicienta ni tú el príncipe azul, no quiero zapatillas de cristal – _espetè con molestia, entonces se hicieron unos segundos en silencio_

\- Tienes razón…. Espero me disculpes….- _más silencio_ \- ¿entonces… está escrita mucho más bonita de lo que fue en realidad? – _no respondí yo había dicho esas palabras mi café se enfriaba frente a mí, estaba muy cansada para mantener mi orgullo frente a él_ – solo quería que conservarás algo de los dos

\- Tenía las fotos y los recuerdos… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – _mis ojos empezaron a llenarse y un nudo cerraba mi garganta_

\- Porque quería verte y porque soy un egoísta – _entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco_ – sé que estás muy ocupada y te ves cansada ahora, pero…

\- ¿En dónde te estás quedando? – _pregunté respirando profundamente_

\- Tenemos una villa en…

\- Albert… Discúlpame … William

\- ¿Puedes solo decirme Albert? – _intensificó la mirada_ – por favor

\- _Tardé unos segundos pero aún me confundía mucho más que su nombre de pila_ – tengo que irme… Debo… Cubrir mi turno esta tarde se supone que deba dormir – _me levanté de la silla y él lo hizo también_

\- Puedo llevarte y conducir, ¿Podemos… Hablar luego? – _no quería mirarlo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en Boston_

\- Ya no estamos en el Magnolia

\- Lo sé, y sé lo que dijiste… estoy rompiendo nuestro acuerdo no pude encerrar lo nuestro allá, allá están todos mis recuerdos buenos, los mejores de mi vida, pero son pasado y no quiero que tú quedes solo allí

\- _Lo miré con los ojos empañados_ \- ¿porque estás aquí?

Acaricio mi mejilla, tomo mi mano y ese simple contacto fue suficiente para revivir los días que pase a su lado, los dos meses que su compañía me hizo sonreír, estuviese en donde estuviese aún lo sentía tan cercano que ni todo el tiempo ni la distancia logró borrarlo de mi mente, ni de mi cuerpo, cuando lo miré sus ojos parecían contener una súplica mientras en mi cabeza resonaba una vocecita que repetía que no lo dejara ir, que esta vez lo retuviera a mi lado, que lo abrazara y si volvía durar unas pocas horas eran mejores que seguir soñándolo, que imaginarlo junto a mi abrazándome y besándome, era mucho mejor tenerlo y volverlo a perder que cerrar los ojos y revivir una y otra vez los únicos momentos que me dio, entonces entendí lo que sentía y por qué estaba frente a mí

\- Mi.. Mi turno termina esta noche.. Tarde, si me das la dirección quizá podamos… Hablar

\- Pasaré por ti al hospital – _se apresuró a contestar_

\- Tengo un auto Albert y puedo conducir

\- ¡Si! Estoy convencido que te dejara tirada en cualquier momento

\- _Resoplé_ – no eres el único a quien le gustan las antigüedades – _me sonrió al fin_ – era lo que me permitía pagar y le tengo cariño – _protesté_

\- Está bien, igual vendré por ti – _se acercó pero yo retrocedí, no estaba segura de poder negarme y quería un poco de dignidad a mi favor_

Nos despedimos con la mano luego de que me acompañara al auto, aún no creía que lo hubiese vuelto a ver, nunca tuve el valor de buscarlo después de repetirme a cada momento por todos esos meses que jamás volvería a tenerlo cerca, casi me convencí, entonces él aparece como si nada, aunque tenía la sensación de que no era el mismo, parecía otra persona; mientras me dirigía a la residencia tuve miedo de haber perdido la oportunidad de quedarme a su lado, cuando cerré los ojos lo soñé, soñé con las risas compartidas y las cenas en el comedor, con los momentos juntos que pude llamar hogar, nos soñé en él Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **Hola, Hola... gracias por sus mensajes, ya se como se sienten, exactamente igual que ella, descubrir lo que el siente o quiere es desesperante pero algo evidentemente le sucede, despues de leer este capitulo estoy segura de lo que les gustaria que pasara, me encantara saber sus impresiones. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Pasé la tarde entera deseando que en cuanto saliera estuviese allí, apurar el tiempo no hizo que pasara más rápido y cuando por fin llego la hora temblaba como una tonta ante la perspectiva de tenerlo cerca, entré al estacionamiento del hospital, él tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta recostado de mi auto, tan guapo, por un momento lo recordé igual que aquella tarde sobre el risco, me dedico esa sonrisa tan dulce con su mirada indescifrable como siempre, me acerqué pareciendo que lo hacía en cámara lenta como atraída por un imán, mi mente no dejaba de exigirme que hiciera todo lo posible para que me abrazara como solía hacerlo. No pude siquiera sonreír, lo miré en la escasa luz mientras llamaba a mi auto carcacha, le expliqué que con él tenía intenciones de pasear en Boston, pero casi no tenía tiempo de nada así que de vez en cuando solo iba al parque; quiso conducir alegando que yo había estado trabajando, me negué y no estaba en posición de convencerme. Conduje por una calle preciosa en donde todas las casas eran enormes y bellas como salidas de la época colonial, la suya no estaba exenta de eso, pensé que era grandiosa y cuando entramos una pareja se apresuró por tomar mi abrigo ofreciéndonos cualquier cantidad de cosas, Albert les agradeció diciéndoles que no necesitaríamos nada más y se despidieron con una inclinación respetuosa, yo estaba perpleja. Por dentro era tan hermosa como por fuera, sería un lujo vivir allí, cada detalle estaba en el lugar correcto y cada forma era perfecta, tenía una escalera de mármol que daba al segundo piso, me sacó de mi escaneo asombroso tomándome de la mano preguntándome si me gustaba, ¿y a quien no le gustaría ese lugar? ¡Parecía un museo!, sólo lo mire y le sonreí apenas, me contó que la casa estaba al cuidado de la pareja que nos recibió amablemente, esa como muchas de las propiedades quedaban a cargo de amas de llaves a disposición de la familia, el contacto de nuestras manos era el segundo del día y sentí lo mismo, sentía su tibieza pensando en que no quería soltarla, me acariciaba con su pulgar lentamente mientras nos adentrábamos y yo no podía poner atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fuera ese roce, lo que me decía quedaba en segundo plano, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, mi ansiedad estaba perturbándome desde la mañana amenazando con volverme loca, había anhelado ese momento desde que se fue del Magnolia, había querido tenerlo así de cerca para… Reprocharle, para decirle tantas cosas desahogando todo lo que quedó inconcluso y que solo supe con el tormento de su partida; a la derecha habían unas puertas dobles que indicó eran el despacho, solté su mano como atraída y fui hasta allí, sentía que no podía respirar, ni pensar coherentemente, tenía ganas de reír, de llorar, era muy fuerte ese mar de sensaciones; dejar de tocarlo se sintió de pronto como perderlo otra vez, ya no estaba pensando ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro, solo en el momento, entonces cuando entro cerré la puerta, le puse el pasador, me acerqué y con cariño acariciando su rostro, quería constatar de que era mi Albert, trató de decirme algo pero no lo permití solo quería mirarlo así

\- Aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí y por favor no me lo expliques ahora, creí que no te volvería a ver, o al menos tenerte cerca

\- Necesito que me perdones yo... Regresé por ti princesa

Sin pensarlo ni una vez me colgué de su cuello y lo besé, me respondió el beso enseguida, sólo quería sentirlo cerca y Dios sabe que perdí la poca dignidad que me reservaba más la voluntad en su boca, por unos minutos nos devoramos con un deseo incontrolable, sé que también me extrañaba, sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo y comprendí que era lo único que queríamos, estar juntos, desaparecer sin exigencias, como antes, sin explicaciones, sin promesas, yo sólo quería que estuviese allí, conmigo, que me amara acercándome al delicioso abismo que encontraba en sus brazos, mis manos llegaron hasta los botones de su camisa con ansia porque necesitaba sentir su piel, me miró por un instante sonriéndome trato de decirme algo más, pero acalle lo que fuera, sin importar qué pasó luego para mí los días en el Magnolia eran los que tenían valor, musitó mi nombre y volvió a besarme atrayéndome a su cuerpo con necesidad, nuestras respiraciones se hacían más rápidas y profundas, íbamos perdiendo el sentido, se deshizo de mi blusa y en un movimiento también de mi brassier, su mano lentamente me acariciaba, el divino roce de su piel con la mía era en lo único que mantenía mi atención, la demás ropa sobró, las palabras también, sentía su deseo quemarme cada fibra, fundirse con el mío y hacerlo casi insoportable, al fin cuando pude sentirlo por completo fue como regresar a casa, perdí todos mis sentidos siendo reemplazados por solo uno, mi vida en ese instante se resumía en ese punto en donde nos hacíamos uno, pronto recupere de a poco el resto, pero todos se los entregaba a plenitud mientras nos movíamos buscando con desesperación sentir más, mucho más, escuchaba su respiración, el sonido del placer, mis manos sobre su pecho subían hasta su cuello y lo aferraban a mí, mi boca alcanzaba la suya para probar que era real, menta, sabía a menta, respire su perfume, ese que sentía siempre caminando por algún lugar y cuando estaba más distraída podía creer que él estaba a mi lado, por un momento me detuve y lo miré, en ese instante fue más mío que suyo me dejo entrar a todos los rincones de su alma, deje que me tomara justo en un enorme sillón en un lugar parecido a una oficina, y yo lo hice mío hasta que no pude más, fue una mezcla de tantas cosas, de tantos sentimientos que convergieron en una entrega arrebatadora que me resultó atrevidamente excitante, todo aquello fue pasión en estado puro, la negación de todo sentimiento y la complacencia de lo que pedían nuestros cuerpos, tenía que ser así, teníamos que sentirnos, al final agotados me deje caer en su pecho, me abrazó con fuerza besando con ternura cada parte que tenía a su alcance, mientras acariciaba mi espalda estaba pidiéndole a Dios que no fuera un sueño más, no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba a su lado y era justo eso lo que desataba tanto entre nosotros

- _enterró su cara en mi cuello susurrando_ – quédate conmigo

Quizá si yo le hubiese dicho eso antes él se hubiese quedado, pero jamás lo mencione, lo dejaba ir porque el día en que se quedara quería que fuera su decisión, como lo hizo, aunque tardara todo ese tiempo regreso a mi, le dije que si, tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana, podía irme en cualquier momento, cerrar ese episodio, pero no quería, no podía dejar de tocarlo y pensar en los minutos que le acababa de robar al tiempo, tendría que aceptar que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ese hombre sus advertencias fueron desde siempre inútiles, ya no quería saber lo que sentía por mí solo que estuviese conmigo.

Se hizo más entrada la noche muy rápido, cenamos en la esquina de una enorme mesa, al mirar hacia el techo alto había una araña plateada y brillante, él no dejaba de mirarme, entrelazo su mano con la mía

\- Me da la sensación de que quieres salir corriendo de este lugar, o de mi

\- No es eso, es que en realidad es tan hermosa como enorme y solitaria, solo estamos los dos parece que saldrán fantasmas de las esquinas – s _e echó a reír y me miró con ternura, adoraba de verdad hacerlo reír, cuánto había extrañado su risa_ – ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

\- Unos días luego regresare a Chicago... Después a Nueva York – _no dijo nada por un minuto y yo tampoco le di mucha importancia a su respuesta, ya me imaginaba que tendría que viajar él siempre estaba en movimiento, de pronto soltó la pregunta_ \- ¿Cómo haremos esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué? – _mis cejas se arquearon ante esas palabras que no esperaba_

\- no pienso volver a Inglaterra de momento y tampoco quiero pasar tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿que quieres tú?

\- _Pensé por unos segundos mi respuesta ¿estaba dejando en mis manos el volvernos a ver o…?–_ te fuiste de mi vida hace nueve meses con la certeza de no volver, de los dos meses que compartiste el departamento conmigo solo cinco días estuvimos realmente juntos, no puedo describir con exactitud las tres noches a tu lado, me dijiste que no me enamorara de ti, Albert he estado más tiempo sin ti que contigo y aun así esperas que te responda ¿como haremos…. esto? ¿Cómo haremos qué?

\- Lo más probable es que suene a locura, sólo espero que me digas si estás dispuesta a pasar más tiempo así, esta vez no perdamos el contacto, sé lo que dije y deberíamos mantenerlo, … No sé cómo explicarme ahora

Solté su mano, me levante de la silla y caminé hacia una ventana cruzándome de brazos ¿me estaba pidiendo que lo esperara hasta que pudiera aparecer? ¿Que estuviese para él cuando quisiera sin sentir nada más? Lo sentí abrazarme por la cintura besando mi mejilla

\- No es lo que piensas – _seguramente leía mis pensamientos, confirmado, lo hacía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco_ \- jamás te pediría que esperaras indefinidamente princesa, pero… quiero que estemos juntos, aunque no podamos estarlo por ahora, que me llames cuando tengas un rato libre y contestes los mensajes que voy a dejarte todas las mañanas. Sé que por ahora no podemos establecernos en ningún sitio, no tendríamos algo normal, yo… necesito ordenar muchas cosas aún en muchos lugares, acabo de volver de muchos años fuera y tú estás en tu año de interna aquí en Boston, vendré a verte cuanto antes y te llamaré

\- _Me giré en sus brazos y lo miré directamente a los ojos_ – ¿me quieres para algo así? ¿Lo intentaremos de verdad Albert?

\- Si, si tú quieres ¿o prefieres que nos pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas preguntándonos que hubiese pasado? – _apartó un mechón de mi frente_ – sé que no será fácil, pero ya me es muy difícil tratar de seguir sin recordarte en el Magnolia, sin escuchar tu voz añorando lo que éramos juntos, amigos y algo más... ¿tú quieres intentarlo? – _su mirada se clavo fijamente en la mía_

\- ¿Me das permiso para enamorarme de ti? – _le sonreí_

\- Tal vez no es lo más sensato, pero no puedo pedirte algo así cuando estoy aquí, contigo – _beso tiernamente mi frente_ \- porque te quiero – _¿me quiere? Suspiré cerrando los ojos abrazándome contra su pecho_

Ordene las ideas en mi mente al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y llegue a la conclusión de que una relación a distancia era de por sí muy compleja y más lo hacía el hecho de que él era un personaje bastante público y yo una recién graduada de medicina, no habían muchas opciones

\- Es mejor que tratemos de hacernos funcionar antes de que alguien lo sepa y nos arruine ¿es lo que tratas de decirme?

\- Todo está muy revuelto con mi familia y ya sabes que soy para la prensa una moda, no quiero que pases por lo mismo hasta que todo se calme…, en este momento de tu vida no necesitas el desorden que puede causarte la mia, dame tiempo para resolver y hasta buscar la manera…

\- …Volveremos a ser un secreto – _terminé la frase por él, se disculpó abrazándome más fuerte, sonreí, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, no podíamos dar más, pero existiría un mañana, el mañana sería para los dos_

Esa noche me quede a su lado, en una cama enorme y sábanas de seda, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras cuando desperté, era del tamaño del Magnolia, me moví con cuidado para no despertarle y me vestí sin hacer ruido alguno, mirándolo dormir mi corazón se llenaba de ternura, no tenía ni idea de cómo haríamos para vernos, mire el lujo que me rodeaba, ni cómo combinar nuestros mundos, para hacerlo más complejo tendríamos un affaire secreto y a distancia, tenía una carrera por delante, sabía por experiencia que el tiempo fuera del hospital era limitado y él era un magnate importante que no paraba en un solo sitio, además de tener ojos por todos los rincones, era algo que debíamos hacer funcionar bajo muchas condiciones y exigencias tan solo porque no queríamos dejar esto atrás, mire el reloj, las 4:45am, desee que ambos estuviésemos en casa, en el departamento de los dos, que me esperara para cenar o yo preparará el café para el desayuno, como antes y conversar sobre nuestro día al llegar, pasar una tarde riendo mientras intentábamos trabajar en nuestros asuntos, pero eso fue antes.

\- ¿Piensas irte sin despedirte de mí? Aunque lo merezca – _su voz hizo que me girara y encendió una pequeña lampara a su lado incorporándose, me acerqué sentándome junto a él_

\- Tengo que trabajar, debo irme

\- El viernes debo regresar a Chicago – _dos días, de nuevo... Acaricio mi boca mirándome con una disculpa implícita_ – te llamaré en cuanto llegue y buscaremos momentos para hablar, volveré pronto te lo prometo

\- ¿Esta vez sí hay promesas Albert? Y una relación a distancia… ¿Por qué? ¿En que cambiaron las cosas desde el Magnolia?

\- Creí que pasaría cuando nos dejáramos de ver, fue algo rápido, intenso, pero no fue solo pasión, además aún creo que estoy siendo irracional, si George se entera que volví a buscarte no acabará con sus sermones, y tiene toda la razon, no volví por casualidad Candy ni aquella vez, ni está, tengo que resolver algo muy importante para muchísima gente, sé que sería algo complicado aún pienso que tienes cosas que vivir que yo ya he vivido, no quiero que te arrepientas de perder tu tiempo conmigo, pero la verdad es que yo no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti, ahora dependeré de lo que tú quieras

\- _Resoplé_ – ¿cómo sabes que no las he vivido? ¿Por mi edad? Porque tienes en esta vida una década más que yo?, es absurdo y el tiempo no se pierde, se invierte, invertiremos el poco que tengamos libre por ahora para nosotros, lo resolveremos ¿de acuerdo? – _me sonrió_ – tengo una guardia hoy, salgo en 12 horas, nos veremos aquí me aseguraré de ser la mejor inversión de tu vida, eso quiero

\- De acuerdo doctora yo estaré esperándola para comprobarlo, cocinare para ti, sé que por eso estás conmigo - _reí y él me despidió con un beso lleno de ternura_

Nos despedimos el viernes por la mañana sin querer hacerlo, pero de esta despedida no quedaron las lágrimas y el vacío de la última vez, sino una sonrisa enorme, haría lo que fuera con tal de volverlo a ver y esperar no parecía tan difícil, peor era saberlo fuera de mi vida, sólo serían unas semanas para el resto de los días estaba el internet. Nada más subirse al avión me escribió un mensaje diciéndome que ya comenzaba a extrañarme, era tan dulce, era tan mágico que sucediera así, parecía que por esta vez la vida me había guiado al hombre correcto, luego aparté ese pensamiento y me convencí de vivir el día a día sin esperar nada que pueda decepcionarme.

Las semanas pasaron entre llamadas, chats, y mensajes de buenos días, conversaba más conmigo sobre su vida y me hacía sentir aún más cerca; en una de nuestras conversaciones me confesó que ahora que estaba en Estados Unidos se había dado cuenta que había delegado a el señor Johnson demasiado, se había refugiado dejando que su familia lo disculpara por años, las videoconferencias no eran nada parecidas a las juntas que ahora tenía y decidió que debía estar al frente en todo el sentido, eso significaba que estaría nuevamente en él ojo de la prensa, solo me pidió que confiara en él y no en la cantidad de cosas que con seguridad escribirían o dirían, habían muchas personas que aprovecharon su ausencia física para beneficiarse, a ese punto su sobrino y su mano derecha no se daban abasto, eso traía como consecuencia que estaría más tiempo ocupado que de costumbre, su trabajo, el mío y la distancia nos dejaban poco tiempo para nosotros, menos del que planeamos, una vídeo llamada a la semana era una fortuna, yo tenía también cada vez más responsabilidades y en emergencias la vida privada de un médico no era nada normal, el hospital se volvió mi casa, sus integrantes mi familia y por supuesto que me había propuesto quedarme en la villa, pero no me gustaba tanta soledad, me sentía en una casa enorme de muñecas, lo rechace enseguida solo estaría cuando él regresará, lo hizo por un par de días en abril y casi ni hablamos, aunque pasáramos todo ese tiempo juntos prometió que volvería para mi cumpleaños.

* * *

 _ **Este regalito se los dejo por aqui porque ayer me hicieron el dia, jajajaja RORE he aqui la gran pelea, Sandy excelente banda sonora me encanta esa canción... las casualidades existen? para cada sentimiento hay una cancion escrita, las letras son sentimientos, mientras yo escribia este capítulo sonaba I surrender de Celine Dion. Gracias a todas por sus mensajes es la verdadera razon por la que escribo. Con relacion a la historia hasta este punto solo debo decir que en la vida real no solo el amor es suficiente. Un enorme abrazo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Un día antes de mi cumpleaños me llamó para decirme que no podría de ninguna forma volar a Boston por algún otro compromiso que anteponía, aunque le sonreí y le dije que estaría bien en el fondo quería ahorcarlo.

Por la mañana llegó al hospital un ramo inmenso de flores, las reconocí, eran Magnolias y no necesitaba una tarjeta, las acaricie y mirándolas volví a aquella terraza del edificio que llevaba su nombre, _"si tan solo fuera Albert"_ …. Entonces estaría conmigo,… unos minutos más tarde su mensaje de _"feliz cumpleaños"_ traía una disculpa por no poder estar presente como si supiera a toda esa distancia que estaba sintiendo, lo ignore por completo, pasé gracias a su ausencia el día con dolor de cabeza, sí, estaba furiosa, cuando al fin salí a las seis de la tarde del hospital un hombre se me acercó mirándome fijamente, en un principio me asusto yo iba directamente a mí auto para volver a mi residencia comunitaria y el estacionamiento estaba solo, suspiré de alivio cuando se presentó, dijo que era un mensajero de parte del señor Andrew y que iba a escoltarme hasta un paseo programado a una plaza que quería conocer hacía tiempo, puse los ojos en blanco, si creía que con eso le disculparía estaba equivocado, pero al fin preferí pasar el resto de mi cumpleaños en esa plaza que ir a mi dormitorio a leer hasta quedarme dormida, me guió hasta el otro lado del estacionamiento en donde había un auto negro elegante, no me impresionaría con eso jamás, el caballero me abrió la puerta trasera y al entrar mire de reojo al chofer, iba uniformado con guantes, chaqueta y sombrero, parecía salir de una película todo aquello, me arrebujé en el asiento mirando hacia la ventanilla y murmuré que ojalá valiera la pena esa plaza, el chofer arrancó el auto sin el caballero que me escoltaba, aunque me pareció extraño estaba concentrada en la llamada de Gis parloteando sobre lo mucho que me extrañaba y su decisión de cambio de vida, me envió una foto de traje y muy seria sacándome una sonrisa, de pronto el chofer me pasó una caja de chocolates, abrí los ojos de par en par, ¡una caja de chocolates! Mientras hablaba con ella o más bien se quejaba sobre lo ocupada que estaba siempre como para devolverle la llamada abrí mi regalo y me comí uno, por más que dije que lo sentía ella seguía recriminándome el tiempo olvidada, la llamada termino y estaba sólo un poco animada con tanto chocolate en mi boca, sonó una canción en la radio que me gustaba mucho, tararee la música a la vez que concentraba mi vida en el sabor de cada bombón relleno, fue cuando le dije con la boca llena a la única persona que podía escucharme en ese auto que no perdonaría jamás a Albert ni por 10 cajas más de cada uno de esas chocolatinas, comí otro, él hombre estaciono al fin delante de la iluminada plaza mientras me atiborraba de bombones decidiendo si bajar o no, asomo un osito blanco por encima del asiento

\- Por favor perdóname, no vuelvo a hacerte enfadar señorita enojona, te cambio un día por 10 cajas de bombones mi vida ¿sí? - _su voz sonó chistosa y se quitó el sombrero, no quería sonreírle, pero sin poder evitarlo lo hice_

\- _Me crucé de brazos y le saqué la lengua_ – no me parece gracioso Albert – _compuso una mueca en forma de mohín y no pude resistir, tomé el osito y me acerqué besándolo, su combinación con el chocolate compuso mi día al instante_

\- Lo lamento princesa no quería hacerte esta pequeña broma – _pero sonreía al decirlo_

\- ¡querías hacerlo! Con toda seguridad - _miré la plaza del otro lado de la calle_ – supongo que ya no veremos la plaza

\- Si, la veremos, pero no desde aquí sino desde allí - _señaló un edificio en frente_ – hay una suite que reserve para los dos, tenemos una cena de cumpleaños pendiente

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? - _lo mire enarcando una ceja_ \- pero con una condición, quiero que lleves ese uniforme de chofer tan sexy

\- Dígame una cosa doctora, ¿pretende tener una aventura con su chofer? - _sonrió_

\- No sería mala idea, lo llenare de besos con la excusa de dar una vuelta y nadie lo sabrá - _me gustaba mucho hacerlo reír_

En la suite cenamos en una terraza en donde no solo pude ver toda la plaza iluminada sino también la ciudad a su alrededor, no entendía como una sonrisa suya arreglaba todo, lo miraba como atontada mientras me hablaba del proyecto que llevaba a cabo en Nueva York, ¿qué me había hecho este hombre? Porque que yo recuerde antes no había sentido que mi estado de ánimo dependiera de nadie, sus ojos, su boca, hasta el más mínimo detalle imperfecto de su rostro me gustaba tanto que lo hacía ver perfecto para mí, pero siempre podía ver esa tristeza en su mirada, algo que sin querer aunque me sonriera necesitaba sanar

• ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Si George y Archie están contigo en Nueva York Anthony y tu tía Elroy...

• Están en Carolina, con Stear y Patty, a ellos les sienta bien el clima, mi tía es mayor y Anthony... él...

• Esta parapléjico, no enfermo según me contaron – _respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada, allí estaba, toda su tristeza tenía un nombre_ – tiene tratamientos de fisioterapia supongo

• Y médicos personales, créeme no volverá a caminar ni a sonreír

• Quizá, pero está vivo, ¿cuándo lo viste por última vez?

• Hace unos meses - _se levantó de la mesa y caminó alejándose supe que le dolía hablar de él_

• _Me acerque y lo abrace tratando de que sintiera mi apoyo_ – si no quieres hablar de él lo entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que siempre estará y es algo que debes enfrentar o dejar que te envenene el resto de tu vida hasta que ya no tenga remedio

• Discutimos, cada vez que nos vemos sólo discutimos sobre lo mismo y me duele verlo en esa silla, sé que han pasado años…, si lo hubieses conocido antes... su pasión era correr en la pista, sobre cuatro ruedas a toda velocidad y ahora solo está condenado sobre esas dos que lo mueven de una esquina a la otra no volvió a ser el mismo – _se giró y me miro a los ojos_ – siento que de algún modo pude haber hecho algo para...

• ¿Qué? ¿decirle que no corriera? ¿alguien te dijo a ti que pararas y lo hiciste? ¡Claro que puede hacer muchas cosas más! su limitación está solo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo él…

• Mejor no arruinemos con esto tu cumpleaños Candy

• Por supuesto, mejor no arruinar tu presente con tu familia y tu vida en ella Albert - _me miró fijamente y me abrazó con ternura_

• ¿Quieres discutir conmigo pequeña? porque yo tengo mejores ideas de aprovechar nuestro tiempo – _besó mi cabeza_ – te prometo que en cuanto volvamos a Carolina te llevaré a conocer a Anthony y a mi tía hablaremos de esto luego – _asentí con un suspiro para sacarle algo de información debía hacer piruetas_

• ¿Y mi regalo? – _pregunté con una sonrisa muy sugerente_

• Tengo tu regalo justo en mi bolsillo – _rebusco en el y sacó unas llaves que reconocí_ – feliz cumpleaños – _dijo mientras del llavero desprendía una de las ruedas con un juego de llaves y me la entregaba el resto que contenía la moto con el otro juego atado a la otra rueda las agito frente a mí guardandola dentro de su bolsillo nuevamente, mi sonrisa se amplió y mi ojos se llenaron de emoción_ – es una promesa mi princesa – _susurro en mi boca y no hubo mejor regalo para mí que aquel_

Esa noche hablamos o más bien yo hablé demasiado, del hospital, los pacientes y mi vida ajetreada en emergencias, debía de disfrutar las historias terroríficas que le contaba porqué como siempre prestaba atención de cada detalle, la habitación parecía más bien un pequeño departamento elegante con un enorme jacuzzi que no desaprovecharía y una vista privilegiada, juntos en ese espacio se parecía a otro tiempo en él Magnolia. Al fin decidimos ver una película en el enorme televisor o sería correcto decir que él nos vio a nosotros quedarnos dormidos abrazados con la ropa puesta, nuestra vida laboral nos tenía envueltos.

Por la mañana no supe que hora era cuando sonaba con insistencia un teléfono, no era el mío quien tenía una cancioncita pegajosa, era un ring desesperante, lo sentí levantarse de la cama y contestar, abrí los ojos y mire la hora en mi pequeño reloj de abuelita que tenía en la muñeca, las 7:00am, escuchaba su voz diciendo que estaría allí a la hora acordada justificando su ausencia con excusas sin sentido, abotoné mi camisa y amarré mi cabello de forma desordenada como siempre, él atendía una video llamada y podía escuchar también la voz del hombre en la pantalla, estaba sentado en la mesa de la terraza, me acerqué y lo abrace por la espalda dejando un beso en su mejilla con mi mejor sonrisa salude

\- señor Johnson espero se encuentre bien, todo es culpa mía, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y no le perdonaría a Albert que no estuviese aunque sea un rato conmigo – _el hombre quedo sin palabras por unos segundos que aproveche para saludar a Archie que estaba a su lado deseándome feliz cumpleaños, los dos impolutos de traje tan temprano_

• Candice buen día y feliz cumpleaños, no tenía idea que estaba en Boston con... usted

• Gracias, le prometo que lo devolveré a tiempo solo permítame despedirme por favor, pasamos demasiado tiempo separados - _Archie no pudo contener la risa y el señor Johnson seguía perplejo_

• Procure que llegue a tiempo, es importante y... me da gusto saber que está bien señorita.. Espero que William la mantenga en ese estado – _se veía preocupado al decirlo pero al fin me sonrió apenas y corto la video llamada_

• Ahora no es secreto princesa tendré problemas con George – _me atrajo hasta sus piernas y yo me recosté sobre su pecho_

• Me hubiese gustado tener un padre como él y no importa si lo sabe todo el mundo, no estamos haciendo nada malo

• ¿Pero sabes las consecuencias de eso? ¿Que lo sepa todo el mundo?

• ¿Y si quiero correr el riesgo?

• No lo correré yo por ahora, la razón por la que George este tan preocupado es por qué ahora mismo soy un estorbo para algunas personas, y siempre está el temor que algún tonto crea que lo mejor es que algo me perjudique

• _abrí los ojos de par en par y lo miré_ \- ¿Algo puede sucederte?

• No lo creo estoy custodiado, aunque no los veas en este edificio tengo gente, no quiero que te asustes, estaré bien, pero a ti puedo protegerte no exponiéndote solo dame unos meses más saldré de todo esto volveremos juntos a casa y aunque no dejare de viajar por diferentes asuntos tendré a donde querer regresar – _le sonreí porqué esas palabras en conjunto con todo aquella noche había sido para mí la confirmación de que existiría un nosotros_

Me costó despedirme de él, insistí a el verdadero chofer que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto primero, lo abrace con fuerza y saque un papel doblado de mi bolsillo colocándolo en su chaqueta, le dije que era para el camino, acunó mi rostro y solo mencionó que nos veríamos lo más pronto posible, agite a mi osito blanco cuando camino lejos de mí y se detuvo unos segundos para sonreírme, lo dejaba ir otra vez, aunque la siempre presente esperanza de volver juntos al Magnolia me hacía suspirar y pensar que _"lo más pronto posible"_ llegaría cuando menos lo esperara.

Unas horas después alistándome para mi turno esa noche sonó mi móvil con una vídeo llamada, cuando contesté tenía unos audífonos colgados y caminaba por un pasillo en lo que parecía un edificio, eran las 5:00pm y podía ver claramente por los ventanales en el fondo que era de noche, no estaba en Nueva York

\- Debes decírmelo, no entiendo por qué una nota y esperas que me conforme con leer

\- ¿Señor Andrew que se siente? – _mi irónica pregunta le sacó una sonrisa_

\- Por favor, aunque es una tortura con tanta distancia, ademas...

\- Te amo – _se detuvo mirando la pantalla fijamente_

\- Repite eso

\- Te amo William Andrew - _lo vi sonreírme como si fuera un niño y su ternura lleno mi corazón_

\- Yo también te amo – _unos hombres hablaban a su alrededor en otro idioma_ \- debo colgar princesa - _por unos segundos acaricio la pantalla_ \- te amo mucho - _y colgó así sin más, yo me quedé mirando el teléfono procesando ese momento mi corazón se aceleraba y aunque estuviese a distancia pude sentirlo en cada parte de mi, me hubiese gustado tenerlo en frente.._

Las semanas pasaban bastante rápidas, y cada vez más ocupadas, por el internet las noticias decían que William Andrew había despedido a más de 160 personas cerrando tres sucursales que eran importantes en el país, había regresado a desestabilizar el sistema bancario, otras por el contrario anunciaban que lo más probable era que la medida se debía a la investigación de corrupción y estafa, la situación como se leyera estaba complicada y quería entender todo el asunto, pero Albert me mantenía 100% al margen, en un video en que lo abordo la prensa dijo que estaba completamente convencido de que el cambio estaba orientado a la mejora del sistema, procuraría ofrecer mejores accesos a sus clientes erradicando papeleos innecesarios con un estudio verdadero a cada caso, garantizando la estabilidad de las inversiones naturales y jurídicas, se había ganado un grupo de enemigos y otro de seguidores, a todas estas su vida personal era otra cosa, algo para lo que no tenía tiempo, decidí no preocuparme tanto por lo que él no quería que me preocupara y trabajar duro. Cuando hablábamos se escuchaba agotado, me decía que las únicas horas de paz la tenía cuando hablaba conmigo por Skype, sonrió cuando me confesó que tenía agendada esas vídeo llamadas, también me causo gracia porque yo tenía una alarma para ello, nos reímos del asunto pero sé que ambos deseábamos una cosa, volver.

Si no lo pensaba demasiado este tipo de relación no era más difícil que soportar el anhelo, no imaginaba cómo hubiese sido en otro tiempo en donde la red no nos mantenía conectados en cualquier parte del mundo, hubiese muerto de ansiedad esperando una carta suya escrita de muchas semanas en lugar de recibir a diario sus mensajes de voz, vídeos de sitios en los que estaba y nuestras conversaciones de una hora, no, no lo hubiese soportado en otra circunstancia, yo también le enviaba aunque no eran fotos de paisajes los vídeos graciosos de mi cocinando y las fotos con mi familia del hospital sé que lo hacían sonreír, toda esa distancia hacía que deseara más el momento de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo y llenarlo por completo de besos, me hacía soñar con ese mañana en el que regresaríamos juntos a casa.

Cinco semanas después lo extrañaba un montón, pronto seria su cumpleaños y definitivamente pensé mucho en que podía regalarle a un hombre que lo tenía todo, mi conclusión era volver a pensar en los pocos ratos en los que podía, cuando hablábamos se disculpaba por no poder volver de momento yo también tenía muchas ocupaciones y muchas veces no podía ni contestar sus mensajes o llamadas, tenía que hacer algo y si la montaña no venía a Mahoma... un permiso especial de unos días fue concedido gracias a mi arduo trabajo en esos meses, le hable a Archie para llevar a cabo mi plan y por supuesto a él le encantó, cuando hable con Albert el día anterior se veía cansado y abatido, traté de subirle el animo a una sonrisa, pero nada lograba alguna, en su lugar decidió estar negativo y decirme que le gustaría tenerme cerca. Al día siguiente salí con una pequeña maleta a Nueva York, llegue en la mañana, el clima no era tan distinto a Boston, llame a Annie por un pequeño consejo y resulto que me puso en contacto con una amiga, me dejaría llevar por ella que era la experta y yo un verdadero desastre, la mañana estuvo movida pero confieso que me fascinó, el salón de belleza me hizo de todo, de pies a cabeza, me hizo pensar que de vez en cuando podría tener algo así para desestresarme, me alisaron el cabello con ondas en las puntas y me maquillaron como una estrella, me miré al espejo diciendome " _al fin fuera ojeras y moño despeinado, ¡hola muñeca!"_ hice reír al salón entero y me divertí en todo ese proceso, el vestido era... jamás me había puesto algo así, negro, un poco ajustado pero elegante con un cierre dorado que cruzaba desde mi costado derecho hasta mi pierna izquierda, zapatos rojos altos gamuzados con un toque de encaje y un lazo, no estaba acostumbrada a usar nada de aquello pero en una ocasión especial como esa no tenía alternativa, mirarme así me hacía sentir un poder distinto, más segura que nunca y es que aquellos zapatos eran preciosos, combinaban bien con mi boca y… la lencería sexy, atrevida y pequeña que llevaba, sonreí de forma macabra tenía un plan y debía seguirlo si quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Cuando entré a el edificio de puertas giratorias sentía las miradas sobre mí, prefería pasar desapercibida, tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos o había algo que exageraba, me dirigí a recepción y en cuanto nombré a Archie junto con mi nombre se comunicaron a su oficina, espere unos cinco minutos en los cuales recibí miradas de las que no estaba tan habituada y menos de mujeres, ¿alguna de esas personas sabría en realidad quién era? Lo dudaba, eso me hacía sentir como una extraña muy agena a la Candice normal, pensaba que quizá esta que reflejaba ese día era una parte de mí que estaba oculta cuando apareció frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa

\- ¡De verdad! ¿Eres la Doctora Candice? ¿O una actriz...? – _negó con la cabeza mirándome de una forma que nunca había hecho_ \- Si que eres malvada – _su risa inundo el espacio y me dio un beso en la mejilla_ – estas hermosísima, no dudo que necesites aplicar los primeros auxilios al anciano

\- ¿Anciano?

\- Si, últimamente esta comportándose como el viejo tío abuelo, supongo que necesita ver a su chica – _me guiñó el ojo y yo alce las cejas con sorpresa_

• Te juro que estoy pensándomelo creo que la gente me está mirando como si estuviese loca, creo que todos saben lo que estoy haciendo – _subimos a un ascensor y marco un piso con una llave_

• ¡Que va! Todas esas miradas que te ganaste dicen lo contrario, te miran por cómo te ves no por quién eres, y te ves divina, esto si será una sorpresa – _suspiro audiblemente_ – pagaría por ver su cara cuando te vea, que suerte tiene

• Hay hombres que tienen la suerte frente a sus ojos y deciden no mirar – _aquello le propinó una sonrisa acompañada de una mueca, entendió muy bien mi indirecta_

Me condujo por unos pasillos en donde sentí que los trabajadores dejaron de hacer sus labores para mirarme, puse mentalmente los ojos en blanco siguiendo las instrucciones de la modista amiga de Annie _"camina como si fueras sobre ellos, como si mirarte fuese un privilegio"_ , quizá aun recordarían el artículo de hacía un año, pero aquella chica era muy diferente a la que estaba caminando frente a ellos. Cuando al fin llegamos a una oficina amplia iluminada con un ventanal enorme me dijo que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo la junta estaba por terminar, se despidió de mi con un abrazo dejándome a solas en el lugar. Me pasee con fascinación por la biblioteca leyendo los lomos imaginando que pasaba mucho tiempo entre esas paredes, preguntándome si había leído todos esos libros, del otro lado había una estancia preciosa, sonreí todo eso me era fascinante, pero con solo pertenecerle a él lo sentía más familiar, me fui directo al escritorio, me senté en la enorme silla de cuero que era bastante cómoda y observe desde allí como él podía ver lo que le rodeaba, entonces la vi, tenía una foto mía sobre el escritorio, la foto era de hacia exactamente un año cuando fuimos a Florida esa no era ninguna que yo tuviera, la había sacado él cuando no miraba, la tenía allí a vista de todos pero sobre todo de la suya, suspiré y la coloque en su sitio, realmente podía haber sentido algo por mí desde él Magnolia, antes de que lo besara. El lugar me parecía bastante imponente, gire en la silla y detrás de mí el ventanal mostraba a Nueva York, le encantaba a ese hombre sentirse en el aire, a lo lejos se podía ver la estatua de la libertad a mi derecha, me recline y disfrute de la vista que tenia a diario que para ser honesta era hermosa, la puerta se abrió y escuche su voz decir algo a alguien, no emití ningún sonido, siquiera me moví enterrada en la enorme silla no me vería, oí como se cerró y dude que estuviese hasta que escuche unos pasos acercarse hasta llegar cerca, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho

• Es bastante difícil sorprenderme, además he llegado a conocerte demasiado y tu perfume llega hasta aquí princesa – _yo estaba más sorprendida que él y eso que tenía un plan, pero me había distraído así que no me moví, aunque estaba detrás de mi_

• ¿Es todo lo que tiene que decirme señor Andrew? - _lo escuche reír_

• No, tengo mucho que decirte, ¿me dejas siquiera abrazarte? - _me gire en la silla y observe como su sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto, me levante con chulería y di la vuelta al escritorio hasta llegar frente a él_

• Feliz Cumpleaños Albert - _no dijo nada, pero me miraba de arriba abajo muy lentamente, lo estaba logrando, la única mirada que quería sobre mí era la suya, abrió y cerró la boca, intentaba decir algo, acaricio mi cabello, fue entonces cuando me acerqué poco a poco hasta su boca y susurre_ – te extrañé mucho

estaba inmóvil frente a mí con sus ojos fijos en mi boca, lo besé y me abrazo por la cintura manteniéndome cerca por un minuto, cuando al fin me hablo susurró con los ojos cerrados que le dijera si era un sueño o realmente estaba una sensual rubia frente a él, me reí y acaricie sus ojos contestando que era un sueño, se echó a reír, me encantaba tanto que lo hiciera, entonces volvió a mirarme como la primera vez que sentí que podía tenerlo, había pasado un año entero

• Que... tú y... ese vestido es...

• Nuevo y Extremo - _sonreí_ \- ¿crees que dejaría que rompieras tu tradición? No señor, he venido a buscarte, haremos lo que tú quieras

• Ahora mismo es una propuesta tentadora – _se mordió el labio y sentí escalofríos, alguien toco la puerta, pero tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo hasta que le dio el pase sin dejar de mirarme_

• William te traje unos documentos que … - _el señor Johnson me miró y parpadeo varias veces antes de saludarme con sorpresa_ – Candice, casi que no la reconocí está usted preciosa, no me dijo que vendría, miro a Albert quien no le devolvía la mirada, simplemente sonreí guiñándole un ojo

• La verdad no lo sabía, me dieron unos días en el hospital, ¿cómo ha estado?

• Bien, muy bien gracias – _se quedo unos segundos en silencio_ \- ¿supongo que viene a llevárselo? - _lo miró sonriendo como nunca lo había visto antes_ – es buen momento, unos días fuera le caerán bien después de tanta presión - _se acercó a nosotros y beso mi mano_ – me alegra verla como siempre – _en un movimiento rápido se giró a él y le extendió la carpeta_ \- será mejor que firmes esto y te vayas antes que surja algo, Archie y yo podemos manejar todo unos días

• Si... Gracias George – _entrelazo nuestras manos y me sonrió_ – de todas formas, no podría concentrarme en otra cosa de momento, ¿te gustaría escaparte conmigo Candy? - _asentí_

Sería otro de esos días en los que nada importaba más que estar juntos nuestro hoy era siempre nuevo y extremo.


	15. Chapter 15

Al salir tomados de la mano las miradas fueron más intensas, intenté no mirar a nadie pero era algo inevitable, se acabaron los secretos y se acortó la distancia, no tenía por qué tener miedo estando con él, subimos a una limusina, era la primera vez que subía a una, me preguntó en donde estaban mis cosas y le indico al chofer a donde iríamos primero, estaba sentada frente a él que no dejaba de mirarme, con esa lascivia dulce que me hacía querer más.

• Me gusta mi regalo - _reí y me removí en el asiento_

• ¿El vestido? Lo siento, pero ese es mi regalo señor Andrew y concuerdo en que es precioso, su regalo es otro – _hice un ademán restándole importancia_

• ¿¡Ah sí!? - _se inclinó hacia mi arqueando las cejas_ – ¿cuál es mi regalo?

Baje lentamente el cierre a mi costado mientras lo miraba, me mordí el labio, ese momento lo había estado esperando con malicia, solo él despertaba en mi pensamientos y actos tan atrevidos, sus ojos seguían el curso de mi mano sobre el cierre dejé ver lo que quería y lo devolví a su sitio con suma lentitud, me miro a los ojos sin palabras por unos segundos y se dejó caer en el asiento dejando escapar también el aire

• Candy…. ¿Estas disfrutando esto no es cierto?

• Lo siento mucho Albert no quise hacerte esta pequeña broma - _con fingida inocencia acaricie su rodilla ¡Venganza! se pasó la mano por el rostro y rió de esa forma que me encantaba, lo hacía parecer tanto a mi Albert en el Magnolia y no a ese hombre serio de traje_

• Eres rencorosa y vengativa - _tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada dando indicaciones, me miraba con una sonrisa pícara, saldríamos de Nueva York_

Al recoger la maleta fuimos directo al aeropuerto, en el trayecto su mirada se paseaba con ansias haciendome sentir que deseara no llevar nada puesto de vez en cuando, estaba dispuesto a no ser el único que sufriera nuestro juego era mucho más interesante de lo que imaginé, cuando le pregunte a donde iríamos me contesto que a los Ángeles, cruzaríamos estados unidos para ir hasta allá llegaríamos esa noche, en el avión su mano acaricio mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello, me susurró al oído que llevaría a cenar a ese vestido y después lo desaparecería de su vista, esperaba poder descubrir su regalo nuevo y extremo, me hizo sentir mariposas y soñar con ese momento. Para la noche llegamos a un edificio alto de cristal de esos que solo sueñas con entrar y miras con asombro desde lejos, Rits Carlton, llevaron el equipaje a una habitación y nosotros fuimos al restaurante la terraza, era lo más hermoso que había visto, elegante con un techo negro lleno de luces en unas lámparas que simulaban ser edificios, por los ventanales se veían las luces iluminar la ciudad como si todo aquello fuese un escenario. Durante la comida no hablamos de trabajo, recordábamos cuando estuvimos en Florida y yo bebí de un cóctel cortesía del lugar que traía una combinación dulce deliciosa, yo veía todo hasta el más mínimo detalle aún impresionada, la música en vivo sonaba lenta desde el otro lado y cuando lo mire con una sonrisa él tenía rato mirándome con seriedad

\- Quería besarte – _dijo de pronto_ – esa noche en aquel concierto frente al mar, quería con todas mis fuerzas besarte como nunca nadie lo habría hecho - _Suspiré y solo me quedé mirándolo_

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé, sigo pensando que no te merezco, debí hacer algo bueno Candy para que llegaras a mi vida tú eres mi mejor regalo, gracias a Dios me besaste tu, yo jamás me hubiese atrevido – _rió de forma tierna y yo lo adoré_

\- Cada vez que me besas lo haces como nadie lo había hecho, sé que nos merecemos ser felices – _tome su mano_ \- yo no lo seré hasta que tú lo seas Albert – _me miró de esa forma intensa e inexpresiva sonriéndome apenas, algo que aceleraba mi pulso y al mismo tiempo me llenaba de paz_

Esa noche me besó como si fuera la primera vez, como prometió se deshizo de mi vestido y muy lentamente acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo con adoración, mencionó en susurros lo hermosa que era, disfrutó simplemente observarme y tocarme con apenas un roce, me hizo sentir el amor de todas las formas que existen y yo lo ame más que nunca, quería borrar a caricias y besos todas las dudas, todas nuestras distancias, sentirnos uno del otrolejos de su trabajo y el mío éramos nuestros; finalmente terminamos acurrucados y agotados, abrazados en aquella habitación pensé en la palabra felicidad y todo lo que creí antes que significaba, la felicidad existía, en esos pequeños momentos en los que podíamos permitirnos sentir al máximo como si durara un segundo.

Por la mañana cuando desperté lo busqué a mi lado y como de costumbre no estaba, me senté sobre la cama y resoplé tratando de componer mi cabello en desorden, arrebujandome en el albornoz con el nomire de ese imponente hotel me acerqué hasta el ventanal y esa vista mostraba a una ciudad hermosa, parecía un sueño. Cuando regresó traía consigo el desayuno y su teléfono en la mano, de punta en blanco como si llevara despierto horas, arqueé una ceja y compuse una mueca

• ¿Podría usted estar alguna vez a mi lado cuando despierto? - _me abrazo con una sonrisa besando mi frente_

• Discúlpame princesa tenía que hacer una llamada importante, ¿estás lista?

• ¿Lista para qué?

• Para pasear por las calles de Los Angeles - _al mirar_ _su reloj y supe que tenía un plan programado_

• ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? - _besó mi cuello repetidas veces haciéndome cosquillas, diciéndome que tendríamos todo el que quisiera, él parecía feliz, renovado, distinto y eso me encantaba_

Para mí que jamás había estado allí era realmente estupendo, pasamos un día maravilloso y comencé a tomar fotos, unas en las que no apareciésemos los dos no podía permitirme cometer el mismo error una segunda vez, los recuerdos juntos estarían mejor en mi cabeza. Hollywood y sus estrellas, sus calles llenas de sol y gente alegre, como si estuviesen todos de vacaciones en el lugar, yo no pude resistir entrar a las tiendas y querer comprar todo lo que no podía permitirme pagar como si fuera una actriz reconocida, aunque Albert dijo que pagaría me rehusé con terquedad y le anuncie que pretendía rebozar mis tarjetas de crédito por primera vez en mi vida y sería en ese sitio, él me sonrió y se encogió de hombros, perfecto, porque ni siquiera vi el precio de muchas de ellas, si lo hacía caería en cuenta que era exagerado, me estaba divirtiendo en el probador mientras que él estaba sentado tan cómodamente y cada que salía me dedicaba una sonrisa, quien había dicho que los hombres se aburrían en una tienda era falso, por lo menos él no lo hacía, sonreía más que de costumbre y yo hablaba más que de costumbre, creo que de alguna forma también disfrutaba de mi momento de locura, no sabía que era una de esas a las que le volvían loca las compras y lo descubrí en ese momento, el sombrero que llevaba era tan bonito que valía la pena igual que cada una de las prendas que adquirí, pensé que alguien debía pararme y ese sería el límite de las tres chicas de plástico, pero ninguna se quejaba de mi arrebato, cuando pregunte en una llamada rápida durante el almuerzo el operador me informó que no tenían, además que mis gastos con ellas estaban cubiertos sin intereses, abrí los ojos y por un minuto de confusión busque en mi memoria no podía ser suerte, entonces lo comprendí, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos, él me sonrió sin ningún tipo de culpa

• No me parece que hagas algo así sin preguntarme es... ¡Demasiado! Yo voy a pagarte quieras o no - _me cruce de brazos_

• Eres la única mujer que conozco que se enfada porque su pareja pague sus cuentas – _disimulaba bastante la gracia que le causaba, pero lo llegue a conocer y disfrutaba eso, sonreía_ – pagaras que? Y como? Si ni siquiera tienes cuenta de todo lo que hiciste hoy

• ¿Crees que no puedo pagar? Por qué me he administrado bastante bien desde que tuve mi primer sueldo - _puse los ojos en blanco y tomo mi mano mirándome con seriedad_ – No aceptaré esto Albert, esto es el fruto de mi trabajo, una recompensa

• No sabes cómo me gusta hacerte feliz y hoy lo estabas, concédeme esto por favor Candy no puedes enfadarte solo por esta nimiedad, además puedes necesitarlo en cualquier momento y con el fruto de tu trabajo puedes hacer otras cosas - _fruncí el ceño, ¿qué clase de momento era tan necesario como para tener tres tarjetas sin límites de dinero?, besó con ternura mi mano y mi orgullo terminó en un suspiro_ – sabes que necesito saberte bien y si se diera el caso aunque no este contigo sé que puedo respaldarte – _Asentí a regañadientes porque sabía bien que no cedería como con lo del departamento ya me las arreglaría para revertirlo_

El día fue magnifico caminando de la mano y riendo, creamos momentos mágicos que no olvidaría jamás, parecíamos al fin una de esas parejas normales enamoradas que veía pasar por mi lado siempre, lo éramos; a media tarde me sorprendió yendo directamente al aeropuerto, no volvimos a ese elegante hotel, habían llevado nuestras cosas y me asombraba la habilidad que tenía para disponer sin que me diera cuenta, lo mire preguntándole por que volveríamos tan pronto si teníamos unos días más, me sonrió diciéndome que iríamos a otro lugar, Hawái, siempre había querido ir a Hawái y conocerlo, sí que era muy ventajoso tener dinero, lo abrace con la emoción de una niña, le sonreí y cuando me miró de esa forma en la que me sentía única en el mundo mi corazón golpeo mi pecho, sentí por un momento que no podía respirar, con la vista nublada me di cuenta que eran solo síntomas de un amor que no me cabía en el cuerpo, nos queríamos de verdad, cada que intentaba hacerme feliz sentía que debía hacer algo para devolverle tanto.

Cuando llegamos aquella noche todo estaba iluminado, nos colocaron una guirnalda de flores de colores sobre los hombros conduciéndonos a un carrito pequeño que nos llevó a unos muelles, Albert tenía todo planeado como de costumbre y no dejaba de sorprenderme siempre con cosas maravillosas, nuestra habitación en realidad era una cabaña pequeña encima del mar llamadas bungalow, aun siendo de noche la luz del lugar hacia que se viera el agua clara debajo de nosotros, recorrí el sitio y decidí que podría vivir allí toda mi vida si fuese necesario, tenía todo, hasta le faltaba la cocina, frente a la cama se extendía una panorámica abierta con un paisaje natural que estaba segura de día sería aún más maravilloso, me abrazo a mi espalda y susurre la única palabra que podía decir en ese momento y englobaba todo lo que sentía, Gracias.

• No entiendo por qué si fuiste tú la que llego a Nueva York tan irresistible que al pobre George no le quedo opción si no cubrirme unos días, estoy aquí, contigo y siento que no querría estar en ningún otro lugar, ¿entiendes? Gracias a ti por estos momentos, te has vuelto mi lugar favorito siempre nuevo y sin lugar a duda extremo – _acaricio lentamente mi rostro con su nariz que me hizo cerrar los ojos_ – mi refugio – _susurro en mi oído y a eso le siguió un beso eterno en el mismísimo paraíso_

¿Como describir los siguientes dos días sin pensar que estaba inmersa en un sueño? los lugares que visitamos, las personas que conocimos, las aventuras en las que nos vimos envueltos todo me hizo olvidar el resto del mundo, pero él por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo, trabajaba con una laptop a deshoras y hablaba por teléfono mientras creía que dormía, entendí que nunca verdaderamente había sido libre, me levante a hurtadillas esa noche mientras estaba concentrado y lo abrace con cariño, hizo el ademan de dejar todo para prestarme toda la atención, pero lo detuve, le sonreí diciendo que iría hasta el lobby a buscar algún dulce de coco de la que me había hecho adicta, también podría llamar pero la verdad quería darle espacio y obtener un poco, hizo una mueca asintiendo y yo me di a un paseo lento entre las luces y las palmeras, pensé entre tantas cosas en nosotros, todo en el futuro inmediato, mientras existían estas horas en las que estábamos juntos todo parecía flotar en una burbuja muy aparte de la realidad, pero cuando nos separábamos era por mucho tiempo, como despertar de un maravilloso mundo de ensueño, nuestras vidas eran muy aparte y no sólo era por estar en ciudades diferentes, aveces hasta en países diferentes, era irreal y nos valíamos de estos momentos para que funcionara, más de el recuerdo del Magnolia de que podía funcionar mañana y volver a ser lo que éramos en el departamento, pero cuando regresáramos volveríamos a separarnos, volvería a pasar las noches sin su calor y los días sin su sonrisa, me sumergiría en mi trabajo y él en el suyo, me repetí que solo serían unos meses y volveríamos juntos a Carolina, el único lugar en donde pudimos ser nosotros inmersos en una rutina sencilla a la que podía parecérsele mucho a un hogar, un anhelo que mi corazón había suspirado por… Quizá siempre había deseado un hogar propio, el único que había sentido así fue el Magnolia, con Albert, y mi Albert venía acompañado de alguien más, estaba preso en sus responsabilidades como William Andrew, ahora lo sabía, me pregunté si el tiempo que pasamos juntos allá se parecía a una familia, en mi defensa jamás tuve algo así y era lo que añoraba con todo mi corazón. Sentí escalofríos al pensar de pronto en la última vez que estuvimos juntos disfrutando sólo de la compañía del otro en un hermoso lugar, frente al mar, pensando que nos separaríamos para no volver y él se había despedido de mi, sacudí el recuerdo, no supe por cuánto tiempo me había quedado sentada en la tumbona frente al tranquilo océano, pero ya no quería comer ningún dulce, regresé a su lado no quería perder el tiempo sin él porque ya pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos y cuando llegue casi a la carrera lo miré fijamente ya no estaba trabajando, veía un punto fijo, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pensé en la cantidad de cosas que estaría pasando y no compartía conmigo, tal vez me creía demasiado débil para soportar sus penas tras el disfraz de un "no quiero preocuparte con asuntos tan escabrosos", cuando alzó la mirada me sonrió apartando cualquier sombra de sus ojos y yo me acerqué abrazándolo con cariño, era lo único que podía hacer para hacerle sentir mi apoyo a lo que sea que le preocupaba tanto, besó mi frente y no dijimos ni una palabra, nos quedamos allí abrazándonos y rogué que el momento fuera eterno, por qué el tiempo se detuviera para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, tenía miedo en el fondo de que nos cansáramos de esperar una oportunidad para regresar el uno a otro, que todo se desvaneciera frente a nuestros ojos con la distancia, sabía que lo amaba y que lo esperaría siempre ¿pero él estaría dispuesto a correr siempre para verme? ¿A buscar un espacio para llamarme? ¿Seguiría soportando la distancia? No todo era color de rosa, pero…. ¿De qué color eran nuestras rosas? Nosotros teníamos solo una flor y no tenía ningún color, me convencí mientras dormitaba en sus brazos y me acariciaba que lo nuestro era tan puro como el color de las Magnolias.

* * *

 _ **Me preguntan si algun capitulo reflejará los pensaqmientos de Albert y puede que sea buena idea, pero no ahora porque la trama se trata sobre el, lo que hace sentir y como averiguar sobre su misteriosa vida de la que guarda tarto recelo, estos personajes tienen bifurcada sus vidas para poder estar juntos, su trabajo y sus seres queridos son otra cosa, deben buscar la manera de unificar sus vidas tan distintas, todo esta en ella lo que quiere ser y en el lo que debe ser, en ambos lo que desean ser juntos. Un abrazo enorme gracias por sus mensajes, tratare de actualizar seguido.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Llegamos a Boston por la mañana de un Martes, me llevo hasta el departamento comunitario sin dejar de insistir que podría habitar la casa o lo dejara encargarse de conseguirme algo más cerca para que no tuviera que conducir o dormir en el hospital, me negué por enésima vez y me dejó con un beso más una sonrisa, si, hablábamos por teléfono, alguna vídeo llamada, mensajes de voz y de texto, volvimos a nuestra relación a distancia y electrónica, cualquier tipo de comunicación esporádico no fue suficiente para cubrir un mes más de ausencia, mi trabajo estaba en etapa final y era aún más exigente, emergencias era un ir y venir, el tiempo era corto y se reducía para la vida personal, eso me dejaba un rango para pensar en Albert de horas de sueño, soñaba con él más de lo que escuchaba su voz, un día simplemente ya no hablamos seguido, luego nada, él seguía dejándome mensajes y yo respondiéndole, no tenía tiempo de pensar cuando había sido la última vez que conversamos convirtiéndose en una semana, luego en dos, las ocupaciones de la vida de cada uno nos absorbieron por completo y pensé en un momento con tristeza lo difícil que era amar a alguien que estaba y a la vez no en tu vida, lo entendí por completo sus palabras me explotaron en la cara, la razón del porque permaneció solo por años, pero yo no dejaría que pasara la vida y perderlo de a poco, yo lucharía como lo prometí, en agosto cuando al fin tuve una hora libre y consciente me encerré en una oficina tenía una necesidad enorme que hablarle y trate de comunicarme, nada, no había forma alguna, termine mirando mi teléfono titilando con batería baja como siempre y suspiré, busque en mi bolso el cargador sentándome en el suelo tratando nuevamente de marcarle, cada que no conectaba o repicaba con infinidad desesperante mi corazón latía de angustia, no era normal que desapareciera así, luego de varios intentos las llamadas no parecían entrar, siquiera repicaba era como si no existiera el número, la línea quedaba suspendida localizando, intente por vídeo llamada y no aparecía en línea, en la oficina no contestaban la línea directa y es que era pasada del horario laboral, susurre para mis adentros una oración con el teléfono en mi mano cerré los ojos con cansancio

\- ¿En dónde estás Albert? - _de pronto la llamada entrante era de un número desconocido, al contestar escuche su voz con alivio_

\- Princesa disculpa si no había llamado antes es que han pasado muchas cosas y… He estado de lleno no quería molestarte – _su voz sonaba inquieta y en lugar de tranquilizarme me alarmó más_

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido Albert? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- No, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Estás en el hospital? – _¿por qué debería no estarlo? ¿Había algo más?_

\- Estoy bien, solo que no sabía de ti y… Te extraño

\- _Hubo un pequeño silencio que dolió_ – ¿en dónde estás?

\- Estoy saliendo de mi turno, aún en el hospital iré al departamento y…

\- ¿Sola? – _¿a que venían esas preguntas?_

\- No, llevare en el auto a unos compañeros estoy esperando que les releven… Albert que….

\- Ahora mismo iré a verte, dame dos horas y estaré contigo, pasare por ti, cuando llegues no te muevas de allí – _me seguía pareciendo que había algo extraño en su voz, una urgencia … pero la emoción de volverlo a ver después de dos meses era más grande_ – ¿hay gente en ese lugar siempre?

\- Si, algunos están de guardia pero siempre hay alguien que…

\- Promete que no te moverás, por favor, yo estaré cuanto antes

Quise responder, pero volvió a dejarme con las frases en la boca exigiendo una promesa tan absurda, cuando lo prometí colgó sin más y mi corazón quedo de una forma inquietante acelerado, algo sucedía, aunque como siempre no me lo decía, fruncí el ceño en cuanto llegara le haría decirme cuál era el propósito de tanto misterio de tanto no preocuparme estaba verdaderamente angustiada.

Espere a que llegara las dos horas que mencionó, se convirtieron en tres y luego cuando volví a mirar el reloj habían pasado cuatro horas y yo comenzaba a dar vueltas por el lugar, lo llame varias veces y vez o devolvía la llamada ni de otro número, fue totalmente imposible, mi pequeño reloj de abuelita marcaba las 8:00pm y mi pie tamborileaba el suelo, sentía el corazón en la garganta, no quería pensar fatalidades, apreté el teléfono y cerré los ojos algo no parecía encajar y todo se había vuelto extraño. El aparato vibro en mi mano mucho tiempo después cuando comenzaba a adormilarme en el sillón y el número desconocido hizo que frunciera el ceño, conteste inmediatamente

\- ¿¡Albert!? – _la voz que sonó del otro lado era totalmente conocida aunque no la que esperaba_

\- Señorita Candice, habla George Johnson con su respuesta al teléfono puedo deducir que William no está con usted, no quiero alarmarla pero no hemos sabido de su paradero y pensamos que tal vez podría estar en Boston – _mi corazón se agitó y los latidos se acentuaron_

\- No, no está conmigo pero hable con el alrededor de las 4:00pm y me dijo que vendría, Señor Johnson por favor no me oculte nada, ¿está pasando algo?

\- No creo que deba preocuparse, es solo que estamos intentando comunicarnos con él y no hay formas, si aparece enseguida llámeme a mi número… Por favor

\- Ya no quiero que me digan que no debo preocuparme, hace dos meses que no he podido verlo y hace más de dos semanas que no hablamos, de pronto me llama y de forma extraña dice que vendrá de inmediato pero han pasado horas, ¡y luego usted no sabe dónde está! – _explote de los nervios, me puse de pie y mis manos comenzaron a temblar con impotencia_

\- Señorita debe mantener la calma – _guardó unos segundos de silencio y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_

\- Por favor señor Johnson, por lo que más quiera no me oculte nada

\- Candice… William no aparece, salió del aeropuerto y la hora coincide con la información que me da, pero perdimos el rastro en el aire, él estuvo este tiempo custodiado ni con los agentes que estaban con él podemos hacer contacto, no hay informes de aterrizaje

Caí sentada en el sofá la vista se me nubló y no lograba respirar de forma regular, intente calmarme cuando se me acercaron dos médicos compañeros del hospital, solo veía sus siluetas y con el teléfono en mano escuchaba aún la voz del señor Johnson repetir mi nombre, solo podía pensar en todas las malas posibilidades de lo que me decía, sentí mis lagrimas calientes en la mejilla y cerrando mis ojos suspiré hondamente

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – _susurre al teléfono_

\- Unos agentes irán por usted, necesitamos su teléfono y lo que pueda recordar de la conversación con William, fue la última persona que hablo con él

\- _Las palabras no querían fluir como debían pero aun así me obligue a responderle_ – pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea por favor llámeme – _se despidió de mí con aquella voz tan serena con la que mantuvo su conversación y yo comencé a desesperarme_

Estaba pálida en conmoción según mis compañeros que en seguida me medicaron con un té de valeriana poco después me eche a llorar, luego comprendí que no servía de nada y a las 11:00pm llegaron por mí, en cuanto la puerta se abrió tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero inmediatamente corrí a abrazarlo, estaba totalmente abrumada por la impotencia, me pregunto si estaba lista y asentí, había hecho una llamada al hospital y preparado una pequeña maleta de viaje, me habían informado que lo mejor sería trasladarme a Nueva York involucraba ya a agentes federales y Archie había ido por mí, ese asunto me ponía en tensión debía de ser más grave de lo que asumí, aún no entendía como se había complicado todo a ese punto pero esperaba obtener respuesta a como diera lugar. Mientras nos dirigimos al aeropuerto ninguno mencionó palabras pero la presión de ellas estaba en el aire, miraba por la ventanilla al tiempo que restregaba mis manos una con la otra, Boston se perdió esa madrugada a medida que ascendíamos, Archie estaba frente a mí mirándome indeciso sobre qué decir

\- ¡Necesito saberlo por favor!

\- Sé que El tío William quería mantenerte fuera de este asunto pero se ha vuelto una pesadilla y lo mejor es que sepas que terreno estás pisando – _suspiró_ – hace un par de años aproximadamente descubrimos una red de lavado ilegal de dinero bastante grande, tenía años operando en secreto en corrupción con altos mandos, la casa de moneda y socios especiales del consorcio, era muy joven cuando tuvo que integrarse y… Sucedieron una serie de desgracias familiares los cuales permitieron libertad absoluta a esas mafias, la familia decidió que William estaría mejor en Inglaterra más que para protegerlo para que se estabilizara todo, en la familia era muy personal, quizá un tiempo de respiro, un tiempo que se prolongó por años, poco a poco fuimos buscando trabajando a distancia y aunque siguieron las investigaciones y trabajamos en conjunto para cortar de raíz la red descubrimos que estaban tan blindados que si caían caeríamos todos, incluso le gobierno o quiere que esto se sepa y fracturen su credibilidad, nos amenazó con la cautela o de lo contrario sería un desastre que inculparía principalmente a los Andrew, casi nos damos por vencidos y fue cuando al fin encontró una forma, perderíamos también bastante pero nos libraríamos de las manzanas podridas de una vez por todas, nos mantuvo al margen de sus planes y regresó a América mucho antes de lo planeado, se ocultó bastante bien siendo... solo Albert – _me miró con una mueca y comprendí por qué se ocultaba tanto, hasta de su familia_ – no contaba evidentemente con las sorpresas extraordinarias de la vida – _sonrío apenas_

\- O querrás decir los obstáculos

\- No digas eso Candy, si hubiese sido así se hubiera ido en unos días sin embargo eso no sucedió, desde cerca podría monitorear a los implicados en conjunto con la autoridad no eran tontos para operar en Nueva York estaban en Carolina, por eso George estuvo allá muchos meses era un plan arriesgado, no estaba protegido, prácticamente vulnerable a cualquier mala acción y casi fue descubierto en la pista de motocross, con lo que debía decidir rápidamente moverse, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que lo rastrearán debía regresar a su zona segura en Inglaterra ya casi los tenía, no sé qué tan consciente eres de lo que vale para la prensa información sobre el tío William pero es por lo que cualquiera de ellos robaría un teléfono móvil

Y entonces vino a mi mente aquella despedida, _"dos días"_ _"si solo fuera Albert"_ todo encajaba, volvió a Inglaterra antes del Artículo que sabía que saldría a la luz dando por sentada su ubicación, por supuesto él si sabía de las fotos que ella nos tomó lo hizo adrede igual ya lo había descubierto y si iba a contar la historia… sabía muy bien las consecuencias de toparnos con aquella mujer, conocerme había retrasado y casi arruinado un trabajo delicado que ponía en riesgo a su familia y a él mismo, aun así, se arriesgó para hacerme sonreír y pasáramos, aunque fuera poco momentos especiales juntos

\- Pasó unos meses con buenos resultados moviéndose desde allá, justo a tiempo ¡los teníamos! Solo debía mantenerse fuera del radar americano hasta que todo tomara buen curso, era cuestión de tiempo sería hasta que saliéramos de ellos, de lo contrario estábamos convencidos arremeterían en su contra en cuanto supieran que los había burlado y tenía pruebas concretas sobre sus porquerizas… debía de ser un año cuanto mínimo pero… después de tantos años ya no podría estar lejos había una razón – _chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lugar, yo estaba paralizada él había regresado mucho antes, "porque quería verte y porque soy un egoísta" mi corazón dio un vuelco y volví a llorar, Archie tomó mi mano con fuerza extendiéndome una servilleta_ – no lo sabias, nadie pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, quedarse era enfrentar cara a cara a todos los implicados y luchar de frente, a pesar que no estaba a tu lado estaba más cerca de ti, a corta distancia podía ir a verte, estos últimos meses fueron difíciles algunos se adelantaron a nuestros pasos, los procesarían y aprovecharon contactos a quienes compraron con ese dinero sucio, huyeron, está involucrada la Interpol salió en las noticias – _yo no veía televisión ni tenía tiempo de nada más, me sentí culpable, estuvimos paseándonos hacía unos meses como si nada y él tenía toda esa gran carga encima_

\- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? – _pregunté con el temor sacudiéndome el cuerpo_

\- La teoría que se maneja ahora es que quieren presionarnos a liberar alguna de sus cuentas para poder moverse a un lugar seguro, tienen conexiones con mafias internacionales, el lavado traspasaba las fronteras y se fortalecía, creemos que esta con vida no les conviene más que retenerlo y de alguna manera presionarnos, hasta que tomé el avión no se habían comunicado – _tomo su pañuelo y me lo extendió tomándome de ambas manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos_ – lo traerán a casa Candy

Ya no hubo espacio en mi mente más que para procesar todo aquello, juro que lo único que quería era volverlo a ver, saber que estaba bien, que me sonriera y me abrazara, pensé en el Magnolia en cómo me gustaría volver allí y hacer las cosas diferentes, daría lo que fuera por una hora a su lado así viviera una vida sin él.

Llegamos en limosina a un suburbio con casas tan grandes como un hospital de ciudad, hermosos jardines podados y faroles blancos como lunas eran las 3:30am, Archie me advirtió que esto había sido una conmoción familiar, pero que todo parecía normal desde afuera, el caos en el interior con los federales era otro asunto, estaban llevándolo con discreción, me sentía como en otro planeta, uno lujoso y en donde cualquier cosa podría pasar. Tal como dijo Archie dentro estaba lleno de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, pasamos al ala derecha y en cuanto cruzamos el umbral todos hicieron silencio, mire a mi alrededor muy superficialmente y me sentí peor, desde algún rincón el señor Johnson salió al paso y tomo mi mano, sin preguntar me dijo lo único que necesitaba saber, aún no sabían nada, deje escapar el aire y me pidió que lo acompañara a la otra ala, deje a Archie en el lugar sin más y me guió hacia un sitio en donde habían un montón de teléfonos y cables con un pequeño grupo de hombres uniformados delante de una puerta por la que pasaríamos, antes de entrar se detuvo frente a mí que ya parecía un zombi y tomo mi barbilla como si fuera una niña alzando mi rostro para que lo mirara

\- Dentro le harán unas preguntas, debe responder lo necesario, lo que no quiera simplemente no, no se preocupe es rutinario y bastante clave para hallar alguna pista sobre William – _un hombre moreno salió del lugar y nos miró con severidad, se presentó ante mí como el agente Norman Milles y con un gesto me indicó que pasara por la puerta sin el señor Johnson quien me miro asintiendo_ – aquí estaré Candice

\- Me pusieron sobre una pequeña mesa de madera un vaso de jugo y el hombre se sentó frente a mí con una carpeta marrón entre sus manos

\- Muy bien… – _abrió la carpeta y miro algo dentro de ella enderezándose en el asiento_ – Candice White, nacida en Chicago, huérfana con tutoría legal hasta su mayoría de edad de… las hermanas Pauline... María….., 25 años, médico internista y de emergencia en Massachusetts, blah blah blah, le haré unas preguntas y es importante que responda con la verdad estábamos esperándola, es la única que hacía falta de los que rodeaban a William Andrew, usted era su… llamémoslo ¿Pareja sentimental?

\- ¿Era?

\- Discúlpeme, lo es… ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo ha sido? - _No sabía que responder ¿un año y dos meses? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Seis? ¿Menos?_ – ¿señorita?... ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene relacionada con él?

\- Nos conocemos desde hace… Un año y cuatro meses aproximadamente – _aunque no lo conocía bien del todo, seguía pensando en todo lo que dijo Archie_

\- ¿Sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos, sus tutoras de crianza sabían de esta relación?

\- No..

\- ¿Por qué razón? No eran tan unidos o era una relación más … ¡Pasional!

- _Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse y mi pie a moverse involuntariamente, no había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas y mis ojos aparte de llorar debían parecer dos faros_ – estábamos juntos pero teníamos ocupaciones en ciudades diferentes

\- ¿Estaban? Es decir ocasional… ¿Le comentó alguna vez lo que estaba pasando? Si eran una pareja supongo que confiaba en usted

\- _Se me revolvió algo dentro_ – decía que no quería involucrarme, jamás pensé que pudiera suceder algo así

\- ¡Vaya! Entonces según usted hacía dos meses que no tenían contacto físico y dos semanas sin hablarse ni por teléfono – _abrí los ojos como platos_ – monitoreamos las líneas, incluyendo la del señor Johnson, de pronto la llama a usted justo antes de desaparecer, interesante

\- ¿Qué insinúa?

\- No insinúo nada, son los hechos, ¿que más le dijo alrededor de las cuatro en punto cuando la llamó? – _su mirada oscura e intimidante se clavó en la mía_

\- Él… Dijo que… Que vendría por mí, estaba inquieto, tal vez preocupado por donde podría estar, me dijo que no me moviera de donde estaba pero yo estaba por salir del hospital lo esperaría en el departamento comunitario y… - _temblaba tratando en vano de no llorar_

\- Candice, William Andrew es un hombre poderoso y con un estatus social alto y usted es médico residente….. La familia Andrew es amplia e influyente … Usted no tiene familia … No lo tome a mal pero pudo alertar fácilmente a alguien a cambio de… Dinero tal vez

\- ¿¡Como dice!? – _fruncí el ceño con indignación a sus palabras y mi cuerpo se tensó aún más_

\- Es simple matemática… Para él usted es importante tiene fotos suyas en su oficina, en su despacho en esta misma casa, a pesar de estar en alerta con sus pasos la llevaba a donde quisiera, las pocas veces que se encontraban, lugares costosos y elegantes a los que usted no estaba acostumbrada, supongo, y además financia sus caprichos, un departamento en Carolina y tarjetas de crédito sin límite, además de un seguro de vida especial y le coloca guardaespaldas hacia un par de meses, entonces le pregunto sobre su relación y no sabe cómo definirla, confiesa que no le tenía suficiente confianza y es usted su última llamada, puede que esté vinculada con alguien que lo amenazó con hacerle daño y salir a su encuentro solo con dos agentes quedando el momento propicio para su secuestro

Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho, ¿un seguro de vida?, ¿guardaespaldas? Jamás los había visto y muy por encima del sentido que le daba era muy lógico iba a verme cuando todo pasó, otra vez era mi culpa, las horas sin descanso, la impresión y conmoción todo hizo que llorara como una niña frente a aquel hombre que insistía en culparme, me tendió una caja de servilletas y esperó a que me pasara el arrebato por un rato largo

\- Yo… Adoro a Albert y sólo quiero que lo encuentre, no me importa lo que piense, quiero que vuelva conmigo… ¿Usted cree que está bien? ¿Cree que le harán daño? – _preguntaba mientras sorbía al mismo tiempo_

\- Esperamos que esté sano y salvo hasta ahora no se han comunicado, necesito su teléfono móvil – _lo puse en sus manos y resopló_ – será mejor que descanse un poco y continuemos luego

\- ¿Como puedo dormir sin saber en dónde está? ¡Es mi culpa!, le dije que no sabía nada de él y que lo extrañaba quería tanto verlo que… Me dijo que estaría allí conmigo, que iría por mi enseguida – _le grité con desesperación_

\- Haremos todo para traer a William a casa señorita pero usted necesita descansar, déjenos el resto – _mencionó en tono dócil tranquilizandome_

Cuando salí Stear y Patty estaban afuera esperándome, al verme en aquel estado Patty me abrazo y me llevó por unas escaleras, ni siquiera pude saludar a Stear y el señor Johnson me veía inexpresivo, lo vi entrar a donde estaba Milles, mi cerebro decía que tenía que tomarme un calmante y mi corazón quería permanecer en vilo esperando respuestas, una señal de Albert. Nos encerramos detrás de unas puertas dobles en una habitación enorme, me lave el rostro sentía todo mi cuerpo al punto del colapso y me senté al borde de la cama tomando una pastilla, era reconfortante que Patty estuviese allí conmigo, me recostó de la cama sintiendo como me abrigaba, mis ojos estaban cansados no podía mantenerlos más abiertos, mi cuerpo no aguantaba más, aun así, le susurré cerrando los ojos

\- Si le pasa algo… Si ya no lo vuelvo a ver… - _limpió una lagrima que cruzó por mi nariz_

\- Eso no pasara Candy, volverá, el tío William es fuerte y ellos llamaran o aparecerá pronto la solución, descansa te necesita fuerte

\- A él no le gusta que llore – _sonreí apenas_

\- Entonces ya no lo hagas más yo estoy al pendiente si hay noticias te despertaré, lo prometo

\- No quiero dormir Patty

\- Ya no tienes opción linda – _su voz melodiosa y serena ayudaban a relajar mis sentidos y me deje atrapar por el inconsciente con una súplica en mi mente, que volviera._

* * *

 ** _Feliz inicio de semana, se nos han complicado un poco las cosas pero ya sabemos por que. Saludos y abrazos a todas_**


	17. Chapter 17

Desperté con la luz del día en la habitación preciosa, padecia de los mismos síntomas de la resaca, parpadee y me levante con la sensación de que todo aquello había sido simplemente una pesadilla, cuando me mire en el espejo del tocador mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos decían lo contrario, mi maleta estaba allí, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza, no podía concentrarme en nada en específico así que me diagnostique tensión emocional mejor conocido como Estrés Agudo, suspiré y desaté mi coleta despeinada, me deshice de la ropa y me entregue a la enorme ducha como paso importante para disipar cualquier tensión, deje que el agua caliente y el vapor se llevarán los restos de pesimismo, impotencia y tristeza, la vida me había dado la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre tan maravilloso que no era justo solo dejarme vencer, porque esta vez era de verdad, porque lo amaba con cada parte de mi debía ser fuerte. Mire mi reloj las 8:40am había dormido un poco más de tres horas era bastante tarde, si Patty no me despertó antes la situación era la misma quizá pensaba que podría dormir un poco más pero mi cuerpo estaba ya programado para turnos intermitentes, así que baje las escaleras a la carrera con unos jeans, una playera debajo de mi chaqueta y tenis, nada acorde a los escalones de mármol y si me preguntan no me importó, el caos que había visto en la madrugada había menguado, se escuchaban murmullos de personas hacia el ala derecha que apenas divisé antes, al entrar la reacción fue la misma, a diferencia que podía ver a todos los desconocidos, a excepción de Archiey Stear, sentía un peso que juraba encorvaba mi cuerpo entero en cambio todos ellos parecían estar a esas horas en un cóctel, solo que en lugar de copas algunos llevaban tazas de café o té, me congelé en el sitio sus miradas parecían no dejar que me moviera como una barrera invisible a la zona VIP, en cuanto mi mirada se encontró con la de una señora mayor elegante y altiva la reconocí de inmediato, ella solo me miro de arriba abajo con un desprecio palpable y giro su atención a otra persona, lo mismo sucedió con otros miembros presentes, el frío me recorrió el cuerpo, restregué mis manos y las metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta adelantándome unos pasos forzados, obligándome, fue cuando lo ví, me miraba fijamente con algo parecido a curiosidad más que nada, no pude apartar la vista, intente ordenarle a mi mente que se dispersara aún así no pude dejar de mirarlo, él era tan parecido a Albert, sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello era más claro pero los rasgos eran tan similares que me hizo sentir por un momento que era él, hasta que volví a parpadear, movió su mano y giro avanzando hacia mi, me sentí nerviosa, mi corazón se agitó al detener la enorme silla de cuero sofisticada y mecánica tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la besó, su mano era suave, su pequeña y disimulada sonrisa dulce, sin pensar entonces balbuceé su nombre

\- Anthony…

\- Candice, al fin la conozco – _su intensa mirada en lugar de hacer que apartara la vista me anclaba a voluntad_ – espero que descansara, ha habido noticias alentadoras, aún no sabemos el paradero del tío William pero supimos del avión

\- ¿¡Es cierto!? Yo… - _una voz nos interrumpió de pronto, el señor Johnson nos miro y Anthony soltó mi mano, apenas me di cuenta que aún la sostenía desde que mencione su nombre_

\- Se ve mejor hoy le hacía falta un descanso aunque fue muy pequeño, lamento mucho el incómodo episodio con Milles solo hace su trabajo, pero ya tenemos noticias y veo que conoció a Anthony, si me acompaña podrá conocer al resto de la familia

\- ¡No! - _sonó algo duro, Sacudí la cabeza y parpadee_ – lo siento pero no creo que sea conveniente, será mejor que no me quede aquí

\- ¡Pero que dice! – _Anthony parecía más divertido que asombrado por mi respuesta_

\- Yo soy un testigo y si el señor Milles tiene una entrevista pendiente que la haga de una vez si quiere dejarme detenida también

\- George deberías llevar a Candice a comer algo, aún está demasiado alterada y mi tío no te perdonará si se entera que no ha comido nada – _volvió a sonreírme de ese modo amable y simpático, quizá tenía razón o yo estaba aterrada entre los Andrew_

Me condujo por un pasillo hasta la enorme cocina en donde habían muchas personas en movimiento y parecía un restaurante, con mucha paciencia se sento a mi lado ordenando que me dieran de comer mientras me explicaba lo que sabían hasta el momento, yo no logre comer demasiado, algún pan, jugo y fruta

\- ¿Ellos creen que yo tuve algo que ver? – _mi sorpresiva pregunta lo dejo unos segundos en silencio que tome de inmediato como un sí_

\- Solo los más cercanos a William sabíamos de su relación y un grupo de nosotros más reducido la razón del por qué arriesgarse así por usted, ya le dije una vez que él es un hombre que consigue lo que quiere

\- Es decir, casi toda su familia piensa que yo soy una caza fortunas que además lo pone en riesgo cada dos por tres iniciando con aquel artículo en el motocross, y probablemente colaboré con estos secuestradores de cuello blanco, lo que me dijo Milles es lo que su familia piensa de mí – _resoplé con ironía_ – no puedo rebatir eso

\- No se preocupe por eso, ahora mismo todo es muy confuso para todos ellos, creen saber quién es por una reseña periodistica, solo Milles tiene más detalles sobre su vida personal y es por toda esta desafortunada situación, cuando William regrese las tensiones disminuirán para todos y algún día sabrán con certeza que usted es la luz de sus ojos

\- Soy un desastre señor Johnson y solo pienso en volver atrás para hacer las cosas distintas

\- Nadie puede cambiar el pasado, sin embargo si nuestro presente para mejorar el futuro – _lo miré un rato analizando sus palabras, no me sonreía pero supe que su cariño hacia mí siempre había sido sincero, lo abrace sorprendiéndolo como siempre y esta vez me lo devolvió_

\- Gracias, si Dios me hubiera dado un padre yo querría con todo mi corazón que fuera como usted – _entonces sentí su abrazo más fuerte empañando mis ojos y no tuve necesidad de palabras_

El avión había aterrizado en Portugal según algunas fuentes, sus diez ocupantes incluyendo el piloto copiloto y sobrecargo entraron al país con permiso diplomático, lo que querría decir que no había registro de quienes eran, aunque Milles dedujo que el resto debían ser Albert con los dos agentes y cuatro personajes encargados del secuestro, este tipo de acciones eran parecidas a las que utilizaba la policia es decir que tenían redes gubernamentales corruptas también involucradas, ¡claro! Era un banco importante para el estado, concluyeron que si no se habían comunicado era posible que sobre Albert estuviera una amenaza que lo hacía ceder contra su voluntad, conocí un poco más de él cuando comentaron que sabía de autodefensa a nivel de cualquier agente y era tan astuto que podría fácilmente pasar por uno de ellos y negociar, si no lo había hecho era por la supuesta amenaza. Hicieron todo para contactar con Portugal y hallarlos pero al parecer se perdieron de vista, alertaron a las autoridades, tanta información inconclusa, tantas posibilidades y nada en concreto era abrumador, Milles me devolvió mi teléfono ya le había puesto rastreador y revisado mensajes, no me dijo nada más ni hubo más entrevistas supuse que el señor Johnson abogó por mi, Patty me sonrió y me acompañó durante la mañana, no hablamos mucho aunque me dijo en susurros que ella tampoco se sentía a gusto entre los Andrew de hielo, eso me saco una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Más tarde me até media cola y salí al jardín, necesitaba respirar otro aire y orar, la señorita Pony siempre decía que la solución a las angustias era la oración y la fe, no pretendía alarmarlas contándoles lo que estaba pasando, de hecho tendría que explicarles mucho ya que ellas nunca supieron que él había vuelto por mí, pensé en todo otra vez, repase las razones por las que mantuve lo nuestro como un secreto y concluí que siempre tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo y que cualquier día terminara, temor de que alguien dijera algo y sacaran mas escándalos no sobre mí, sobre el, nunca quise arriesgar nuevamente su nombre y pensé que con los suyos tendría el mismo secreto, yo había revelado esto con Archie y el señor Johnson y luego me aparecí en su oficina, era claro que tendrían todos un montón de preguntas sobre ello que no sabría responder como el interrogatorio de Milles, como después del artículo de la revista, lo nuestro no era normal, viví nuestra relación como un mundo aparte del mío, como un sueño que me hacía feliz, fue egoísta mientras el arriesgaba todo por mi, no la sabia pero tampoco hice nada por averiguarlo, respire el aire un poco frío del lugar y el olor de las flores llegó hasta mi, me hizo sentir mejor, camine por el vivero que estaba cerca, habían Flores de todo tipo y todos los colores, mi vista se clavo en una de ellas con su intenso color blanco puro y mi mente quedo por un instante en el mismo tono, comprendí que aquello era… Abrumador y desesperante, pero podía hacer las cosas distintas si regresaba, de pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con aquella cancioncita que siempre cantaba, me sobresaltó, el número no aparecía en pantalla, en el pecho retumbó mi corazón y conteste de inmediato….

\- ¡Hola! ….. – _no se escuchaba absolutamente nada_ – ¿hola? - _el silencio sepulcral con la llamada en línea me hizo reaccionar, cerré los ojos con fuerza_ – estoy entre magnolias

La comunicación se corto de pronto y sentí miedo de haber dicho algo malo, sentí pánico de pensar quién estaría del otro lado del teléfono, me quedé paralizada mirándolo esperando que volvieran a marcar, esperando escuchar la única voz que quería, el silencioso vivero se lleno de voces y dos hombres me llevaron a la mansión casi a rastras, todos estaban reunidos con Milles mirándome como delincuente y en cuanto me vio camino hacia a mí de forma intimidantemente seria, me condujo hasta la habitación de la madrugada con los otros dos y me rodearon, estaba lo suficientemente asustada por Albert como para temerles

\- ¿Que fue eso? – _preguntó sin tomar asiento frente a mí_ – ¿un código? la llamada fue tan corta que solo pudimos ubicar el país más no el lugar exacto, se comunicaron con usted y no con la familia – _se inclinó frente a mí quedando bastante cerca –_ será mejor que me diga que estaba pensando cuando les dijo _"estoy entre magnolias"_ – _no le respondí, ni yo misma sabía que estaba pensando_ – si es una alerta no podremos dar con él, a partir de este momento está en custodia legal

\- Era él.. lo sé, lo sentí, siempre me regala esa flor que nos recordaba el tiempo que pasamos viviendo juntos – _mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraría más lo tenía determinado_ – quise que supiera que estaba bien ¿o por qué otra cosa me llamarían a mi? Usted mismo dijo que quizá fuese mi culpa y que podrían tenerle amenazado – _me miro unos segundos sin palabras y tomó finalmente asiento_

\- Es probable… No pudimos rastrearla con exactitud y si vuelven a comunicarse trate de mantener la línea por diez segundos, por lo pronto no puede salir de esta casa, ni al jardín, ¿de acuerdo? – _asentí_

\- ¿Estuvo mal? Es decir, ¿usted piensa que pude empeorar las cosas para Albert?

\- No podemos saberlo en mi opinión, si yo estuviera en su lugar y amenazaran con hacerle daño a quien amo lo que querría saber es que se encuentra bien si fue realmente eso lo que trató – _intenté sonreírle pero no pude y salí del lugar aún temblando_

Afuera las miradas se instalaron sobre mi parecía una acusada y así me sentía, Stear se acercó y ajustando sus anteojos me pregunto si había hablado con él, se decepciono mucho al saber que no había escuchado nada y Milles explicó a la familia que no habían podido dar con el sitio pero seguirían trabajando, ya estaban agentes movidos siguiendo de cerca las pistas desde Portugal era probable que en unas horas dieran con el grupo, dependerá de los bancos y la alerta secreta. En ese día me di cuenta cuan importante era el señor Andrew se habían movilizado muchos entes para dar con su paradero eso me dejo mucho más tranquila y le dio paso a la ansiedad y la inquietud.

Por la tarde ya a veinticuatro horas de desesperación parecía que no quedaban ánimos, Milles no decía nada, no pasaba nada más era como estar en el ojo del huracán, una calma abrumadora rodeada de desesperacion e impotencia, enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos y el resto estaban solo sentados en silencio, entonces el teléfono de el señor Johnson sonó y todos quedamos a la expectativa

\- ¿En donde estás? – _su cuerpo se relajó al instante y quedo rodeado de gente_ – ¿cuánto tiempo?... ¿Pero estás bien? …. Enseguida nos ponemos en ello….. No, no te preocupes ….. Está claro. – _solo un par de minutos y se corto la comunicación_

Sólo nos dijo a todos que estaba bien y que vendría a casa era la buena noticia, la mala era que los corruptos lograron escapar, no liberó sus cuentas pero presionaron fuerte para que transfiriera una cantidad exagerada y retirará en efectivo personalmente, gracias a los agentes los hallaron pero no a tiempo y los liberaron huyendo del sitio con una avería provocada al avión, el trabajo quedaba a manos de federales e Interpol para dar con los sujetos identificados, yo no paraba de agradecer a Dios por eso y lo único que quería era verlo para salir de todo ese horror. El viaje era largo y llegaría bien entrada la noche, mi pie se movía insistentemente. Milles había enviado a custodiarlo de regreso y su misión había cambiado a localizar a los cuatro fugitivos, se habían ido todos por qué tenían montones de preguntas para Albert y los dos agentes que lo acompañaban eran clave para el rastreo, las horas se hicieron eternas, cada que levantaba la vista Anthony me miraba como si tratara de descifrar algo en mi rostro, me preguntaba que podría estar pensando sobre mí y me encontré imaginándolo de pie, en los otros tiempos que Albert llegó a mencionarme, apartaba siempre la mirada apurando los minutos y concentrándome en mis manos, no quería hablar ni tampoco me atrevía a mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando al fin un enorme auto limusina se detuvo frente a la casa era casi media noche, me levanté como un resorte con el corazón en la garganta, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, cuando se abrió la puerta traía la chaqueta en la mano, sin corbata y… se atrevieron a tocarlo, estaba entre preocupada y feliz una sensación de angustia que no se apartaba a pesar de saberlo allí con vida, lo rodearon sus familiares en un segundo, abrazo a su tía quien lloraba con disimulo y no me pude mover, del otro lado del salón estaba Anthony quien miraba como yo el espectáculo y me miraba esperando mi reacción, era muy extraño todo, ¿por qué me miraba así? al girar Albert estaba frente a mí, me sonreía, el alma volvió a mi cuerpo cuando me abrazo con fuerza y al sentirme entre sus brazos otra vez creí que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez, lo abrace con ternura y reprimí el llanto que se agolpaba en mis ojos, acaricie su mejilla sin palabras, no sabía qué decir y él tampoco me dijo nada, solo entrelazo su mano con la mía y agradeció a todos el estar allí, dio una pequeña conferencia familiar y dijo que fueron unas horas aterradoras pero por lo menos esa noche podríamos todos dormir, todos lo necesitábamos, anunció que por la mañana tendrían un desayuno y podríamos dejar volver la calma pero sabía que esto había alterado las ocupaciones de muchos de los presentes y sería mejor que continuarán con ellas ya que se encontraba en casa, se giró hacia mi, beso mi frente y miro hacia Anthony, pude sentir la distancia palpable de ambos pero también la cercanía, se hicieron un gesto entre ellos antes de que girará su silla hacia otra parte de la casa y de pronto me movía por el lado contrario del salón hasta su tía.

\- No era la forma en que quería que se conocieran pero ya le había dicho lo importante que es para mí – _se dirigió a ella quien estaba muy asombrada y luego me miro con desgana_ – Candice es mi tía, madame Elroy Andrew

\- Nos conocimos William – _mencionó sin más, sin mirarme y se notó la poca simpatía que me profesaba, él dejó escapar el aire con cansancio y parecía preparado para decir cualquier cosa, no causaría roces familiares después de lo que pasó_

\- Es cierto, también a Anthony y al resto – _mentí, haría penitencia_ – ¿por qué no dejamos todo esto para mañana y vienes a descansar?, ha sido bastante tenso todo este asunto y ya has cruzado el océano dos veces por un día – _parpadeo y su tía me dio la razón para evitar al igual que yo caer en algún tema incomodo_

Se despidió con gratitud de todos y me llevó por las escaleras, todo aquello me tenía aún en conmoción, incapaz por el momento de hilar eventos y situaciones lo único que entendía era que estaba allí, conmigo.

A puerta cerrada en la preciosa habitación volvió a abrazarme y solos me permití llorar descargando la enorme tensión de mi cuerpo

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? – _toqué con cuidado su ceja izquierda en las que tenía cuatro puntos de sutura, también un moretón en su labio y los ojos muy rojos, cansados_

\- Tuve mucho miedo de que de verdad te tuvieran princesa todo esto es mi culpa, este asunto era muy peligroso y jamás te advertí, debí decirte, hablarte, pero no quería…

\- ¡Ya para! Hablaremos luego, ¿te atendieron todas las heridas? ¿En donde más hay hematomas? ¿Te sientes bien? – _comencé a quitarle la ropa y a revisarlo_

\- Si doctora estoy bien – _alzo mi rostro limpiando mis lagrimas, besó mis labios con ternura y me abrazó, habían sido horas difíciles para ambos y aún no sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar, no lo presionaría igual teníamos una larga conversación pendiente pero ambos habíamos llegado al limite teníamos que reponernos_

\- ¿Si puedes darme algo para dormir? – _me susurró con los ojos cerrados_ _y_ _asentí_

Lo mire dormir mientras acariciaba su cabello por mucho rato, una lágrima se me escapaba de vez en cuando, él me abrazaba por la cintura, entonces caí en cuenta de sus palabras, esa situación y todas las anteriores las había pasado por mi causa, también tenía una vida bastante más compleja aún así trato de hacernos funcionar sin causarme angustia, tratando de protegerme, de hacerlo un poco más normal encontraron su punto más débil, me arrebuje entre sus brazos en donde quería que el tiempo se detuviera, tenía que involucrarme más en su vida, pensé en muchas formas de hacerlo hasta que finalmente me dormí.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos ya era de mañana y seguía allí, él estaba conmigo, me sonrió dejando un beso en la punta de mi nariz abrazándome mas con un buenos días, era la primera vez que despertaba y se quedaba a mi lado, por irónico que pareciera me incorporé de golpe

\- ¡El desayuno con tu familia! Es tarde - _mire mi reloj e intente levantarme pero el optó por sonreírme atrayéndome a su lado_

\- Pueden esperar… Quiero quedarme un rato más tenías razón debí quedarme antes así contigo en lugar de correr contra el tiempo – _oculto un mechón de cabello tras de mí oreja y acaricio mis ojos._ \- Perdóname por hacerte pasar por tanto, Milles me contó sobre el interrogatorio y… Si no fuera por esas palabras yo habría seguido bajo la amenaza de que si no cedía a sus exigencias te harían daño, no las entendieron y pudimos actuar con más inteligencia, fue luego cuando en su intento de volver a tomar el control se armó un pleito, no tenían intenciones de herirme pero a mis agentes si, tenía que hacer algo y casi los atrapan pero… Algo salió mal dispararon a uno de los míos, está con vida – _suspiro con alivio acariciando lentamente mi cintura mientras yo imaginaba la clase de horror que puso en peligro sus vidas_ \- te amo y no quería que vivieras preocupada por mí ya es suficiente con estar separados, esto… No se parece en nada a cuando estábamos en el Magnolia, no parezco la misma persona – _no respondí solo lo escuche en cierta forma tenía razón_ – mi familia es un poco difícil, conociste antes a mis sobrinos que son diferentes, pero sé que el resto… – _dejó escapar el aire_ \- Espero que te tratarán bien, no todos sabían que tenía una relación tan seria con alguien… Te aseguro que trataba de protegerte y lo que conseguí fue exponerte a todo

\- Albert… No tengo que perdonarte, me asusté mucho pero ya estás aquí es lo que me importa

\- No quiero que nada te pase, yo… No lo soportaría esta vez – _y esas palabras tuvieron más efecto en mí que cualquier suceso, explicaba muchas cosas_

\- Yo tampoco lo soportaría, ¿entiendes? No quiero que me ocultes nada más por muy grave que sea quiero estar aquí para ti

Asintió y abrazándome enterró su cara en mi pecho como un niño y jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, nunca me había demostrado cuánto me necesitaba hasta ese momento y despertó en mi un amor tan grande como el sentido de protección, aunque no sabía de qué forma podía resguardarlo lo abrace con fuerza haciéndole entender con ello que todo estaría bien, que estábamos bien

Cuando bajamos tomados de la mano estaban todos reunidos en el comedor o mejor dicho los que quedaban, parte de los Andrew dejaron sus disculpas deseando que se recuperara dejando para aquel desayuno tardío a lo que denomine como su familia más cercana, les sonrió a todos y como todo un caballero se aseguró que tomara lugar a su derecha, él tomó el suyo en la cabecera besando la mano de su tía frente a mí, a mi lado se encontraba el señor Johnson con su aire sereno y serio, recorrí con la mirada el círculo de personas, Patty y Stear, a la derecha, frente a ellos Archie comentaba algo con un señor a su lado y su esposa, luego estaba Anthony quien seguía mirándome de esa forma enigmática, era bastante raro e incómodo, comenzaron a servir mientras las conversaciones cesaban y Albert nos disculpaba por la tardanza formando una frase que dejaba en claro quién era en su vida con humor _"tenía que darle alguna explicación a mi novia por no llegar a dormir en casa"_ era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y sentí que hablaba de otra persona, ese calificativo quizá era mucho o poco para lo que en realidad llegamos a ser, pero adecuado para el resto, sus miradas se posaban en mi eso me ponía nerviosa, la única que jamás alzó la vista para mirarme era la imponente Madame Elroy, Madame por qué se había casado con un ilustre francés con títulos nobiliarios, él había fallecido de una enfermedad hacía quince años y ella no se volvió a casar, su única hija vivía en Francia y había seguido los pasos de su madre casándose con un noble, era como haberse desligado de los Andrew estaba más allá, me dediqué a escuchar las pocas conversaciones generales que sucedieron, sobre todo de aquellos que le habían hecho esa audaz trampa al patriarca de la familia, tras años de hurto y lavado de dinero Milles prometió dar con ellos tarde o temprano, mientras tanto cada miembro de los Andrew estaría custodiado y monitoreado, para mí todo aquello parecía salido de una novela de ficción nada parecido a la vida normal a la que estaba acostumbrada, guarde silencio y de vez en cuando miraba tratando de analizar o comprender a cada una de las personas en la mesa, incluyendo a quien creía conocer más, William Andrew, me sentí de pronto como una total extraña sin modales ni educación. El señor Johnson recibió una llamada que lo hizo disculparse de la mesa justo cuando comíamos un delicioso postre y empezaba a relajarme un poco, unos minutos después le pidió a Albert que lo acompañara, debía ser algo relacionado con Milles y el reciente caso. Al levantarse beso mi frente en lo que yo traduje un "no te preocupes" y me dejo en un silencioso comedor. Stear rompió el hielo preguntándome por mi trabajo el cual me hizo sentir cómoda contándole mi experiencia en Boston, entonces se dio pie para iniciar las preguntas que suponía eran de rutina, todos ellos tenían sobre mi tanta curiosidad como la mía sobre el que llamaban _"El Clan"_

\- ¿Candice Vives en Boston justo ahora? Es bastante lejos, ¿como haces para ver a William? – _preguntó la señora rubia y amable, me encogí de hombros_

\- Estoy por terminar mi año de internista, luego volveré a Carolina – _notaron que no respondí la pregunta y lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta para ello, no nos veíamos, de igual forma se esforzaba por ser amable y hacerme sentir cómoda_

\- ¿Tienes familia allá?

\- No, pero mi trabajo si y me espera un año de especialización que pretendo realizar allí

\- ¡Ah cierto! Nos dijeron que ya eras médico, una carrera bastante loable y por lo que sabemos bien remunerada, ¿tus padres seguramente estarían orgullosos verdad? – _me sonrió y yo como cada que mencionaban a mis padres hacia una mueca, ellos sabían que era huérfana gracias a el artículo, pero no por qué fui criada en un hogar de acogida_

\- No los tuve pero la señorita Pony y la hermana María a quienes les debo mi crianza supongo que les parece que han hecho un buen trabajo – _se hizo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos mientras todos me miraban, hasta Madame Elroy dirigía su ceño fruncido hacia mi_

\- ¿Como se conocieron? Mi tío William no es muy dado y no imagino un evento que lo haya hecho ir al hospital en Carolina los últimos años cuando no estuvo en América – _la pregunta de Anthony parecía cortar la tensión a medias con el tinte divertido e intensificarla al ser la pregunta que a todos les rondaba en la cabeza_

\- Fue en Carolina pasó un par de meses allí… y… Para mí era sólo Albert, nos hicimos amigos, no fue hasta un tiempo después que me enteré que era… William Andrew y todo lo que trae su nombre – _sonreí, pero el resto estaba perplejo_

\- ¿Es decir, que te oculto quién era? – _su risa sonó irónica_ – no te preocupes ya estamos acostumbrados a que finja ser quien no es, lo ha hecho con todos miente bastante y muy bien

\- ¡Anthony! – _espetó a modo de reprenda su tía y la mesa quedo en silencio con una tensión aún más densa que hacía que respirar fuera ruidoso, ¡que clase de familia!_

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad – _me miro con aquella sombra en sus ojos ladeando la cabeza, no parecía estar siendo sarcástico_ – el tío William suele ser el centro de atención hasta cuando usa disfraz, espero que lo conozca lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a estar en su vida Candice, es una acción que lleva mucho sacrificio - t _odos se removieron nerviosos y Patty decidió aligerar el ambiente_

\- Nosotros nos iremos a Carolina esta tarde Candy, cuando regreses por favor llámame y nos reunimos en cuanto tengas oportunidad – _me sonrió_

\- _Asentí y saliendo de la breve turbación se me ocurrió una mejor idea, o no quería darle mucho sentido a las palabras de Anthony, Patricia había sido especial conmigo y una verdadera amiga_ – o podemos reunirnos de nuevo en Chicago con Annie, Archie sería maravilloso estar todos otra vez

\- ¿Annie? ¿Qué Annie? – _preguntó la distinguida Madame mirando a su sobrino a su lado, pero él no respondió, solo se escuchó el silbido de Anthony con sarcasmo_

\- _Y yo respondí con la convicción de que algo más pasaba ante mis ojos_ – Annie Britter

Algo parecía empeorar cada segundo, la pareja de mediana edad a los que me presentaron tan solo hacía unos 20min como los Cornwell miro a Archie con molestia y Madame Elroy se removió resoplando audiblemente, observe como Patty se llevaba las manos al rostro y Stear acomodaba sus anteojos, Anthony sonrió y todo eso en unos segundos en los que el pobre Archie dejaba escapar el aire, ¿que había dicho que fuera tan malo?

\- ¡Archivald Cornwell! Estas frecuentando a esa… Muchacha, ¿de nuevo? – _fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba para nada cómo sonaba aquello con relación a Annie_

\- No, no la estoy frecuentando tía – _miró a sus padres_ – no la veo desde hace mucho, aquella vez fue… Una coincidencia, ¿podríamos no tocar temas delicados frente a una invitada? – _¿invitada? Algo estaba mal y mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, Archie trataba de evitar lo que ya era demasiado tarde_

\- ¿Pasa algo malo con Annie? – _y al preguntarlo sonaba exactamente a la defensiva_

\- ¡¿Que si pasa?! Ese nombre no es grato mencionarlo en esta mesa, esa arribista no puede estar cerca de mi sobrino ni de mi familia – _me miro con altanería y hasta allí había llegado mi paciencia, no me importó quién era Madame exploté como solo yo sabía hacerlo_

\- ¿Sí? Pues discúlpeme señora pero si tiene un problema con mi hermana será mejor que me lo diga de frente porque no me gusta el modo en que está hablando de ella – _me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los murmullos cesaron de inmediato, pero no le quite la mirada de encima_

\- Candy…. – _Archie se levantó de la mesa y trató de decirme algo pero su tía también lo hizo con molestia_

\- _Mirándome con desprecio absoluto resonó su voz en todo el comedor_ – ¡su hermana! ¡Claro! Debí de suponer cuando dijo que era huérfana, seguramente salieron del mismo miserable lugar y tienen las mismas expectativas, no es de una verdadera dama enredar a un hombre de posición para sentirse alguien, supongo que sabe muy bien que la que llama su hermana estuvo hace unos años a punto de casarse con mi sobrino para recuperar el estatus de su pobre familia adoptiva, los Britter cayeron en la banca rota y pretendían usar a los Andrew, unos años después aparece usted, de pronto mi sobrino está con alguien que vive a kilómetros de distancia, una chica que resulta ser de la misma calaña, ya veo la educación que les dan en los orfanatos de mala muerte, no puedo compartir la misma mesa con una altanera relacionada con personas indeseables

\- _Me levante de mi asiento todos parecían moverse y sentía mi cara arder, me incliné sobre la mesa y señale mi rostro asegurándome de que entendiera cada palabra_ – míreme bien Madame, nadie, me importa un bledo quien sea ofende a mi familia ni mi hogar, Annie es una mujer fuerte y luchadora, tuvo la fortuna de crecer con los Britter a quienes aprecio muchísimo y son una familia respetable, si alguna vez sufrió su estabilidad económica eso ya pasó, An trabaja con su padre y restablecieron juntos todo como una familia de verdad y de donde provenimos es la cuna de niños que no tuvimos tanta fortuna de tenerlo propio, de allí han salido excelentes profesionales, personas de calidad humana ya lleguen a conseguir una familia o permanezcan en el hogar y todos siempre muy agradecidos con la labor que hacen mis madres, educadoras y religiosas, ¡tenga más respeto!, yo amo a Albert sobre cualquiera de estas… - _mire alrededor con un ademán_ – estas cosas materiales y lujosas, no me importan un comino, soy yo la que no puede compartir la mesa con una persona que no respete ni su propia familia imponiendo sus ideas prejuiciosas sobre los demás – _respire tratando de calmarme y mire como los presentes estaban inmóviles, atónitos, tire la servilleta en frente disculpándome de todos y casi corrí escaleras arriba estaba muy alterada_

Parecía un gato enjaulado en la habitación estaba tratando de calmarme un poco, aún sentía la rabia por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a hilar ideas, todo lo que había sucedido tendría una explicación y la única que podía dármelas de forma clara era Annie, resoplé y restregué mi rostro, quería salir de allí, pensé por un momento tomar mi maleta y sólo regresar a mi vida normal, todo se había vuelto un caos, de pronto pensé en Albert, me pregunté si él sabría algo de aquella historia de Annie y Archie con su familia ¿y si el mismo había prohibido ese…matrimonio? Quizá las palabras de Anthony tuvieran sentido. Nunca supe que Annie estuviese a punto de casarse, me dijo que aún quería a Archie, por aquella época asumí su depresión por los problemas relacionados con la familia y la situación que pasaban, pero nunca hubiese imaginado hasta qué punto había llegado su relación con alguien, tome el teléfono y marque para una vídeo llamada, estaba muy confundida con lo sucedido, atendió a mi segundo intento con una sonrisa en lo que parecía un centro comercial, Annie siempre fue una coqueta, pero de allí a que por mantener sus lujos enredara a un hombre, no lo creía

\- ¡Hola hermana! - _Me sonrió y sacó su lengua, estaba con dos amigas en alguna tienda o algo parecido a un gran armario_

\- Annie… ¿Me puedes explicar qué asunto espantoso tienes con los Andrew que la sola mención de tu nombre desata la guerra?

\- ¿¡Que!? – _su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y se disculpó con las chicas para meterse en un armario pequeño a solas con el teléfono, se sentó delante de un montón de trapos y suspirando enfrentó mi pregunta del modo esquivo que solo ella sabía hacer_ – ¿estas con los Andrew? ¿Con todos? ¿Tú… Volviste con William? ¡Candice! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese era tu objetivo cuando estuviste en Manhattan? Me alegra que lo reconquistaras, dime algo, ¿te dijo que te ama?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que contestar ese montón de preguntas An? – _ofuscada aún resoplé hablándole con dureza_ \- su tía acaba de insultar a toda mi familia, incluyéndote... Por favor quiero saber qué está pasando ahora mismo más bien, ¿qué sucedió?

\- _Respiró profundo varias veces parpadeando con insistencia y yo me estaba impacientando_ – ¡está bien! Yo.. Jamás te conté esto, me da mucha vergüenza y que precisamente tú cayeras en esa familia… Bueno estoy empezando a creer en el karma

\- ¡Déjate de rodeos por Dios!

\- _Le costaba encontrar las palabras se lo notaba y también que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, quizá estaba siendo muy dura frente a una historia que desconocía, pero ahora todo se conectaba, era bastante delicado ya_ – Archie y yo nos enamoramos hace 6 años y queríamos casarnos, para ese entonces me llevaba bien con toda la familia, todos me querían y la unión les parecía de lo más favorable hasta que mi padre no acepto ese matrimonio, cuando le pregunté por qué me dijo con tristeza que no podría asumir los gastos de esa boda por qué habíamos perdido casi todo, no me había dicho nada y yo.. Yo estaba inmersa en mi felicidad, no me di cuenta por lo que mis padres estaban pasando. Cuando Madame Elroy supo la situación también se enteró que era adoptada e inventó o asumió una historia que… Que todos creyeron, hasta Archie, yo jamás le dije que era adoptada – _sorbía con la nariz y limpiaba con un pañuelo su rostro_ – no era cierto Candy, yo no quería su dinero, solo… Me daba vergüenza y antes de que me digas nada trata de entenderme, me costó mucho adaptarme a ese mundo era una niña quise aparentar que nací con una familia ellos son muy duros ¿o a ti te está siendo pan comido? – _resoplé y ella continuó con un suspiro_ \- no habíamos planeado nada de aquello, lo amaba... Aún lo hago, pero fueron más fuertes las acusaciones y si se miraba de otra perspectiva hasta podía ser lógica… Yo… No sé si puedas entenderme

\- Si, te entiendo.. - _El interrogatorio del día anterior era bastante parecido_

\- Los Cornwell se convencieron que era cierto, que yo necesitaba esa alianza para levantar el negocio de mi familia y mantener mis lujos, pensaban que no estaba dispuesta a ser de nuevo ante la sociedad una huérfana adoptada pobre, nos separaron, con chantajes, con cizaña, llegue a pasar por la depresión más intensa y desagradable de mi vida, pero mi familia estaba sufriendo, con el tiempo yo… me resigne a perderlo, o fingí hacerlo – _cerró los ojos con evidente dolor por el recuerdo_ \- me metí de lleno a recuperar lo perdido, a ayudar a mi familia y aprendí una profesión, trate y jamás pude olvidarlo… - _miro la pantalla fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos_ – no dejes que te hagan lo mismo, aunque lo dudo porque tú estás con el patriarca, William Andrew no permitiría que su familia se interpusiera como lo hizo Archie – _trato de calmarse era evidente que aunque pasara el tiempo sentía muy presente todo lo ocurrido_ \- no lo culpo, ya no lo hago, no tenía opción y… Ellos tienen un lema o algo así, una promesa que está unida a su apellido, al clan, _"la familia es primordial"_ o al menos fue lo que me dijo Archie cuando rompió todo lazo conmigo y tenía razón nuestras familias estaban por encima de lo nuestro, era mejor así

\- Lo siento Annie, es horrible, pero Archie definitivamente no tiene disculpa, no lucho por ti, creyó en una historia y si te amaba, si te conocía lo suficiente sabría que no harías nunca algo así

\- Si lo hizo Candy, los dos luchamos, sé que no creía nada de aquello, pero era mejor fingir que lo hacía o usarlo como excusa para aceptar que lo nuestro ya no iba más… los Andrew… Son realmente poderosos, cuando quieren te dan el cielo pero cuando no pueden llegar a destruirte, además éramos muy jóvenes e ingenuos, ¡qué más da lo que piensen ahora!, entonces ya nos habían destrozado, nos dejaron sin fuerzas para seguir – _limpio su nariz con una servilleta que saco de su pequeño bolso recomponiéndose a medias_ \- escucha.. Sé que es terrible, pero que esto no se convierta en una sombra para ti, no dejes que lo usen como arma, tú siempre fuiste más valiente que yo – _tocaron la puerta del armario donde se encontraba y sorbiendo se despidió de mí_ – te quiero y… No te pelees con ellos por unas palabras sabes que los hijos de Pony somos valiosos o eso siempre dice la hermana María

\- Pero…

\- Candy, si luchas contra los Andrew perderás a William, Adiós – _me sonrió y corto la llamada_

Me quede unos minutos mirando el teléfono, que increíble historia, pensé en que me estaba metiendo y las vueltas que da la vida, de todas las probabilidades que sucediera algo así el destino había elegido jugar de forma espléndida, pensé durante un rato en todo lo ocurrido y me encontré ensimismada, ¿cómo haría para entrar en ese mundo? y luego de esa acalorada discusión en la mesa ¿cómo revertiría la situación a mi favor y ganarme a su familia? _"la familia es primordial" "cuando quieren te dan el cielo y cuando no son capaces de destruirte"._

* * *

 ** _a estas alturas es cuando se tiene que elegir esa es una familia poco convencional pero su union parece pasar por encima de todo, el mundo de Albert es mas complejo de lo que imaginamos y para una rutinaria y normal vida como la de ella es mucho con demasiado. Saludos a todas y recuerden que ustedes tambien ayudan a construir esta historia._**


	19. Chapter 19

Albert entró sacándome de mis pensamientos, me miro con preocupación y mi reacción fue correr a abrazarlo, necesitaba ese abrazo, besó mi cabeza con cariño cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando que hiciera magia calmándome y poniendo orden en mi mente, su voz sonó dulce y tranquila cuando hizo la pregunta

\- ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió en el comedor? Archie salió alterado de la mansión sin mirarme susurrando disculpas, sus padres me miraron como si hubiese cometido un delito, el resto solo mencionó que mi tía Elroy se había retirado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tú estás aquí encerrada – _alzo mi rostro tratando de encontrar respuestas en mis ojos_ – ¿te dijeron algo o discutieron?

\- No pasó nada Albert – _trate de sonreír de forma natural después de mi prolongado asombro, pero mentía bastante mal_

\- Candy conozco a mi familia y te conozco a ti, si mi tía o Anthony dijeron algo que..

\- No te preocupes por eso – _intente arreglar todo ese desastre no dándole importancia_ – si hubo una pequeña disparidad de opiniones no es para tanto y no estoy encerrada, solo… Estaba hablando por teléfono – _le mostré el aparato en mi manos, pero pude notar que mi respuesta no le convencía_

\- _Suspiró_ – ¿vas a quedarte unos días? Mi familia volverá a Carolina y lo más importante quiero que hablemos – _delineó mi nariz con cariño haciéndome sonreír y quitando de golpe la tensión de lo ocurrido_

\- Si, unos días me vendrían bien casi termina mi año, dos meses más y podré dejar Boston – _me soltó de pronto caminando unos pasos dándome la espalda_

\- _Se sentó en un sofá pequeño en la habitación y me indicó con un gesto que me sentara a su lado_ \- sobre ello tengo que decirte algo, sé que teníamos planes pero… Bueno princesa han sucedido cosas que…

\- ¿Más cosas? ¿Que cosas? – _pregunté sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano_

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado…. Candy yo… No puedo volver a Carolina, de hecho no puedo salir por un tiempo indefinido de Nueva York, mientras duren las investigaciones y los procesos jurídicos él gobierno americano me tiene en custodia, hasta dar con estos corruptos que eran parte importante de la corporación… o resolver de manera prudente este caso... Estoy retenido – _lo mire con el ceño fruncido y él se apresuró a contestarme_ – podré salir de casa pero no viajar a otros estados o países, es algo delicado

\- Mucho de ello me contó Archie, pero… ¿Está todo bien?

\- George se encargará de bastante en Europa y Archie tuvo que salir inmediatamente a Chicago estará en movimiento por otras ciudades y yo pondré orden aquí, mientras tanto – _no dije nada pero mis ojos hacían la pregunta por sí solos -_ todo estará bien de lo que estoy seguro es que no será pronto, lo siento

Más malas noticias, mire un punto fijo tratando de buscarle alguna solución, quizá tardaba demasiado por qué él seguía hablándome mientras que en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras de Anthony _"… Estar en su vida es una acción que lleva mucho sacrificio"_

\- Discúlpame, no planee esto, sé que fui yo quien te prometió volver al magnolia - _no lo decía, pero entendí cuando dijo aquella vez en Florida que era un inestable, acariciaba mi mano mientras yo seguía buscándole alguna salida, tenía que hacer algo. Guardó silencio por unos segundos_ \- si decides irte voy a entenderlo no voy a atarte más conmigo – _lo mire por un momento con asombro_

\- ¿¡Qué dices!?

\- Quiero que tomes la decisión más conveniente para ti sin sentir que me debes algo

\- Entonces decido elegirte Albert, pediré mi traslado para hacer mi especialización aquí – _fui determinante_

\- _Parecía no creer en mis palabras_ – tú querías hacerlo allá – _escucha pequeña, no te estoy pidiendo esto no quiero que tengas que hacerlo_

\- ¿¡Han sucedido cosas no!?…. te quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerlo y si estás aquí y es en donde tienes que estar, yo lo estaré también – _acaricie su mejilla con ternura_

\- ¿Vivirás aquí conmigo? – _aún parecía incrédulo_ – ¿sabes lo que significa?

\- Significa que te amo – _me sonrió y me miro de esa forma que me hacía sentir única en el mundo_ – ¿Albert es que solo quieres que me olvide de todo y me vaya?

\- No, eso no es lo que quiero pero… ¿Estas segura? Si quieres tiempo para pensarte esto…

\- Parece que eres tú quien no está seguro de algo así, ¿he tenido mucho tiempo no crees? Además no sería la primera vez - _Sonreí y me miró profundamente sin sonrisa_

\- Nunca vivimos juntos de esa forma – _era cierto, mi sonrisa desapareció y sentí una punzada_ – no me mal interpretes princesa – _acunó mi rostro_ – esto... Es lo que más quiero, no sabes lo feliz que me harías, pero no quiero que te arrepientas después de cambiar tus planes por mi causa, quiero que seas feliz así no estés a mi lado, que puedas hacer lo que te propongas sin ataduras, Candy no será sencillo quedarte cambiaran muchas cosas

\- Déjame hacerte feliz entonces, no estoy cambiando mis planes, solo de ciudad, ¡Albert por favor! No es para tanto nada en una relación es sencillo y si dices que soy tu novia tengo que hacer mi parte este cambio es parte de avanzar – _su sonrisa se hizo amplia y lentamente se acercó dándome un beso repleto de cariño, dulce, tierno, daría lo que fuera por tenerlo así día tras día_

– No voy a ser yo quien te convenza de lo contrario

Fui yo quien intensificó ese beso colocándome a horcajadas sobre él quien me abrazo fuerte, cuando me miró con aquella sonrisa llena de picardía supe que era el único lugar en donde quería estar, supe cuanto lo necesitaba y lo había extrañado, podía ver en su rostro los golpes de la experiencia horrible de hacía dos días, quería con todo mi corazón hacer su vida un poco más feliz y trasladarme no era para nada sacrificado en comparación a lo que él hizo por mí, sé que todo estaba en adaptarme e su mundo y a su familia

\- ¿Sabes lo increíblemente sexy que te vez en este momento? - _Preguntó acariciando mi cintura_

\- ¿Sabes los recuerdos increíbles que me vienen a la memoria teniéndote asi? – _sonrío haciendo ese gesto tan delicioso de morder su labio y me atrajo dejando un montón de besos en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, comencé a reír como una niña_

\- _Me recosté sobre su pecho mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda_ – si quieres puedo arreglar lo de tu traslado, harías la especialización en la mejor facultad y conseguiré que trabajes en el hospital que elijas

\- _Dejé escapar el aire y lo miré_ – puedo hacerlo yo Albert

\- Lo sé, pero quiero aligerarte la carga serán un par de llamadas y lo resolvería hoy mismo

\- _Fruncí el ceño_ – te prometo que si necesito ayuda de ahora en adelante te la pediré, esto es lo que tengo, mis logros, mi carrera, puedo solucionar mi traslado – _con cariño trate de explicarle y recordé entre tantas cosas nuestros asuntos pendientes, debíamos hablar con sinceridad sin más secretos ni misterios_ – ¿que es eso de un seguro de vida a mi nombre?

\- _Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo desviando la mirada_ – estaban sucediendo todas estas cosas que quizá ponían en peligro mi vida y quería simplemente asegurarme de que estarías bien – _cuando lo dijo en sus ojos había una disculpa_

\- Sabes que es demasiado, ¿como crees que estaría bien si algo te hubiese pasado? Ni todo el dinero podría reemplazarte ¿sabes cómo tomó esto tu familia? Hasta Milles me creía la principal sospechosa de lo que te sucedió, ¡y tienen razón! De pronto aparece una extraña a la cual le eximes sus tarjetas de crédito sin límite ni cargo, colocas un departamento a su nombre y para completar el cuadro es la principal beneficiaria en un ¡seguro de vida! Además ¿Guardaespaldas?

\- Sólo estaba cuidándote y si no podía estar por tantos problemas que no se escapara de mis manos tu seguridad

\- Jamás vi a esos guardas

\- Una de sus órdenes era no acercarse demasiado, no quería que te dieras cuenta de que te custodiaban, resultó más inquietante porque a distancia solo podían vigilarte no protegerte por eso llegue a pensar que podía ser cierto lo de hacerte algún daño, en el hospital había mucha gente y no podían seguirte allí dentro – _resoplé_ \- Cada miembro de mi familia tienen una fortuna propia, puedo hacer con la mía lo que quiera, eso no les afecta

\- Pero afecta lo que piensan de mí, eso me importa, no puedes hacer todo eso por alguien que no es tu sangre, por una… Amiga

\- No eres solo mi amiga Candy

\- No y sonó extraño cuando lo mencionaste en el comedor, hemos tenido una relación a distancia en parte ha sido como tenerla y no tenerla – _ya sonaba como el, puse los ojos en blanco_

\- _Acaricio mi boca suavemente dispersando mis preocupaciones con su serenidad_ \- siento mucho todo esto, para ti debe ser una locura

\- _suspiré profunda y audiblemente_ \- Lo prefiero antes de que no estés de ninguna forma, pero no pretendas que tu familia lo entienda – _besé la palma de su mano y me perdí de pronto en sus ojos por completo_

\- Cásate conmigo

Había escuchado bien, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que literalmente lo sentí en la garganta y no supe si debía responder, ¿estaba esperando una respuesta? ¿¡Dios! era una pregunta o una solución? Lo hacía, por la forma en que me miraba era una pregunta. Mi mente gritaba que sí, en fracciones de segundos me imagine una vida juntos, una familia de verdad, hijos, paseos en el parque, y verlo envejecer a mi lado. De pronto se vino a mi mente la historia de Annie, todo se desvaneció, no era nada fácil me había quedado claro que madame Elroy no aceptaba mi relación con su sobrino causando más problemas de los que tenía encima con su familia en ese momento, aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre él, si de algo estaba segura era que necesitaba mi apoyo y comprensión, pero también a su familia, me levante alejándome de su mirada, hacer algo así solo empeoraría las cosas con los suyos y a mí me esperaría más de lo que había sucedido en el comedor, sentí frío, yo estaba muy confundida, se puso de pie y me abrazo

\- Tal vez es muy pronto, pero te quiero conmigo Candy, no sé de qué otra forma darte todo sin que sientas que es demasiado, sin que te sientas una extraña, quiero compartir contigo lo que tengo y lo que soy

\- Lo hiciste en el Magnolia, ¿recuerdas? Aunque no me decías nada de ti me diste lo único que tenias a riesgo y todo lo que realmente eras. Y eramos solo amigos – _lo miré_ – quiero a mi Albert, el señor William puede regalarme flores y llevarme a pasear, pero el hombre que amo está aquí – _toque su pecho_ – sin nada más, primero déjame demostrarte y demostrarle a tu familia que yo también puedo dar todo lo que tengo y lo que soy aunque no sea una gran fortuna ni venga con lujos

\- _Me sonrió dulcemente mientas colocaba un mechón detrás de mi oreja_ – dos meses Candice White, te necesito aquí conmigo y no te daré más tiempo ¿de acuerdo? – _esto tenía mitad en serio y mitad en juego o eso creía_

\- Sí señor – _compuso una mueca y me besó_

Durante el almuerzo madame Elroy no se presentó disculpándose a travez de una mucama, no se sentía bien. El señor Jhonson se había ido con Archie y sus padres habían partido a Chicago casi después del desayuno. Anthony me seguía mirando de la misma forma extraña, los únicos que me hacían sentir mejor eran Patty y Stear; nos despedimos de ellos por la tarde, Stear le hizo prometer a Albert que la próxima vez que lo hiciera salir de Carolina sería para un evento alegre y no con el alma el un hilo, lo abrazo con fuerza y me dio el mismo abrazo fraterno junto con un beso y una sonrisa amplia diciéndome en voz baja que era toda una caja de sorpresas, sabía por qué lo decía enfrentar a Madame por lo menos para él fue un triunfo, justo en ese momento apareció su tía bajando imponente las escaleras, apenas me miró y los despidió con cariño, cuando nos quedamos en silencio Anthony carraspeó con sarcasmo

\- ¿Deberíamos tomar el té? ¿o no podemos estar todos juntos?

\- _Su tía levanto una ceja mirando de reojo a su dirección para después acercarse a Albert_ – ¿como se siente tía? Pensé que se irían con Stear hasta Carolina

\- ¿Tanto quieres que pronto nos vayamos? Allistear y Patricia tienen su vida y yo creí que lo más conveniente era pasar unos días contigo William, somos tu familia lo que pasaste no fue cualquier cosa

\- Por lo menos no se rompió ningún hueso, ni está en el hospital, lo veo bastante bien y tiene un médico personal quien lo cuida – _menciono con seriedad Anthony_

\- No quiero que se vayan y sé lo grave que resultó para todos, pero estoy bien, que tal si vamos al salón me gustaría que se conocieran un poco más – _me miro de forma dulce y se dirigió a su tía_ – descansare unos días y esta es una oportunidad para todos

\- _Levantó la barbilla y se dirigió al salón, seguida por Anthony y yo miré a Albert nerviosa, su respuesta fue acariciar mi mejilla y sonreírme no estaba tan segura de que su tía quisiera conocerme, con elegancia tomó asiento_ – supongo que Candice tendrá que volver a su trabajo en Boston

\- Se tomará unos días para estar conmigo

\- El hospital es muy condescendiente – _murmuro mientras sorbía lentamente de la taza con té, yo rechace el brebaje_

\- La verdad he pagado estos días con turnos demás y… Madame Elroy le debo una disculpa por lo esta mañana respetaré su opinión si usted respeta la mía – _ladee la cabeza y Albert me miró con intensidad, no le dije que hubiera sido tan serio como para pedir disculpas, no le había afirmado una discusión, luego ella mirándonos a ambos asintió sin remedio sorbiendo más té_

\- ¿En qué piensas especializarte Candice? - _preguntó Anthony con curiosidad evidente_

\- Había pensado en cirugía este año en emergencias me acredita para ello, pero eso era en la universidad de Carolina, en Nueva York dan una gama más amplia, quizá termine decidida por ahora por algo menos absorbente un médico jamás termina de estudiar

\- ¿Te mudaras aquí? – _la sonrisa de Anthony escondía un deje de malicia y otro de diversión mientras su tía abría los ojos como platos dejando de lado el té_

\- Vendrá en un par de meses a vivir aquí, conmigo - _me sonrió tomando mi mano y le devolví la sonrisa apenas. Albert podía tranquilamente enfrentar eso delante de ellos pero yo sentía que en cualquier momento me ahorcarían_

\- ¡William! ¿Vivirás en unión libre con ella? – _al encontrarse con una respuesta afirmativa no ocultó su desagrado, el salón quedo por unos segundos en silencio y de un momento a otro pareció recomponerse_ – Candice supongo que sabes a qué te enfrentarás. Una vez que los vean juntos la prensa estará sobre ti, el año pasado hubo alguna historia sobre cenicienta ¿no es cierto? William no puede en este momento perder credibilidad con cosas como esa, en tu trabajo o en cualquier lugar encontraras personas que pueden ser reporteros y debes actuar con cautela, debes prepararte para muchas cosas no solo para tratar con las personas que van a rodearte a causa de su relación

\- Sobre todo para no tener paz – concluyó Anthony - la única que podía desistir del hecho era yo entonces esa fue su sutil forma de convencerme, con miedo

\- Están exagerando las cosas, voy a proteger a Candy sobre la prensa lo tengo bajo Control – Albert frunció el ceño casi imperceptible

\- ¡William la prensa nunca está bajo control!

\- ¡Esta bien! Pagaré para que lo estén - _se miraron por unos segundos con desafío pero Madam acabó por tomar más té_

\- Pero hubo un tiempo en el que te fascinó que la prensa escribiera sobre ti, las aventuras de pirata eran muy populares – _rió Anthony, eso tenía que ver con las historias que leí por internet no era una broma_

\- No compares Anthony, no sé porque siempre tienes que sacar a relucir ese tema – _aunque sonaba tranquilo podía notar su molestia y seguro ellos también_ \- será mejor que lo dejes

\- ¿Por que? Estamos en familia, ¿tu chica no sabe aún por completo quién eres? Y sobre todo el compromiso que llevas a cuesta, ¿lo sabe? ¿Sabe que la familia es primordial? – _su tono de reproche y amargura era fuerte y sentí como si en cualquier momento estallara otra discusión, me sentí una extraña_

\- Ya basta Anthony no volveremos a lo mismo, lo único que quiero es que avances y dejes el pasado en donde está por una vez – _Albert y sobrino se miraban fijamente retandose por viejas heridas_

\- Deberías hacerlo tú primero tío, hay cosas que no están a tu alcance no dependen de ti, no puedes resolver la vida de los demás y dudo mucho que resuelvas la de tu linda novia por ella cuando llegue el momento

\- ¿Resolviste tu vida Anthony? No eres tan distinto

Con esas palabras su sobrino perdió la sonrisa, sin disculpas movió su silla y salió del salón sentí la tensión de Albert en su mano no sabía que tanto había entre ellos pero era evidente que tenían muchos asuntos por resolver, dejó escapar el aire disculpándose para seguirlo, seguramente discutirían ese asunto en privado, no dejo menos tensión tras de sí dejándome sola con madame Elroy, decidí en ese instante que sí tomaría el té

\- William no ha estado por años y no tiene noción de lo que han cambiado las cosas, en América es muy distinto ¡mira todo lo que ha pasado! – toco _su cabeza y negó con los ojos cerrados y bastante dramatismo_ \- Todo por enredarse con una muchacha de distinto estrato social, no lo tomes a mal querida, pero al César lo que es del César, mi sobrino necesita a una mujer que lo apoye y lo centre, no jugar a la casita con una niña malcriada, apenas estás empezando con tu carrera que te absorberá, ¿que tiempo le vas a dedicar si no lo tienes? Apuesto que no lo has tenido antes, por lo que se él viajaba a verte unos días y no se compara a la responsabilidad que estas adquiriendo al hacerte su mujer, él también verá las consecuencias – _se levantó del sofá con la elegancia que la caracterizaba sin más palabras..._ – buenas tardes – _sin más se retiró dejándome absolutamente sola con mis pensamientos además de la sorpresa_

Pensándolo bien es nuevo para nosotros, ya habíamos vivido juntos un par de meses pero no teníamos nada, él se dedicaba a sus cosas de las que nunca pregunte yo a mi trabajo y a mis estudios, compartíamos, si, pero no era del modo en que pensábamos hacerlo, tenía razón nunca le había dedicado tiempo que no fuera algunos días y la desicion más importante había sido querer mudarme, aunque al seguir con mis planes no sacrificaba nada, esa conversación o discusión en ese momento me dio una pequeña lucidez en lugar de ofenderme, debía hacer mucho más.

* * *

 ** _feliz inicio de semana a todas, el tiempo se me hace cada vez más corto pero prefiero dejarles la historia a diario que tardar en actualizar así que esta semana tendremos cinco, un abrazo. ;)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Esa noche daba vueltas por la enorme habitación pensando en las palabras de madame Elroy, no me importó que pensara que era una niña tonta sino que acertara en lo poco que había hecho por su sobrino, más bien le había causado problemas aunque no era intencional, esa familia estaba acostumbrada al lujo, a un estatus social demasiado alto que pretendía mantener, que no entendía y sentía que debía adaptarme si no quería perderlo, " _apoyarlo y centrarlo"_ no tenía ni referencias de una madre que hiciera lo mismo por su esposo para mí era un lienzo en blanco, me pregunté cómo haría, que podría hacer para ser la mujer que él necesitaba. Me di un largo baño dándole vueltas a miles de planes que desechaba por alguna razón, la señorita Pony una vez nos dijo a Annie y a mí "Jamás tuve un esposo ni lo tendré, pero he criado a demasiados varones como para decir que ellos solo necesitan una cosa de verdad, que los amen, entenderlos es muy sencillo si los necesitas los amas" no entendí esto nunca, siempre fui muy independiente y quizá nunca funcionaron mis relaciones porqué siempre sentí que ellos me necesitaban, trataba de resolverles sus problemas buscando la mejor solución entregándome completamente esperando que hicieran lo mismo y tal vez debía solo amarlos dándoles tiempo de resolverse solos, dejando pistas o hacerles saber que podían hacerlo con mucho apoyo a sus decisiones, así no fueran las que yo consideraba.

Frotaba mis manos recostada en la cama con alguna crema y mi cabeza ya iba a estallar, él no había vuelto e imaginé que estaría en una larga discusión con Anthony, de pronto abrió la puerta y me miró, parecía cansado, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, le sonreí abriendo mis brazos y llegó hasta mí como un niño triste recostándose en mis piernas, por un minuto acaricie su cabello mientras él cerraba los ojos, puse mi mano en su pecho y la tomo con cariño soltando el aire no lo presionaría para hablar me repetía, "sólo ámalo", así lo hice un rato hasta que hablo aún con los ojos cerrados

\- Anthony me odia

\- No digas eso solo parece molesto – _abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente y le volví a sonreir_ – estaba preocupado por ti se lo noté, si te odiara no hubiese suspirado de alivió cuando te vio

\- _Volvió a cerrar los ojos suspirando profundamente_ – si lo hubieses conocido antes… Éramos muy unidos, para mí era como mi hermano menor, hablábamos, reíamos, salíamos a todas partes y yo lo cuidaba, me decía que era su héroe por qué siempre estuve allí para ayudarlo o defenderlo, cuando comenzó a correr a los 16 asistí a todas sus competiciones y la mayoría de sus prácticas – _sonrío al recordar_ – verlo feliz era también mi felicidad, después de cada carrera lo festejábamos así no ganara, aunque la mayoría siempre estaba en los primeros lugares, íbamos a un bar y tomábamos una jarra entera de cerveza sin respirar, él era risueño, divertido, audaz y un rompe corazones, tenía a muchas chicas detrás podía escoger a la que quisiera, generalmente no volvía conmigo a casa – _rió sacándome una sonrisa_ – pero en el fondo su sueño era ganar una carrera nacional elegir a una chica y tener una familia, tener una vida normal, un hogar propio – _su sonrisa se desvaneció y compuso una mueca de dolor, abrió los ojos mirándome por unos segundos yo seguía acariciando su cabello sin ninguna palabra_ – cuando sucedió lo de Amanda yo simplemente me descontrolé, no vi más allá de mi dolor, sentí que a nadie más le importo, después de su funeral esperaban que siguiera con mi vida habitual, pero yo no conseguí como, exigían que fuera el mismo después de algo así y no pude, me encerré en una amargura solitaria, arremetí contra mí y los míos buscando librarme de un dolor que no desaparecía y me comía por dentro – _apretó mi mano en su pecho_ – me estaba consumiendo mientras la exigencia de todos era que lo superara pronto y continuara mi labor de velar por todo un clan y sus intereses, dinero, dinero y posición social, dinero, más dinero y guardar las apariencias, me olvide de todo quería desaparecer, quería superarlo de verdad y quería que por una vez me entendieran y me dejaran en paz – _sentía su dolor, lo sentía como si lo hubiese vivido. Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero debía ser fuerte, los suyos cuando me miraron tristes se cristalizaron_ – en lugar de ello me expuse y los expuse a todos a la burla pública fueron tiempos muy malos no había privacidad, Rose fue la única que estuvo allí para mí, no podía irme así nada más mi familia no lo permitiría sé que me necesitaban, pero ¿que podría dar? mi responsabilidad son grilletes que me anclan tenía que encontrarme de nuevo, así que busqué un lugar para mí solo y ocupe mi tiempo en restaurar ese viejo edificio, llegue al Magnolia lleve conmigo a mi familia de mi infancia, cuando Rose estaba allá se sentía como cuando era niño y no tenía tanta carga encima, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que lo que más me dolía era que me sentía solo, ni ella logró que dejara de arriesgarme buscando mitigar el dolor, no me dejaba concentrarme, no encontraba como sanar, como volver a ser el de antes, muchas veces discutimos, parecía mi madre y no mi hermana, la hice llorar aun así… no dejaba de ir – _volvió a cerrar los ojos y rompió mi corazón verlo sufrir de ese modo, limpie una lagrima suya con un nudo en la garganta, yo no debía llorar_ – cuando no pudo ocultarnos más su enfermedad ya no había nada que hacer, fue cuando Anthony quiso correr en la nacional y simplemente se lo prohibí, quería a mi familia a salvo, era suficiente con lo de mi hermana para que mi sobrino quisiera correr, pero yo era un desastre, no tenía moral para hacer eso solo autoridad y la usé, no sirvió de nada porque era mayor de edad, me reprochó en lo que me había convertido y que era el principal sufrimiento de Rose fue la primera vez que me miró con desprecio y me reto haciendo esa carrera, recuerdo haberle gritado que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no contara conmigo, no iría a verlo realizar su sueño – _me miró, dejó escapar el aire audiblemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y terminó acurrucándose sobre mi mano_ – no fui, no porque no hubiera querido, dos días antes en otra de mis rabietas me desquite con la moto en la arena, pero fue demasiado no estaba siendo deportista princesa, estaba siento irracional, termine con par de costillas rotas, lesión en la rodilla y puntos en la cabeza, Rose estaba conmigo mientras Anthony… - _trago grueso_ – ese accidente lo dejo una semana inconsciente yo estaba herido en el mismo hospital y Rosie empeoraba con tanto sufrimiento, cuando despertó no pudo mover las piernas, observe desde la puerta como su desesperación fue convirtiéndose en nuestro dolor, gritaba tanto que tuvieron que sedarlo y cuando durmió el doctor nos explicó las posibles consecuencias, mi hermana se dejó caer sobre él y lloró por mucho rato, yo estaba inmóvil, impotente, no podía… No podía hacer nada por las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, lo único que había hecho por los dos con mi egoísmo era hacerles sufrir, ni todo el dinero del mundo pudo hacer que Anthony volviera a caminar, o a sonreír, no recuperó la salud de Rose y cuando nos dejó finalmente, había desperdiciado sus últimos meses de vida tratando de que su hijo volviera a reír y de sacarme del agujero en el que me había metido, se fue sin lograrlo y yo no pude más, me fui, era lo mejor para todos, nos rompimos.

\- No fue tu culpa

\- Ni de ellos Candy, solo elegí ser humano en el peor momento, solo quiero serlo, tener una vida, recuperar a mi familia, hacerte parte de esto, pero no quiero que sufras como ellos estando cerca de mí, no soy el de antes aprendí a estar solo y mis prioridades siempre están por encima

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque es así, son muchas cosas mira lo que pasó, ¿crees que hubieses pasado por esto con alguien más? – _se levantó de golpe y se sentó en la orilla de la cama perturbado, enterró la cabeza ente sus manos dándome la espalda, no sabía qué hacer_ \- Serías más feliz con Albert en él Magnolia sin embargo solo puedo darte esto que es.. demasiado ¿cierto?

\- _Limpié mi rostro de las lágrimas que no podía contener y respire profundamente_ – Te amo, con todo esto, con tu dolor, con tus temores y tus responsabilidades, te amo humano William Andrew – _lo abrace por la espalda besando su cuello_ – te amo mucho más que esto Albert del Magnolia, más allá de Carolina… ¿y si lo compartimos? ¿Los grilletes? Porqué quiero hacerlo con todo mi corazón

\- No tienes idea de lo complicado que será para ti adaptarte a esto

\- ¿Y si me enseñas? – _giro y me miró con extrañeza frunciendo el ceño_ – puedo aprender si me enseñas cómo hacerlo, sería algo nuevo y me gusta aprender – _sonreí sorbiendo por la nariz_ – estudie medicina ¿no? Pero esto puedes enseñármelo no debe ser más difícil… Ser una dama

\- Eres una dama – _tomo mi mano y la beso con ternura_ – la más hermosa que he conocido, no necesito enseñarte

\- Déjame intentarlo esta es mi decisión, si fallo no será tu culpa por qué hasta eso lo compartiremos

\- Tengo miedo de hacerte infeliz es la verdad – _acune su rostro para que me mirara_

\- Si volvieras a dejarme, si lo hicieras pensando que estaría mejor sin ti me harías infeliz, es otro paso... ¿Lo haremos juntos? – _tardo unos segundos en responderme_

\- iremos poco a poco – _acaricio mi rostro bajando por mi cuello_ – hasta que me digas que sí

\- _Ladee la cabeza_ – ¿si qué?

\- Casarte conmigo – _me sonrió y todo se hizo más soportable, ese dolor esa carga inmensa_

\- Tienes que convencerme – _acaricie su boca_

\- ¿Como? – _se acercó a mi dejando un pequeño beso_ – ¿así? – _me besó profundamente dejándome caer sobre la cama_ – ¿o así? – _me hacía reír_

De cualquier forma, ya le había dicho si, aunque las palabras no fueran pronunciadas curamos las tensiones solo amándonos, dejando los pensamientos de lado y solo sentir, nos necesitábamos mucho más que eso, pero en ese instante no estábamos solos, debíamos aprender a compartirnos todo

En la mañana cuando desperté el seguía dormido junto a mí, era tan bonito verlo allí después de escucharlo la noche anterior más que su vida, había abierto su corazón para mí, mi amor por él había aumentado, se había reforzado de alguna manera y todas las dudas se habían reemplazado por metas a su lado, me quedé mirándolo tanto rato que pensé que la felicidad estaba compuesta por un rompecabezas pequeño y cada pieza debía armarla con paciencia. Desayunamos juntos en la habitación con una disculpa al resto de la familia, queríamos unos momentos más a solas, yo volvería a Boston al siguiente día por la mañana. A medio día tuvo que ir a la oficina prometiéndome que serían solo un par de horas con una mueca y yo me quedé contando con que serían más sonriéndole. Decidí pasear por el enorme jardín que antes había intentado disfrutar, pero con lo sucedido… Miré el vivero y las flores, era un día precioso entonces lo vi, mirando las rosas ensimismado en su elegante silla de ruedas, se inclinó lo más que pudo y acaricio una con tanto cariño como si fuese frágil, Anthony Brown ¿realmente tenía sus sueños tan rotos como su médula?, me acerqué poco a poco, alzó el rostro y me miró con seriedad, le dije simplemente hola sonriéndole y él contestó unos buenos días seco

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – _miro alrededor y arqueo las cejas_

\- Le concedería mi silla, pero no puedo levantarme señorita Candice – _no habían bancos, aunque estábamos en un enorme espacio verde con flores ¿por qué querría uno?_

\- No es necesario – _me senté en la grama estirándome frente a él cruzando mis piernas y desde allí le sonreí, seguía mirándome perplejo_

\- Es muy práctica y… Extraña – _giro la silla hacia mí_

\- Me gustaría que me tratarás con menos formalidad, llámame Candy

\- ¿Como el dulce? – _levanto una ceja_

\- ¡Si! – _reí_ – yo te llamaré….. Anthony… ¿Te parece? – _se encogió de hombros_ – ¿te gustan las rosas? Te vi enamorar alguna desde lejos

\- Ellas son las que enamoran, sublimes de pétalos aterciopelados y aroma cautivador estás de aquí de un rojo vivo, además no hablan

\- ¿No te gusta hablar? pregunto porque soy muy parlanchina y si no te gusta puedo simplemente estar aquí y cantar

\- ¿Cantas?

\- Pésimamente

\- Entonces mejor habla no quiero arruinarme el tímpano – _yo reí pero a él no le causaba gracia_

\- ¡Bien! Ambos vivíamos en Carolina y vinimos a conocernos en Nueva York

\- Bueno no salía mucho a bares ni clubes, no se me da bailar

\- Yo tampoco iba mucho y eso que me encanta bailar. Pero mi carrera era primero, tal vez conozca a tus médicos de cabecera o tu fisioterapeuta

\- Disculpa Candy, pero no quiero hablar de médicos he tenido suficiente de ellos y no sé qué haces aquí hablando conmigo. ¿Mi tío te envió?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Solo trato de conocerte un poco

\- ¿Para qué? Seguramente ya habrás escuchado de mí, por lo que percibo ya vienes tratándome como un pobre inválido – _ya me daba cuenta lo difícil que era para Albert tratar de no discutir, fruncí el ceño_

\- Qué manera tan agradable de iniciar una conversación Anthony eres taaaaan simpático a solas, prefiero que seas un poco como el agradable caballero que conocí hace dos días – _no dijo nada_ – en realidad sí he escuchado de ti, pero soy más de las que conoce a la persona, es muy fácil decir algo de los demás, pero decir algo de nosotros mismos puede revelar la verdadera esencia, ¿puedes decirme algo de ti que crees que no sepa?

\- Parece un juego psicológico, ya tengo un psicólogo doctora

\- No soy psicóloga y no soy tu doctora

\- ¡Ah no! Es cierto, eres la única que ha hecho volver a mi tío de Inglaterra y arriesgarse – noté cierto reproche extraño

\- ¡Vamos a ver! - _me arrodille frente a él con molestia_ – desde que llegue has estado mirándome de forma extraña e incómoda, supongo que quieres preguntarme algo que te produce curiosidad, algo sobre mí y ahora cuando estoy aquí dispuesta a hablar contigo me lanzas todos los cuchillos sin conocerme

\- ¡Vaya! - _sonrió irónicamente_ \- Tú eres la que los tiene ocultos, ayer con mi tía me di cuenta que dices mucho sobre ti, pero si me da mucha curiosidad saber qué fue lo que un hombre como mi tío vio en una chica como tú, eres un poco menor – _su mueca reveló su suspicacia_ – bonita sí, pero parecías bastante normal, nada extraordinaria, hasta ayer cuando sacaste ese carácter fuerte pensé que eras una niña llorona, las apariencias engañan

\- Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti. Es por ello que deberíamos jugar, entonces no le digamos psicológico, será un juego social, para conocernos

\- ¿Por qué querrías conocerme?

\- Porque eres el sobrino de Albert

\- ¡Albert!... ¡Hum! Me gustaría conocer esa historia

\- Bien puedo contártela si me cuentas tú también, será como ajedrez, tú haces tu movimiento y me dices algo y yo hago lo propio, ¿hecho? – _le extendí la mano_

\- ¿Sabes jugar Ajedrez? - _moví la cabeza con una mueca de más o menos y aunque dudó un poco me dio la suya sellando el trato_

\- Comenzare yo, pero no puedo verte sentada en la grama llenándote de hojas y tierra, seamos más civilizados el ajedrez no se juega en el suelo – _movió su silla y me obligó a seguirlo, así que me levante sacudiéndome_

Entramos y me llevo hasta un salón, al fondo frente al enorme ventanal había un tablero de ajedrez, se colocó enfrente y me indicó con un gesto que acercara una silla, en mis años de enfermería uno de los enfermeros muy amigo mío me enseñó a jugar, pero hacía tanto que no creía poder acordarme, de cualquier forma, me acerqué, comenzaría el juego. Acomodo las piezas en silencio y cuando algún estuvo listo me miró haciendo su primer movimiento

\- George me contó una historia de la enfermera despistada y dulce a la que le rento el departamento que usaba mi tío en él Magnolia, quiso rentarlo para ayudar a alguien en lugar de dejarlo podrirse, estábamos seguros de que William Andrew no lo volvería a pisar pronto, una vez entre allí hace muchos años cuando podía caminar, buen ambiente, cómodo pero pequeño, ¿para una pareja está bien no?

\- _Moví mi pieza blanca y le mire entrecerrando los ojos entendí muy bien la verdadera pregunta_ – compartimos el departamento por dos meses y medio, nada más, éramos amigos yo estudiaba y trabajaba y él... Ahora sé que se dedicaba a el espionaje además de trabajar

\- Se quedó mucho tiempo contigo y terminaron enredados – _movió otra pieza_ – ¿por qué no le preguntaste quien era realmente o ya lo sospechabas?

\- creí que era el hijo del señor Johnson y no me importaba se iría, siempre me lo dijo – _antes de mover lo miré_ – dos preguntas, dos movimientos y dos respuestas, ¿a qué te dedicas? Dudo que des vueltas en tu silla de un lado a otro pareces un hombre inteligente y ¿por qué te interesa tanto como y donde conocí a Albert?

\- Curiosidad simple… - _movió su pieza comiendo una de las mías_ – soy Arquitecto, después del accidente mi mente y mi habilidad manual se hicieron presente, comencé a estudiar un año después de que el tío William se fuera

\- _Compuse una mueca y pensé mi siguiente movimiento_ – ¡sabes! Hay una casa hermosísima en Carolina del otro lado de la playa en Myrtle, está en una colina rodeada de palmeras y es toda de cristal, la nombraron monumento escultural hace unos años, de día la ilumina el sol y parece naranja pero de noche es azul como si obtuviera todo el color del cielo y el mar, estoy enamorada de ese lugar a veces sueño con vivir allí, parece absurdo pero llego nadando y me quedo allí - _sonreí perdida en mi sueño_ \- parece de fantasía, no es cuadrada es..

\- Ovalada.. – _movió de una manera impresionante haciendo que mi siguiente movimiento obtuviera una de sus piezas pero él tendría dos de las mías, chasquee la lengua_ – es como una pista sencilla de carreras mirada desde arriba, desde Myrtle la ves como un óvalo pero por dentro sientes todas las curvas

\- ¿Tú la construiste? – _quedé asombrada mirándolo fijamente, el parecía concentrarse en el tablero y yo perdí el interés_

\- No, dudo mucho que pueda construir algo tan grande, pero el prototipo a escala y los planos si, conseguir los materiales fue difícil algunos vinieron directamente de Asia e Islandia – _moví sin estrategia quería más de esa historia_

\- ¡Vaya! – _suspiré_ – es hermosa Anthony. Yo siempre imaginé la clase de personas que vivirían allí, estoy completamente segura de que son felices viendo la puesta del sol a diario y las estrellas de noche todo encima del mar

\- Su dueño no es tan feliz que digamos pero me alegra saber qué hace feliz a las personas al verla y sonrían o sueñen – _me miró con seriedad y no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro_ – ¿vas a mover o a mirarme?

\- ¿Es tuya? – _volví a mover y resopló con impaciencia_

\- Si regresas a Carolina búscame y te llevaré a conocerla, ¿me permites tu teléfono? - _se lo extendí y tecleo algo en el devolviéndomelo_ \- por dentro te impresionará aún más y antes de que preguntes, no, no vivo allí – _miré el tablero con el teléfono en la mano y fruncí el ceño_

\- ¿Por qué no vives en ese lugar? Si fuera tu…

\- La familia es primordial – _respondió rápidamente_

\- ¿Qué significa? Quiero decir que…. Sé que es el lema del Clan pero…

\- Significa que tu vida puede ser miserable mientras no perjudiques a los otros miembros, nunca serás lo que quieres sino lo que el consejo decida, guarda las apariencias y multiplica el dinero – _movió de nuevo y me instó a seguir meneando la cabeza yo estaba aturdida_ – ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Nunca quisiste algo que sabes que no podrás tener? No hablo de unos zapatos edición especial de diseñador, algo en la vida

\- _Moví una pieza que cerró su posibilidad y gane otra de las suyas_ – nunca he tenido Zapatos de diseñador y si los tuviera en frente no sabría la diferencia, tal vez padres, tíos, primos, tú los tuviste y tienes aún Anthony y deberías disfrutarlo, pensé que el lema era más de unión familiar pero los ha separado, supongo que si bien no pudiste ser corredor profesional eres un excelente arquitecto y yo si no pude tener una familia propia si a mucha gente buena que me quiere como si fuera parte de la suya, mi hogar es mi familia y un hogar es en donde sentirte seguro, libre de ser quién eres porque hay unión y amor

\- _En esa ocasión fue él que me miró sin movimiento por unos largos segundos_ – debes amar mucho a mi tío para quedarte, pero el amor no es suficiente Candice incluso para la familia – _movió las piezas con rapidez_ – ¡jaque! – _giro su silla_ – muy interesante el… Juego puedes llamarme cuando quieras he decidido que me gusta escucharte parlotear – _y sin más desapareció del salón_

Quedé atónita en mi silla analizando esas palabras tan duras, si había mucho más tenía que aprender y más como encajar en una familia a las que sus intereses habían superado al amor, aunque su lema fuera tan contradictorio. Mire el teléfono y su número estaba escrito con su nombre muy sarcástico. ANTHONY/SOBRINO


	21. Chapter 21

Madame Elroy no perdía oportunidad de recordarme con muchas indirectas que no podía perjudicar a su sobrino de ninguna forma, ni exponerlo al escándalo o habladurías, todo lo contrario, me hizo una serie de recomendaciones que parecían exigencias para cumplirlas todas a cabalidad debía prácticamente dejar de ser yo y convertirme en una muñeca de trapo, Albert le pidió que no interviniera de la forma más política que he escuchado en mi vida pero aun así de la misma forma ella siguió exponiendo sus serias recomendaciones, Anthony no hablaba, de vez en cuando me lanzaba esas miradas intensas que me llenaban la cabeza de preguntas quizá también quería que las cumpliera, de cualquier forma dijera lo que dijera Albert su sobrino se preocupaba por él y sentía que ponía en mi su cuidado.

Me despedí de los dos por la mañana, como si fuera una cita diplomática, fue realmente incómodo porque no sabía si se alegraban que me fuera o aceptaban que estaría pronto de vuelta al lado de su patriarca. El avión privado de los Andrew me regresaba a casa, antes me abrazo muy fuerte y me retenía de alguna forma en el aeropuerto, tuve que recordarle que sólo serían dos meses y podríamos estar juntos sin que contáramos los días, me sonrió preguntándome cómo había logrado despedirme siempre de él tan fácil. No era fácil, esa era la primera vez que era yo quien abordaba el avión lejos de su alcance, le deje un profundo beso de despedida que sabía a promesas cercanas, nuestro mañana tenía al fin una fecha y eso debería bastar y servirnos de consuelo.

Durante esos meses arregle mi traslado, casi hablábamos a diario por lo menos unos minutos y esas semanas fueron las más largas para ambos, cargadas de trabajo y de ansiedad, el señor Andrew consiguió para mí un cupo en la mejor universidad de Nueva York haría mi especialización finalmente con un programa en cirugía general y oncología radioterapica integrado con otras áreas, uno de esos especiales que con mis antecedentes me acreditaban seis meses intensos pero que con dinero me postulaba mucho más, a eso no podía de ninguna manera decirle que no, guarde mi orgullo y esta vez me encargue de darle las gracias si quería realmente pertenecer esas especialidades más la quirúrgica que ya tenía si multiplicarían el dinero que obviamente no necesitaban pero un Andrew debía ser productivo, exageradamente, la manera en que me sonrió cuando acepté con emoción de cierta forma me hacía pensar en las palabras de la señorita Pony, "si los necesitas los amas", no les había dicho nada de los últimos acontecimientos, no estaba segura de poder explicar todo sin que se preocuparan, lo que sí les dije era que me iría a vivir a Nueva York, me extrañaba que no me preguntaran las razones solo supe que rezarían por mí ya en el sitio me encargaría de decirles la gran razón, sabía que ellas no estaban de acuerdo con ese tipo de convivencia y más si era por segunda vez, bueno, la segunda vez que se los decía, de cualquier forma siempre tendría sus oraciones. Con las maletas en la puerta en mi última noche en Boston yo recé, algo oprimía insistentemente mi pecho no era como si antes no hubiésemos vivido bajo el mismo techo, la razón era que no había sido de la manera en que lo haríamos, no sabía el día exacto porque le había estado dando evasivas, quería que fuera una sorpresa y quería irme en un vuelo comercial porque sabía perfectamente que mi vida básica de la que estaba acostumbrada acabaría en cuanto llegara hasta él, finalmente llegue por la mañana a dejar mis maletas, el ama de llaves se sorprendió muchísimo cuando con un ademán y un abrazo le reste toda la importancia y me instalaron como si hubiesen estado esperándome desde que me fui, esa enorme mansión se sentía aún más sola sin ninguno de los Andrew, salí casi escapándome contándoles que volvería luego y sabía muy bien que Albert no llegaría hasta la noche, pasee por el Central Park y por las calles de Nueva York, me comí un helado e hice turismo sencillo tomando el metro además perdiéndome en la ciudad, los taxis eran un desastre y estaba rodeada de tiendas por dónde caminara, todo aquello estaba completamente convencida no lo haría bajo la supervisión del señor Andrew, volví cayendo la tarde bastante agotada de mi gran paseo, me recosté de la cama dejando escapar el aire cuando sonó mi teléfono

\- ¿Candice estás en Nueva York? ¿Como es que no me avistaste? Llegare a casa en un par de horas princesa

\- ¿Por qué siempre arruina mis sorpresas William Andrew? ¿Y como es que sabes en dónde estoy tienes cámaras en tu castillo?

\- Tu teléfono tiene GPS por seguridad – _lo escuche suspirar_ – lo siento

\- ¡Bien! Ya veremos cómo pagaras – _sonreí al escuchar su risa del otro lado_

\- Terminaré pronto todo aquí y luego me explicas cómo tengo que pagar ¿de acuerdo?

Me sorprendió abrazándome a mi espalda cuando estaba más distraída leyendo un programa de mis clases que comenzarían en una semana, nunca escuchaba sus pasos, no lo sentía llegar, me quedé sobre su pecho un buen rato, cuando me besó se borraron de golpe esas semanas separados y fue como si no hubiesen pasado, mi vida comenzaba otra vez a su lado y era todo lo que me importaba. Adaptarnos al principio no fue difícil, era prácticamente como en él Magnolia pero dormíamos juntos, alguien más preparaba nuestras comidas y el lugar era muchísimo más grande, tampoco era difícil adaptarse a un nuevo hospital y a las clases en la universidad, lo complicado era tener chofer y un hombre custodiándome las salidas y entradas sin sentirme extraña, ya sabía que iba a ser así y esta era mi decisión, sabía que valía la pena cuando él llegaba a casa y me sonreía, era muy extraño no tener turnos nocturnos por primera vez, esos eran privilegios pero a cambio trabajaba demás todos los días de seis a seis, mis clases cubrían solo unas horas no todos los días, habían días en que Albert llegaba tarde y noches en las que no llegaba, tenía que reunirse a altas horas con gente en lugares poco convencionales, descubrir de cerca su modo de vida era preocupante trabajaba mucho más que yo y prácticamente nos veíamos el fin de semana, bueno exagero, siempre decía que no me preocupara porque así eran las cosas en Manhattan, la vida nocturna era más activa que la diurna en cuanto a su clase se refería, entre las sugerencias de Madame Elroy estaba acompañarlo a cenas con personas importantes, no me lo pedía pero me inquietaba no cumplir con ninguna de eras sugerencias así que si lo acompañaba estaría compartiendo más que vivir en su mundo. Cuando se lo mencione me pidió que no lo hiciera por mi tía, me describió aquello como aburrido y un agotador plan para después de una jornada de trabajo, para él era necesario para mí no era una obligación, pero yo soy mucho más terca y accedió como siempre con una sonrisa.

Vestir elegantemente no era un inconveniente, comportarme.. Tampoco, el verdadero fastidio era la gente, estaba comenzando a entender por qué Albert detestaba tanto esas cosas, gente que decía mucho y no decía nada, superficiales, egocentristas, todos unos pavoreales que exhibían a su bolsillo, pero definitivamente de noche se convencía más a uno de ellos con todo ese alcohol y despilfarro. Una noche fuimos a un sitio bastante iluminado pero con música muy moderna, habían un montón de mujeres jóvenes contoneándose, modelos quizá por su aspecto, buscaban alguno que quisieran patrocinarlas, fruncí el ceño y al ver a todas esas Victoria Secrets puse los ojos en blanco, ese lugar era un antro, alcohol, cigarros y risas falsas para pasar el rato con mucho más prestigio y finura, muchos de los Caballeros con los que él se reunía eran gente poderosa de Manhattan que derrochaban el tiempo en los que no tenían que disfrazarse de jefes acompañados de chicas que podían ser sus hijas, pero tocaban como sus novias aunque llevaran anillo donde ellas no, esa visión reforzó mi idea de acompañarlo lo más que pudiera a esos lugares, me contó que Archie hacia esas reuniones disfrutando mucho más y que seguramente las extrañaba, no me causo ni una pizca de gracia aunque nunca dudaría de él, no reparaba mucho en la presencia de más de los que le interesaba, siempre parecía que quería estar allí pero yo sabía bien que lo único que deseaba era ir a casa, aunque ellas no disimulaban nada su interés por Albert. Otra cosa más en donde Acertó Madame Elroy era en la prensa, cada que lo acompañaba era una sensación en algunos lugares permitían entrar a reporteros en otros no, después de tres meses era más para mí como los papeleos de rutina para dar el alta a un paciente, me hastiaba pero lo hacía como parte de mi ejercicio, algunas veces llamé a Anthony y hablamos por largo rato, le preguntaba cosas sobre la gente, los lugares y cómo podría aparentar que no me importaba, él trató de explicarme y al final me dijo como si fuera una niña que imaginara que estaba en otro lugar, sonriera hasta que se enfriaran mis dientes y me dolieran las mejillas, me eche a reír aunque él sonaba preocupado de cómo lo estaba llevando su tío, sabía que no le gustaba estar limitado a ningún sitio y me instó a preguntarle mis dudas, pero no quería que Albert sintiera que no me gustaba mi me adaptaba a ese mundo, así que haría mi mayor esfuerzo. Al llegar esa noche estaba más agotada que de costumbre pero aun así insistí en acompañarlo, aunque esta vez no era uno de los antros sino un lujoso restaurant que se inauguraba, estaría la prensa, yo no me preocupaba nunca por atuendos ni peinados hacerlo de vez en cuando no estaba mal, pero casi siempre comenzaba a fastidiarme, la amiga de Annie se encargaba de transformarme de mi cabello con la coleta despeinada y mi bata de laboratorio a una dama elegante por una suma de dinero de Albert, él dijo algo como que prefería quédese en casa conmigo que ir a ese lugar, le sonreí dándole ánimos era mi deber según su tía, las personas importantes en la mesa me miraban como si nada y sus mujeres parloteaban tonterías, mentalmente coloque como quince veces los ojos en blanco y no llevábamos ni dos horas, los zapatos estaban matándome después de pasar el día de pie lo menos que quería era llevar tacones, guardar las apariencias era una de las normas, había hecho mi trabajo bastante bien antes pero no sé que había en ese lugar que hubo un momento de la noche en que mire un punto fijo, la música desapareció, mi mente quedo en blanco y permanecí así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, Albert conversaba a mi lado aunque no escuchaba ni su voz, ¡estaba quedándome dormida!, reaccione a tiempo antes de caer de largo en el suelo y contuve la risa, tome un poco del vodka frutal que tenía en frente y me disculpe de la mesa, necesitaba aire, él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados así que fui más rápida y lo bese en los labios con una sonrisa, le susurré que iría al baño aunque la verdad camine hasta la terraza de vidrio y suspire de alivio al salir al aire libre, juraría que alguno de los presentes poseía combinaciones químicas y tenía el descaro de compartir con todo el restaurant. Tendría que estar allí hasta que terminara la reunión o según entendí la inauguración del lugar, de día restaurante de noche se convertiría en antro lujoso según yo, habían reporteros tomando fotos a todos no tenía idea de cuantas me habrían tomado ni me importaba, aunque debería, ese día en particular estaba al borde. Unos diez minutos después sentí a alguien a mi lado mire de reojo y si presencia me incomodó, cuando gire quede muda, paralizada mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo calaba

\- ¡Doctora White! Estas increíblemente hermosa – _su tono irónico no me pasó desapercibido_ – hace rato que espero te separes del tipo con el que llegaste pareces atrapada

\- Guárdate tus sarcasmos – _susurre, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, en lugar de la chaqueta de cuero llevaba un esmoquin, su cabello castaño estaba más largo perfectamente peinado, pero sus ojos seguían indicando lo mismo… Problemas_ – ¿que haces en Nueva York?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, que haces aquí cuando tus planes eran claros, no saldrías de Carolina del Sur, leí que tenías una relación con un magnate ¡y ya ves! Estás aquí – _rió tambaleándose_

\- ¿En donde está tu novia?

\- Terminamos hace mucho, siempre pensé que dejarte era el error más grande que he cometido, pero no te diste cuenta que fuiste tú quien me dejó primero, no te hacía ningún bien, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? _"Si me das a elegir, si tuviera que hacerlo, jamás dejaría la medicina ni el sur"_ – _dejó caer la cabeza y rió_ – por mí no dejarías nada ¿y por él?

\- No he dejado la medicina. ¿Tomaste algo más? – _miré de forma extraña sus ojos_ – ¿te metiste alguna sustancia?

\- El alcohol y el cigarro son mis únicos vicios, lo sabes y aunque esté en la gran manzana no lo necesito, quizá esté un poco pasado de tragos es que hoy necesitaba valor, vine buscando algunos sueños perdidos ¿y tú? A perseguir a ese tipo ¿cierto?

\- Deberías ir a casa y dormir – _una buena receta médica o más bien quería que desapareciera las cosas que decía no tenían lógica, ¿o si?, en lugar de ello se acercó más y yo estaba poniéndome nerviosa, estaba a punto de salir cuando me cerró el paso_

\- Dime una cosa – _me miró de arriba abajo_ – ¿que hizo ese tipo para que una mujer tan inteligente como tú saliera de Carolina a esta locura de ciudad?, ¿que hizo para que cambiaras? Para que dejaras de ser la sencilla chica dulce

\- No he cambiado

\- Esta no eres tú pecosita, te vez como otra mujer – _aparté la mano con la que tenía intenciones de tocarme_

\- Odio que me digas así y creo que será mejor que te retires – _sonrió sin dejar de calar ese cigarrillo y tiro el humo en mi dirección_ – ¡ya basta! ¿Que quieres? – _mire de un lado a otro_ \- La gente puede mirar y…

\- Han pasado poco más de dos años y aún te extraño Candy – _negué con la cabeza pero él me obligó a mirarlo sosteniéndome por la barbilla_ – no estoy aquí casualmente, sabía que el tipo con el que sales vendría aquí y use mis contactos porque seguramente está vez tú lo acompañarías, quería verte de cerca y no en ese montón de fotos

\- Estas demente…

\- ¿¡Candy!? – _escuche su voz y mi corazón se detuvo, aparté su mano por segunda vez mirando en su dirección, se acercó a mí sin dejar de mirarlo a él, ambos se miraban y yo parecía invisible eso no podía ser bueno_

\- Será mejor que entremos aquí está haciendo frío – _entrelace su mano con la mía_

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con este hombre? – seguían mirándose Albert parecía tranquilo pero supe que todo iría mal cuando tiro el cigarrillo con una sonrisa arrogante

\- No, es… Un conocido de Carolina

\- Un ex conocido – _corrigió empeorando las cosas_

\- _Actúe lo más rápido que pude y lo halé hacia la puerta_ – por favor vamos – _pero fue inútil ya había quienes nos miraban y fotógrafos apuntando hacia nosotros pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta de nada más, ¡hombres!_

\- ¿Y tienes algo importante que decirle? Porque tus condiciones no son las adecuadas para tratar con una dama

\- ¡Ahhh claro! ¡El señor perfecto! - _declamó en voz alta_ \- ¿Es por eso que se transformó para encajar en tu perfección Andrew?

\- _Sentía en su mano izquierda la tensión trate de conducirlo de nuevo adentro_ – vamos Albert por favor esto no tiene sentido – _la gente comenzaba a mirar fijamente cuando se acercó de forma amenazante y tambaleante_

\- No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella y menos en este estado – _como respuesta rió escandalosamente llamando más la atención y fue lo último_

\- _Solté su mano, un error pero estaba enfadándome_ – ¡es suficiente! – _les susurre a ambos y gire para salir si querían quedarse como gatos toda la noche no estaría allí, entonces sujetó mi brazo haciéndome detener_

\- Espera pecosita no te vayas, aún no hemos terminado – _me retiré con rabia de su agarre_ – no me toques – _dije entre dientes y me susurró de vuelta_

\- Eso no era lo que me decías cuando subías a mi camioneta

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos Albert lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo y el escándalo comenzó, tuvieron que separarlos mientras los fotógrafos disfrutaban del espectáculo, respire hondamente tratando de salir del tumulto en la terraza que se agolpaba para ver, unos hombres que no conocía me sacaron del lugar inmediatamente y cuando pregunte por Albert en mi aturdimiento ellos contestaron que estaría bien, uno de ellos me llevo hasta el auto y una vez dentro entre en desesperación, esperaba que lo trajeran también, un par de minutos sin nada más me aturdieron y me eche a llorar de pura rabia, estaba molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo, unos minutos después él entró tirando su saco en el asiento, jamás lo había visto así, su camisa arrugada sin corbata y con los puños apretados, no dije nada y el tampoco en el camino, trataba de que no me viera llorar, llegando a casa tomo mi mano, no quería ni mirarlo de verdad estaba muy molesta. Llegue hasta la habitación y caminé tratando de calmarme, al entrar se quedo recostado de la puerta con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando lo miré

\- Lo siento – _fue lo único que dijo, me acerqué poco a poco, ladee la cabeza tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y lo abrace con fuerza_

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso ¡entiendes!

\- _Besó mi cabeza_ – es un idiota, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto perdí el control

\- ¿Por que siempre debes disculparte cuando es mi culpa? No debí ni hablarle, no quiero escucharte más disculpas Albert estamos juntos en esto no puedes pretender resolver todo tú solo, además si quería fastidiarnos lo logró, a tu tía no le gustará leer mañana que su sobrino se peleó en una inauguración importante por mi causa – _chasquee la lengua y lo miré_ – la próxima vez simplemente… No, no habrá próxima vez porque ya sé que te ciegas al tratar de protegerme – _me acarició limpiando mis lagrimas_

\- No pasa nada princesa, a pesar de lo que puedan decir se sintió muy bien hacerlo aunque estuvo mal, me sacó de mis cabales desde el principio.

\- Si era un imbecil debiste dejarlo en paz

\- No debió decirte esas idioteces, entonces digamos que estaba educándolo – _puse los ojos en blanco y no fue mentalmente_ – ¿me disculpas?

\- No, rompí todas las reglas esta noche y tú también – _me cruce de brazos y deje de mirarlo_

\- ¿Son tan importantes para ti?

\- Lo son para tu familia y tengo que cumplirlas – _deje escapar el aire y el desvió la mirada_

\- Estuve pensando que… Tal vez él tenga razón en algo y te transformaste por mí, que de cierta forma aquí dejas de ser quien eres para estar conmigo, no estaría bien si te convirtiera en alguien que no quieres, no es lo que quiero

\- Yo jamás dejare de ser quien soy, lo que lleve encima no me hace otra persona y las pocas horas que te acompaño son formalismos, puras apariencias ¿está bien entonces que tú te conviertas en alguien que no debes? ¿Por mi?

\- _Suspiró profundamente_ – quiero llevarte a casa – _susurró mirándome con tristeza_

\- Estamos en casa

\- Al Magnolia

Lo abrace con cariño su respuesta había humedecido mis ojos, yo había puesto mi empeño en ser lo que supuestamente necesitaba y él quería ser Albert para mi pero debía también ser William Andrew, no íbamos evidentemente en la misma dirección, en casa éramos nosotros y fue de quienes nos enamoramos, así que tome la única decisión sensata para ambos mientras llegaba el momento de regresar.

\- Volveremos Albert pero… Por ahora, no volveré a esos antros llenos de presuntuosos y modelos, te contaré un secreto – _le sonreí acariciando su rostro_ – odio esos lugares, parece que todos hablan otro idioma y no logro entender sus chistes, y todas esas tontas soltando la baba por qué las mires me harán salir una úlcera – _reí_ \- voy a esperarte aquí, a que regreses a la hora que sea

\- _Sonrió ampliamente_ – esperaba que me dijeras eso desde hace semanas, al fin yo tendré una excusa para salir de ahí y es volver contigo – _soltó_ _mi cabello acariciándome_ – ¿te cuento un secreto? – _asentí_ – odio Nueva York, si no estuvieras aquí conmigo fuera parecido a una carcel, tanta gente, tanto ruido, mi parte favorita del día es cuando me recuesto a tu lado, Te abrazo y tú te acurrucas en mi pecho, paso el día pensando que llegue ese momento, la gente deja de importar, cesa el ruido. Por ti yo haría cualquier cosa pero no más esas salidas las soporto por qué debo, es suficiente con eso lo que yo necesito es que seas feliz

Me quedé allí sintiendo esa paz de la que hablaba, recostada sobre su pecho, no había nada que no solucionáramos juntos. Al día siguiente salió la reseña escandalosa, el héroe había salvado a la chica del hijo de un importante diplomático que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, " _al parecer habían mantenido una relación en el pasado algo que desató un triángulo con terribles consecuencias_ ", patrañas, deseche el articulo y como prometí deje de ir a esos sitios con Albert a lo que hubo mucho más que contar alegando que nos habíamos separado, que yo me había mudado de la mansión Andrew, que él se veía desolado tras la ruptura, no sabía de dónde sacaban tantas tonterías y fantasías, lo cierto era que Albert me había dicho ya lo que sucedería y más si no daba declaraciones de ello, me dijo que mantendría así su vida personal fuera de los medios y hablaría con su familia sobre lo sucedido, por un tiempo así fue, yo me concentraba en mis asuntos y en los suyos solo en casa, algunos días cuando llegaba temprano hablábamos de todo un poco, el trabajo, mis clases, los antros y sus reuniones, el avance de la investigación, él parecía haberse relajado mucho más de esa forma, yo no usaba más esos peinados elegantes de los que no quería ni moverme, ni los vestidos costosos, tampoco los tacones que aunque seguían siendo todos lindos me mataban al final del día, así que encontré un punto medio porque también deje de usar jeans y camisetas cambiándolos por zapatillas y vestidos hasta la rodilla elegantes y sencillos, quizá toda experiencia me había hecho madurar mucho más, habíamos complementado nuestras vidas, aprendíamos del otro como pareja casi a diario, nunca peleábamos, aunque a veces quisiera sacar de quicio a Albert siempre me sonreía como si supiera el secreto más importante del mundo y finalmente yo estaba tan enamorada de él que cedía fácil a su mirada tierna y sus silencios que decían mucho más que cualquier palabra, solucionábamos siempre hablando, nos sentábamos en el jardín a conversar y un día nos escapamos al Central Park, con tanta gente en un lugar tan grande y bonito éramos una sencilla pareja normal, extrañaba eso y adoraba hacerlo reír tan naturalmente, despojarlo de tanta seriedad y exceso de trabajo, para los Andrew había sido un escándalo enorme nuestra supuesta ruptura y el banco gracias a los problemas con los ex miembros corruptor había sido afectado en credibilidad poco más que económicamente, las pérdidas deberían ser controlables aquello era un desastre y tenían que poner su empeño en recuperar y estabilizar todo, la familia es primordial, el banco era la familia, el dinero su nombre, todo eso se me hacía injusto ¡y pensar que creí que los ricos eran felices! Así que en lugar de fundirme en su mundo comprendí que era lo que amaba realmente de mi y cómo hacer para separar su trabajo de su vida, solo salir por un helado o comerlo en la alfombra, preparar la mesa para una cena con velas o citarlo en algún café de improviso colocaban esa sonrisa preciosa sobre su rostro, inventaba cosas para sacarlo de su rutina, un día me encontró en la cocina llena de salsa tratando de aprender a cocinar con la señora Jill y escuchar su risa fue tan bonito que mi intento valió la pena, la tía Elroy podría quedarse con sus sugerencias yo lo haría feliz a mi modo.

* * *

 ** _Como dijo el zorro a el principito "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" solo con el corazón se puede ver bien. saludos a todas_**


	22. Chapter 22

Le había contado todo a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, aclare muchas cosas porque ellas habían leído la prensa y cada que salía algo llamaban para saber si estábamos bien, yo les contaba con entusiasmo mi aventura y sé que terminarían rezando pidiendo por nosotros eso se los agradecía de corazón, quería ir a visitarlas y podía hacerlo pero no quería dejarlo, por los largos meses separados y porque en cuando recupera la plena libertad volvería a viajar, no quería separarme de él, pasamos esa Navidad juntos la primera esperaba que de muchas completamente solos en la enorme mansión, lo hicimos divertido después de la cena me disfracé de Santa con barba adicional y lleve una bolsa llena de regalos, lo hice reír, hacía frío pero no para nosotros y fueron las mejores navidades que había tenido en años, termine únicamente con el gorro de Santa en mi cabeza abrazada a su pecho.

Por la mañana desperté y no estaba me coloqué lo más decente que tenía cerca, su camisa y unas medias gruesas, no era raro que no estuviese a mi lado ya estaba acostumbrándome a su extraña manera de dejarme dormir y es que siempre tenía miles de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, tome de debajo de la cama una caja rectangular, me levanté amarrando mi albornoz y baje las escaleras, al entrar a su despacho en donde ni el día después de Navidad dejaba de trabajar hablaba por teléfono en un dialecto que no era el mío, tenía su cabello despeinado y una pijama que le regale, me gustaba gastar en detalles como esos se veía muy sexy, me recosté del marco de la puerta mirándolo como tonta hasta que alzó la vista y me sonrió, terminó la llamada bastante rápido y al colgar me acerque colocando la caja sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa, traté de componer su cabello besando luego su frente, él terminó por abrazarme sentándome sobre sus piernas

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es la caja?

\- Un regalo

\- Anoche hubo muchos regalos – _alzo una ceja y yo me reí_

\- Creo que este es más importante

\- ¡Ah si! Es una caja marrón bastante normal sin envolver, es la primera vez que me dan una caja de regalo – _irónico, entre la seriedad y el juego como siempre_

\- Es… una caja si, puedes abrirla – _la acerco a nosotros y dentro había un montón de papelillos, no había nada en realidad, solo una nota, me miró divertido_

\- "Un día, uno cualquiera en nuestro Mañana te llevaré realmente lejos del ruido y de la gente, ahora solo puedo llevarte como una promesa encima de la enorme chimenea en Nueva York" – _frunció el ceño analizando mis palabras y luego enarcó las cejas al fin parecía sorprendido_

Me levante y me cruce de brazos sin sonreírle hasta que me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la chimenea del salón en donde había otra caja igual un poco más grande, de hecho ocupaba todo el espacio, sobre el había un cuadro del mar, el sol iluminaba alegre y había una isla de fondo, me había explicado un día que lo había traído del sur en uno de sus viajes y que le hubiese gustado tener tiempo de ir a esa isla algún día, tenía cuadros así en Inglaterra y había repartido la misma pintura en réplicas por toda las mansiones en América era para él como estar en un solo sitio, había elegido una isla soleada, para mí representaba el deseo que tenía de desaparecer de la única vida que conocía para encontrarse a sí mismo. No dije nada, deje que él se acercara y removiera la enorme caja revelando una preciosa embarcación que parecía una casa para navegar, un yate azul marino que tenía dibujado en un costado una flor blanca que mande a construir a escala con mi imaginación muy reforzada por la de un amigo, lo miraba fijamente así que no podía saber si le gustaba o no, se acercó más y acaricio la pequeña placa de inscripción en la base " _Los verdaderos héroes son libres. Anthony Brown"_. Por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo se quedo simplemente allí mirándolo, lo escuche suspirar y juro que sentí mi corazón arrugarse de a poco, cuando giro y me miró fijamente con seriedad casi creí haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, no me decía nada, no nos movimos, dejó escapar el aire

\- Gracias – _y con esa simple palabra supe que intuyó lo que hice, hable con Anthony y le pedí que hiciera esto para mí pero enseguida supo que era para su tío lo conocía más que yo y me prometió la embarcación para Navidad, la placa era obra suya, me abrazo por un rato en silencio_ – no sé cómo una caja se convirtió en el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida – _lo que yo sentía en ese momento era algo doloroso que sabía a felicidad un reflejo solo de sus sentimientos_

Luego su sonrisa no desapareció y jamás lo había visto tan feliz, preparo el desayuno para mí como en el departamento y me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, lo hacía parecer tan joven, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar y lo hacía tan bonito que quizá podía ver como me gusaba mirándolo tan embelesada suspirando como una adolescente, se sentía tan irreal como si estuviera viviendo una película él era tan dulce que no se me ocurrió pensar mucho en las palabras que salieron de mi corazón

\- Albert, deberíamos casarnos, ahora mismo – _después de decirlo no creí que estuviese mal o fuera una idea descabellada dejó de cantar y me quedé mirándolo totalmente en blanco, cuando me sonrió dejo todo en orden y beso mi mejilla_

\- Espera aquí y no te muevas te tengo un regalo – _susurro en mi oído_

\- ¿Otro? Porque creo haber recibido regalos de su parte por los próximos tres años

\- Es… importante – _me miró a los ojos con seriedad, realmente no sonreía con ellos y entendí que si lo era_

fue entonces que pensé en lo extraño que había sonado lo que dije, era una tontería y no supe entender de dónde había salido, era absurdo casarse y más de inmediato, me impaciente inmediatamente después que salió de la cocina y comencé a enumerar las razones por las que prácticamente no había aceptado cuando él lo propuso, no había hecho nada de lo que me exigió Madame Elroy, todo lo contrario lo había alejado más de William Andrew, puse los ojos en blanco y chasquee la lengua, cuando regresó trajo consigo unas flores del jardín, sonreí relajándome mucho, tres Magnolias que puso en mi mano más un beso en mi frente, no dijimos nada más, nos sentamos a desayunar en completa normalidad y comenzamos a hablar de la cena de la noche anterior y los regalos de Navidad, sorpresivamente colocó una linda caja aterciopelada sobre la mesa y la rodó frente a mí mirándome con una sonrisa, mi corazón estaba golpeando fuerte, algo subía por mi garganta trague seco, no quise tocarla y en lugar de ello lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Los mejores regalos son promesas que vienen en cajas por lo que me doy cuenta, me prometiste el cielo y el mar, yo solo espero que me acompañes – _el nudo en mi garganta se acentúo, no quería llorar, hacía todo lo posible por no hacerlo pero no controlaba mis pensamientos ni sentimientos, la abrió para mí y me miró fijamente ¿qué quería que le dijera? No podía ni respirar, tomó mi mano izquierda mientras mis ojos se llenaron y la beso con ternura_ – no tienes que decir nada, solo dime que sí cuando estés lista, pero llevaras mi promesa justo aquí – _cuando sentí el precioso aro dorado en mi dedo no paraba de temblar quería decir algo, quería decirle que sí pero sentía que debía hacer algo más_

\- _Todo lo que pude balbucear finalmente fue_ – Es… hermoso, debo estar soñando – _me sonrió y deje escapar el aire_ – escucha yo… si algún día tengo mucho dinero, te compraría una isla, construiría una cabaña y te llevaría a vivir allí para hacerte feliz

\- Si quiero – _limpie mi rostro y me levante abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pude luego entendí que no necesitamos más, éramos uno del otro, allí en la cocina frente al desayuno él en pijama y yo con su camisa_

En año nuevo acompañe a el señor Andrew a una súper fiesta exclusiva, el solo estar juntos allí era suficiente explicación aunque sé que la mayoría noto que usaba un anillo, las preguntas indiscretas las desviábamos muy bien hablando de otros temas, eso lo aprendí del experto, logramos apartarnos del montón y disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales tomados de la mano, todo volvió a ser casi como en él Magnolia porque trabajamos diariamente en ello mientras continuábamos con nuestras vidas aprendiendo de cada uno y de nosotros mismos. A principios de Marzo me sorprendió con chocolate, una caja entera, entrecerré los ojos mirándolo intensamente para que me dijera lo que pasaba, solo me sonreía

\- Aún no es mi cumpleaños Albert, esto solo lo haces antes de hacer algo más

\- Oficialmente estamos celebrando

\- ¿Y se puede saber que celebramos específicamente?

\- Que terminaste tus clases ¡claro! Y me levantan el castigo puedo salir de Nueva York, dieron con ellos y pues me arregle bastante bien con el estado, les encanta la combinación del dinero y la discreción absoluta – _lo abrace con emoción_ – dime a dónde quieres ir y te llevo, en una semana Archie volverá aquí en donde él se siente como pez en el agua y nosotros podemos…

\- ¿Regresa a casa? – _ladee la cabeza y lo miré con un mohín que lo hizo reír_

\- Si, regresaremos a casa

Nada más sentir el calor de Carolina después de uña año y medio en los climas mas templados de Boston y Nueva York suspire de alivio, en él Magnolia nos esperaba Milton con una enorme sonrisa, no sólo él estaba allí, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para darnos la bienvenida, definitivamente se sentía como en casa, charlar con ellos no era responder preguntas sino reír y ser achuchados mientras nos daban comida y refrescos así debía ser cuando se reunían todos tus abuelos, estaba muy emocionada por estar allí y más porque era lo que había deseado. Dos años atrás un desconocido había entrado en el que hice de mi primer espacio sola y como también era suyo lo compartimos, quizá él pensaba lo mismo o recordaba ese episodio, todo estaba como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, abrí las cortinas y mire con un suspiro audible y profundo el parque, el lago, y lo feliz que había sido allí, porqué ese lugar cambio mi vida de muchas formas, cuando gire estaba mirándome desde la puerta aún, me sonreía tiernamente y no imagine que hubiese sido de mi, como sería el resto de mis días sin él sino como quería que fueran de ahora en adelante

\- Espera… - _salió del departamento y fruncí el ceño, Toco el timbre haciéndome sonreír con extrañeza, al abrir me miró muy serio_ – señorita soy William Andrew y necesito que me hospedé con usted unos días

\- _Lo miré cruzándome de brazos_ – ¿a cuenta de que?

\- El departamento es el único sitio blindado en donde nadie sabrá que estoy, necesito unos días fuera del escarnio público

\- ¿sabe cocinar aire señor? Porque no hay absolutamente nada en el refrigerador

\- Haré las compras y con gusto le prepararía algo de comer mientras invada este espacio

\- Bueno tendría que avisarle a el señor Johnson

\- Yo hablé con él esta mañana y solo si usted acepta podré quedarme

\- Supongo que dormirá en la otra habitación – _sonreí_

\- Lo siento no tengo las llaves – _parpadee varias veces ¿a él no había forma de ganarle? busque en mi bolsillo y al mirarlas me di cuenta de que siempre las había tenido yo con el juego de llaves que me dio, entrecerré los ojos tratando de no sonreírle_ – si no le molesta que duerma con usted… - _se acercó unos pasos pasando el umbral_

\- Creo que es un atrevido señor Andrew - _lo tome de la mano y lo guíe adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acaricie su rostro_ – me hace recordar a alguien más, un señor barbudo que parecía haber salido de la selva – _su risa alegraba siempre mi corazón_ – yo tenía razón, era un ladrón, llego aquí robándome todo, mi soledad, mi rutina, mi corazón – _acaricie sus labios mientras me miraba sin una palabra, mis manos bajaron con lentitud por sus hombros, acaricie su pecho, lo escuche suspirar y mi corazón bombeo más rápido, enrede mis manos en su espalda y lo atraje a hacía mi mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura_ – puede quedarse para siempre señor Andrew – _susurre_ \- ¿quien sabrá lo que pasa dentro de estas paredes? – _bese su mejilla y cerró los ojos_ – si somos amigos - _bese la punta de su nariz colocándome se puntillas_ – o amantes – _bese su barbilla_ – o simplemente todo junto – _y al besar su boca deje la mente en blanco para darle como se debe la bienvenida a casa_

La segunda noche en Carolina cenábamos con su familia yo insistí mucho en ello, me dio gusto volver a ver a Patty y a Stear, Anthony estaba igual de serio con sus irónicas y odiosas palabras de bienvenida, Madame Elroy no parecía saltar de gusto pero si resignada a que estuviese aún allí, quizá creyó que no aguantaría esos meses y aunque no lo sepa tuvo razón Albert y yo buscamos otra forma de llevar todo, tenía mucho que decirme se lo notaba en la mirada aunque no lo haría con su sobrino presente. Al día siguiente llame a mis madres y les conté con emoción que estaba en Carolina y luego de que me instalará bien iría a verlas se alegraron muchísimo, ya yo había advertido a mis familiares cercanos y amigos que no creyeran en ninguna palabra de la prensa sobre mí pero esa era la manera más rápida de que su curiosidad aumentara y hacía tiempo que no hubo nada más para ellos William Andrew seguía siendo soltero y cotizado, me preguntaron por Albert ¡claro! Yo les dije que estábamos bien y que programaría ir juntos aunque eso era una tarea minuciosa, al levantar su castigo todo volvía a lo habitual, George que estaba entre Carolina y Chicago constantemente por temporadas se quedaría definitivamente en Chicago, Archie había vuelto a Nueva York y Albert estaba conmigo así que esa rotación solo dejaba unos días para que comenzará a viajar otra vez, a Europa más que nada a Inglaterra, lo bueno que tuvieron los meses en NY era que siempre llegaba a dormir, algunas veces tarde otras temprano de este modo pasaría más noches sola, me resigne hace mucho a la idea, yo volvería a trabajar pronto. Quede con la doctora Gisel Holand en un lugar al que me moría por regresar, nuestro sitio favorito desde la universidad, cuando entré su olor solo me indicó a gritos que debía comer y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando la vi, vestía muy sobria y su sonrisa esa discreta me abrazo con cariño en lugar de hacer escándalo y me pregunté qué tanto tiempo había pasado, a ella también le había cambiado la vida, salude a Miguel quien celebró ese regreso especial diciendo que la cuenta debía correr por la casa, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa favorita como incrédulas una de la otra, yo por supuesto ordene un menú exagerado a lo que ella dijo que eso solo ocurría cuando estaba muy feliz o muy triste y determinó en ese instante por mi sonrisa que de tristeza no se trataba esta vez, me contó que tenía un consultorio y trabajaba para una fundación mientras yo parecía una canibal sobre ese delicioso pollo

\- ¿Y… tu príncipe? – _sorbió de la malteada mirándome esperaba montones de respuestas como todos era de esperarse_

\- Esta trabajando ahora – _lo que menos quería era hablar ante la comida que extrañé_ – Gis solo tengo tres palabras para ti, lo amo demasiado

\- No sabes lo entretenida que estuve leyendo la ultima reseña sobre ustedes cuando se armo una grande con… Tú sabes quién, dijeron después de eso que su relación había terminado lo que evidentemente es mentira – _tomo mi muñeca izquierda y miró de cerca y en detalle mi anillo mientras yo estaba con la boca llena_ – ¿vas a casarte? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Estas embarazada?

\- _Trague todo, bebí agua y la mire con las cejas arqueadas_ – quizá – _ladee la cabeza y me reí al ver su cara_ – ¡claro que no!, como crees en tantas historias de novela

\- La tuya parece una, ¿cuando te casas?

\- no lo sé

\- Como que lo lo sabes Candice tienes un anillo es evidente

\- Estamos bien así Gis – _mire la comida y seguí en mi afán de no dejar ni rastro_

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿al fin encuentras a el hombre de tu vida y te paralizas ante la idea de ser su esposa? – _rió irónicamente_ – bueno es que hasta te doy la razón ese hombre es uno de los 10 personajes más ricos de América, negocios por montones y una familia de una clase casi lunar, debe viajar mucho y desaparecer seguido

\- Gracias Gis, la reseña estuvo fantástica

\- Te conozco y si ese tal William está enamorado de ti tanto como lo estás tú de él querrá tenerte siempre es un hombre de negocios su lugar no estará aquí mucho tiempo, ¿mmm qué harás? ¿Seguirlo a todas partes o esperarlo siempre? ¿Tu carrera? ¿Candice cuál es el plan?

\- _Pare mi comida para responderle a la doctora_ – dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar por allí nos vamos ajustando hasta que encontremos acomodarnos mientras disfrutaremos estar juntos, es todo – _mordí mi pollo con una mueca_ – sabía que me harías estas preguntas por eso le pedí que viniera a conocerte creo que solo necesitas conocerlo para responderte

\- ¡Ah pero que honor! No te olvides de invitarme a tu boda – _me limpie un poco el desastre y suspiré_

\- ¡Tienes razón si! Eso de casarnos... me da miedo que cambiemos con el matrimonio, las parejas se casan y se acaba la magia, no quiero que se acabe Gis, eventualmente tengo que tomar una fecha pero no ahora, tenemos tiempo

\- Aun así aceptaste llevas el anillo, tú tienes tiempo él no ¿O crees que va a esperar años de compromiso? No entiendes que hombres como él solo se comprometen cuando hay boda en puerta

\- Acepté su promesa y él aceptó las mías este anillo representa la vida que construiremos juntos un día no una obligación

\- _Me miró por un rato analizándome, me ponía nerviosa que hiciera eso_ – tienes miedo de ser completamente feliz, es como tener lo que más anhelas a tu alcance y no tomarlo por temor a arruinarlo, debes dejar todos esos miedos – _suspiré_

\- Aún no…. Voy a… A borrar los rastros de evidencia si Albert sabe que me comí todo esto me mirara como delincuente – _me dirigí al tocador y me mire al espejo - "_ miedo a ser completamente feliz" _\- me repetí, mire el anillo y como cada que lo hacía me estremecía la idea de acabar de cierta forma con nuestra libertad, algo así debía ser por completo la vida nos cambiaría y él tenía aún un asunto pendiente "los verdaderos héroes son libres"_

Cuando regrese tenía una malteada de chocolate y mi sonrisa se amplió, por largo rato Gis y yo hablamos de los amigos y de lo mucho que aprendimos como profesionales en nuestras carreras, él entró al lugar mirándolo por completo no resultaría jamás su tipo de lugares pero parecía normal, sin traje volvía a ser mi Albert del Magnolia increíblemente guapo y deliciosamente dulce, me dio un beso y saludo a Gis con un beso en su mano, su cara me resultó graciosa cuando se sonrojó sorprendida, se sentó a mi lado y mirándome me dijo que ya sabía que comí en ese sitio, tomó mi malteada y la probó, que bueno que algo si le gustaba porque no me la regreso, Gis estaba muda mirándonos a ambos juntos y yo me reí de la escena

\- ¿Tienes hermanos William? – _fue lo único que pudo decir y volví a reír, él le sonrió negando con la cabeza y así comenzó una charla que se concentraba prácticamente en nuestro presente_ \- ¿puedo decir que tú acento es verdaderamente sexy? – _la verdadera Gis salió a flote dejando de lado a la profesional y yo me divertí mucho con ambos en la misma mesa polos totalmente opuestos con puntos de vista similares_

Nos despedimos en la entrada me abrazo con fuerza y susurró en mi oído que fuera feliz y eso exactamente estaba planeando. Albert viajó una semana después y me sentí como si hubiera regresado a Boston con mi novio virtual, yo comencé a trabajar en mi ambiente con mis antiguos compañeros, estaba en casa así que podía tolerar bastante su ausencia, mientras nos adaptábamos de nuevo a Carolina entre viajes y trabajo, sin cocineras ni mansiones buscaba la forma de poner en marcha mi plan y tenía que funcionar.


	23. Chapter 23

En Abril él estaba por Inglaterra y se demoraría una semana entera yo tenía unos días libres así que llamé a Anthony

\- ¿Adivina que? Tengo unos días y me gustaría saber si la promesa de llevarme a ver esa enorme casa de cristal sigue en pie

\- Pensé que te habías olvidado de ella

\- Nunca, me mata la curiosidad

\- Bien, mañana no tengo ninguna reunión y me vendría bien ir, enviaré un auto por ti

\- No hagas eso sé dónde queda y me gustaría conocer tu estudio primero allí seguramente hay maquetas hermosas

\- Como quieras tía – _fruncí el ceño_ – te espero mañana temprano – _y sin más colgó, simpático como siempre_

Llegue ese viernes por la mañana, marque un botón rojo en un aparato íntercomunicador y salude a la cámara eso bastó para que él me diera acceso, al entrar camine por un pasillo lleno de fotografías de edificios, casas y construcciones en proceso, luego había un salón lleno de maquetas como había imaginado, era impresionante, lo miré todo cada detalle en silencio como si fuese un museo, pocas eran a todo color con gente caminando, subiendo escaleras, o paseando a un bebé, era como imaginar un mundo en miniatura, otras eran blancas como de PVC (plástico) impolutas y artísticas en el fondo una foto digital mostraba como se verían en original era bellísimo, me sobresaltó su voz en aquel silencio

\- Tienes que venir a ver en el que estoy trabajando

Sin hola ni nada giró su silla y lo seguí a una oficina que era más parecido a un taller, él tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, unos guantes y unos anteojos con lupa, se los colocó justo delante de una de esas piezas en blanco a la mitad, parecía un centro comercial enorme y lo que tenía mostraba a detalle las tiendas, puentes, escaleras, cinema, y parte de un estacionamiento

\- ¡Wow! Esto es… No quiero interrumpirte en tu trabajo Anthony… pareces un cirujano debes tener un pulso milimétrico y... Concentración máxima

\- No interrumpes no hago cirugías como tú, esto me ha tomado un mes y medio y me tomara otros dos meses es grande – _mire a su alrededor, las herramientas, los planos en la pared, en un estante, en la mesa, prácticamente había un rollo en todos lados era muy interesante_

Habían dos escritorios en el iluminado lugar uno estaba hecho a la altura de su silla pero el otro… Mire más y conseguí la fotografía de Anthony con una chica, morena y preciosa que se ponía a su altura sonriendo, detrás de ellos estaba un edificio en construcción y ambos llevaban casco

\- Ella es…

\- Mi socia Sofie Clayton, trabajamos juntos

\- ¿Es muy linda hoy no está?

\- Está en una obra, no me gusta ir allá hay tierra, el suelo es inestable y la silla se traba, entonces me viene bien que ella haga esas cosas además se relaciona mejor con los clientes, como ves mi marca es el cristal, los edificios de vidrio son lo moderno, elegantes y futuristas, aunque de vez en cuando hago cosas como barcos con dibujos de flores – _ni un momento levanto la vista de su trabajo mientras me hablaba_

\- No dejaré de agradecerte por eso Albert estaba feliz y le gustó mucho tu gentil placa

\- _Paró su trabajo y alzó la lupa para mirarme_ – ¿en donde está ahora?

\- En Inglaterra volverá en unos días

\- Entonces aún no es libre y tú estás aquí – _no entendí supuse que era un asunto entre ellos y preguntar sería meterme en terreno pantanoso_ – ¿van a casarse?

\- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta llevas un anillo de oro que brilla más cuando te mueves y si no lo han hecho aún por tu respuesta que resultó una interrogante es por ti, ¿no quieres ser una Andrew? – _abrí los ojos y parpadee mientras volvía a su trabajo_

\- No, no es eso… ¿Y como sabes que es por mi? Tú Tío tiene muchos compromisos y bueno esto no lo anunciamos a nadie aún

\- _No hace falta que hagan una fiesta -_ _movió la cabeza_ – la familia espera que suceda aunque mantengan su relación fuera de los medios todos nos enteramos de los pasos que da el patriarca, el consejo del clan está abocado a ello y mi tía Elroy pertenece a él, son un montón de abuelos aristócratas que dirigen tu vida como en el siglo pasado, mantienen ciertas tradiciones que ya son absurdas pero es lo que tiene en pie nuestra estructura " _la familia es primordial"_

\- ¿Quieres decir que saben que él me pidió matrimonio desde diciembre? – _estaba asombrada_

\- Desde mucho antes, cuando regresó por ti de Inglaterra hace como un año, incluso ya se sospechaba algo cuando salió el artículo de cenicienta, se confirmó cuando decidió regresar ¿por qué pensaste que todos te mirábamos tan extraño? Ya sabíamos quién eras y lo que significabas para él solo nos fue un poco... sorpresivo, verte, bueno Candy eres todo lo contrario a lo que somos – _suspiró ante mi prolongado silencio y giro a verme_ – mira, le das vueltas a algo que sucederá de todos modos, mi tío no es un muchacho que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, te adora y te tiene, aunque mi tía no lo acepte por sus razones no tiene alternativa, con casi 37 años el consejo y para ser sincero todos nosotros queremos que forme su propio hogar, ya sea por intereses o por cariño

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por intereses?

\- ¿Es que para cuando va a dejar el tener hijos y una esposa? Estuvo preso, aturdido por muchos años luego te encontró y no importa quién seas o de dónde vengas eso solo incomoda a mi tía Elroy y cierto sector que no verás casi nunca, por la injusticia con Annie… La vida suele hacer estas cosas que llaman Karma o pregúntamelo a mi – _tocó su silla_ \- las sucesiones de poder han sido cosa de antepasados, arriba solo quedamos la hija de mi tía Elroy Guilliana quien tiene hijos con títulos a los que no le interesan los caprichos de un clan de origen escocés, mi tío William y yo que gracias a las malas curvas quede postrado y con muy poca posibilidad de tener una familia propia ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Quieres decir que casarnos para él es una obligación? – _fruncí el ceño_

\- Es una liberación, con su familia propia cambia todo " _la familia es primordial"_ y se usa a conveniencia – _me guiñó un ojo_ – les construí ese yate a los dos, cuando estuve en Nueva York me di cuenta cuanto se querían y él me lo dijo, me dijo que por primera vez sentía que podía ser libre contigo – _dejó su trabajo, se quitó los guantes y los anteojos acomodándose la camisa mientras yo seguía en la misma posición de asombro, Anthony tenía la facilidad de hablarme que a su tío tanto le costaba, nunca lo vi así_ – ¿nos vamos?

\- No sé por qué Albert no me explica todo esto y tú en cinco minutos logras hacerme un mapa

\- Es lo que hago mejor – _se movía por el lugar colocando cosas y buscando otras_ \- conozco a mi tío y prefiere complacer que agobiar, yo no te estoy presionando tía pero me gustaría mucho ver aunque sea en fotos mi maqueta en el mar, los planos están dentro del regalo están tardando en construirlo

\- _Reí_ – ¿como es que puedes ser tan odioso y dulce al mismo tiempo?

\- Habilidad de familia

Cuando fuimos al estacionamiento había una camioneta grande, blanca y especial, era suya y me impresionó que subiríamos a ella con él al volante, no porque no sabía que existiera sino porque me daba cuenta cada minuto que pasaba con él que se había hecho independiente a pesar de haber quedado en esa condición, según parece eso no había amargado su vida, vivía muy bien con ello y lo tenía todo, ¿por que no era feliz entonces? ¿Qué lo distanciaba de Albert?, entró por una rampa mecánica que controlaba desde su llave y su espectacular silla electrónica encajo frente al volante con un centenar de botones y palancas a su alrededor yo no podía dejar de mirar impresionada todo aquello

\- Stear es un ingeniero y le pague una fortuna por adaptarme esta camioneta y las sillas y bueno casi todo en Altavista, su negocio es muy rentable para el corporativo y para él mismo muy innovador, quiero a Stear pero no puedo ir a ese taller chatarra en el que le gusta trabajar

\- ¿Altavista?

\- Es la que conocerás, de quién estás enamorada – _eso me hacía tener expectativas del lugar y ese paseo ya me resultaba emocionante, hablar con Anthony era sencillo, ¿o es que solo lo hacía conmigo?_

\- Albert me dijo que el corporativo además del banco tiene otros negocios

\- Eso fue obra suya, innovar en otras ramas y poner siempre a correr a el consejo, apoya a los miembros de la familia a ser emprendedores, ¡claro! el banco financia y se queda con poco menos de la mitad, Stear y yo somos parte de ello también, lo hizo en cierta forma porque no quería que todos se vieran obligados a trabajar para un banco como él pero es más trabajo supervisar cada empresa por ello viaja tanto, los Andrew estamos en muchas partes y sus negocios también, mayormente en Inglaterra, lo que no sea rentable lo vuelve a absorber

Verlo conducir ese lujo tecnológico era precioso, tenía igualmente la palanca de cambio y las que faltaba a sus pies eran botones estratégicamente cómodos al volante solo Stear podría explicar mejor su funcionamiento, veinte minutos después estábamos frente a un portón azul marino que se abrió para dar paso a una subida bastante inclinada y frente a mí la enorme mansión de cristal azulada, había un poco de sol y por donde la tocaba tornasolaba a naranja, si desde afuera era un sueño… Cuando al fin entre no salía de mi asombro, por fuera no se veía nada hacia adentro pero desde adentro te daba la sensación de seguir afuera, era muchísimo más de lo que imaginaba, el cristal se extendía a un segundo piso mientras se curvaba, y si, por dentro eran solo curvas, todo, absolutamente todo estaba adaptado para la comodidad de Anthony sin dejar de ser cómodo para alguien más, decorado en blanco con vistas azules hacia dónde miraras arrancaba a destajos suspiros, me hizo un tour por el segundo piso la rampa a un lado de la escalera era más ancha y una curva en U no tan pronunciada, cinco habitaciones con baño privado como un hotel, la suya era enorme y con un baño especial, en esa casa no necesitaría ayuda, otra curva en U hacia la terraza en donde el viento me golpeaba fuerte y me soplaba en el oído, el mar y el cielo frente a mí y yo parecía estar en medio de ambos, el nombre le iba bien al sitio, di la vuelta entera mirando todas las vistas y del otro lado había un prado con una pista de karting, sobre una colina a la derecha con vista al mar había una capilla de madera con una cruz parecía desde allí una pequeña cabaña y frente a ella un jardín hermoso lleno de flores, nunca pensé que a Anthony le gustara rezar, aunque sí que su familia era muy católica, lo miré con las cejas arqueadas sonriéndole, ¿se divertiría de vez en cuando en esa pista corriendo como antaño? Del otro lado había una piscina sin borde que hacía una cascada esa también tenía su especial detalle para su dueño, al regresar a el salón me sirvió algo de la barra y yo me sentí en un hotel de lujo en alguna isla

\- Tienes que decirme la razón del porque si todo esto está hecho para ti no vives aquí

\- No quiero vivir aquí solo y mi tía Elroy está aquí por mi, podría estar en Francia pero quiere estar conmigo, no es tan mala Candy solo estricta y no quiero dejarla sola

\- _Sorbí del cóctel y me guío hacia dónde estaba la piscina una vista hermosa paradisiaca, había otra silla como la suya y me senté_ – ¿puedo conducirla?

\- Solo no la tires al agua

\- _Manejarla era más complicado de lo que creí y termine dando vueltas mientas gritaba como en los carritos de la feria –_ ¡ay Dios! Esto es muy divertido Anthony – _cada que decía algo como "para qué sirve este botón" hacia algo asombroso cómo reclinarse o ajustarse de arriba abajo_

\- _Di varias vueltas como una niña sobre un juguete y cuando llegue riendo frente a él por fin lo vi sonreír_ – estas un poco loca, ¿seguro eres médico?

\- ¡Hoy no! – _mi respuesta pareció intrigarlo_

\- ¿Que es lo que más quieres Candy? ¿Con que sueñas?

\- _Pensé un poco la respuesta_ – quiero poder mirar cada noche las estrellas con tranquilidad, quizá solo quiero ser feliz y vivir – _suspire_ – ¡sabes Anthony! Cuando era niña me preocupaba mucho por qué alguien me hiciera su hija, tener un padre y una madre, con los años eso no sucedió y entendí que si Dios decidió que me quedara en el hogar era por alguna razón, ayude a mis madres mientras crecía y me alegraba mucho cada que alguno de mis hermanitos era adoptado, ya hacia de enfermera curando raspones y fiebres a cada rato pero poco a poco cuidar de los demás se hizo una necesidad, así que la señorita Pony consiguió para mí un empleo en el hospital de Chicago que me permitiera estudiar, a los 16 llegue a Carolina con referencias y una beca, no pare porque creí que Dios me había destinado a esto, a curar y servir ayudando, vi mi vida entera haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero cuando conocí a Albert todo cambió, haría por él lo que me pidiera, cambiaría de ciudad, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, amo mi profesión pero en este momento siento que lo amo más a él

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí Conmigo?

\- No solo por eso pero es que.. Quiero entender que es lo que no puedes perdonarle

Se puso muy serio y miro al horizonte, de pronto se quedo sin palabras, su historia era muy dolorosa y así como cambio su humor el clima también, estábamos en Abril no era cuestión de magia, me dijo que sería mejor que entráramos, lo seguí mientras mencionaba que tenía dos opciones

\- O nos vamos ahora antes de que llueva o nos quedamos y comemos comida envasada que solo ponemos al horno, tengo de eso aquí porque no hay cocinera

\- ¿Nadie viene aquí, tu familia..?

\- Nadie entra aquí y menos mi familia, los únicos que les permito entrar es a mantenimiento y eso porque deben hacerlo

\- ¿Soy una excepción?

\- No eres aún de mi familia y hay más de una razón para que estés aquí una en común además de estar enamorados de la misma casa

\- Me quedo – _y no tenía por qué pensarlo_

La comida de la caja no era tan mala y sabía meterla al horno, solía comer mucho de ello los primeros meses en él Magnolia, comenzó a llover a las 2:00pm como una llovizna y luego oscureció el cielo a un gris plateado que cambió drásticamente la iluminación del lugar seguía siendo hermoso que cayera el agua en la curva del techo y rodará como si estuviésemos debajo de una cascada, a lo lejos se veía como el agua del cielo chocaba casi sutilmente con el mar, era poesía y frente a eso comimos sin hablar, hasta que el sonido relajante de la lluvia hizo que continuará la charla

\- Sabes de esa sensación como cuando descubres que tu padre ya no estará porque el mar se lo ha tragado para siempre y jamás le dijiste cuanto lo querías, o cuando descubres a porrazos que si te colocas una capa no puedes volar, o cuando tu médula se hace añicos y no puedes caminar, correr o.. tener sexo convencional

\- _Le miré fijamente_ – puede sentirse algo parecido a descubrir que probablemente tu propia madre nunca te quiso negándote el derecho a tener una familia, o por más alto que trepes el árbol el dolor no se va, o quizá estar siempre rodeada de gente y sentirte completamente sola, como cuando todos tus estudios y habilidades no sirven en el momento en que se te escapa la vida de alguien más entre las manos

\- _Los segundos de silencio mientras me sonreía se volvieron nuestros cómplices_ – creo que no podemos cambiar muchas cosas

\- Aún puedes tener sexo increíble

\- Aún puedes tener esa familia

\- _Reí_ – quizá no sea de la forma en la que queríamos que se diera nuestra vida, pero es la que tenemos a mí me gusta y me emociona ¿y a ti? Todo está en creer

\- Cuando vi a mi héroe convertirse en un ser humano infeliz, autodestructivo, irracional deje de creer, hice todo para ayudarlo y no había forma, fue criado para resolver todos los problemas menos los suyos, había soportado que dirigieran su vida prácticamente desde que nació y acumuló todo eso, cuando explotó se transformó en una persona que desconocía, tenía todo el derecho de sentir dolor, en ese entonces me pregunté muchas veces ¿porque tenía que causarnos dolor a nosotros, que culpa teníamos? Mi madre empeoró y los tiempos de intensa lluvia llegaron, yo reconozco que fui rebelde, que mi impotencia me pudo tratando de recuperar a mi tío y a mí madre, lo entendí todo cuando perdí la movilidad de mis piernas y sentía físicamente un dolor en partes que ya no tenía sensaciones era desesperante, algo así debía sentir al perder a Amanda, ella era su parte más real como lo eres tú ahora, además sé que la presión sobre él debió ser extrema, su responsabilidad, su vida se la debe a la familia, yo también hubiese querido escapar - _me miró sonriendo apenas_ \- la tienes difícil porque lo tendrás cuidándote así esté en Inglaterra, apuesto lo que quieras que sabe que estás aquí – _no me extrañaba_ \- ¿quieres saber que es lo que no puedo perdonarle? – _sus ojos se empañaron y desvío la mirada_ – que se fuera, que se alejara de nosotros cuando estábamos aquí a pesar de tener la salud tan frágil como su corazón entonces, no le perdono que en el momento que necesitábamos estar más unidos, en el que debió prevalecer nuestro lema él se alejara, que dejará de hablarnos tragándose todos sus sentimientos, no le perdono a William Andrew que siempre estuvo para los demás y siempre ha estado cuando lo necesitan que cuando nosotros lo necesitamos, cuando él más nos necesitaba dejó que padeciéramos cada uno por separado y sobre todo que siga pretendiendo que el peso de ese pasado no lo lleva a cuestas, ¿quieres saber por qué discutimos? Por qué sigue lejos aunque este frente a mí – _suspiro profundamente_ – sé que se siente culpable aunque no lo mencione, todos tuvimos parte de culpa, mi madre se fue muy triste quiso padecer sola su enfermedad por lo que mi tío estaba atravesando, ni a George le dijo nada, hay veces que cierro los ojos y la imagino, sonriéndome, feliz… No pasa lo mismo cuando veo a mi tío y francamente me cansé de esperar que termine su auto castigo. Dime algo Candy… ¿Crees que yo soy el motivo de que en sus ojos esconda tanta tristeza? Pues no, no soy yo es el pasado, ¿crees que no he intentado que hablemos? Pero él se cierra automáticamente y finge que nada pasó me ve como un resultado de sus malas desiciones, la bendita culpa, por más que estés a su lado y lo veas sonreír él no será feliz hasta que lo deje ir, y tú no serás feliz compartiendo ese peso, más allá de lo que digas tía eso es lo que en el fondo te impide casarte con él

Estaba paralizada sin saber qué decir o hacer, hacía rato que mis manos apretaban con fuerza la servilleta creía que lo convencería de hablar con Albert, que podrían volver a llevarse bien pero el problema no estaba en nadie más sino en él mismo, las lágrimas brotaron en silencio dejando a la lluvia ser en único sonido esa tarde, dejó que me calmara sola haciéndome simplemente compañía, él también estaba sufriendo por la tristeza y la soledad de su tío desde hacía mucho más tiempo que yo, mucho rato después escuche su vos como un susurro

\- ¿Sabes por qué te cuento todo esto? – _pregunto sin mirarme_ \- porque tú hiciste que regresara, porque hiciste que volviera a amar y de a poco le has devuelto partes que había perdido, no te has dado cuenta para ti es más difícil notarlo, pero creo de verdad que puedes hacerlo feliz otra vez

\- ¿Crees que pueda quedarme? Desde aquí si salen las estrellas esta noche debe ser impresionante, además seré parte de tu familia no podré entrar más aquí, reglas son reglas

\- _Asintió_ – nos quedaremos, ¿ves allá al fondo? – _me señaló una parte clara en el cielo_ – esto es una nube que pasara

De hecho pasó justo para ver ponerse el sol por el lado de la piscina, yo le dije que tenía que probar algo maravilloso y llame al servicio delivery del restaurant de Miguel, camine hasta el portón azul a buscarlo a pesar de los peros de Anthony, las luces automáticamente se encendieron al oscurecer y nosotros cenamos de ese pollo adictivo que tanto me gustaba, a él también le gustó mucho tanto que lo hice reír y comer con las manos, Anthony Brown sabía reír y contaba una historias divertidas en las que involucraba a Albert, ¿por que él no podía o no quería verlo? Quizá el daño que creyó irreparable no lo deje continuar, quizá el peso de sus errores no lo dejen seguir y lo mejor para seguir es enfrentarse a ellos. Anthony tenía mucha razón yo quería una familia y quería recuperar para nosotros la suya.


	24. Chapter 24

Nos cayó la noche conversando de todo un poco, me contó de su madre y lo hermosa que era tanto por dentro como por fuera, yo le hable del hogar, los niños y de mi vida en de mi vida en el hospital, nos hizo bien hablar, reír y comer, de eso se traba de compartir. Noté como estar en la silla empezaba a cansarlo quedarse allí sin fisioterapia era cruel, le propuse ayudar, en un principio se negó y mi explicación de los ocho años como enfermera pesaron bastante, casi lo convenzo sabía hacerlo solo tenía que dejarme, lo trate como a cualquier paciente difícil y finalmente el dolor era más insistente que su orgullo, cedió a regañadientes y pudo relajarse mucho más

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – _parecía dormido no abría los ojos_

\- Si – _apenas balbuceo_

\- Bien debes descansar

\- ¿Me diste algo? - _suspiró, sabía muy bien que no le di nada más que la comida, reí con su sarcasmo_ – hasta mañana soy un mal anfitrión y un pésimo sobrino

Normalmente las fisioterapias tenían ese efecto, descansaría toda la noche así que lo arrope como solía hacer y salí de la habitación, lo único que necesitaba ese hombre era amor y su amargura era simplemente esa. Bajé a la piscina y me senté frente a ella a observar las estrellas que las nubes dejaban ver, ya veía el secreto detrás del color azul, luces led por todas partes que iluminaban el cristal y los alrededores, las palmeras, la piscina, los jardines, paseé por todos lados hasta que volví al mismo punto, mi lugar favorito era sin duda la tumbona frente a la piscina y al mar. Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba más embelesada eran alrededor de las nueve y conteste rápidamente

\- Hola – _sonreí_ – ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

\- Estoy regresando

\- ¿A las dos de la madrugada?

\- Tú no estás en casa – _me miró a través de la pantalla de su laptop esperando a que le dijera por qué, pero eso no sucedió_ – ¿qué haces en Altavista?

\- ¡Vaya! Haces bien tu tarea – _se quedó en silencio_ – estoy con Anthony, pase el día en esta casa y me quedaré

\- Anthony no deja que nadie de la familia entre allí

\- ¿Está llamándome mentirosa señor Andrew? porqué aún no soy de la familia – _traté lo más que pude de reprimir una sonrisa, sabía que lo estaba sacando de quicio, aunque no lo percibiera_

\- ¡Claro que no! – _suspiro audiblemente_ – el hecho de que no estemos casados no significa que no seas de familia hace tiempo estamos juntos, además solo quiero saber de ti y esta... casualidad

\- Tuve unos días libres y Anthony me prometió traerme aquí le dije que la casa que me gustaba y _"casualmente"_ es suya mira eso – _coloque la cámara y me moví por el lugar mostrando las luces_ – ¿y qué te parece?

\- Y es muy bonita, pero ¿qué haces allí todavía?

\- Espera, estoy con tu sobrino, cayó un diluvio y nos quedamos a conversar es todo, él está agotado dormido no volvimos, para ello tiene que estar bien para conducir yo no podría manejar esa camioneta ni que quisiera además quería quedarme, la idea fue mía

\- ¿De qué hablaron?

\- Cosas… - _se cruzó de brazos_

\- Te echo de menos princesa me alegra que puedas hablar con Anthony, ¿no puedes pensar simplemente que detesto que estés tan lejos por tantos días?

\- No, estamos muy apañados a eso

\- Bueno, es que me parece una proeza que Anthony se quedara a dormir en Altavista

\- Anthony es un artista, este lugar las cosas que hace y Stear es una máquina toda la tecnología aquí es obra suya y deberías estar acostumbrado a mi nivel de convencimiento, ¿te convencí de casarte conmigo o no?

\- Lo tienes sobre mí, pero con Anthony...

\- ¡Sabes! Ese muchacho divertido, risueño y audaz como me lo describiste, sigue siendo él ¿cómo es que no logras verlo?

- _Sus ojos desviaron la mirada_ – ya conmigo no lo es

\- ¿Y tú quién eras? ¿Quién eres?

\- Candy no sé que te dijo, pero no puedo volver a el pasado

\- El pasado es parte de nosotros Albert nos acompaña y edifica si no lo dejamos de verdad, es que no necesitas volver solo aceptarlo

\- ¡Bien! ¿No bastó con discutir sobre esto con Anthony ahora lo tendré que hacer contigo también? - _entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de lado_

\- Podrías intentar discutir conmigo aunque sea una vez así sabría cómo eres cuando estás muy molesto conmigo – _en lugar de enfadarse se reclinó del asiento_

\- Luego discutiremos por esto si quieres y te responderé lo que quieras yo no podría enfadarme contigo por tonterías, ¿lo dejamos para cuando vuelva? – _dejó escapar el aire y yo fruncí el ceño_ – princesa estoy cansado lo que quiero es que me digas que están bien, que me amas y… que estarás en él Magnolia cuando regrese

\- Te amo, pero no se si regrese después de estar aquí – _sonreí con una mueca_

\- Disfruta de Altavista por mi, cuando seas mi esposa no te dejará entrar – _me eche a reír y el sonrió al fin_ \- también te amo

\- Entonces tienes razón tendré que disfrutar ahora, quizá sea la única vez – _me miró en silencio por unos segundos_

\- Volveré pronto no me gusta una cama sin ti – _terminamos la llamada y yo quedé allí mirando las estrellas con un cielo parcialmente despejado_

Por la mañana cuando Anthony despertó yo había visto el amanecer desde la terraza, hecho un chocolate con tostadas y tomado fotos por todos lados, nuestros buenos días parecían repuestos

\- Que bueno fue quedarme a dormir aquí – _sonrió ampliamente_ \- y la enfermera anoche hizo un buen trabajo sedándome

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Nunca te habías quedado? – _negó con la cabeza tomando el chocolate_

\- Pero es muy cómodo como en casa, incluso mejor, no sé si mi tía aumente su simpatía si le digo que gracias a ti quiero mudarme – _ambos reímos, até mi cabello y desayunamos, esta vez me toco contar a mí una historia de mi niñez el cual lo hizo reír tanto que derramó un poco del chocolate en su camisa_

\- Gracias a Dios no estaba caliente he visto muchas heridas de tercer grado por algo así

Me acerqué con un trapo húmedo y me agaché frente a él sin parar de reírme, fue cuando la puerta doble de metal de la entrada se abrió, ambos nos quedamos paralizados la mujer en la entrada también, no contuve la risa porque me pareció algo telenovelezco así que me disculpé por ello mientras ella nos veía aún sin creerlo y Anthony no apartó la mirada de ella

\- Yo lo siento mucho, pensé que estabas aquí solo tu tía me dijo que no llegaste y no contestas – _parecía nerviosa_ – mejor... Será mejor que me vaya

\- ¡Sophie! ¿Qué clase de cosas piensas que hice toda la noche con esta mujer? – _él también reía y yo estaba controlándome a ella no le parecía nada gracioso –_ no creo que llegues a tener una imaginación tan detallada cuando de ninguna manera podría, te presento a mi casi tía Candice quería conocer la casa que sólo quedará en sus sueños - _resalto esto último mirándome_ \- y finalmente nos quedamos a dormir – _salude con la mano mordiéndome los labios por algun motivo le daba tantas explicaciones, me recordo mi conversaión con Albert la noche anterior, tal vez no se veia tan bien a primera impresión_

\- ¡Qué se yo que haces en tus ratos libres! – _sacudió la cabeza y me devolvió el saludo rápidamente sin mirarme_ – vine porque en un rato tenemos una visita y estaba preocupada por ti, no contestas tu teléfono

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar chocolate? me quedan de lujo, además Anthony tiene que cambiarse

\- ¡Ah sí! Lo había olvidado y también mi teléfono – _subió lentamente por la curva de la rampa mientras decía que Sophie tenía una mente muy perturbada, me hizo reír, pero al mirarle la expresión a ella ya no me causaba el mismo efecto_

- _Era realmente una chica preciosa, su cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura, delgada y elegante, dejó sus llaves y el teléfono en la mesa resoplando mientras tomaba la taza_ – discúlpame es que nunca se queda y pensé que le había sucedido algo, sin embargo, lo encuentro aquí de lo más feliz con una mujer muy bonita y… - _me miró frunciendo el ceño_ – ¿eres la novia de su tío William? – _asentí_ – creí que ya no estaban juntos, siento que me entrometa era lo que leí por allí

- _Le mostré mi mano_ – me voy a casar – _sonreí y ella arqueo las cejas_

\- ¡Felicidades! - _al fin me sonrió_ \- Te llevas muy bien con Anthony deberías darme la clave para que ría conmigo así

\- ¿Él sabe que te mueres por hacerlo sonreír? – _la mire con complicidad_

\- _Bajó la voz y me confió así como así la respuesta_ – …. no, no se lo he dicho jamás, pero sé que lo intuye si no lo sabe, soy demasiado torpe y a veces solo me quedo allí mirándolo como idiota además no salgo con nadie desviviéndome por él, si está bien, si necesita algo… – _chasqueo la lengua_ – me da mucho miedo arruinar nuestra sociedad Anthony no es nada fácil, debes saber tú estás con el más difícil de su familia

\- _Eso sí que era una sorpresa y pensé en las palabras de la señorita Pony, jamás las había entendido mejor que en ese momento – "si los necesitas los amas"_ Anthony cree que los demás solo vemos que nos necesita, pero en realidad deberías decírselo, dejar que sepa el por qué real de tus atenciones y… Reducirlas a la mitad, por lo que supe le gusta ser muy independiente

\- Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo lo quiero

\- ¿Lo quieres o lo amas? Es decir, como hombre…

\- No quiere saber de una pareja desde que lo conozco por qué dice que no puede ofrecerle una relación común – _desvío la mirada resoplando –_ excusas que ni la terapia le borra

\- Soy médico Sophie aún pueden ser una pareja y aunque no conozco su caso sé que somos seres sensoriales – _su mirada inquisidora se volvió interrogante_ \- ya hazle sentir el resto de su cuerpo que aún puede, con la mente y con el corazón

\- _Me miró con sorpresa por unos segundos mientras sus ojos se empañaban_ – crees que el… crees que yo...

\- Sigue siendo un hombre, uno muy terco y tu definitivamente no le eres indiferente – _le guiñe el ojo_ – si quieres intentarlo hazlo con cariño, pero piensa en esto, ya hace mucho no tiene necesidades especiales, solo una condición a la cual está perfectamente adaptado lo que intenta siempre es que miremos más allá de la silla

\- _Apareció de pronto mirando su teléfono_ – tengo veinte llamadas perdidas de mi tía Elroy y veinte tuyas Sophie será mejor que pase por casa

\- Perfecto porque yo llevaré a Candice y nos veremos en el estudio – _le sonrió mientras él se encogía de hombros_

En el auto me contó que llevaba tres años con él en sociedad aunque se habían conocido en la universidad siempre se mantuvo distante, todo surgió cuando se encontraron por casualidad en una conferencia de arquitectura y le propuso una alianza, ella era excelente con planos digitales y él con las maquetas, no estaba segura de cuando se enamoró de su socio, pero llevaba tanto que le era a esas alturas imposible disimularlo, aunque él jamás le diera esperanzas ni insinuara nada, tenía las llaves de Altavista solo porque lo ayudó un poco con ese proyecto y coordinaba su mantenimiento, me confesó que lo que más quería era llevarlo allí y encerrarlo con ella, yo reí era una estupenda idea desesperada

\- Cuánto te vi allí esta mañana quería ahorcarte te lo juro, lo siento mucho, pero es que la verdad hubiera dado todo por ser yo quien pasara la noche con él allí

\- No pase la noche con él – _me causo gracia_

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero estabas allí para ayudarlo y verlo dormir, prepararle el desayuno, ya sabes, verlo sonreír compartir cosas – _suspiró_ \- lo nuestro siempre se ha limitado al trabajo, sabe todo de mi pero nunca me dice nada de él, lo que se es porque lo he ido conociendo por casualidad

\- Yo también me enamore de mi compañero, te entiendo perfectamente y no sabría decirte desde cuándo, tampoco soporte años de suspirar por él, fueron dos meses, simplemente me arriesgué un día a que todo se arruinara y lo besé porque no tengo tanta paciencia y se iría lejos de mí, muchas veces necesitamos sólo arriesgarnos por completo

\- ¿Y… Qué pasó luego? – _preguntó con las cejas arqueadas_

\- Muchas cosas pasaron yo traté de arreglar mi torpeza porque creí que él no sentía lo mismo y al siguiente día me besó, mi vida cambió a partir del momento en que salte de ese risco en Florida – _sonreí parecía metafórico y quizá lo era_ – lo amo tanto que no importó la distancia ni todas las piedras que se nos interpusieron en el camino estaría para él y siempre ha estado para mí, cuidándome

\- Entonces son unos valientes, eso solo me demuestra que tan cobarde he sido - _paró frente al edificio y me miró_ – que casualidad todo esto, parece que todo tuviera sentido yo simplemente necesitaba estas palabras

\- Las casualidades no existen Sophie, esto es por una razón

\- ¡Sabes! Ya me harté… Anthony Brown sabrá quién soy y que lo quiero hoy mismo – _me abrazo con fuerza y me sonrió_ – Deséame suerte y... Gracias

Me bajé del auto y me despedí con una sonrisa, sonreí al pensar que muchas veces está tan cerca la felicidad que no logramos disfrutarla por el simple temor de perder alguna batalla, el tan temible ¿y si…? Cuando miré el edificio con sus letras negras recordé la primera vez que lo vi sin ninguna esperanza y suspiré. Tres días después cuando regresaba a casa del hospital entre al departamento de noche y lo primero que caló en mí fue el olor de la comida, fue como si me llevara a otro tiempo hacia un par de años atrás, dejé mis cosas y corrí a la cocina, a sus brazos, me besó con ternura y luego me dio a probar lo que cocinaba, "¡Dios! Gracias por este hombre" susurre para mis adentros. Mientras cenábamos me contó muy por encima como le había ido en Inglaterra y yo le hable de mis rutinarios días con normalidad hasta que llegue a la parte de Altavista, le conté con emoción como era Anthony y lo que hacía, le describí con detalle su oficina en la cual nunca había estado, le hable de la casa mostrándole las fotografías que había tomado y de lo mucho que nos reímos con historias en las que él había participado, sonrió apenas mientras miraba un punto fijo escuchándome, sé que sentía que le hablaba de un desconocido, así que seguí mi relato sobre su auto y las sillas, como estaba dispuesto todo a su comodidad, las risas que compartimos y en la noche como procedió la fisioterapia, le conté cada mínimo detalle del día que pase con su sobrino más no de lo que conversamos, al final parecía extrañado, confundido, o feliz de escuchar todo aquello no podría saberlo si no me hablaba, pero había aprendido a no forzar sus palabras, finalmente reaccionó y me hizo una pregunta inesperada

\- ¿Te dijo porque no deja entrar a nadie de la familia allí? – _negué con la cabeza_ \- la construcción de ese sitio fue su tesis universitaria tiene reconocimientos por ello, tardó cinco años en llevarlo a cabo usando únicamente el dinero de su herencia, no tocó dinero de los Andrew, su padre era un marine, un SEAL de alto cargo con buena posición, cuando tenía siete años se despidió de él y se fue al mar para no regresar, le dejó una fortuna que no estaba siquiera en nuestro banco, cuando Rosie se entero de su enfermedad subió a esa colina y mando a construir una pequeña capilla abierta de madera justo frente al mar y plantó un rosal a su alrededor, lo hizo para Anthony, sé que cuando se sentía realmente mal o después de alguna recaída subía allí a plantar más flores, le gustaba hacerlo sola, cuando murió dejó una última voluntad que escandalizó a la familia – _rió con los ojos empañados – "no quiero que mi cuerpo sea comida de gusanos en un mausoleo frío del otro lado del mundo, es mi voluntad que se donen mis órganos y el resto de mi abone mis rosas allá en donde está mi capilla frente al mar con la vista en alto" – mi corazón se encogió de pronto y el entrelazo nuestras manos_ – somos una familia de tradiciones férreas y hasta donde debemos descansar está escrito, la cremación no era una opción y hubo una disputa legal y familiar por ello pero era su última voluntad quería que su hijo tuviera en al mismo lugar a sus padres,, su esposo estaba de acuerdo y Anthony hizo todo para cumplir yo simplemente di la orden, mi tía Elroy no asistió a ello solo nosotros tres fuimos a la capilla y… Abonamos sus rosas

\- Es decir… - _busque entre las fotos y la encontré amplíe la imagen mostrándosela_ – es está aquí sigue con la vista en alto, Altavista, es hermosa

\- _Mirando la foto volvió a sonreír_ – construyó un cerco entre ellos y nosotros, principalmente para no dejarme entrar a mi supongo, aún siento que cree que yo la deje ir con una profunda tristeza y yo lo creo, A George le causaba mucho dolor el recuerdo y no volvió, no hubo funeral para mi hermana y ningún Andrew entra a Altavista, porque es lo único que no nos pertenece ni pudimos controlar

\- Tiene sentido – _susurre_

\- Sí que lo tiene y te dejo quedarte – _sonrío nuevamente_ – eso también tiene sentido, te pareces un poco a ella – _abrí los ojos de par en par_ – ¡si es cierto! No te apegas a lo que digamos haces lo que crees correcto pensando con tu corazón, y ningún Andrew podrá contigo no solo por ser parte de mi vida, sino porque no te doblegas ni ante un miembro del consejo – _hice una mueca cuando recordé la discusión con Madame Elroy y el solo se echó a reír, acunó mi rostro y me besó susurrándome_ – eres adorable

Un par de semanas después apretaba el botón rojo saludando a la cámara, Sophie me dejo pasar saludándome por el intercomunicador, en cuanto entré me abrazo, Anthony besó mi mano quitándose esos anteojos con lupa y enseguida su suspicacia se hizo presente

\- ¿Para qué te seré útil Candy? Vienes con una cara de que planeas hacer una travesura

\- Bueno si van a planear algo será mejor que los deje tengo que llegar a la construcción en 10 minutos y sigo aquí – _me sonrió y se acercó a Anthony dándole un beso en los labios que me dejó perpleja_ – ¿te traigo algo? – _él solo negó y le devolvió el beso ella se despidió de mí y salió tan rápido que no asimile aquel cambio_

\- ¡Vaya por Dios! Que irónica es la vida para la gente que vive de la ironía

\- ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir? Porque yo estoy seguro que tú le metiste cosas a su perturbada cabeza – _reí a carcajadas por ello y a él no le quedó opción que sonreírme_

\- Esa mujer te adora

\- Y ahora yo estoy pensando que perdí mucho tiempo

\- El tiempo no se pierde se invierte

\- Estás bajo la influencia de mi tío y sospecho que es de él de quién vienes a hablarme y antes de que digas algo más quiero darte las gracias – _suspiró audiblemente_ \- ¿te dijo que vino a verme?

\- _¡Por supuesto que no! Me dije y puse los ojos en blanco_ – ¿cuándo?

\- Ayer estuvo aquí y por primera vez en años no discutimos, de hecho hablamos y me pregunto por mi vida, se subió a el auto conmigo, me trató como antes, me dijo que… Que estaba orgulloso de mí y de todo lo que había logrado, casi volvía a ser el de antes y eso es gracias a ti

\- Pero… Yo no hice nada, yo no le dije nada…

\- ¡Si lo hiciste! El día que pasamos juntos fue suficiente para que cambiaras la perspectiva de todos a la vez, la de Sophie, la mía y la de mi tío eso sucedió por qué cambiaste la tuya también

\- Quiero pedirte algo y no sé si estés dispuesto a hacerlo, Albert me contó la verdadera historia de Altavista

\- Bueno creo que no podré negarte nada después de lo que hiciste por mí, pídelo

\- Deja que el entre allí, que visite a su hermana, por favor

- _Tardó mucho en contestarme miraba a todos lados como sopesando el asunto y al final asintió_ – solo una vez, por ti, ningún Andrew incluyendo a su patriarca cree que ella esté realmente allí - _Lo abrace emocionada y me quede con su sonrisa_

Esa noche cuando llegó a casa me contó que había hablado con Anthony había cierta emoción en sus palabras y me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar el fin de semana, había hecho espacio para aceptar una invitación de Anthony, me hice la sorprendida, aunque estaba en Carolina viviendo conmigo Albert viajaba la mayor parte del tiempo y eso que solo llevábamos casi dos meses de vuelta, a pesar de que éramos unidos y nos contábamos todo el señor Andrew era bastante reservado.


	25. Chapter 25

Me sorprendió salir de casa juntos y verlo tan casual como cuando solíamos salir a leer, me dibujó una enorme sonrisa tener a Albert de vuelta completamente, un taxi nos llevó hasta el lugar y se estremeció frente al enorme portón azul, yo apreté su mano cuando me miró sonriéndome, caminamos hasta la entrada y observé como miraba por primera vez el sitio con asombro, siempre habían sido fotos y de lejos la había observado muchas veces, pero estar allí era otra cosa, era más allá de la belleza del lugar ahora que sabía su significado. Anthony nos esperaba afuera y nos saludó como guía turístico muy a su irónica y sarcástica forma, giro su silla y caminamos tras el por alrededor de la casa, yo había hecho ese recorrido de noche que era una preciosidad y de día parecía como un club de campo, pasamos por un camino asfaltado construido para él, el resto era solo grama muy verde y cuidada, observe la pista de carritos como un juguete en grande desde la terraza de la casa, de cerca era un circuito ancho como tres canchas de tenis juntas y habían tres carros estacionados en un techado, imagine que tenían la misma tecnología adaptada para que disfrutara correr con los controles en sus manos

\- ¿Corres en ellos? – _preguntó Albert con las cejas arqueadas_

\- ¿Me estás retando tío? Porque soy el número uno, sigo siéndolo

Ambos rieron, al fin podía ver como de a poco recuperaban lo que fueron, tomamos la colina hacia la cabaña y el rosedal había que alzar la vista para mirar la cruz que sin la pared de fondo daba hacia ver el mar, muy poético y tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar sagrado, Anthony explicaba que un jardinero mantenía las rosas y trataba de mantener exactamente todo igual a como lo había dejado su madre aunque ahora habían más flores, cuando seguí la dirección de la mirada de Albert habían Magnolias también, muchas de ellas, se hizo un nudo en mi garganta y tras unos segundos Anthony dijo que ella las había dejado sembradas y no florecieron si no hasta un año después de su muerte, caminó hasta ellas y se sentó en un banco de piedra solo a mirarlas como embelesado, su hermana no sólo había construido ese lugar para su hijo, por supuesto que había mucho de ella allí, solo el amor podía crear un lugar así con tanta dedicación y simbolismo, mire a su sobrino quien me sonrió apenas, era el momento, asentí dejándolos solos. Bajé por la colina y casi cuando los perdía de vista giré, estaba uno al lado del otro con cosas que perdonar, sobre todo y más que nada perdonarse, eso lo lograrían juntos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Llegue hasta el otro lado de la casa en donde soplaba el viento y mire una vez más la preciosa vista, me senté sobre una tumbona a pensar y por primera vez no pensaba en nada, era como si abandonara mi cuerpo entregándome a cada detalle a mi alrededor, tal vez eran tontos como la sombra de la palmera que se movía con el viento o el ave que volaba a lo lejos, era como si no me perteneciera simplemente fui parte de mi entorno entonces sonreí, yo estaba en completa paz.

Mucho rato después escuche el ruido, caminé hasta el otro lado para observar cómo los niños daban vueltas en una pista de karting, los escuchaba gritarse cosas en otro idioma, tuve el privilegio de ver una pizca de lo que hace más de 10 años eran y se debieron mantener, no perdí el tiempo saque muchas fotos de ello mientras me reía y comprobé que aunque Anthony ya no corriera profesionalmente lo hacía muy bien ganándole a su tío, verlos reír juntos, el sueño hecho realidad de Rosemarie, finalmente lo logró. Nos despidió de su pequeño paraíso con un "por favor no regresen" que tenía una muy diferente percepción para nosotros, así que le prometí firmemente no hacerlo agradeciéndole por permitirnos entrar. Nos llevó hasta el Magnolia, cuando paró frente al edificio y lo miró su sarcástica risa vino acompañada de más aparente arrogancia

\- ¡Bah! Este edificio es tan viejo y escondido como su dueño no tiene nada destacable – _yo reí inevitablemente, pero Albert me miró muy serio lo que me causaba más gracia_

\- _Le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo_ \- Muchas gracias por todo sobrino – _me sonrió_

\- Finalmente, ya era hora de aceptarlo, además soy el más guapo de tus sobrinos ¿a que si?

\- No lo sé, Archie…

\- No, no, no contemos a ese modelo – _todos reímos esta vez_ – se de una chica con mente perturbada que piensa que soy el más guapo incluso más que Archie y… Me está esperando

\- Esa chica no tiene una mente perturbada Anthony – _conteste con una mueca_

\- ¿¡Ah no!? ¿Como explicas que una belleza como ella que puede tener al hombre que quiera, además de ser dulce e inteligente quiera pasar sus días enamorada de un Andrew? Somos un poco…

\- Complicados…. – _sonrío a mi lado y me miró de esa forma dulce para luego mirar a su sobrino_ – yo digo que esa chica te ama y mucho

\- ¿Quieres un consejo Anthony? Solo escápate con ella – _les sonreí a ambos_

Baje del auto, ellos se dijeron algunas cosas en privado y me permití sonreír todo había salido bien, era cuestión de tiempo, de convivencia, podíamos ser una familia aunque estemos todos en diferentes partes, había medios y fechas en las que podíamos coincidir, vi como lo abrazaba y palmeaba su hombro al despedirse, tomó mi mano y después de saludar a Milton guiñandonos un ojo en lugar de seguir a el departamento lo guíe hacia la puerta de en medio subiendo a la terraza, allí estaba preparada una pequeña mesa para el almuerzo

\- ¡Esta bien! Lo admito, ya me has sorprendido lo suficiente ¿y todo esto? – _miro a su alrededor, además habían algunas frutas picadas y una botella en la hielera_ – ¿tiene algún motivo? ¿Piensas pedirme matrimonio? – _su risa en definitiva era preciosa_

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- De todas formas lo harás y yo responderé como siempre

\- Sé que antes ya habías pensado en casarte y fue importante para ti, pero es la primera vez para mí y quizá… Bueno me gustaría saber ¿qué esperas de esto? ¿Qué esperas de mi?

\- Mmmm si ya veo… Te preocupa nuestro futuro juntos y tengo que admitir algo más… Es la primera vez para mí también princesa, cuando me comprometí con Amanda fue distinto, era más un arrebato, con ella quería recorrer el mundo, divertirme, escapar, pero contigo – _escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja_ – quiero dejar de correr, de estar a la deriva, contigo quiero un hogar, tal vez no sea lo que tú quieras a tu edad se pasean ideas de un matrimonio muy distintas

\- _Puse los ojos en blanco_ – ¿como el vivieron felices por siempre?

\- Algo así, era lo que yo pensaba – _se encogió de hombros y desvíe la mirada con un suspiro yo quería más que esa respuesta y él lo sabía, acaricio mi mejilla acunando mi rostro_ – la quise mucho Candy su partida siempre me dolerá, pero no sé qué tan felices hubiésemos podido ser casados no lo pensé en ese momento, era uno de esos formalismos que nuestras familias esperaban de nosotros, en cambio ahora me preocupa no hacerte feliz, que no quieras una familia conmigo y te imagines que puedo hacer maravillas cuando mi tiempo está programado, sabes quién soy y conoces lo que quiero ser, pero mi deber me cohíbe de mucho, ¿realmente querrías lo que te ofrezco? Voy a dar lo mejor de mí eso lo prometo no hay nada ni nadie en mi pasado que importe más que construir esto contigo

\- _Lo abrace por la cintura_ \- William Albert Andrew ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – _en lugar de responderme besó mi frente riendo de esa forma tierna mientras me abrazaba_ – no puedo adivinar nunca lo que piensas, agradezco que me explicaras que eres un abuelo que piensa casarse con una niña, lamento decirte que no vas a criarme, cumpliré en una semana 26, y debo añadir que también daré lo mejor de mí, porque si quiero, si a un hogar, a una familia, a hacernos felices y dejar de correr, si a lo que me ofreces porque vale la pena a tu lado

\- _Su sonrisa no se desvaneció mirándome de hito en hito tan profundamente que mi corazón se agitó_ – hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida

\- El día más feliz de tu vida no ha llegado, puede que este sea uno de los días más felices que tendrás y me aseguraré de ser parte de muchos de ellos

Me besó de una manera tan apasionante que recordé aquella noche en la playa en el que creí que era el día más feliz de mi vida, tenía que ser así, con las mismas palabras que el utilizo aquella vez yo daba otro paso hacia nuestra felicidad y él me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños amaneció soleada y me levante con energía, Albert no estaba había salido a la oficina muy temprano, tararee una canción alegre y cuando me dirigí a tomar el desayuno había un osito negro con un corbatín rojo sosteniendo tres Magnolias, dando pequeños saltos como una niña llegué hasta él y desdoblé la nota a su lado

 _Prepara tu equipaje y asegúrate de pedir un par de días en el hospital esta noche la cena es fuera_

La ansiedad iba a matarme, hice lo que me pidió y le rogué por qué me dijera durante el vuelo a dónde iríamos, pero hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera no sacó ni una palabra de él. Al llegar a Chicago me di cuenta de a dónde iríamos y cuando me sonrió lo abrace dándole las gracias tantas veces como pude, tenía más de un año sin abrazarlas y no quería otra cosa en el mundo. En el auto que nos esperaba tomó mis manos y con un suspiro audible se puso raro, estaba serio, muy serio

\- Tengo una confesión que hacerte, sé que dijimos que no habrían más secretos pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo

\- Ya me estoy enfadando contigo ¿cuál es ese secreto?

\- Hace menos de un mes estuve aquí de visita, cuando regrese de Inglaterra conocí el hogar y a tus madres – _me miró con una mueca_

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No lo sé era algo formal que tenía que hacer, conocerlas en persona y pedirles tu mano - _me eche a reír realmente no podía enfadarme nunca con él_

\- ¿Pedir mi mano? ¿Cuando tienes mucho más? – _me miró resoplando y sonrió_ – lo siento esas son cosas de las que no estamos acostumbrados en la plebe, ¿entonces que? ¿Te la dieron?

\- ¡Qué graciosa! La visita fue de provecho, me dijeron algunas cosas que no sabía de ti y me mostraron fotos, muchas de ellas

\- _Deje de reír eso no era nada gracioso_ – ¿qué te dijeron? ¿Y qué tipo de fotos? – _al verlo sonreír del modo en que lo hacía imaginé la cantidad de historias y fotos vergonzosas de las que ahora él sabía, chasque la lengua cruzándome de brazos_ – les preguntaré a ellas tú no vas a decirme y no voy a adivinar

\- Aún tengo una foto preciosa – _sacó de su bolsillo una foto mía de niña con una manzana en la mano sobre una rama del árbol_

\- Tenía siete años cuando la hermana María me tomo esa foto

\- Y me contaron que parecías un varón corriendo por todos lados y jugando a el lazo – _rió_

\- No puedo creer que te contarán eso y que te dieran esa foto

\- ¿Sabes que más me contaron? – _se acercó susurrándome -_ me confiaron que me esperaban hace mucho, desde el día de tu cumpleaños hace dos años exactamente hoy cuando les dijiste que me querías y que éramos una pareja cuando no era cierto

\- ¿¡Qué!? – _realmente estaba avergonzada por ello, pero no supe cómo explicarlo cuando me miraba y sonreía divertido, opte por cruzarme de brazos y resoplar_

\- Me encanta cuando te enojas así niña malcriada – _me hizo reír, simplemente me giré y lo besé_

\- Futura señora malcriada para ti

\- Ya saben que vamos en este instante y sé que les emocionó mucho la idea de que nos casaremos aquí, en la capilla solo con nuestra familia y amigos más allegados, en un mes – _mis ojos se empañaron realmente había una fecha_

\- También tengo algo que confesarte ya que estamos – _frunció el ceño y yo suspire tragando seco_ – estoy trabajando en el hospital por consulta, yo sé que… Que nos iremos del Magnolia, aunque no lo digas ¡y está bien! Siempre lo supe, pero lo que no se y quiero que me digas ahora mismo es a dónde, ¿en donde está tu corazón? – _toque su pecho_ \- ya que evidentemente sabes en dónde está el mío – _mi mano subió hasta su cuello mientras lo decía_

 _\- Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura_ – Edimburgo, sé que es lejos para ti pero…

\- Yo estaré en donde estés tú, ¿tendré que hablar en ese idioma raro? – _me sonrió dulcemente a la vez que si mirada me hacía suspirar_

\- No, pero te enseñaré palabras básicas como Tha mi gad ghràdh

\- Mise cuideachd – _me miró frunciendo el ceño y después me sonrió ampliamente mordiéndose el labio_ – hago mi tarea con Anthony

\- Ya me doy cuenta de ello princesa y te prometo que vendremos de vez en cuando a visitar a tus madres y a mi familia, pasaremos algunas temporadas aquí

\- No tienes que prometérmelo yo lo sé, estoy lista, pero te advierto que no dejare de ser médico para esperar en casa no puedo, no soy ama de casa y si está escrito en algún contrato como norma el consejo se puede ir olvidando

\- Eso lo sé – _contuvo una sonrisa o trato de hacerlo_ – puedes ejercer tu profesión como quieras te apoyare en lo que decidas, una vez allá no viajare tanto como estando aquí y es precioso para iniciar una familia

\- Iniciar…. Eso… Bueno me queda claro que quieres tener hijos y podemos planificarlo – _él seguía sonriendo y yo no podía creer que habláramos de eso_ – ¿de cuantos estamos hablando?

\- _Simplemente se echó a reír mientras el chofer nos dirigía al hogar_ – cinco, mínimo

\- _Lo miré con la boca abierta no sabía si hablaba en serio o era una broma cruel_ \- ¡Albert por favor! Eso es como volver al hogar de Pony… Dos, es nuestro numero

\- Cuatro – _y dejó de sonreír ¿a que estábamos jugando?_

\- Ni de chiste

\- Tres y es mi última palabra - _me miró fijamente si estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos, la forma en que me miraban y se movían juguetones_

\- Acepto, te prometo tres bebes ni uno menos y ni uno más – _entrecerré los ojos y se acercó lentamente susurrándome en mis labios_

\- No te lo pediría – _me abrazo de una forma tan especial que tuve ante mí una pequeña muestra de felicidad, una que haría hasta lo imposible para que durara el resto de nuestras vidas_ – ¿cuándo podemos empezar?

\- _Sonreí de manera maliciosa_ – vamos a el hogar y puedes practicar mucho allí, hay de todas las edades quiero saber si mantienes el número cuando te rodees de ellos

Evidentemente nuestra aventura estaba por comenzar, tuvimos dos meses viviendo juntos, dos días enredados en un apasionante affaire y dos años para darnos cuenta que queríamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, ¿pero tantos hijos? En el tema era la primera vez que estábamos en desacuerdo, y pude notar mucho más clara nuestra diferencia de edad, verlo en el hogar con ellos era muy lindo, imaginarlo era fantástico, la razón principal era el tiempo que tendríamos para criarlos, quería avanzar en mi carrera, adquirir experiencia en la profesión que escogí y él debía delegar para pasar más tiempo en casa, eso estaba por verse. Apenas llegamos abrace a mis madres con las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos y cuando entramos se desvivieron por atender al que llamaban señor Andrew, ya no era Albert, galletas, café, incluso hicieron té y parquecillos, estaba asombrada, por supuesto que no nos dejaron dormir juntos, era absurdo, vivíamos juntos pero mi familia también tenía tradiciones férreas y eso no la hacía muy diferente a la de Albert, estaban muy emocionadas al confirmar que nos casaríamos allí, la señorita Pony incluso dejó escapar un par de lágrimas eso amortiguó mucho la otra noticia de que me iría a vivir al otro lado del mundo, pero estaban mejor con el hecho de que sería mi esposo y según ellas era mi deber vivir en donde el decidiera, un poco anticuadas, fue tierno cuando les explicó que era por su trabajo pero si tenía que mudarse a América por mí lo haría y que estableceríamos temporadas así, nos hizo a todas sonreír, si Albert se ganó a mi familia con honores yo podría con el tiempo redimirme con Madame Elroy. Teníamos ante nosotros un gran camino por delante pero lo transitaríamos juntos, para bien o para mal, en las alegrías y tristezas, compartiríamos todo justo a la mitad.


	26. Chapter 26

Alcé la vista y el cielo despejado era una alentadora visión de un hermoso día de verano, el sol estaba resplandeciente a mi lado, sin poder evitarlo mire mi reloj, me gustaba marcar el tiempo en él y tener distribuidas mis tareas, cuando mi padre me lo dio teniendo 14 años lo acompañó de unas palabras bastante sabías que solo llegue a entender mucho después _"antes que de la vuelta la manecilla pequeña tendrás que programar miles de cosas mientras resuelves otras y suceden mil más, horas de sueño quizá se escapen, pero la más importante es para ti una en la que respires con tranquilidad para ser feliz y hacer feliz a quien amas, que se escape todo en ese tiempo menos eso"_ eran las 10:13am afortunadamente llegaríamos a tiempo, mire en mi mano mi anillo de bodas y todo lo que era realmente importante lo representaba así que disminuí la marcha sosteniendo el timón plateado a lo lejos podía mirar alguna isla. Mi familia entera siempre fue mi prioridad en ello se abocó mi crianza, pero en ese instante mi verdadera prioridad estaba conmigo a bordo y era todo para mí, me arropaba, me sobrepasaba a límites que no podía expresar, mi vida entera era suya, la razón de todo lo que hacía, deje de pertenecerme hacia años y las manecillas del reloj podrían girar mil veces mientras los tuviera conmigo, gire y ella estaba sentada a un lado de la barandilla con el viento moviendo su cabello ensortijado como una linda princesa, sostenía a Nathan quien no paraba de brincar señalando las islas que lograba divisar, a sus tres añitos ya nos había dicho que de grande sería un marinero, aunque también un aviador y un repartidor del correo, yo estaba convencido de que él haría todo lo que se propusiera, era inquieto, extrovertido, vivaz y sobre todo un terremoto, no podíamos dejarlo ni cinco minutos solo porque alguna travesura hacía, luego se acercaba agachado la cabeza con una disculpa, trataba de poner carácter en casa pero sus ojitos dulces tan parecidos a los de su madre terminaban por ablandarme y sentarme a tratar de hacerle entender lo que estaba mal con una charla, era Candy la que imponía un castigo y estoy seguro de que crecer con tantos niños la hacía manejar mucho mejor la situación de lo que yo lo haría; estaba aprendiendo todavía de ello, de pronto ella me miró con una sonrisa, esa que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mí desde el día en que la conocí, mi mente se quedaba en blanco y todos mis sentidos se llenaban con su presencia, amo esa sonrisa, mire al horizonte y sonreí recordando que nada nunca había sido convencional a su lado, era una aventura, cuando nos casamos con tanta premura y sin mucho aviso en la capilla del hogar a principios de Junio mi familia enloqueció, recibí llamadas del consejo preguntando si estaba embarazada, para cuando la prensa lo supo nosotros disfrutábamos una merecida luna de miel bastante lejos y nos habíamos despedido de América para hacer una vida juntos en Inglaterra, ella me dio la razón con el tiempo, su paz y tranquilidad superaba las expectativas, era la vida que buscábamos juntos, comenzó a trabajar y yo volví a manejar las cosas como antes, programamos siempre unas vacaciones al año y pudimos tener dos en las que sólo éramos nosotros antes de que llegara nuestro primer bebé cambiándonos la vida, el mundo pareció distinto, nunca pensé que podría sentirse tanto cuando su pequeña manito tomó la mía, robo mi corazón, saber que algo así de perfecto lo habíamos creado fue suficiente para entender lo que tanto me decía mi padre, no valían nada las horas las cambiaría todas por millones de esos instantes

\- Papá, papá ¿puedo manejarlo yo? Por favor

Estaba a mi lado haciendo gestos graciosos con su carita sonrosada y sus enormes ojos azules, era tan bonita, era la reina de mi vida y no podía nunca negarle nada, ni los cuentos antes de dormir así estuviera agotado, ni el paseo por el lago, ni jugar a las muñecas, mucho menos llevarla a la oficina cuando el año pasado estuvimos en Nueva York, al que ella llamaba Abuelo le encantaba tenerla cerca y en lugar de jugar con sus amigos de felpa se sentó a jugar que trabajaba con él, garabateó un montón de hojas y las repartió lo tomaba muy en serio, George la adoraba y nunca pensé que sonriera tanto como lo hacía solo con ella, Meghan tenía un carácter fuerte, era decidida y una líder innata, me dijo que había creado a mi sucesor sin mucho esfuerzo y yo esperaba que si algún día de verdad quisiera dirigir un mundo de hombres estuviese allí para acompañarla y por supuesto que jamás permitiría que le hicieran cualquier daño o desprecio a mi niña, pronto cumpliría seis y nada se le escapaba, era inteligente y suspicaz, para hablarle tenía que hacerlo como un adulto y explicarle a detalle el funcionamiento de todo, me sorprendía que supiera tantas cosas a tan corta edad. Dejé que tomara el timón delante de mí y nos adentramos pasando otras islas aquel era nuestro quinto viaje en familia. Para mi cumpleaños 39 Candy me llevó hasta Nueva York y puso sus llaves en mi mano junto con unos papeles, exactamente un año después de habernos casado el banco le otorgó un fideicomiso por ser la señora Andrew, aquel día en que miro el monto no paraba de reír diciéndome que si hubiese sabido que por casarse conmigo la harían millonaria lo hubiese hecho mucho antes, primero se negó a aceptarlo, pero no era una opción así que cuando le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el me miró con una sospechosa sonrisa, fue entonces que supe que haría construir el yate que habiamos dejado por tantas ocupaciones, aunque jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que compraría esa isla, la isla que me prometió, los papeles me acreditaban un lote en Thousand Islands justo en la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, había tardado un año entero para el otorgamiento y unos meses para que sobre ella se hiciera construir la cabaña grande que diseñó junto a Anthony, había sido totalmente… Nuevo y extremo. Nuestro único y primer viaje solos fue una aventura, una sorpresa, el inicio de una tradición, libres y felices.

Nada más llegar Meghan corrió al muelle no aparté la mirada de ninguno hasta que todos bajaron y yo llevaba algunas cosas a casa, la isla estaba nombrada como Magnolia al igual que el yate y el edificio, tres magnolias, eso me hizo sonreír, más cuando había hecho plantar muchas de ellas por todos lados, el lugar era seguro así que dejamos que corrieran dentro mientras la alcanzaba en la entrada, dejaba las maletas en el suelo y la abrazaba por la espalda, acaricie su cintura y sentí su vientre abultado sobre la tela de su vestido color crema, respire su delicioso perfume en su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía mentalmente por tenerla, por quererla así

\- Nos esperan en dos semanas en Chicago señor Andrew aprovechemos estos días – _besó mi mejilla_ – la hermana María quiere ver a los niños y tuvo la osadía de preguntarme cuantos más pensaba tener, le dije que sólo serían tres, tres te prometí y ya no cabremos en ese yate

\- Compraré uno más grande – _giró en mis brazos y frunció el ceño colocando los ojos en blanco como siempre y a mí siempre me causaba gracia_

\- Ni lo sueñes – _acunó mi rostro_ – me muero por llegar a Carolina y escaparnos

\- Y yo también, Anthony y Sophie son realmente extraordinarios, si nos encerramos un par de días en el departamento podremos dormir un poco más – _estalló en risas_

\- ¿Te sientes bien? El viaje fue largo primero el avión y luego el Yate

\- Si, estoy bien ya voy en la semana 17 no íbamos a suspender nuestro viaje – _le había insistido en quedarnos pero a los niños les hacía ilusión y a ella mucho más_

Nuestros cinco minutos de paz terminaron cuando escuchamos los gritos de Meghan y salió corriendo hasta nosotros emocionada mientras nos decía que Nathan había encontrado un conejo, eso no me pareció nada bien, en la pequeña isla no habían animales no era una selva, más bien era un sitio turístico, cuando entramos nos paralizamos frente a él quien tenía enredado en el brazo evidentemente a un animal, él sonreía y yo a pesar de que mantuve la calma mi corazón se aceleró

\- Mamá es un conejo, ¡tengo mi propio conejo!

\- Eso no es un conejo Nate – _Candy avanzó un paso pero la detuve, El Niño intuyo que se lo quitaríamos y no iba a permitirlo lo apretó más fuerte eso podría causar que le hiciera algún daño al tratar de escapar_ – ¡que es eso Albert! ¿Es un zorro? ¿Una mofeta?

\- Pero si no es un conejo es una ardilla - _Meghan tomó la mano de su madre no le gustaban las ardillas por una mala experiencia con una_

\- Tranquilas, es un pequeño mapache asustado – _me acerqué a Nate poco a poco_ – ¿puedo verlo? Seguro tiene hambre

\- Yo le di un poco de pollo que tenía – _el animalito se removió en su brazo enrollando su cola y sus garras pequeñas parecían muy grandes en él_

\- ¡Albert por favor! Puede morderlo o arañarlo – _sonaba nerviosa porque sabía el tipo de enfermedades que traía como consecuencia para un niño pequeño_

\- Nathan tengo que revisarlo, su pata esta herida – _lo miro acariciándolo mientras lo revisaba durante largos segundos dejándome con el corazón en la garganta, luego como si nada me lo extendió, me moví rápido_

Se lo llevó para lavarle las manos y yo me llevé al animal del tamaño de un gato pequeño a la mesa, Meghan me llevo una toalla y en efecto su pata estaba herida, me pregunté qué hacía un mapache sin su madre dentro de la casa y en una isla, si había algo que me hubiese gustado ejercer era la veterinaria cuando tenía 15 trabaje en una a escondidas de mi padre, pero mis prioridades siempre eran otras, sin embargo podía utilizar mi experiencia para asistirlo, pronto estaba rodeado de mi familia preocupados por la salud del intruso, Candy trajo el botiquin y me ayudó sosteniéndolo

\- ¿Se pondrá bien Clin? – _sonreí su vocecita sonaba triste, no pasó ni tres minutos con él y le habia puesto nombre_

\- Estará bien pero debemos cuidarlo y darle de comer – _enseguida tenía un poco de leche y más pollo en un plato pequeño_

Cuando cayó la tarde salí a buscar a la madre de Clin y Nathan que no se despegaba de él decidió acompañarme, así que caminamos por la orilla y no muy lejos, ya sospechaba que pudo haber ocurrido, se estaba cansando pero aun así no decía nada, me seguía buscando a un animal parecido, finalmente nos sentamos en un tronco en silencio y un par de minutos después lo escuche llorar de repente, si había algo que detestaba era ver llorar a mis hijos

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – _le pregunté con seriedad mientras sorbía, miraba sus ojitos rojos y limpiaba su carita húmeda_

\- Es que no quiero que vuelva por él su mamá – _se restregó los ojos parecía un poco avergonzado_

\- ¿Como puedes querer algo así? Tú tienes a tu mamá él también tiene derecho a tenerla

\- Si pero lo dejó solo y yo lo encontré ahora es mío le llamé Clin y es mío

\- Es un animalito del bosque y no sé cómo llegó aquí pero no te pertenece y debemos devolverlo a su casa

\- Ya no tiene casa y buscó una, ahora es un Andrew y es mío – _estaba molesto, debería tratar esa clase de rebeldías con severidad pero por más que quisiera no podía_

\- Si lo dejamos en un sitio mejor será feliz ningún ser vivo nos pertenece y si de verdad quieres a Clin debes dejar que vuelva a casa – _pensó un poco apoyando su barbilla en sus manos pero como siempre tenía a su juicio una mejor solución que la que yo le ofrecía, se limpio el rostro y me miró decidido_

\- No va a estar mejor porque yo voy a cuidarlo y darle más pollo para que crezca y no extrañe a su mamá

\- Hijo si su madre no regresa y tomas la responsabilidad de tenerlo debes cuidarlo mucho y muy bien, más que alimentarlo debes enseñarlo a portarse bien, eres muy pequeño para ello - _traté de convencerlo pero me miró con una súplica_ \- no voy a permitir que se quede contigo si no sigues ciertas normas

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – _¿y cómo se suponía en ese momento que dijera que no?_ – podemos hacerlo los dos– _quizá Candy sabría decir no, pero yo asentí y recibí como recompensa un abrazo que probablemente valdría la pena mas la promesa de obedecer y que me tomara de la mano para volver a casa a cuidar del mapache, es que él me recordaba a alguien que no pudo tener mascotas en toda su vida_

Esa noche después de cenar y despedirse de Clin les leí una historia original en donde el mapache se recuperaba y si ellos se portaban bien escalaba un árbol a su madriguera cerca de casa, apague la luz y en el marco de la puerta en la habitación de enfrente estaba ella mirándome con una mueca que escondía muy poco una sonrisa

\- ¡Ahora tenemos una mascota! – _la conocía estaba disfrutando mi derrota_

\- Lo sé y yo asumo esto Candy

\- Y vas a vacunarlo, entrenarlo y conseguir una jaula para llevarlo a Inglaterra, sabes cómo es Nate, no va a dejarlo en paz y si lo muerde…

\- No va a morderlo porque hicimos un trato

\- ¿Hiciste un trato con tu hijo de tres años? – _rió y la seguí hasta la cama en donde me deje caer cerrando los ojos, sentí cuando beso mis labios susurrándome_ – si tus subalternos y gerentes te manipularan como lo hacen tus hijos no serias el patriarca William Andrew

\- ¡Está bien! Dime que tienes corazón para echar a ese pequeño mapache por allí, Además de romper el corazón de tu hijo. Estamos en una isla y creo que su madre llego nadando escapando de otra isla y si no murió se devolvió perdiendo a su cría, si no hubiésemos llegado, unos días más y hubiese muerto aquí sin comida, encontré por donde entro y solo él pudo pasar por allí – _hizo una mueca_

\- Las casualidades no existen – _sonrió_ – me encanta Clin, es tan tierno como tú – _reí, estaba comparandome con un mapache solitario_ – ¿no pudimos tener un gato o un perro tenía que ser algo tan extraño como un mapache?

\- No somos convencionales princesa – _la abrace con cariño atrayéndola hasta mí y suspiré_

A la mañana siguiente desperté como siempre antes que el sol, me levante con cuidado no quería despertarla ella necesitaba descansar en su estado y ya tuvimos suficiente con la entretenida llegada, en la otra habitación ellos dormían tranquilos y yo sonreí pensando que eran mis minutos de extrema paz y felicidad, cuando mi familia estaba dormida, seguros bajo mi protección, ese trabajo era el más exigente de mi vida, pero también el mejor, suspiré con una sonrisa y fui directamente a prepararles el desayuno. Antes pase a ver a Clin, estaba mejor moviéndose por la improvisada jaula hecha con juguetes y cajas, lo acaricie como su madre lo haría si lo acicalara y deje trocitos de pescado junto a el agua que obedientemente comió mientras hacía ruidos de agradecimiento. El primero en despertar fue Nate corriendo hasta Clin sin decir ni buenos días, se sentó frente a él apoyando su cara en sus brazos sin tocarlo, estaba cumpliendo el trato

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres cereal?

\- ¿Clin ya comió? – _arquee las cejas_

\- Si y seguro duerma un rato tú ten modales da los buenos días y ven a comer Nathan – _y lo hizo, estaba portándose muy bien quizá tener a él mapache no era tan mala idea para controlar su hiperactividad y yo podría usarlo para disciplinarlo. Meghan llegó cantando una canción a mirarlo mientras sonreía, según ella feliz de que estuviese vivo,_ _se sentó junto a su hermano y_ _después me dio los buenos días_ – ¿saldremos a nadar? – _le pregunté acariciando su mejilla_

\- ¿Llevaremos a Clin?

\- No puede ir está enfermo – _le reprendió su hermano_

\- No está enfermo tiene una herida, los mapaches no nadan y es un bebé lo dejaremos en paz dormir hasta la tarde – _asintieron muy quietos, eso me estaba gustando. Candy apareció haciéndose una coleta beso a los niños y miro a el mapache recostado en una esquina_

\- ¡Qué lindo es!

\- ¡Bien! Ahora solo existe Clin – _me miró con una sonrisa y me abrazó por el cuello colocandose de puntillas para darme un beso mientras los niños reían_

\- Papá está celoso, deberíamos achucharlo para darle las gracias por alimentar y cuidar de Clin y sobre todo por hacer el desayuno porque muero de hambre - _se movió por la cocina y trabajamos en equipo como muchas veces cuando nos permitíamos ser una familia normal, sin servicio_

Estaríamos dos semanas en la isla de las cuales disfrutar de nosotros era en su mayoría el plan pero esa vez fue distinto porque todos cuidábamos al mapache y queríamos que estuviese bien, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y se daba mucho más, Candy era la que más lo tenía encima acariciándolo, los días con ellos allí se sentían como si no existiera nada más afuera, no pensaba en nada más allá, solo los disfrutaba cada segundo, de sus risas y ocurrencias, durante el año trabajaba demasiado, muchas veces hacia viajes que me mantenían lejos y era lo que más me preocupaba, aunque sabía que estaban bien yo prefería tenerlos cerca a diario, pero esta vez cambiaría las cosas, estaría más en casa ya lo había decidido desde que nos enteramos que tendríamos otro hijo. Cuando llegaba el final de nuestros días en la isla Nathan pudo cargar a Clin mas recuperado y yo le tome una foto en el muelle, sonreía a la cámara de forma traviesa extendiéndolo y mostrándolo con orgullo, esa misma foto en unos minutos recorrió la familia con un simple enviar, al pie de la misma rezaba _"NATHAN Y CLIN ANDREW"_

Stear: los problemas te persiguen tío, no paro de mirar esa foto

Archie: ¿legalmente puedes adoptar un mapache? ¿Si saben que no es un gato cierto?

Patty: ¡que ternura! Estoy que me como a besos a Nate pero por favor lo espero emocionada sin el mapache en cuanto mi hija lo vea no podremos hacer nada por el animal más seguras son las tortugas

Anthony: ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que hace mi ahijado con una cosa tan desagradable!? Definitivamente es hijo tuyo excéntrico como todo un Andrew

George: William esto no entra de ninguna forma en lo común cómprale un perro a tu hijo no un animal salvaje

Elroy Andrew: _mensaje de voz_ "William por favor desaste de ese animal antes de que le haga daño a Nathan, estoy convencida de que la idea de adoptar es tuya siempre quisiste tener un zoológico en casa y Candice no debería permitírtelo"

Sophie: me encanta, es totalmente hermosa esa foto, los esperamos a todos quiero conocer a Clin

Nos reímos mucho con las respuestas pero Meghan decidió explicarles enviando un mensaje de voz. _"La familia decidió adoptar a Clin porque lo encontramos solo y nadie debería estar solo, con hambre y herido, es un mapache muy lindo y mi papá está educándolo para que se porte mejor que Nathan, lo llevaremos a casa y lo queremos mucho. Mi mama dice que no es un gato pero podemos hacer de cuenta que lo es una vez se vacune. Los veré pronto un beso"_ eso acompañado de una foto suya enviando el beso y sosteniendo a Clin

George: que grande estas mi niña ese fue una excelente explicación. Despues de todo pueden darle un hogar en Edimbuego

Patty: No mi reina nadie debería estar solo y Clin parece simpático

Anthony: acepto eso como la última palabra, pero no quiero cerca a Clin

Stear: Meg cuenta con mi voto siempre, los quiero mucho incluiré a Clin en los regalos de navidad

Sophie: ¡oh oh! Debieron comenzar por la historia del mapache

Elroy Andrew: Meghan me recuerdas mucho a Rosie

Hogar de Pony: los amamos, con o sin él mapache y los estamos esperando emocionados prepararemos el pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra niña

Nos esperaban como siempre en estas fechas, nuestro recorrido era la isla y navegar hasta Chicago, unos días en el hogar para después volar a Carolina en donde todos nos reuníamos en una cena, luego los niños se quedaban dos días con Anthony y Sophie mientras nosotros descansábamos en el departamento, escucharlos reír, ver las estrellas sobre el mar, sentir la paz solo con el vaivén de las olas era libertad absoluta la calma antes del caos, del desorden en que se convertía al llegar al hogar, los niños se divertían mucho allí con otros niños y Candy simplemente era feliz, se estaban educando como un Andrew, pero en vacaciones podrian ser niños normales, había enviado a Clin a Carolina y Sophie pasaría por él a la veterinaria. Candy tuvo que lidiar por un día entero con la tristeza de ya no estar con él una que duró poco con tantas actividades. Una noche se recostó temprano y aunque no le dijera nada sabía que no se sentía bien, entré a la habitación y la abracé en la cama

\- ¿Por qué no vemos a un médico por la mañana? – _besé su mejilla con cariño y para ser sincero estaba muy preocupado por ella sabía lo que me respondería y sin pensarlo lo hizo_

\- Soy médico

\- Ya lo sé, pero hemos estado ajetreados estos días y no debe ser bueno princesa, por favor

\- _Giró y me sonrió con sus ojos cansados_ – estoy bien, de verdad solo estoy cansada tienes razón esto solo es consecuencia de querer hacer de todo cuando llevó a alguien más, solo necesito reposo – _la miré con una mueca y suspiro acariciando mi mano_ \- si te hace sentir mejor iremos a un chequeo mañana – _con esa respuesta me quedé a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida_

Al siguiente día amaneció como si nada, sonriente y con muchas actividades en mente, pero antes la lleve a consulta a la ciudad fue allí que nos confirmaron que estaba bien y que necesitaba unos días de descanso absoluto, en respuesta me miró con una sonrisa diciendo que tenía que aprender a confiar en sus diagnósticos cuando se trataba de ella, pero precisamente por ello la cuidaba tanto, comimos un helado en un lugar al que solía ir y sus actividades quedaban en veremos por lo pronto alargaríamos la estadía en el hogar y personalmente me encargaría de vigilarla, lo que sí hicimos fue pasar por el edificio que pertenecía a los Britter, saludamos a Annie y casualmente estaba allí con su esposo, hace cuatro años se había casado con un empresario conocido, lamenté mucho cuando sucedió lo de Archie, lo había manejado el consejo sin consultarme, para cuando me enteré era tarde, quizá si hubiese sabido antes yo… Suspiré entendiendo que en la vida sucedían cosas, a veces malas pero tenían que ser así y en ese instante no estaba en mis manos, como muchos otros instantes que llegaran después.

En Chicago el recibimiento era distinto, todo lo opuesto, después de pasar dos semanas y media en la algarabía todos estaban muy sobrios y tranquilos, demasiado formales hasta que los niños entraron a abrazarlos contando historias de lo que había hecho el último mes, iluminaban el rostro de todos, así que durante el almuerzo se pusieron al día con sus buenas noticias, Candy no lo sabía pero mi tia Elroy aunque nunca demostraba su aprecio por ella adoraba a mi familia y me pedia que los cuidara mucho, sobre todo a mi esposa que habia hecho lo que ningun Andrew logró, cumplir realmente con nuestro lema. Las dos primeras noches la pasamos allí luego los niños estaban más aclimatados y nosotros fuimos a visitar a el Magnolia, entrar juntos alli era como rememorar días que parecían tan lejanos como maravillosos, era nuestro rincón especial en el mundo, nos permitíamos ser para nosotros comportándonos como unos novios eternamente enamorados, el primer día siempre nos dedicábamos a algo que era un lujo, pasar el día en cama, al día siguiente preparamos un almuerzo para dos en la terraza que por más que pasaran los años seguía siendo especial con su vista a ese maravilloso lago que tantas veces mire buscando respuestas, en ese momento lo hacía de nuevo, aunque ya no preguntaba nada, sonreía y respiraba el aire puro, ella me abrazo a mi espalda y tome su pequeña mano dándole un beso, cuando gire mirando sus ojos me sentí completo, con el tiempo aprendí a hablarle, a dejar que compartiera todo sin guardarme nada

\- ¡Sabes! No me cansare de agradecerte por hacerme tan feliz todos estos años

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? Pues eso me gusta podrías empezar por llevarme al restaurant de Miguel

\- _Sonreí, aún le gustaba ese sitio, la miré por lo que pareció mucho rato porque me pregunto qué era lo que tanto me rondaba en la cabeza_ – ¿tú eres feliz conmigo?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Albert… Nunca me alcanzara la vida para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí, simplemente me diste una familia y eso es… El regalo más grande de mi vida, Te amo

\- _Coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mi corazón cerca de ella aún latía tan rápido como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado_ – eres hermosa

\- Ya no soy una niña y estoy bastante embarazada, ¿te sigo pareciendo hermosa? – _me sonrió_ – ¿como hace diez años cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez?

\- Mucho más hermosa – _acaricie su vientre_ – y muy sexy – _rió abrazándome_ – ¡Díez años! Con sus altas y bajas no lo hicimos tan mal

\- No señor Andrew, con dos hijos y uno en camino más un mapache creo que ahora nos ganamos un ascenso, eso es más trabajo y más cambios, nos queda mucha aventura juntos – _alcé su rostro y bese sus labios dulces ese era mi hogar_

La miré dormir por un rato esa noche, sin los niños todo parecía muy silencioso, añoraba escucharlos, ese silencio me hace reflexionar sobre mi vida y sin pensar caminé hacia la habitación de al lado. La puerta siempre estaba abierta y los muebles se habían ido, había puesto en su lugar muchas repisas sin mover ninguno de los recuerdos de su sitio, en lugar de ello agregué con los años mucho más, Candy la habia decorado, miré a mi derecha mi juventud llena de momentos mágicos, la viví dentro de lo que cabe bastante bien, era un poco rebelde por qué tenía la necesidad que lleva a todos los jóvenes de comerme el mundo que creía tener a mis pies, hice lo que quise aunque no tuve lo que necesitaba, el motocross para mí fue más la búsqueda de esa libertad que tanto requería, esa que por crianza y deber pospuse, miré el gran afiche con Amanda, sonreí, fueron tiempos preciosos parecía ya ser parte de otra vida y lo era, una acelerada, la foto de Rosie me recordaba que era lo realmente importante, miré a mi izquierda y habían muchas más fotografías enmarcadas, colgadas o simplemente dispuestas en álbumes, me gustaba ese pequeño museo de felicidad, habían montones de momentos de mi otra vida, la que siempre espere y que un día encontré tan inalcanzable, unas fotos preciosas de cuando nos casamos, de los viajes juntos incluyendo el primero en Florida haciendo muecas a la cámara en un concierto instrumental, también en Edimburgo con los niños, y de ellos si habían por montones desde el día en que nacieron, saqué de mi bolsillo un par y las coloque en la repisa eran las que había tomado con él mapache, recordé las palabras de Candy diciéndome que nos quedaban muchas aventuras y yo miré a mi alrededor, mi vida había sido dividida en un antes y un después de ella, entre William Andrew y Albert, y aunque siempre he sido la misma persona pude ver la diferencia frente a mí, el cambio que le hacía falta a mi vida para hacerme ver más allá de lo que creí merecerme y lo que tenía. Me acerqué a una foto en particular, una que había tomado con mi teléfono y que cada que miraba me traía tanta paz despejando todas mis dudas, en aquel tiempo negaba cualquier sentimiento de apego por ella, quería dejarla y a la vez quería quedarme, hice ambas finalmente en mi intento por permanecer en la vida que me había costado tanto estabilizar y luego comprendí que nunca había sentido tanta paz, nunca habia sido tan feliz, entendí que nunca había tenido una vida tan cálida como cuando la compartí con ella justo en ese lugar, sonreía mirando el mar como si el mundo fuera un enorme carrusel del que aunque diera mil vueltas en días constantemente parecidos siempre disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos, detalles que hacían la diferencia, me enamore de ella en ese instante y no importaba en qué lugar del mundo estuviese sabía a dónde quería pertenecer y ese lugar estaba a su lado, ahora también en cada uno de los pedacitos de cielo que me regaló, en la sonrisa de Meghan y los ojos traviesos de Nate, cuando me giré la vi en el umbral, en silencio con un vaso de leche en la mano, me acerqué lentamente acariciando su cabello mirándola a los ojos con amor

\- Salté de ese risco Albert, pero tú fuiste detrás de mí, por lo que sea, saltaste por mí, tu regresaste a todo riesgo por mí y cambiaste nuestra vida como la conocíamos, tú escribiste esta historia entre magnolias y yo tuve la fortuna de ser parte de ella, ¿lo sabes verdad?

La abrace con cariño sonriéndole, Magnolias, algo constante en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia, lo más sagrado se rodeaba de ellas, no era casualidad nada lo fue, yo había hecho mis elecciones y tome los caminos que me trajeron hasta aquí, hasta mi verdadero destino el mismo que se confabuló para juntarnos justo aqui. Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta un álbum frente a mí, abrió la última página que tenía fotografías y me sonrió de esa forma en la que estaba seguro que me prometía su amor, no sé en qué momento la tomó pero era hermosa, estábamos en la isla recostados en la grama por la tarde después de nadar, los niños dormían recostados junto a mí uno a cada lado y yo me había quedado dormido lo que creí habían sido solo unos minutos abrazado con el mapache enrollado sobre mi pecho, sonreí mientras ella me decía que los frutos de mi vida no se verían mejor expuestos en esa imagen y todas las demás quedaron opacadas por ella, era mi libertad, tenía razón, apreté su mano con cariño mientras no podía quitarle la vista a la foto y pensé que los momentos que representan el pasado son valiosos solo como recuerdos, ya sean dolorosamente malos o estupendamente buenos mientras que el presente es nuestra posesión más valiosa y la que tenemos que disfrutar a cada minuto tomando las decisiones adecuadas en su tiempo porque de ellas dependerá nuestro futuro, aunque muchas no lleguen a ser acertadas siempre podemos decir que las vivimos porque era lo que queríamos entonces. La miré con el amor más dulce que he podido sentir ella era mi mejor decisión todos los días.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **No puedo prometer cosas que quizá la vida no tenga dispuestas para ti, tampoco puedo prometerte que siempre serán alegrías, habrán momentos en que la vida haga de las suyas y sientas que te hundes en lo más bajo, y ese, es el momento en que puedo prometerte que saldrás de todo lo que te agobie, no te prometeré menos sonrisas falsas para ocultar tu dolor, tampoco noches en las que no puedas dormir preguntándote por el mañana, no te prometo que no derramaras lágrimas de decepción, pero si puedo prometerte con seguridad que dentro de ti existe una luz brillante que se enfrenta, que lucha, que da la pelea por destellar hasta el cielo, solo tú sabes lo alto que llegara si te atreves, si realmente estás dispuesta a tomar lo que sueñas, por obtener lo que necesitas más allá de lo que quieres y te conformas con tener, quiero que seas fuerte, levantes el rostro y afrontes tu presente con valentía, por ese futuro que tú y yo sabemos que te mereces. Se feliz hoy primero contigo, que con el tiempo llegará todo lo demás. Nayr**

* * *

 **Miles de Gracias a todas las lectoras un enorme abrazo desde este rincon.**


End file.
